Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard
by Spring-heeled Drake
Summary: Gohan knew he wasn't a normal person, but what about a normal wizard? Gohan's invited to Hogwarts in the gang's second year. What will happen when the boy who defeated Cell meets the boy who defeated Voldemort? REVISED CHAPTER'S 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, & 10!
1. The Wizard UPDATED 6,10,2012

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball/Z/GT, its characters, spin-offs, etc., and I DO NOT own Harry Potter, its characters, spinoffs, etc.**

_***This story is one year after Gohan defeats Cell, and during the 2nd HP book. By this logic, following Funimation's version of things, Gohan will be 12 years old***_

**JUNE 2012 UPDATE:_ for any/all who are new and/or frequent this story (based on characters and plots and creations I am not in possession of) a lot, welcome! As you may have noticed I am rewriting much of this story in light of its… grammar deficiencies, which I predict not only lessen the story's effect early on, but causes potential readers discomfort at having to sift through past me's writing. That being said, I will attempt to update these chapters as quickly as possible; some days I can get through many (June 2__nd__) and some days there will be noticeable gaps, but regardless know I am attempting to make your present (and future) readings much more interesting than the past's._**

_**Thanks all! **_

…..

_Chapter 1: The Wizard  
_

Rubble and rocks littered the landscape. A blazing breeze howled around his body, picking up dirt and sand from the floor and into the air. It rushed past him and down from his perch, toward the desolate wasteland below. Though the arena had been destroyed an entire year ago, its obelisk corners demolished and stone tiles obliterated, broken ruins –layered in dead vines and dirt and brush– still littered the ground. Each broken piece of debris carried an unpleasant memory; a memory that carved a scar into the earth, and carried a scream on the wind,

Gohan grimaced: he was no longer a pilgrim in this unholy land.

He kicked at the dust and dirt at his feet, watching it mix and fly down into the ruins by the wind. The wind blew his onyx hair –its length unchanged since his encounter with the monster Bojack– in and out of his vision, the boy's obsidian eyes sweeping over the remnants of the marble field. They hardened at the memory of Cell's savage smirk just before he'd destroyed his fighting ring. The same snarling expression he'd witness many other times that day, before finally wiping it off his face, and the face of the Earth.

He didn't understand _why_ he came here, especially today. A whole year ago he destroyed Cell, the monstrous android who terrorized the planet and threatened to crush the entire galaxy, bringing peace to the Earth. To do so he tapped into wells of power the universe had never been witness to before, taking the title his father had donned for so long as Earth's savior. On that same day Hercule Satan, long since then praised as a hero to the masses and oaf to the Z-Fighters, took credit for killing the monster and lifted the burden from the boy's shoulders.. One year ago his father, the legendary Goku, adored by his allies and feared by the forces of evil, sacrificed himself to save his home planet and the ones he loved.

The boy had been told by his father's friends –_his_ friends– that it was not his fault his dad died; the blame was cast on Cell, whose attempt to destroy the planet along with himself was thwarted by Goku's voluntary demise. But late at night, when he heard his mother weeping into her pillow those first few weeks after the battle, Gohan couldn't understand how it _wasn't_ his fault.

Gohan smiled, the image of his father's joyful grin burning within his mind. The lovable oaf that so many had been saved by, that so many had come to care for, was an anomaly to the harsh race he was born from. His father was a gentle giant, whose enormous power was dwarfed only by his heart.

Several tears rolled down Gohan's cheek and plowed into the ground, dissolving into the dust-covered soil. As his father died exactly a year ago it was the last day he could be brought back with the Dragon Balls. After that, nothing could retrieve his spirit from the Other World and reunite him with his friends and family.

But that door had been closed a long time, since he declined returning to the Earth. His logic –his flawed logic, in Gohan's opinion– was that without him, trouble wouldn't be so easily attracted to the planet, keeping its residents safe. But without him, who would protect the Earth from evil in the first place? Certainly not Vegeta, who still disdained the rock despite harboring a family on it, nor the other Z-Warriors who just – who just _weren't_ his father.

He and his family and friends had cried and wept at the loss of their fallen loved one, some for as long as several weeks when it hit them there would be no revival this time but the young warrior shook it off soon enough. He was the man of the house now, and he had to take care of his mother now. And his newly arrived baby brother.

Born seven months ago, it came as a surprise to everyone that Chi-Chi was pregnant. The stress of losing her husband must have jostled the growing child within her, for it wasn't until a few days after the Cell Games the mother of soon-to-be two Saiyans realized she was carrying another child. How it eluded detection sooner was a mystery, especially from those who could sense ki.

But it didn't matter. At the sight of the little offspring, any remaining pangs of sadness the large group felt evaporated. Goten's hair was as wily and messy as his father's and brother's, and his eyes just as gentle and kind. Over the next few months, as he grew, everyone was pleasantly surprised to see a mirror opposite resemblance to their fallen friend. His eyes had the same Saiyan onyx color, and the same Saiyan tail, though Chi-Chi and Bulma removed it before Vegeta arrived in a vain attempt to stop them from "butchering his race." The baby had inherited his father's love of animals and playful nature, always willing to play with a baby pterodactyl or lizard or other creature when the opportunity arose.

It was a pleasant omen of things to come. With peace came prosperity, and prosperity progress. Thanks to some support from Bulma, Gohan assisted his mother financially by participating in martial arts tournaments. Little ones that offered enough money to help them get by provided Gohan an outlet for his despair, and encouraged Chi-Chi to loosen her leash. She recognized the boy's desire to emulate his father, that he truly wanted to be worthy of being Goku's son,, and allowed him to train provided his studies not slip. It was difficult to balance: with his mother as his academic coach and Vegeta and Piccolo as his training partners, he never truly had a moment's rest. Though he made sure to train his muscles as much as possible it was never at the intensity or duration that Vegeta would have liked; his mother wanted her son to be a scholar and, until her heart had mended from his father's loss fully, her wishes always took precedence.

Besides, anything _Vegeta_ wants is surely called into question by him being Vegeta.

But it was worth it. To ensure that the planet his father died to protect stay safe, and to prevent the loss of another of their loved ones, Gohan would fight through the aches and sores, the sweat and exhaustion. The Earth deserved peace, but his friends and family needed it so much more.

Gohan sighed wearily. Peace didn't equate with normalcy, not with him. His life, no matter how abnormal it would be to everyone else on the planet, had been experiencing unexpected bursts of 'weird' for the last few months. Even as a half-alien capable of destroying the planet several times over, he was questioning the logic of many things that happened around him. It wasn't even just one thing that occurred a lot: multiple different occurrences were happening to him.

Utensils and china shattered around him. This wasn't peculiar normally; with super-strong Saiyans living in her home, Gohan's mother was quite used to having to buy kitchenware in bulk several times a month. However, when silverware would twist and mangle itself on its own, and dishware shatter within their cupboards, it piqued his and his mom's curiosity.

His hair grew randomly, much faster than it should have as a part-Saiyan, much to his mother's and Vegeta's annoyance. Things disappeared around the house and turned up in other rooms, once even all the way at Capsule Corporation. Gohan even swore that several times he'd seen –admittedly in a post-spar haze– that his food floated over to his side, his body much too sore to have walked over and gotten it himself..

And then there was last week, when Bulma and baby Trunks came over for a play date. Without a doubt, it was the strangest of the occurrences.

* * *

_The sun shone down on Mount Paozu, its rays gently striking the earth. Brush and trees and grass were alight with its golden warmth. Birds chirped cheerfully as a calm breeze crossed the horizon. The sky was barren except for a single large puffy could, its clear azure color brilliantly reflecting off the churning lakes and rivers._

_It was a beautiful day. Gohan only wished he could enjoy it, instead of studying advanced calculus at the behest of his mother._

_He sighed, looking out his window from behind his desk. His mother and Bulma were chatting animatedly in front of the house, their two half-Saiyan babies partaking in an equally enthusiastic exchange. _

_The pair babbled incoherently to one another, Trunks making exaggerated hand gestures to the gaping Goten. Goten and Trunks became fast friends when they first met, Goten seemingly awed at the older child's strength and confidence. The lavender-haired boy was truly his father's son; Vegeta set a light training regimen for him, in an attempt to make him as strong as a "proper Saiyan infant" should be. Bulma made sure her husband didn't try throwing their son out of the nest, and it was nowhere near as strenuous as Vegeta had been raised, but it made some noticeable results certainly. Gohan and Chi-Chi had considered training Goten in a similar manner as well, since they always seemed overrun with bad guys, but both staunchly agreed only if he wanted to when he was much older. _

_Trunks seemed to convince the younger Saiyan to slip away from their mothers, based on his vocal squeals and wriggling away from his mother's notice. Goten followed his lead, and the pair slinked away on their knees toward the edge of the jungle. It would have been a cause for concern if another half-Saiyan hadn't been watching them keenly._

_It was a good thing he was; from the depths of the dense forest, slithering through brush emerged a giant snake. The creature, nearly twenty feet long, was dark crimson with indigo spots splashed all along its body. Its eyes a murky yellow, it flicked its tongue out at the blissfully ignorant children. It crept slowly towards them until, moving in just behind them it coiled its body around the infants. The children seemed neither scared nor surprised, quite the opposite: they laughed and giggled, poking at the reptile's body with their pudgy fingers._

_Gohan was outside, crouched in a fighting stance with a sphere of pulsating gold ki in each hand, before the serpent could even open its jaws. _

_The boys, upon seeing the elder Saiyan boy, cheered happily. The snake turned toward the warrior threateningly. Its yellow eyes narrowed as it bared its fangs, hissing at the boy._

"Let them go_!" yelled Gohan angrily. Through his worry and rage he noticed his voice sounded higher, raspier, much more… unusual. The balls of energy in his hands crackled with electricity and swelled. The two babies cooed in awe. _

_The snake ceased hissing, retracting its fangs. It looked at the human in front of him strangely, its eyes no longer menacing. The two stared each other down, the boy's anger increasing while the snake's evaporating from its posture. It tilted its head to the head, looking the boy up and down, almost… bemusedly?_

_Slowly, and gently, it uncoiled the toddlers from its vice, gingerly lowering them onto the ground. Goten and Trunks, neither aware of what had just transpired, laughed hysterically and clapped their hands happily before playing with the dirt on the ground. _

_Gohan, though confused, realized the snake understood him. He wasn't really surprised; plenty of animals on the mountain turned tail when his dad did the same thing for them that he just did for the boys. The Saiyan warrior, in turn, lowered his hands, dispersing the energy that gathered within them. The snake, in turn, slithered away from the boys._

_Gohan's shoulders slumped, and he released his breath. His heart, which before had been pumping anxiously, began to slow down—_

"Sso Ssorry_!_" _The snake just talked to him._

_The boy's ears were now ringing with the roar of his heartbeat._

"I musst really sstop eating junk food!" _it hissed at Gohan, slithering back into the dark forest. "_Ssslowsss me down, you know_!" _

_And then it was gone._ _Gohan rushed over to the two boys, who instantly latched onto an arm and were brought up into Gohan's arms. They babbled again, Goten lightly yanking at Gohan's hair as Trunks pounded his fists into the older boy's chest._

_Gohan ignored them, though, looking back at the spot where the snake had just been. A talking snake? It wasn't the strangest thing in the world, certainly. After all, Oolong and Puar and Turtle proved that talking animals weren't all that unusual; so rare, but not impossible. _

_His mother and Bulma ran over to them, plucking their children from a grateful Gohan's arms. The boys cried out energetically, trying to wiggle out of their mothers' grasps and toward each other. Both women let out grateful sighs before turning to Gohan. They seemed… alarmed? Flustered?_

"_What happened?" asked Bulma._

"_That snake tried to eat them," Gohan told them, "but I shouted at it and made it let them go. The snake talked to me! Can you believe that?"_

"_Sweetie…" His mother seemed rather hesitant, turning to Bulma for a moment to share a look. "We didn't hear anyone talking."_

_What?_

"_We heard a lot of hissing," added Bulma, "and then noticed the boys weren't with us. We didn't hear any snake talking, Gohan: or you."_

_How was that possible? He'd emptied his lungs of air shouting at that serpent. He was there! Of course he'd said—_

_Gohan's heart pounded away in his ears again, sweat beginning to form on his brow._

_Bulma and his mother hadn't heard them talking, just hissing. His voice had sounded different to him, less normal. Less… human?_

_Had the snake not been talking? Was Gohan _hissing_? Did he speak to the snake in its _snake language_?_

* * *

Gohan had kept these thoughts and incidents to himself over the last few months. For the first time in so long his friends and family didn't have any evil or threat looming over their heads, nothing to stir up anxieties or worry. The boy didn't want to be the one to break that peace.

Besides, he was afraid what these things meant.

But perhaps he'd bring it up to Piccolo, his mentor and closest friend. Or, Gohan grimaced at the thought, Vegeta. The Saiyan Elite _was_ the only other knowledgeable Saiyan, after all; perhaps this had something to do with alien puberty—

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON… FIRE!"

Gohan's neck craned upward immediately, nearly straining at the speed of its movement. An orange and purple drill-like beam barreled down at him, the air humming vibrantly with its power.

A white aura enveloped his body. He bolted to the right, a trail of white in his wake as he hovered just over the ground. Half a second later the beam connected with the ground, and a large _boom!_ echoed across the wastelands, a large gust kicking sand and dirt up into the air.

As the air cleared, Gohan looked over to where he'd been standing, some several dozen feet away. The small hole was cleaved into the earth. He knew better than to judge it by its width, though; the small hole likely went on at least a half mile into the ground.

His black eyes narrowed, studying the empty sky carefully. '_It came from above, so where'd he—_'

"FINAL FLASH!"

Quickly turning around, a ferocious gold and blue stream of fiery ki was approaching him quickly. The attack, though slower than the previous one, was still coming down upon the boy speedily. It was too big to evade completely, and too powerful to do nothing and hope to come out unscathed.

The white aura flared to life around Gohan once again, swaying like fire within the wind. He raised his hands, one on top of the other, above his head.

"MASENKO… HA!" A brilliant gold beam of energy erupted from his palms, charging forward and colliding into the opposing attack. The bluer blast buckled, pausing momentarily, before pushing back aggressively. Slowly, the opposing ki attack made its way down toward Gohan, forcing his own attack back with him.

Sweat dripped down the Saiyan's brow. Onyx eyes closed in pain, stinging as droplets of sweat dripped into them. The ground beneath him groaned, quaking and cracking all around where he stood. His arms began trembling and aching at the strain they were put under. The boy began to feel his legs wobbling, as if they were seconds away from giving out.

'_No.'_ His eyelids opened, black irises flickering to green.

Gohan screamed in fury, his aura quickly exploding into a golden sheen. Its size tripled; the young warrior's feet sank further into the cracking ground, bits of stone and rubble beneath him rising into the air shakily.

A large burst of ki erupted from Gohan's palms, cascading forward and into his attack. The golden blast nudged forward, briefly, against its opponent, before easily ripping through it. Both blasts soared higher and higher into the sky, until only a small blip of light could be seen leaving the atmosphere.

Debris and dust had littered the air, obscuring everything within sight. The golden aura around the boy returned to its smaller white form, before disappearing entirely.

Gohan looked around, hi eyes narrowed as he attempted to see through the haze. He paused, turning to his right. As the smoke began to clear, two dark outlines began taking form several dozen feet away.

"Really?" The serious expression on the child's face melted into a grin. "A sneak attack?" he asked the figures, their identity obscured in shadows.

Gohan laughed. "You guys should give me a little more credit. Nice try though."

The two figures were getting larger, their steps echoing across the plains. After several seconds the smoke cleared away. The two attackers walked side by side, their pace even.

The attacker on the left's cape billowed in the wind, the white of it and his turban reflecting brightly in the sun. He easily towered over his companion, and would have dwarfed most people as well. Green limbs protruded from his tunic, and the man's green expression was neutral, blank.

Not that it was surprising: Piccolo nearly always kept his face expressionless, even to Gohan, his former student.

On the other person black flaming hair swayed in the wind, a familiar scowl fixed on his features. The blue and white armor that he'd worn for the last year gleamed, his gloves still crackling with energy as an occasional spark jumped from them. His arms were crossed, and onyx eyes watched Gohan with disturbing ferocity.

His posture, though arrogantly relaxed, beheld an attentive readiness, his feet fixed firmly into the ground. Vegeta was every bit the Saiyan royalty he claimed to be.

The two aliens stopped short several feet from Gohan. Without turning to the other, they walked away from each other, stopping once the three persons created a perfect triangle. The only sounds their Mexican Standoff heard were the whistling wind and grinding of sand caught in its grasp.

"You're slacking, boy." Vegeta's voice was hoarse, his usual sneer directed at the half-Saiyan. "Obviously your _human_ side is interfering with your training. Mere weeks ago you would have had ample time to evade those blasts; now you have to use an attack like that, and waste your precious ki? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised; you _did_ inherit the weaker genes that our race spawned."

Gohan's eye twitched at this statement. The barbs against his father were not uncommon, but had picked up in ferocity ever since he died. The Prince would never admit it, but he took the loss of Gohan's father hard. He'd not only lost his rival, but it was when the man had saved his and his family's lives. It didn't help that, at the time, he'd easily outmatched Vegeta in strength and power.

Now the Saiyan Elite had to make due with him, the son of his rival, who not only eclipsed both himself and his father in power, but had killed the very beast that murdered Goku. There was no resolution for Vegeta, only cold embitterment.

"Yet I'm stronger than I was last year, and I was stronger then than you are now," teased Gohan.

Piccolo's blank expression crumbled. He smirked crookedly as he saw the Saiyan Prince flush furiously with crimson.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed into slits, glaring at the now smiling Gohan as though hoping he would combust right on the spot.

"Why you brat!" Vegeta yelled, his blue-tinted aura flaring up reflexively. "Do you know how many planets buckled under my iron grip? The species that have broken at the mere sound of my name—"

"Are you two about done?" Piccolo's deep voice cut in. The two Saiyans broke their somewhat argument, Vegeta's aura vanishing abruptly, and turned to the Namekian. "All I want to hear are your grunts and swears after I plow you both into the ground."

Gohan turned back to Vegeta. The older Saiyan returned his gaze with a sinister smirk. Without even shouting aloud a golden aura surrounded the warrior, his hair flickering to the same shade of gold. His green eyes shone with a predatory hunger, shifting in-between the boy and the Namekian.

Gohan grinned as well. His lustrous aura burst around him again, its wavy flames sizzling in the hot air. His hair stood on end, spiking up and prickling, its golden hue glowing intensely. His green eyes shifted from their previous playfulness, a calm somberness overtaking him. He rolled his neck from side to side, several well placed cracks arising from his movements.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. The former Guardian of Earth threw his turban and cape to the ground, indenting the hardened soil encompassing it. He grunted, and a pearly white flame enveloped his body. The Namekian clenched his hands, flexing his forearms, before dropping into a fighting stance, and Gohan followed suit. Vegeta sneered at the two of them, his posture straight and his arms crossed in front of him.

Piccolo suddenly charged Gohan, sprinting forward with his hands outright. The Saiyan dodged a shot at his ribs, twisting his body around the fist, only to have his head thrown back by a second punch at his jaw. Piccolo didn't let up, despite having the honor of landing the first punch.

The Namekian never gave him a chance to recover, his fists flying forward dozens of times a second. Gohan, unfortunately for the Namek, had gotten his bearings by this point, and effectively evaded all the strikes.

Gohan dodged his mentor's attacks with graceful intensity, occasionally blocking a stray punch or kick. He patiently waited; over time he went on the defensive, his body instinctively responding to Piccolo's movements. Though he was powerful, the half-Saiyan disliked powering through his opponents, especially if they put up a fight.

Finally, he found an opening between his opponent's ribs. Gohan ducked the last blow, contorted to the side and away from the Namek's roundhouse kick, and nailed Piccolo in the gut. Piccolo grunted, hurling backwards in the air. He crashed into a pile of debris several hundred feet away, rocks and boulders of varying sizes entombing the Namek-born fighter.

Before Gohan could enjoy his moment of triumph, his head snapped to the side, sending him sprawling into the ground. The Super Saiyan groaned as the left side of his face stung painfully. Slowly, he picked himself up onto one knee, kneeling, and looked up.

Vegeta towered over him, grinning malevolently: his hand was still outstretched from when he'd backhanded Gohan. He lowered the appendage, rolling his head from side to side casually. The whirring of their brilliant auras filled the silence.

"You're on your knees," noted Vegeta. He cackled. "At last you learn, you third class brat!"

As he said the word "brat" Vegeta planted his foot in Gohan's stomach, punting the boy high into the air. He was sent spiraling speedily into the sky. Vegeta, a trail of gold energy following him, cut off Gohan's ascension, roundhouse kicking him back toward the ground. His landing was rough; Gohan crashed in a crumpled heap into the earth, sand and dirt obscuring his body.

Vegeta's leg appeared out of nowhere, descending down viciously for the boy's exposed back. A small hand grasped the heel of Vegeta's foot, but Vegeta's other leg launched itself at the boy's now turning face: it had been a distraction.

With his other hand Gohan caught the other offensive heel; Vegeta floated in the air horizontally, his weight shifting down toward his feet. The younger Super Saiyan quickly lifted himself up, having a firm hold on Vegeta's legs still. The Elite sneered, but his facial muscles strained as he attempted shifting out of Gohan's grasp.

He twirled his wrists, spinning Vegeta around at speeds anyone else's neck might have snapped at. It only lasted a couple seconds, though; it was obvious to any aware of their strength that Vegeta would stop himself.

That was why Gohan clasped onto Vegeta's ankle, hoisted it over his shoulder, and threw the older man into the ground. Hard.

Gohan quickly charged an azure ki blast, releasing it only a couple feet away from his opponent. The blue sphere exploded upon impacting with the Prince, catapulting him across the plains. Gohan threw his arms in front of him, charging another blue ki attack within his hands. Once it tripled the size of the previous energy attack, Gohan roared and released it.

However, yards away from its target, the spiraling Vegeta thrust his limbs out to his sides and stopped in mid-air. He glared venomously at the incoming blast, charging his hand with golden energy and deflecting it away. The sound of a small explosion resounded, leading the two to assume it careened into a nearby mountain ridge.

Vegeta turned his gaze toward his preteen opponent.

Gohan smiled broadly at the man, his hands thrown in front of his chest curled into fists. He lightly trotted in place, on the balls of his feet.

The Prince of Saiyans saw red.

He snarled, the golden ambient energy surrounding him doubling in size. He flew forward to engage Gohan, his gloved hands crackling with blue ki.

Gohan powered up again, rising quickly into the sky. Vegeta turned upward as well, overreaching Gohan again, and immediately engaging him in hand-to-hand combat. Their faces scrunched up in concentration, they each simultaneously aimed punches at their enemy and defended themselves from their opponent's. An occasional kick was tossed into the mix, one time an entire dozen of them from Vegeta to throw Gohan off balance, but the two Saiyans remained in a deadlock, with neither overtaking the other.

This went on for several minutes, with Vegeta's exhausted sneer watching Gohan's tired grimace.

The Prince of Saiyans, his irritation at the stalemate reaching its peak, broke off his attack and retreated several yards away. He brought his hands forward, sending a volley of yellow ki blasts at Gohan. Almost instantly the boy countered with his own bright sapphire ones. The sky lit up intensely, even underneath the midday sun; the combination of yellow and blue great emerald green explosions, each sending off jade sparks. Each single blast resonated within their eardrums, each of the several dozen explosions ringing their ears and blinding their green eyes.

_Whoosh!_ A purple beam of ki cleaved through the small ki minefield, forcing the two Saiyans to duck and flow below the incoming attack.

They turned their heads: Piccolo, with one arm outstretched in front of him, smirked at the pair of Saiyans. Dust and dirt covered his body, his cloths ripped and torn.

He shouted, and his white aura erupted around him in a brilliant and radiant display of power. The Namekian was in one piece and ready to fight.

More importantly, though, he was refreshed. His two opponents were sweaty and panting, their cloths torn and smeared in sweat and blood. They had been fighting each other for nearly fifteen minutes, enough time for each of the Saiyans to suspect the Namekian of letting them tire each other out.

But the short reprieve didn't last; Piccolo charged rapidly at the two warriors, faster than their weary minds could have anticipated. Piccolo's foot was feet from crashing into Gohan. However, the boy was ready for such an attack, his arms crossed in front of him to absorb the blow—

The foot, along with its Namekian, vanished. Gohan faltered, turning to an equally wary Vegeta. They looked around the empty sky, turning around back to back.

Piccolo reappeared in front of Vegeta, his right fist lowering toward the fighter's face. Gohan back away slightly, hoping to not get caught in—

_Wham!_ Piccolo's wrist had been caught by Vegeta; the Namekian twirled the Saiyan around, gathering speed, before throwing the older Saiyan at Gohan's unguarded form. Vegeta, with his combined Super Saiyan strength and momentum from the toss, kicked the younger Super Saiyan, careening him down toward the earth.

They _tricked_ him!

'_Why am I surprised?'_ was Gohan's singular thought before he crashed into the ground. The intensity of his landing was such that he shattered the ground beneath him, sinking into a deep cavern of dirt and stone. Piles of dust and dirt and sand arose, being carried by and mixing in with the wind.

A tense silence plagued the battlefield. Piccolo and Vegeta looked at each other with uncertainness. Sure, Piccolo had been knocked out briefly, but, admittedly, he wasn't a Super Saiyan.

And he wasn't Gohan.

The wind howled around them, blowing so fiercely that it brought much of their work's debris up toward them.

_Crunch!_ A large gash spread across the ground. Almost immediately it shattered, with bits of earthly shrapnel piercing up into the sky with alarming quickness. The two adult fighters danced around the sharp rocks, avoiding them with practiced ease.

Once the upward raining of stone had ceased they looked around their surroundings anxiously. Almost as if they sensed their impending doom, they hesitantly turned around.

Gohan floated just at their same level, only a few yards away. His green eyes beheld a calm, almost dispassionate intensity. He held their gaze evenly, his lips twitching into the barest of smiles.

It was only then that the two Z-Fighters noticed both his hands were cupped together at his side. A brilliant shade of cerulean emanated from in-between his fingers, a large sphere of ki gathering savagely within his palms.

Before Vegeta and Piccolo could react to these insane turn of events, Gohan quietly spoke.

"Ha…" His words were soft, but his voice was adamant and steeled. "Me…"

Vegeta and Piccolo turned to each other worriedly; it was abundantly clear the boy had begun the chant before they'd even noticed him. It was too late to avoid it.

"Oh well." Piccolo sighed deeply. "I suppose he deserved this win."

"… Shut up, Namek," Vegeta spat out.

"HA!" Cobalt energy exploded from the Saiyan's hands towards its two unfortunate victims. The Kamehameha Wave's girth widened as it shot towards them, flooding the sky and ground in fluorescent powerful shades of indigo. The blast collided with the two Z-Warriors, sending shock-waves that shook the Earth below them, and incinerating any clouds within several miles of their battle.

The two warriors crashed in a heap onto the ground, Piccolo lying on top of Vegeta among numerous amounts of rubble and indented stony floors. Their auras had left their bodies, Vegeta's hair reverting to its original black coloring.

Gohan dropped out of Super Saiyan, panting as his hair fell and became onyx again. He landed next to where his collapsed friends lay, biting his tongue to keep himself from giggling at their prone, groaning forms. Smoke wafted off of their bodies, their clothes torn and burnt.

Slowly they recovered, lifting themselves from the rubble that layered them. Dusting themselves off they turned to the victor, who sheepishly smiled at them.

"I guess Vegeta was right." Piccolo smiled slightly at the boy. "Your last Kamehameha was twice as powerful."

"And," Vegeta added bitterly, "you didn't get nearly as many bruises from us. Though, I wouldn't expect anything less from a half-breed like you."

Gohan examined his body curiously. There were indeed many scratches and bruises on him, his clothes were torn and signing in several places on his body. Thankfully he was durable, barely even feeling the small injuries.

Good, it meant his training was paying off.

Inspired by his father, and hoping to live up to his legacy, Gohan agreed to regular training sessions with Vegeta and Piccolo, always either one or both of them. The other Z Fighters didn't really have a desire to keep fighting, instead opining to bask in their newfound peace. Krillin was enjoying his time with his newlywed wife, the former Android Eighteen, who was slowly adjusting to human life. Tien and Chiaotzu went off on their own most of the time, training somewhere on Earth privately. Yamcha focused on returning to baseball, now that the threats of invading Saiyans and Androids were over with.

It was probably for the best, anyway. Vegeta and Piccolo were the only two fighters who, admittedly, could give Gohan a run for his money. He was also the only one who could give the two a challenge also; he'd probably have frequent scuffles and sparring matches with the training-addicted aliens because of that fact.

Vegeta more then any of them kept up with his training. He virtually lived in the Gravity Room, rarely ever coming out except to eat and sleep. Gohan was forced by the Prince to not hold back when they fought, which he enforced by relentlessly and savagely attacking Gohan without mercy.

Both Gohan and Piccolo knew t Vegeta's goal was to surpass the younger Super Saiyan, which was obvious to anyone within their circle. He strove to reach the next stage of Super Saiyan to satiate his hunger, using the only living Ascended Saiyan ("Super Saiyan 2" as Gohan called it) as his tool and power gauge.

"What if I was just holding back?" said Gohan innocently. His eyes shone brightly. "You know I have a tendency to do that."

Gohan removed a small silk red bag from his pocket, pulling out three Senzu Beans from its innards. He tossed one to each of his friends, who caught them eagerly. They placed the beans in his mouth and chewed slowly, relishing the gentle feeling of their wounds healing.

Awkward silence fell over the trio, but unlike their previous ones it was warmly welcome.

"Vegeta," Gohan spoke suddenly, "there's something I need to ask you."

The aforementioned Saiyan grunted; Gohan took this as a sign to continue. Piccolo raised an eyebrow.

"Stuff's been happening to me for a while now," Gohan started, trying to articulate his words. "Strange stuff. Weird, abnormal stuff, actually, that I can't control."

Gohan wasn't sure why he decided to come clean. He thought back to his previous musings on the subject, resolving that it was time he consult Vegeta on the potential 'alien' nature of his accidents.

Vegeta snorted. "Well of course strange stuff is happening to you. You are a Saiyan warrior, not a pathetic human… well, you're not _completely_ a pathetic human. They can't begin to fathom the power you and I possess at our leisure."

"No," said Gohan, "not that stuff. I mean strange for _us_. Things are happening around – probably to– me that are weird even for us."

A laugh escaped Vegeta. "Ha! What could possibly be strange to the likes of a green bean Namekian, the Prince of Saiyans, and an alien half-breed like you?"

"How about talking to snakes for starters?" Gohan said dryly.

"… did you say snakes?" This wiped the smirk off of Vegeta's face. His and Piccolo's expressions wore masks of shock and confusion.

Gohan huffed. "Yes, snakes; I can talk to snakes, apparently." The air filled with a soft_ pop!_, the winds and Gohan's hysteria hiding it. "And I keep breaking stuff around my house, without even touching it! We're going through glassware so much my mom's thought about feeding me herself. Things have been disappearing and reappearing in places too, and I've even made things float around me!" He pleadingly looked from Vegeta to Piccolo, both of their usually stoic faces frowning worriedly. "Does this make any sense at all?"

"It makes a great deal of sense, Mr. Son! Just not to your friends." All three of them turned around quickly, startled by the voice.

Behind them a tall old man stood, smiling warmly at the trio of fighters. He wore dark purple robes and a pointy hat, with glasses over his startlingly bright blue eyes. A rather long white beard graced his features but, unlike Master Roshi, this old man had long white hair to match his facial hair.

How had he snuck up on them, three highly trained and powerful warriors? Could this old man hide his ki? Did he even _know_ about ki?

"I must say," the stranger cheerfully continued, "you and your friends put on a very entertaining show. Your power was quite impressive; but, I suppose, I shouldn't expect anything less from you." Vegeta stepped forward, pointing his finger menacingly at the man.

"Who are you old man," Vegeta demanded, "and how did you sneak up on me?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Answer now, before I decide to blast you into the next world!" The stranger was unperturbed by the threat.

"I would gratefully appreciate it if you don't do that, Mr. Vegeta," the old man calmly replied. The three aliens froze at the address. "I am just here to speak with young Gohan, and answer his questions."

"Who are you," Gohan asked, eyeing the man suspiciously, "and how did you know my mine and Vegeta's names?"

"Oh, I am so sorry," the man exclaimed. "How terribly rude of me; usually I am much more polite. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am Headmaster of a school known in my community as Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? Ha!" Vegeta sneered at 'Dumbledore.' "What kind of school is named after pig acne?"

Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling brightly. "It does have a funny name, but that is not important. The school I teach at is located far away, in Scotland, Great Britain, and its full name is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Silence greeted him. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order?"

The man removed from his robes a stick; it was pale, very elaborately designed with nubs along its length.

He pointed the stick at the ground, away from them, swishing it lightly before bringing it down with his arm swiftly. A soft _whoosh_ filled the air.

"Meow." Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo stared dumbly at a small, black, big eyed kitten. It licked its paws interestedly. "Meow."

The man –the _wizard_– Dumbledore raised his wand again, swishing it a second time. Before their eyes the tiny kitten elongated and bulked up, growing furrier as it grew in size. Its hair lightened in most places, splotches of black morphing into a dark orange.

Where the once small kitten sat innocently watching them was a large Bengal tiger, its eyes narrowing hungrily as it observed them.

Dumbledore laughed. "Transfiguration has always been my favorite subject. I used to teach it, before I became Headmaster." With a final swish of his stick –his wand?– the tiger disappeared with a soft _poof!_

The Headmaster chuckled at the range of emotions displayed by the three fighters: shock, incredulousness, disbelief, excitement, suspicion, and so many others.

"I assume you understand what I am trying to say?" he asked them.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Gohan repeated. The words processed through his head, their true meaning sinking into his mind.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Those two terms are used by the school to emphasis the equality of both males and females within the magical community. As you've just seen, Gohan, magic is as real and dangerous as you and your friends, which is why we take great strides in teaching those who can use it how to. Males that use magic are called wizards, and females are witches. I am a wizard: but more importantly, so are you, Gohan."

The air seemed to chill. Piccolo and Vegeta turned to each other, surprised. They looked to Gohan; the boy was equally as shocked as them.

"Me, a wizard?" Gohan looked from Piccolo and Vegeta to Dumbledore.

He bit his lip. A few magic users existed; he'd heard a few stories from his father and friends, particularly their encounters with Master Roshi's sister. Not to mention the Flying Nimbus, his family's magic cloud, and various other magical objects he'd heard of like the Bansho Fan. The Guardian of Earth position was about as mystical and magical as anything could get. Mr. Popo was even a genie, and his friend Icarus was a dragon!

Still, Gohan could hardly take this stranger's word –"Professor Dumbledore's" insistence– that he was one of them, that he was also a… a wizard. The things that had happened to him were… abnormal, but magical too? Gohan _couldn't_ be a wizard, he was a _Saiyan_! His father wasn't magical; he was a fighter for Kami's sake! His mother was just plain human too; there was no way he could be a wizard when no one in his family was.

Perhaps this Dumbledore was trying to trick them. He appeared to be a kind elderly man, like an eccentric grandfather almost, but there was something… more, about this Professor Dumbledore. Behind his spectacles and beyond his rather impressive beard, the man's bright blue eyes sparkled with kindness, like his father. It was because they were so similar to Gohan's father's eyes that he could notice a fiery confidence within them, and a strength that only few could muster in a glance. He wasn't strong, not with ki at least, but there was a powerful aura around the man. Gohan could almost _feel_ it radiating off him.

The Dragon Balls were magical: they were so magical, that they had the power to grant wishes. If there was a whole community of witches and wizards hidden in the world, nothing within it could hope to match the magic powers of Shenron, the Eternal Dragon the seven mystical orbs summoned. What if this was all a façade to get the Dragon Balls? It was almost too much of a coincidence he approached them.

Gohan had to play dumb, at least for the moment. "But that's… that's not possible. I mean, magic doesn't—"

"We know it exists, Gohan," Piccolo interrupted. He turned to Dumbledore, shrewdly analyzing the man. "We all know, so there's not point in trying to keep it a secret." So Piccolo was alright with this wizard knowing about the Dragon Balls?

Wait, no – the Namekian shook his head ever so subtly at Gohan. The green fighter surely had enough experience to not be so careless with the knowledge of the Dragon Balls. So, he was just talking about everything else then? That they could trust this man, barring revealing anything too… personal?

"When Kami fused with me," Piccolo continued, "I learned of an entire secret society of people who use magic. Channeled through their 'wands,' they used spells and magic for everyday things, unbeknownst to the rest of the world." He nodded toward the wand in Professor Dumbledore's hand. "I also learned bits of their culture, as well as a bit of their history. Kami's memories are hazy, to say the least, but I have a firm enough grasp on them at the moment."

"They live on the planet in small clusters, without revealing themselves to the outside world out of secrecy; typically, they only operate with other magic-users, and clean up after their messes to stay unnoticed. Based on what you've told us –levitating objects and making them disappear and the like– it does sound like magic. You're a wizard, Gohan."

It was a lot to take in for the boy. He'd seen things most people couldn't fathom, fought monsters that they couldn't dream up in their worst nightmares. But that was _normal_ for Gohan. This – magic – being a wizard thing, waving a magic wand and creating kittens and tigers out of thin air, it was just so… not normal.

"Why?" Gohan turned to Dumbledore. "Mr. Dumbledore, why are you here? Why am I a – a wizard? It's nice to know what's happening to me, I guess, but why are you telling me all of this?"

"I am here to invite you to join our school," said Dumbledore, "so you may learn about your magic and how to control it. As a wizard or witch grows they usually show signs of magic in the form of 'accidental magic' by no later than ten years of age. Accidental magic is raw and untrained, occurring usually because of a wizard's emotions. The results may vary, but what you've described are all examples of accidental magic. Once this occurs, and the child is eleven years-old, a school nearby invites them to attend and harness their abilities. I am offering you the same opportunity, and attend Hogwarts to learn about magic."

"That makes sense, I suppose," admitted Gohan. Though he was attempting to stay calm regarding this whole upheaval, the more they talked about magic and wizardry the more excited Gohan became. He was a wizard! He could learn magic, something no one else he knew could do!

A previous thought returned to mind, however, and Gohan sobered up again.

But why am I a wizard," he asked, "why am I just learning I have magic? You said everyone shows signs by the time they're ten and… well, I wasn't showing any signs of _magic_ when I was ten, I know that for sure. My parents definitely weren't magical either."

"I do believe I said we _usually_ show signs of magic around ten years of age ," Dumbledore replied merrily. "But it is a reasonable question, and one that can be answered quite easily."

"A family with no magical history can indeed produce a child with magic," he explained to the three fighters. "These children are called Muggle-borns. The term Muggle is simply a term wizards and witches use to refer to non-magical people. Typically Muggle-borns, having no knowledge of magic, experience their magic quite infrequently compared to those who do, since it comes more as a need than a want. But, like you said, your situation is a most confusing one."

Dumbledore's turquoise eyes twinkled. "I personally believe that, because you are half Saiyan, those were the dominant genes in you for quite some time, overpowering your magical genes with their… aggressive nature. This required a little more time for your body to register your magic, once it finally matured enough and grew into itself."

The three warriors' eyes bulged, gawking at the ancient wizard incredulously.

"It is only my personal theory, though," added Dumbledore.

"How do you know the boy is half Saiyan?" roared Vegeta, a torrential wind bursting around him at his menacing tone. "No, wait, a better question is how is how you even know Saiyans exist! You weak Earthlings are whiny children within this galaxy, withdrawn into your own pathetic world."

"That is a fair question on your part, Prince Vegeta." Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again as Vegeta froze, his mouth hung agape. "The various Ministries of Magic, the many governments which run our World, have been keeping watch on you and your friends' movements since you, Vegeta, and your partner landed in East City so many years ago. Almost anywhere in the world there are a few a wizards or witches who, are either settled into the Muggle World, or live in one of our many spread out populations. Our webs of communication, though not as technologically superior as Muggles, are no less immediate, and allow the flow of information to be almost instantaneous."

The wizard frowned, for the first time his stormy eyes hardening. "You killed more than a few wizards and witches when you destroyed East City, Vegeta, and upon your arrival we knew you were the cause. Naturally we assumed you were powerful dark wizards, but we couldn't locate any whispers or news of dark magic activity. So, once we exhausted all of our usual sources of information, we turned to a witch highly regarded within our community: a Seer, so powerful and elusive that she had fallen into myth within several circles at the time. Thankfully, though, she is a close friend of mine."

Dumbledore smiled. "Baba, your Master Roshi's sister, tends to stay away from Wizarding society; she found the isolationist atmosphere unsettling, preferring to stay affixed within the light than the shadows. A Seer, by our definition, is a witch or wizard who can divine the future, particularly through visions and prophecies. One of our most celebrated Seers, no one ever coming close to rivaling Baba's experience. In fact, Baba was quite good friends with an associate of mine, Nicholas, another well-aged individual. She even taught at Hogwarts for some thirty years; I was lucky enough to have taken her Divination course during my time as a student. As you can expect, she didn't need to consult her abilities to explain what was going on."

Vegeta swore heatedly under his breath, cursing the witch profusely.

"How much do you know?" Piccolo asked, eyeing the wizard carefully. Dumbledore returned his stare evenly, turning to meet each of their three gazes.

"Everything," he said simply.

"And by everything you mean…" drawled Vegeta. It was obvious that, despite this overwhelmingly alarming news, that they had been exposed, he would not show fear or concern.

"Your attack on Earth, your trip to Namek, the tyrant Frieza and he and his father's demise on Earth, Dr. Gero and his Androids, your involvement in the creation Cell," Dumbledore smiled warmly at Gohan, "and, of course, your involvement in his death. She's updated us over the years, whenever we requested explanations for certain activities. Admittedly, we had strongly considered getting involved when these occurrences threatened us, but Baba convinced us we would only be a hindrance." He laughed. "I must say, after the fact, I quite agree with her."

"Mr. Dumbledore?" The adults turned to the quiet voice. Gohan stared down at the ground, his eyes avoiding the professor's gaze. "Do all witches and wizards know I defeated Cell? Does anyone know about _us_?"

The Z-Fighters greatly valued their privacy, especially those harboring aliens. That they could do so many great and terrifying things was a constant reminder of the media circus, the fear and panic, that might be incited if others learned about them. It was for this reason that none of them contested Hercule Satan's bold claims of killing Cell and saving the Earth. Gohan especially was concerned about it, given the life he'd been forced into at such a young age.

"No, Gohan." Dumbledore's tone was soft and gentle. "Only a handful of wizards, who work for several Ministries, and I know the truth. Baba explained that your solitude was something you all cherished, and demanded that we respect that. Given that she is a great asset to them, their compliance is mandatory. So your secret is safe."

"So," he concluded, "now that I have explained the situation, onto my question: Will you accept my invitation, and become a student at Hogwarts, Gohan?"

The Saiyan considered the question. He wanted to go to Hogwarts, he truly did. Academics weren't a problem; Gohan was years and years beyond the level of normal –Muggle?– education twelve year-olds studied, knowledgeable well into university-level courses. The distance didn't bother Gohan; as a being capable of flying around the world several times in a single hour, not even at his top speed, going to a European school so far away wasn't problematic.

But _why_ a European school?

"Before I answer," said Gohan, "why am I not being invited to a school closer to home? I'm sure yours is very good, sir, especially if Baba went there, but it seems a little strange to be invited to a magic school hundreds of miles away in Scotland, and not one even on my own continent."

Dumbledore smiled knowledgably. "There is a school, Mahoutokoro, a few hundred miles away. Unfortunately, they do not accept late starters, particularly those from… non-magic households; they prefer their students to not potentially fall behind in their studies, compared to certain others, and bring down their classmates as a result. So, naturally, I volunteered Hogwarts to school you."

"….Sure," said Gohan finally. He smiled brilliantly. "It sounds like fun."

"Wonderful! Now." He waved his wand, and an envelope appeared in his hand. Dumbledore gave it to Gohan. "Here is your list of supplies, and your official acceptance letter. I've already spoken to your mother, and she has eagerly allowed you to come. She asked that I inform you to meet her at Capsule Corporation after our talk, where she is currently picking up your little brother."

"A final note before I depart: You must refrain from using your Saiyan abilities while within the school grounds. Your super strength, speed, flying, energy manipulation and Super Saiyan abilities will not only raise suspicion from your peers, but could potentially endanger them. I believe you will not have a problem agreeing with this." Gohan nodded immediately. "Excellent. Now, I must be off. My friend and associate, Hagrid, will be picking you up tomorrow afternoon to acquire your supplies."

Dumbledore bowed slightly. "Welcome to the Wizarding World, Gohan; we are all proud to have you. Piccolo, Vegeta, I bid you a good day. I shall see you at the start of the term, Gohan."

A loud _crack!_ whipped across the air. Albus Dumbledore was gone.

Vegeta looked across the deserted plains, his face etched with fury and confusion.

"Where did that blasted wizard go?" he demanded. "He doesn't have enough ki to fly, let alone use that confounded Instant Transmission!"

"I suppose it's another wizard power," said Piccolo dismissively. "You never know what's possible when it comes to magic. One day they're flying on brooms, the next they need only think of a place and they're there."

The former Kami turned and looked to his pupil. Gohan locked eyes with Piccolo. The Namek was thrown back into his memories, to the face of an innocent boy he'd picked up and told he had a great power within him. Innocent but determined. Hesitant but curious.

Piccolo smirked; it was in the boy's nature to be feeling such excitement, mentally and genetically. His Saiyan side would want that power to be utilized and trained at its peak, and the boy himself would want to learn more about this Wizarding World and its magic.

"So, Gohan," he said casually, "shall we go to Capsule Corp? I'm sure everyone would like to know of this 'fascinating' news."

Gohan beamed up at him. "Yeah, let's go."

Together, within a mighty white flame made up of three, the two and a half aliens jumped into the sky, ascending further into the atmosphere. Finally, they shot across the horizon. As their trail of white ki faded behind them, a faint twinkle of their energy flared across the sky.

_**...**_

_**So, what'd you guys think? Factually it's better than the original, but R&Ring is a guilty pleasure here for everyone, and it's nice to know what I write up is entertaining. Again, these rewrites will vary in their delivery here, but I am hurrying along as I can.  
**_

_**Thanks all!  
**_


	2. The Meeting and Training

**Chapter 2: The Meeting and Training**

Hello, and thank you for reading this. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: The Meeting and Training**

Gohan landed on the ground as softly as he could, with Piccolo and Vegeta following his lead. All three of them sensed the general area they were in and found no one coming, so it was safe to do so. While they were amazed at the news they had been told, they weren't stupid enough to let their guard down for any length of time.

Gohan looked up to see the Capsule Corp. building in front of them, memories flooding through his head as he did. Vegeta pushed his way past them, since he went there much more often guards or whatever wouldn't bother asking for identification. Gohan grinned as guards cringed when Vegeta glared at them, scurrying around for something to do. They finally made their way to the nearest elevator, Gohan pushing the button to open.

"Who do you think will believe that we've completely lost it first?" Vegeta asked conversationally, making their way into the elevator. "I'm willing to bet the entirety of that accursed woman's money on that little runt friend of yours, chrome dome."

Gohan scowled at that that insulting comment to Krillin. However he knew it wouldn't affect Vegeta in the slightest, so he simply pressed the third floor button and watched the doors close in front of them.

"I don't think so," Piccolo replied, looking straight ahead, "Krillin's always had to believe stuff before with no real proof; I think he'll be a believer. Aside from that, he's grown up alongside Goku for too long to be a skeptic. But what do you think about Yamcha? He's always denied the first thing that seems impossible in his mind. Remember when he first heard you and Nappa were coming here?"

Gohan and Vegeta agreed with Piccolo's statement, the baseball player did have a streak as it were. It took seeing Kami and Mr. Popo for him to actually take them and the situation at the time seriously.

"I don't think so." Gohan said over the outside humming of the elevator. "I've got you two as witnesses to back me up, not including my mom. Yamcha is a doubter, but if there's proof involved more or likely he'd agree. He isn't very stubborn either; he'd believe Master Roshi was his father if you said that to him over and over. The person I'm pretty sure about is Bulma though. She's a techno-freak, even if she doesn't look the part. If the world suddenly ran out of electricity or something she'd welcome Other World with open arms. Not to mention her mind-set too; if anyone's going to call us kooks it'd definitely be her."

Vegeta smirked, "Well, your mind hasn't dulled when your body got weaker kid. The number of times I hear her complaining about technology being slow and outdated makes me an expert on her. That woman doesn't believe in anything involving wands, spells or white rabbits coming out of hats. Until I burnt all the blasted books, she was reading our son instruction manuals from her confounded father's workspace. She even still insists (despite my ignoring) that Baba's crystal ball is made up of cameras and mirrors in the interior. She once thought that someone had an earpiece hearing everything the witch said and shot the things he was told, and the crystal ball had a T.V. in it. I got a real good laugh out of that one."

Gohan chuckled hearing this, a voice saying they were on the third floor. As the doors opened they came out of last time and walked down the hall towards the room they were looking for, the guest waiting room. Gohan opened the door with a surprised expression, seeing more people than he expected in the above-average room. His mom with Goten in her arms, Bulma with baby Trunks, Krillin, Eighteen, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Master Roshi sitting around a table. Why were they all here? It wasn't like this was a planned reunion day or something.

Chi-Chi- looked toward her son and smiled warmly. Goten gurgled and giggled in excitement at the site of his older brother, extending his arms towards him. Gohan smiled in return, happy to see his sibling.

"Gohan honey," she said, "come here and sit down for moment."

Gohan grinned and walked toward his mother, sitting down next to her. Vegeta walked towards his wife and son, standing beside them (they were at the end of a couch) with his arms crossed and Piccolo went next to Gohan. Gohan looked around the room, getting peculiar stares from everyone except Piccolo, Vegeta and his mom.

"So…" Gohan started, choosing his words carefully, "did Mr. Dumbledore really talk to you mom? You know about the whole magic thing?"

Chi-Chi nodded, "Yes, and I'll admit it was the farthest thing that reached my mind. It was hard to grasp at first that my son was half alien, but a wizard too?" She laughed playfully, looking at her eldest son with pride. "I will agree with whatever decision you make, about going to the school or not. After all, I've just got to pay for your supplies and that's all to be paid for."

"Oh come on you two!" Bulma yelled suddenly, getting looks from the others. "How can you actually buy all that nonsense? You don't actually believe that that man is a "wizard" do you? There is no such thing as magic."

"Oh really woman?" Vegeta spoke rather loudly. "If there's no such thing as magic then how do you explain the "magic" Dragonballs?"

Bulma's face then became flushed, either out of embarrassment or anger no one could tell with the look on her face. The look of enragement faded, though the color did not.

"We have proof that that kind of magic is real." She replied. "But there has been no real proof that the wizard magic you're all talking about is real. How could it exist without anyone knowing about it?"

"I agree with Bulma on this." Yamcha joined in. "There's no such thing as that kind of magic. Kami and Dende created the Dragonballs, so their magic only really comes from their being Namekians. That old geezer was probably just some guy in a costume trying to milk money out of you Chi-Chi. After all, some people go after grieving widow's because of their money and gullibility."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "I don't think so. I know when someone is lying to me, and this man was really telling the truth. Besides," she glowered for a moment at Yamcha (causing all men to flinch and cringe), "I'm NOT GULLIBLE."

Yamcha grinned nervously, backing up as far as he could while the other man paled and Bulma and Eighteen snickered.

"You've got good instincts Chi-Chi, because Dumbledore was telling the truth." Piccolo said, looking across to all of them seriously. "Kami knew about this magic since it surfaced on the world, and fusing with him let me learn about it also. Besides, Dumbledore knew more than enough about us to have simply been an old man in a robe, right Gohan.

Gohan nodded, "When that Dumbledore guy told us what his school was, he mentioned me being half Saiyan, and Frieza up on Namek. He knew about Vegeta and Nappa coming to the planet, and even Dr. Gero and Cell. He has information on all of us because he knows Baba; in fact she herself is a witch, a Seer or something like that."

Everyone turned to Master Roshi, hoping to get some sort of answers from him.

"It's true." Roshi finally declared, adjusting his sunglasses rather awkwardly. "My sister is indeed a witch, or Seer as the case would be. I was always jealous of her abilities, predicting things seconds before they occurred, laughing about it in my face. She always told me I'd never amount to anything and that I'd be some loony old man. Then I became a martial artist and obtained by own powers and strength, so all in all it equaled out quite nicely."

Gohan grinned proudly, "See, and we have more proof. When he left, he disappeared somewhere. He left like a whip sound and some smoke. It was some sort of magic thing, I just know it!"

"He could've just used Instant Transmission or something." Bulma argued.

"That is true Gohan." Roshi spoke. "I've created a variety of abilities over the years, the Kamehameha Wave a well known example of that. This man could have done the same thing entirely to make you believe."

Gohan shook his head, "No he didn't. He's not an old guy with fighting experience like you Master Roshi, I can tell. His power level is equal to that of a regular person, maybe even lower. We didn't even detect his ki when we left and got there, just ask Krillin."

Everyone turned to Krillin, expecting an answer.

Krillin finally nodded, "I'm with my bro Gohan on this. I haven't sensed anyone's power except Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo when they were training. I was afraid someone wasn't going to come back after that. If anyone else was there, though it would have been hard, I would have sensed them if they had a lot of power. Gohan's a smart kid, so why are we questioning him like this? Besides, I think we can all agree this isn't the weirdest thing that could happen to the little man."

Everyone nodded in response, knowing full well with their history something even worse could have happened. Why question the situation further, they all knew Gohan was telling the truth deep down.

"Now that that's settled," Chi-Chi said, "are you going to go to Hogwarts sweetie?"

"…Yes" Gohan replied, his eyes shining with excitement "…yes I will."

Chi-Chi beamed lovingly, "Alright, now Gohan here is what will happen. Bulma's willing to give you all the money you'll need for you supplies along with extra, considering you're like a son to her (and we made a bet about this). I want you to come home on Christmas and Easter, but I'm willing to allow you to use Instant Transmission from here to there, since it will only be a couple of seconds to get here. Listen to Dumbledore and follow the rules. And you must do your work first, but not all the time though. You won't have to study what you usually do, since you are well above ten years ahead. Is that understood Gohan?"

Gohan nodded, "Let's go home. I've got to get ready for tomorrow and I'm hungry."

Chi-Chi smiled, and grabbed Gohan's hand while holding Goten. They all gave their proper goodbyes to their friends and they disappeared from the room, already on the way to their house.

…

It was the next day and Gohan was doing some morning training. He walked out in his regular attire, knowing that the level of intensity he'd be using wouldn't require a Gi. Usually he'd go out for some short interval training sessions, just so he could get a warm-up before Piccolo or Vegeta would surprise attack him. But today, however, it was for a different reason entirely. Today was the day this "Hagrid" fellow was supposed to get him so he could buy his school supplies.

Granted though, this simple task as it sounded made Gohan shiver with anticipation. He'd be shopping for "magic" supplies, for books that could tell him different spells he could use for any given chore. He could get potion ingredients for whatever potion needed for any given remedy or cure. He could also get magical items not even on his list, like brooms ("like they actually _use_ brooms" he muttered) or something that could do stuff Bulma's technology couldn't even fathom accomplishing. But what he was really looking forward to was getting a wand for him, that one item that was the key to a door leading to a world that only he was allowed into. Not even the Prince of Saiyans or Piccolo had access to that world, to things that would leave their mouths gapped open.

He did some random melee attacks in the air, the air picking up around him as his actions continued. The dust picked up into the air, surrounding him and then going away from him as he changed directions. Ever since the battle with Cell, Gohan feared of another thing like Cell, who could use all their attacks against them. Not to mention with a power as great as Cell's. An even scarier thought was of a being that could potentially be even more powerful than the bio-android.

So not long after this epiphany he decided to teach himself the techniques that his friends used, urging each of them to divulge their secrets and skills. He mastered them all in four months of hard training, under the guidance of each of the Z-Fighters separately. They could hardly say no to the boy who saved the world, as well as a living heir and reminder of their dear departed friend. Some eagerly stepped up to the plate (Krillin), others passively agreed (Piccolo), while others absolutely refused to help the hybrid until their wife threatened them with no real food or training time (do I need to say who?).

Gohan flew into the air, sweat beginning to form as he intensified his speed and difficult attack patterns. After he finally learned all the different and complex attacks his training friends taught him, he decided to do a little experimentation with them. Over the course of remaining time until the present, he developed several attacks only known by him and developed by his own hand (and brain). These attacks had a variety of uses; while some were similar to other techniques used by his friends others were completely unheard of and of his own design.

Gohan decided to test his newest attack, which was an upgraded version of the Destructo Disk. He got permission from Krillin, something he did before developing any new attacks that were based on others. It was somewhat of a habit he picked up from both his mom and dad, to be polite yet in an innocent and carefree sort of way. The only one ever expressed protest to his request was Vegeta, though he did say Gohan could use his own attacks like the Final Flash or Galick Gun (probably as a way to amplify his smugness), rather begrudgingly though.

Back to the training, Gohan dug his feet into the ground as a preparation method. He quickly brought out his left hand above him and began charged up crimson energy in his palm. He then began to move his arm in a circular motion, the ball of energy flattening as he did so. Then it was flattened into the form of a disk because of the velocity of movement, causing it to look like a slenderer red version of Krillin's attack. But then, the disk began to rotate its position in all directions, at first rather slowly but then rapidly picking up speed. Only to the very well trained eye could one see that it wasn't a glowing sphere in his hand, but an ever revolving disk.

Gohan cried, "Gyro Sphere!"

The spherical blade headed towards a boulder near by, sunk into the earth with moss covering some of it. Just inches from the enormous mount of stone the disk grew to a size just large enough for it to slice the boulder. The sphere sliced through the rock as easily as butter, different edges of the spinning blade sinking through. But moments after the hardened sediment fragments touched the ground, the boulder crackled with red energy around it and crumbled into dust, blown away slowly by the wind.

Then, the red disk of energy rebounded from its original path, now accelerating towards the calm and non-moving Gohan. Gohan smiled, pleased with this unexpected choice and put his hand out slowly, his fingers parting. The boomerang slowly began to decrease in speed, almost as if someone were slowing down time itself. After a few seconds the radiant sphere of power stopped its movements, though still spinning in place.

Gohan then made an X movement with his arms, then released with very physical slashing movements directed at the attack.

As a reaction to this gesture the boomerang soared high into the sky, well above most people's visions, and changed shape into the shape of an X. all four sides now rotated similarly to a chainsaw's movements, each blaring out blood-red energy. Without a moment's hesitation the blast flew straight into the ground at top speed. One might assume that the blast was intended to hit Gohan, and that was exactly what it was going to do. Gohan simply looked up, watching the blade of energy descending straight to him at incredible speeds. In mere seconds the blade was already several inches from Gohan's being; and that was when his eyes narrowed, ready for concentration. Gohan phased out of the way of the crimson X, his imprint being sliced into four separate pieces. Gohan had to admit, he was rusty in reaction; the blades of the attack had come so close to harming Gohan that he could feel the heat being generated from their constant movement.

When the attack crashed into the ground it burrowed deep into the earths crust, even beyond Gohan's sight when looked down into the dark. A red light escaped from the hole, apparently signaling an explosion of great proportions. The ground beneath him shook, cracking in several places as his ears screamed from the sonic sounds emanating from the crevice. Dust and dirt kicked up around the area, slowly being carried away from the winds that were generated. As the dust finally faded into the atmosphere, Gohan went to see the crater and the extent of its damage. He smirked, seeing a rather distinctive X dent was made into the soil, leading down to about a well made cavern of great length.

"That's enough training for now." Gohan said, sighing as he looked down the enormous hole just spawned. "Okay, half a mile down I'd say. That beats my last record of a quarter mile. Alright, we're making progress Gohan."

"GOHAN," He heard, his mother's voice echoing through the thicket of woods separating them. "That man Dumbledore told us about, Hagrid is here! He's come to help you get your supplies for school!"

Gohan's eyes lit up, his expression now filled with excitement. FINALLY!

"ALRIGHT!" He shouted, unable to contain his enthusiasm. "I'll be right there!"

Without even bothering to phase he raced through the thicket of trees and brush, immediately landing by his mother's side outside the house in seconds.

Chi-Chi laughed, "Well, it took you long enough."

Gohan grinned sheepishly, messing with his hair like the way his father did. Chi-Chi smiled, eyes sparkling at the resemblance between father and son. She shook her head, finally remembering their guest was here. She gestured politely to their guest, causing Gohan to gasp silently.

The man was huge, and when Gohan meant huge he MEANT HUGE. There were sumo wrestlers and martial artists that couldn't hold a candle to the man. While on the subject, Gohan didn't doubt for a second he could hold his own in an arena (that is, against a regular fighter of course). He was well over ten feet, possibly near fifteen or sixteen at that. His girth was big, but probably to counterbalance his large height. He was wearing baggy and dirty clothing, like he didn't wear anything else or something. He was very hairy and shaggy, not including his face at that. His hair was wild and all over, some of it covering his face. His beard was very big, covering a great deal of his face and giving him an almost "young Santa" look. He seemed to be kind, taken from his smiling expression and status.

"Gohan," Chi-Chi started, calling Gohan from his observations, "this is Rubeus Hagrid. He'll be taking you for your magic supplies for school."

"Jus' call me Hagrid." He replied, his gruff English accent distinct. He chuckled, "I hate it when people call me by me firs' name."

Gohan looked at the Hagrid, sizing him up with a passive expression on his face. Finally, after moments, of awkward silence, the young warrior grinned.

"You know…" he started, choosing his words, "You're about as tall as my grandfather, and he's HUGE."

Hagrid smiled, chuckling a bit as he did so. "I think you're jus' exaggeratin' his height. I don' think a lot o' people get ter be around me height."

Chi-Chi- shook her head, giggling a little at her prodigy's observation.

"No he's right." She started wiping a tear from her face. "My father is pretty big, probably the largest from here to West City. In fact, he's probably a bit bigger than you Hagrid."

Hagrid raised an eyebrow, a smile creeping at the corners of his mouth as he did so.

"That a fact?"

She nodded, "Speaking of my father, he told me he's coming by to say good bye to Gohan. Maybe we could get a little glimpse of you two together, who knows." She then shot him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, is your height a sore subject?"

Hagrid laughed, "Nonsense. I know yeh mean no harm."

"CHI-CHI?" A voice called out, causing the three to turn around and look towards the woods.

"GOHAN?" The voice called again, birds moving out from the woods and squawking into the sky.

Trees and brush moved and swayed towards them, something huge and big pushing them out of his way. The sounds of feet stomping ringed in all three pairs of ears, pounding louder and louder as the source of the steps came closer. Then, without so much as a warning, a HUMUNGOUS figure stormed out of the woods. Gohan grinned, knowing who it was even before he stepped out of the trees.

Gohan's grandfather, the Ox King, ran up to his relatives laughing and huffing for breath. His usual attire of a tie, shirt, slacks, glasses and bull horns adorned his being when they saw him. When he finally caught their gazes as he slowed down beside them, he grinned and ruffled the young saiyan's hair while hugging his daughter to death with his other arm. Hagrid shuffled his feet, eyeing the display awkwardly while wide-eyed at the new arrival's stature.

"How's my favorite magical saiyan nephew doing?" The Ox king said, starting to tickle the young boy.

"Grandpa, you made it!" Gohan cheered, laughing as his uncle playfully wrestled with him. Chi-Chi looked at the display with a smile.

"Dad, nice timing." Chi-Chi observed, playfully hitting her father on the shoulder.

The Ox King ruffled his hair sheepishly, "Sorry I'm late honey. The hover-car broke down halfway here for no reason (yes there was), so I had to run the WHOLE way. Let me tell you, that's going to count as a lifetime of exercise for me!"

He looked down at Gohan, his eyes shining with pride and excitement. "But it was worth it. When your mom first told me about you being half saiyan, I nearly fainted at the thought of my nephew being part alien. But when she told me yesterday that you were a wizard to boot, I nearly had a heart attack!" The Ox King finally noticed Hagrid standing there, considering he didn't have to look down to see him! "Oh, I didn't know we were having guests. Who's your tall friend here Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi laughed, "This is Rubeus Hagrid dad. He's going to take Gohan shopping for his school supplies. Hagrid, this is my dad."

The two men shook hands friendly enough, though the Ox King seemed to be more enthusiastic about it.

"Pleased to meet you Rubeus… or is it Hagrid?" The Ox King asked, looking from his daughter to the other giant man.

"Er," Hagrid started, "jus' Hagrid is fine."

Finally looking Hagrid up and down, the Ox King broke out into a huge grin.

"So," The Ox King began, "Nice to finally meet someone I can talk to at eye level, wouldn't you agree Hagrid?"

Hagrid broke in chuckles, "I suppose so. I guess yeh weren' really exaggeratin' about him Gohan." He then turned to the mother and son. "I'm afraid that we've got ter go now Gohan, we don' have a lot of time ter spare."

Gohan nodded, "I understand." He turned to his mother and grandfather and gave them both hugs, basking in their warmth and love. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Chi-Chi beamed warmly, "Of course. You have fun Gohan, and listen to whatever Hagrid tells you. We love you."

"Love you too." He replied cheerfully.

Hagrid smiled, and then rummaged through his coat looking for something. Finally after several seconds he pulled out what looked like and old tin can, which caused Gohan to raise an eyebrow.

"It's called a portkey." Hagrid explained, seeing the peculiar look on the child's face. "It's one of the ways we wizards use to get around."

"….. It's a can."

Hagrid laughed, "Well, that's the point. Yeh see, a portkey is only to be used by magical people, set ter go a' a specific place a' a specific time. That bein', they are made ter be ordinary objects so as not ter draw attention, be inconspicuous."

"…. But it's a can." He repeated, doubting its initial use.

Hagrid smiled, "Just touch it."

Gohan returned the smile, and reached out to touch it as his family waved bye to him. Slowly but gradually, his fingertips finally reached out and just grazed the cold metallic exterior of the can.

Immediately he felt and almost rushing sensation about him, like the wind picking up all around him. His stomach, new to this sort of feeling, seized up and churned as a result. Gohan watched as the scene faded out, almost as if it were a combination of a mirage and a "wipe-away" sequence. He then almost felt like he was flying next; it had the same blood-to the-head sensation as when he first felt like flying anyways. It felt like the rush and feeling of nausea was lasting hours and hours, much worse way to travel than flying or- or anything else for that matter.

However, as long as it felt like was in actually the opposite. In a few seconds Gohan finally felt the churning and hyped up feeling cease, feeling solid ground at last. Gohan didn't fall, but his legs did buckle and he staggered for a moment. Gohan huffed and gasped, trying to take in as much breath as possible.

"Don' worry," he heard Hagrid's voice say, "most people get like that when they travel by portkey first time."

Groaning, Gohan's vision finally began to come back clearly, and he gasped at the site.

All around him it looked like he was in a medieval shopping mall; it reminded him of a low-tech version of West City. There were stone buildings all around him, lined up on either side of him. There were people dressed in cloaks and weird hats walking in and out of these buildings, some with bags and others without them. Gohan turned to his right and saw a child running out of a nearby store with animals in the window, and his mother walking out carrying an owl in a cage. There was a building with cauldrons out in front, the contents in them bubbling sickly. He saw a gigantic building, easily the biggest there, with people going in and walking out with small bags in hand. There was even a store with broomsticks behind the window, crowded around on all sides by children his age. The whole shopping area seemed to go on for quite a bit of distance, easily a bit larger than most malls.

Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Hagrid grinning down at him.

"Gohan…" he started, looking out at the buildings, "Welcome, to Diagon Alley."


	3. He's a Magic Man UPDATED 8,14,2011

_**Updated chapter. I got really tired of having that… blemish of a chapter from years ago, and never revising it. I hope you like it and think it's better (even though we all KNOW it is. I say this not arrogantly, but factually). I hope you all enjoy this treat.**_

_Chapter 3: He's a Magic Man... er, Saiyan  
_

Gohan wondered what would happen to him after he touched it. Almost immediately, a similar feeling to when he used Instant Transmission overcame him, except this time he wasn't a mass of light. This time he was traveling by magic.

When the dizziness the Portkey brought about had ended, Gohan noticed he was surrounded by many buildings, shops, stands, and crowds of people rushing in and out of them. They all dressed very peculiarly, with cloaks and robes covering most of them.

"Is this Diagon Alley?" Gohan asked. Awe and fascination threatened to overwhelm his young—but strong—Saiyan body.

Hagrid nodded. "Yep. Anythin' magical yeh could want is here."

"By the way Gohan." Gohan shook himself out of his eagerness and looked up towards the giant man. Hagrid's face shone brightly. "I never would've expected someone like yeh could've defeated a monster like Cell."

Gohan couldn't stop the look of shock creep up onto his face. Suddenly, the young Super Saiyan felt a knot form in his stomach.

He frowned. Dumbledore had lied about people not knowing he killed Cell? Had he only said that to convince Gohan to enroll at Hogwarts? What else might he have hidden?

"Don' worry though," Hagrid added hastily, seeing Gohan's expression, "I only found out yeh defeated tha' monster from Professor Dumbledore. Only some people from the Ministry and him know yeh killed Cell."

"Well," Hagrid laughed heartily, "an' me too, I suppose!"

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief and felt his body relax wearily. If Professor Dumbledore only told Hagrid, then perhaps that was fine. Besides, Hagrid seemed nice; if the Headmaster had confided the truth to Hagrid, the large wizard must be truly trustworthy.

Then, a thought appeared in Gohan's head. "Hagrid, I don't think any of these stores will accept zeni."

Hagrid chuckled. "Don' worry, and we're goin' ter Gringotts, the wizard bank. Yeh can exchange yer money there." Gohan nodded his head. When they arrived at the building, they saw a sign that read

**Enter** **stranger, but take heed** **Of what awaits the sin of greed,** **For those who take, but do not earn,** **Must pay most dearly for their turn.** **So if you seek beneath our floors** **A treasure that was never yours,** **Thief, you have been warned, beware** **Of finding more then treasure there.**

Hagrid smiled grimly. "Yeh'd be stark crazy ter try an' rob Gringotts."

Gohan nodded anxiously. The sign was creepy, but what kinds of protection did they actually have?

As they walked into the bank, Gohan was amazed at the enormous amount of space it had. It was almost as if they had tried to fill the bank up as much as they could, but even then only half the building was used up!

Gohan froze at the sight of small little creatures scurrying about the floors and behind the counters of the bank.

What are those things?" He asked.

"Goblins," Hagrid replied. "They run Gringotts. They're clever an' wicked little things, an' why Gringotts is so safe. I'm sure with all yer adventures yer not surprised seein' 'em."

Gohan was incredulous, but managed to shake his head. He'd seen things people would never believe exist, but these creatures—these _magical_ creatures—that ran the Wizarding World's banking systems were astounding.

As they turned a corner of the bank, Hagrid pulled Gohan aside.

"Now what yeh need ter do is jus' tell 'em yeh wan' ter exchange all yer money. Make sure yer polite, cause goblins are wicked little things." Gohan nodded, and walked up to a booth that read _Exchange Booth: we exchange all currency_. Gohan walked up to the goblin at the front of the counter.

"Excuse me." he began politely. "I'd like to exchange my zeni for Wizard currency." The goblin gave Gohan a withering stare.

"Well then," the goblin snidely said, "please tell me the amount you would like to exchange, and then place it on the counter."

Gohan smiled and removed a blue capsule from his pocket. He clicked it once and set it on the table. A puff of smoke and a soft _poof_ sounded. On the table-top, in place of the small capsule, were several piles of papered money about six feet tall each.

That's thirty-five million zeni." The goblin stared blankly at Gohan, and then stared towards the piles of money on his desk.

"…Very well," the goblin finally announced. He outstretched his hands and a large black bag appeared in them. He scooped the money into it and handed it to another goblin, which went scurrying off. "Please follow me." The goblin hopped off his chair and walked away briskly. Gohan and Hagrid followed the former goblin in hot pursuit.

"Yeh had thirty-five million zeni?" Hagrid panted. "How'd yeh get so much?"

"My friend Bulma gave it to me," Gohan explained. "She runs Capsule Corporation and they make a lot of money. My family and her family have known each other for years, and she wanted me to be well off for school; my family doesn't have a lot of money, and we didn't know if things here are expensive, so she wanted to help and make sure I had enough."

Once they caught up with the goblin they were taken to several railway carts, and told to hop in two of them. Once they were settled the goblin, Gohan, and Hagrid were sent zooming down caverns of mine-like railways, going deeper and deeper into the earth. Hagrid appeared quite pale and disliked the speeds they raced down the tracks, but thankfully Gohan was used to traveling at far greater speeds than these.

They passed dozens and dozens of vault doors of various sizes: some were no bigger than a doorway, and others could fit a dozen people across. They continued racing down the mine tracks, deeper and deeper below ground level until they abruptly halted. They were in front of an arched vault door about twelve feet wide and tall.

"How come we're so far down?" Gohan asked, helping pull out of his cart a shaky and surprised Hagrid.

"The deeper a Gringotts vault is, the more protections are given to it," the goblin replied. "I assume you are muggle-born, or you would have had no need to exchange funds. Normally wizards of your background are given a vault near the surface because they do not have much money to put in. But considering your… rather large deposit, it would be ill-advised to give you such a poorly-protected vault. Vault 821 is your vault as of today, and you would do well to remember that."

As they stopped directly in front of Vault 821's door, the goblin stepped forward to what appeared two small crevices in the center of the door. The goblin took each of his pointed fingers and slowly swiped them along the crevices.

"Although it is not necessary," the goblin spoke, "for a goblin to open this door—and you shall receive your key to your vault before you leave—it is without a doubt safer. I would suggest your key be hidden somewhere safe and not on your person, lest it be stolen and your fortune swindled."

As he finished speaking, the vault doors creaked and groaned, and slowly the vault doors retreated into the walls, leaving behind a circular hole filled with pitch darkness. Gohan cautiously walked through the doorway and into the vault. Suddenly, the room was crackling with fiery light as torches on the walls lit themselves.

Gohan's eyes widened at the sight before him. The entire room was lined with stacks of gold, bronze, and silver. Mountains of gold coins, piles of silver coins and heaps of bronze coins littered the cobble floor, gleaming in the firelight. It seemed very medieval, using coins as opposed to paper bills, but that didn't dim the powerful image of such precious metals scattered everywhere in the vault. In _his_ vault.

"How much should I take?" Gohan asked, glancing at several piles hesitantly. Hagrid had cleared his throat as if to answer, but was suddenly cut off by the goblin's nasally voice.

"The gold coins are called galleons, the silver ones sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts," the goblin said. "Seventeen sickles equal a single galleon, and twenty-nine knuts are the same as a one sickle. You brought with you thirty-five million zeni; a single galleon is equal to 653.66 zeni, so the total value in this vault is 53,545 galleons, divided into some knuts and sickles as well."

"… Thank you" was all Gohan could muster. Given that information, the young wizard removed a blue money pouch from his side—charmed by Baba to hold anything that could fit within the small pouch and feel no heavier—and placed 200 galleons worth of coins into it.

After he received his key and gave the goblins background information about the owner of Vault 821, Gohan walked out of Gringotts dozens of galleons heavier. Once they had walked a good distance from Gringotts Hagrid stopped and turned to Gohan.

"Gohan, would yeh be all alrigh' if I let yeh get yer supplies by yerself?" He asked. "I've got ter get somethin' from Knockturn Alley." He pointed towards a dark alley, the entrance almost hidden from view, and a sign overhead that read _Knockturn Alley_.

"An' don' follow me, alrigh'?" Hagrid added. Gohan nodded. Hagrid smiled and walked down towards the alley.

Gohan walked across the street to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions for his school robes. Madam Malkin's herself was very nice, kindly understanding Gohan's anxiousness and explained how she would fit him for his robes. While waiting for his sized school robes, Gohan had a very… interesting conversation with a soon-to-be First Year girl, who went on and on about something called a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

After receiving his robes, politely saying goodbye to the girl and hoping to see her around Hogwarts, he remembered the Wizarding World doesn't use pencils or paper or pens. Stricken by a new desire, Gohan went next door to Amanuensis Quills for quills and parchment. It would be difficult, Gohan was certain, but he would learn to write using these new materials or die trying (at the hand of his mother, of course). He also walked over to Potage's Cauldron Shop, purchasing a pewter cauldron for potions.

"All I need now are my books and a wand, and I'll be all set for school!" Gohan said cheerfully. Walking past The Leakey Cauldron and towards Flourish and Blotts for his school textbooks, the hybrid froze.

_What was that?_ Gohan wondered, looking around curiously. He had sensed something. Normally that wouldn't be cause for alarm, but here... here there were no Z-Fighters, no fighters at all actually. Granted, maybe there were magical creatures that have strong ki, but what could spike their energy so quickly and then disappear?

And of course, it didn't help where Gohan realized he sensed the ki from. Knockturn Alley. Gohan promised Hagrid that he wouldn't go down there, but his curiosity and concern outweighed his guilty conscience.

"And it's not like I can't take care of myself," Gohan said to himself, walking into the depths of the dark dank corridor.

Gohan understood why Hagrid didn't want him coming down this way. It seemed as if darkness and rancidness clung to the walls and stands and stores like flypaper. The things being sold were what Gohan must have assumed for "private" purposes: venders boasting about the Dark qualities of their products, even body parts were sold here, human or otherwise. The people too were iffy at best, covered with dirt and grime and staring hungrily at Gohan as he passed them.

He continued to walk down the dark alley, until a hoarse voice called out to him.

"Are you lost, boy?" Gohan turned around, and a very unsettling and toothless old lady—possibly what could have been called a hag—cackle haggardly at him.

"No," Gohan politely answered, "but thank you for your concern." He attempted to walk away but three people other urchin-like crooks blocked his path. Then, another five slipped from the shadows and circled Gohan. They all wore ragged black cloaks, but even if they hadn't Gohan would unlikely have been able to make them out in the darkness.

Gohan sighed. He truly did not want to harm these people, but it seemed like he wouldn't have a choice.

One of the cloaked crooks noticed the money pouch at Gohan's side.

"Awfully dangerous for a young tyke like you to be in these parts," he crooned. "You look like you haven't got a wand. Maybe we could help you find your way back out of here? For a price of course. How about everything you have in that bag?"

Gohan forced a small smile. "No thanks. I'd prefer keeping my money. Please just leave me alone."

The entire band of crooks laughed at him, grunting and giggling darkly. Two of the men pointed their wands at Gohan and shouted "_Stupefy!_" A jet of red light erupted from their wands and flew at Gohan. Surprised, Gohan was hit by both spells in the chest. The gang of criminals and low-lives began to move towards him but froze.

Gohan, still standing, examined his clothes intriguingly.

"Was that a spell?" He asked them. "What was it supposed to do?"

The miscreants backed up several feet, shock coursing through their bodies at the sight of the not-Stunned boy. Gohan raised his right hand and pointed his index finger at them. A soft, golden glow began to form at his fingertip.

"Dodon Ray!" he yelled. A sleek gold beam shot out from his finger and slammed into the crowd of bandits, with enough energy in the attack to send them flying into the stone walls of Knockturn Alley.

A couple of them were out cold, but the rest slowly limped up off the ground, groaning and moaning painfully. They saw Gohan with his arm outstretched and cried out fearfully. They ran past one another, pushing and shoving and screaming, in the opposite direction even deeper into Knockturn Alley.

"I did warn them." Gohan chuckled. He closed his eyes and attempted to sense for the ki spike before and if it was near. No trace of anything here. The young Saiyan once again set off, walking further into Knockturn Alley, in search of the mysterious ki burst he felt.

He wandered for a few more minutes, ignoring the occasional persistent street vendor or scrupulous characters lounging about. Knockturn Alley was long and winding and, perhaps a bit more narrow than Diagon Alley, but nonetheless just as big.

He walked over to an abandoned portion of the alley. He stopped again and closed his eyes, attempting to sense for any strong ki nearby. But before he could, Gohan's eyes shot open in excruciating pain. He staggered back against the wall, leaning against it as he gritted his teeth. A sharp pricking-like pain of a dozen needles seared the base of his neck. Normally Gohan would shrug off such an assault, but that was only if he was being attacked. This wasn't an external assault: it was an internal one.

Gohan lay against the wall gasping, sweat and tears mixing together as they streaked across his face. The prickling sensation did not let up, only intensified, and began shooting slowly further down his spine. Gohan fought tirelessly to not lash out, to not scream and fly into the air as a rage-induced Super Saiyan. Or worse, to not destroy and blast the area sky high attempting to tire the agonizing assault on his body.

And then, just as quickly as it appeared, the pain was gone.

Gohan blinked. Wiping away the sweat from his brow and the tears staining his face, Gohan attempted to understand what just happened. Had he just been attacked? Was whatever he sensed from Diagon Alley—if he ever sensed anything at all—trying to hurt him?

Immediately Gohan padded himself down, checking for any sign of damage. He looked down and saw no rips or tears in his clothes, no cuts or blood or bruises on his arms. Gohan put his hand against the back of his neck and felt nothing but goose-bumps. The boy craned his neck, trying to get a better look behind him and whatever damage there might have—

A brown furry appendage was waving energetically at him from behind his back.

"My tail grew back?" Gohan whispered. His tail swayed to and fro in the air. "How is this possible? I thought—I thought Mr. Popo had permanently removed it?"

Before Vegeta had been defeated and left the Earth in his pod, he severed Gohan's tail with a ki disk while he was a Great Ape. His tail had been severed, but his tale had not been entirely removed. Mr. Popo explained its root hadn't been pulled out, and because he hadn't reached puberty yet would grow back. That was why Vegeta couldn't grow his own tail back and why his father's was removed permanently by Kami before his growth spurt. Before he left for Namek, Mr. Popo removed it for him (he had witnessed the process years before between Kami and Goku) so it would never grow back again.

And then Gohan remembered something the Headmaster, Dumbledore, had mentioned about underage wizards.

_Usually when a wizard or witch turns eleven, their abilities grow and begin to act out against their knowledge or will. _

So that was it: Gohan's tail grew back as a result of his magic forcing it to. Was it happening now, a whole year since he turned eleven, because his Saiyan genes were dominant over his human ones, like Professor Dumbledore said?

Pushing aside the incident and newly emerging theories, Gohan wrapped his tail around his waist and continued forward. He would mention this to Piccolo and Vegeta when he got home, (after telling his mom and his tail and the amazing sights here in the Wizarding World) but until then he was on a mission.

Gohan continued on down the alleyway for a bit before he sensed anyone. There were kis far ahead, the very same people who had tried to mug Gohan. Now, however, they seemed to have moved on to a new victim. The Saiyan dashed toward the large group, hoping he wasn't too late to help. Picking up the pace Gohan arrived seconds later.

"Go away!" Gohan shouted at them. "Get out of here!"

"Beat it, kid!" It was the wizard who cast the spell at Gohan that spoke. None of the attackers had bothered looking behind them at Gohan. "Unless you want to be next, you'd better turn around!"

"Why? You couldn't hurt me before."

The mob froze. Slowly they turned around and saw Gohan, a slight frown crossing his features. He was pleased to note the fearful and surprised expressions on their faces.

Gohan made his hands burst with golden energy around them. Very quickly, the magical muggers screamed and shouted, running away quickly down Knockturn Alley. The only one remaining was the person they'd been harassing.

Gohan grinned, pleased his intent to scare them away succeeded. He walked over to the hunched over figure.

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked. The person looked up.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help."

It was a boy, a boy about Gohan's age. He wore old glasses and had unruly black hair, similar to Gohan's but shorter. Like everyone else he encountered the boy wore robes. His eyes were a piercing emerald color.

The boy smiled. "My name's Harry Potter. Thanks again for spooking those people away."

"Don't worry," Gohan assured him, "I'm used to doing this kind of stuff. I'm Gohan Son."

"Harry?" Gohan?" The aforementioned boys turned around, and looming over them was a hulking figure. What are yeh doing here?"

Gohan sighed in relief. It was only Hagrid.

Hagrid looked down at Gohan. "I thought I told yeh ter not follow me?"

"I wasn't following you!" Gohan grinned sheepishly. He couldn't tell Hagrid about the strange ki he sensed, not in front of Harry. "I just looking thought some of my school things might be down here. I didn't find any supply stands, though. But I did manage to help someone down here. This is Harry Potter, Hagrid."

"I know Harry," Hagrid responded. "Took him for his first Diagon Alley trip too, didn' I? An what are yeh doin here Harry? I thought you'd be smart enough not ter go wanderin' around Knockturn Alley."

"It's not my fault," Harry said pleadingly. "I was with the Weasleys. They told me how to use Floo powder, but I didn't speak clear enough and ended up here. "And then I was about to be attacked by some wizards when Gohan startled them." He paused. "What are you doing here, Hagrid?"

Hagrid, appearing a bit flustered, noticed Gohan's tail wrapped around his waist. Gohan gave Hagrid a silencing look.

"I was lookin' fer Flesh Eaten Slug Repellent," he finally said. "They're ruinin' the school cabbages. Follow me; I'll take yeh ter the Weasleys. You too, Gohan, I got ter take yeh shoppin' after all."

As they made their way out of Knockturn Alley Gohan followed behind Hagrid and Harry, hoping Hagrid wouldn't bring up his tail or anything else. The two seemed to be friends, probably from Hogwarts if Harry was a wizard. They chatted animatedly about their summers, Harry pausing occasionally in thought.

Seconds after they entered Diagon Alley a brown, bushy haired girl waved from afar to them. She looked to be about Gohan's age as well.

""Harry! Harry! Over here!" She ran forward to meet them. "What happened to your glasses? Hello, Hagrid-Oh it's wonderful to see you two again."

Gohan sneezed loudly, awkwardly catching the girl's attention. She turned to Hagrid and Harry.

"Who is this?" It was a little rude of her to not ask him himself, Gohan supposed, but perhaps she wasn't great at first impressions.

"Are you taking Gohan shopping for Hogwarts like you did with me?" Harry asked. Hagrid nodded.

Gohan smiled politely and held out his hand. "My name's Gohan Son. I take it that you know them?"

"Yes," the girl answered, shaking his hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. Harry and I are Second Years at Hogwarts, we've been friends since last year. Are you an incoming First Year?"

Gohan shook his head. "Nope. I'm going to be a Second Year. Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers — professors, I guess — only found out about me being a wizard now, so they're letting me study the First Year curriculum over the summer to catch up."

"Really? Fascinating! I don't think that's ever happened, at least not according to _Hogwarts, a _History." She turned to Harry. "Are you going to Gringotts?"

"As soon as I've found the Weasleys," Harry said.

Hagrid grinned. "Yeh won' have ter look very far."

A family of red-heads jogged over toward them. The mother — Gohan assumed her to be — came up and hugged Harry tightly.

"Oh Harry," she cried out, "we're so glad you're alright. We thought you'd only go so far when you were sent away from Diagon Alley."

"Where'd you find him, Hagrid?" The father asked.

Hagrid growled. "Knockturn Alley."

Two of the boys — twins — exchanged mischievous grins.

"Wicked!" They proclaimed. "Mum never lets us go down there—"

"An' I should hope so!" Hagrid said.

The youngest boy in the red-haired troupe came up to Harry, Hermione, and Gohan. Like Harry and Hermione, he looked to be about Gohan's age. Perhaps they were friends too?

He laughed. "It's great to see you, Harry, and you too, Hermione," The boy noticed Gohan at Harry's side. "Oh, hello there… um, who's this, Harry?"

Gohan rolled his eyes. Wizards weren't mostly known for tact, perhaps? He extended his hand forward all the same.

"I'm Gohan. What's your name?"

The boy shook Gohan's hand. "Ron Weasley. Are you going to be a First Year like my sister?"

Gohan chuckled. "No. I found out I'm a wizard one year too late, so the Ministry's making me a Second Year, like I should be now. But I have to catch up and learn everything you guys did last year, though."

Ron nodded, and pointed over to his family. "The twins are my brothers Fred and George. They're Fourth Years."

"We can introduce ourselves, ickle _Ronnikans_!" The twin on the left declared. "Pleasure to meet you, Gohan. I'm Fred—"

"And I'm George," the other finished.

Then Ron looked around and shrugged. "I guess you'll meet Percy later. He's another older brother of mine, but he's a real book worm. A prefect too, so watch yourself around him. Oh, and this is Ginny. She's going to Hogwarts this year, too."

Gohan saw a small red-headed girl behind Ron, shyly walking forward.

Gohan smiled. "I guess then we're both going to have a fun first year, huh?"

Ginny nodded shyly, blushing furiously, before running away to her mother.

"Did I say something wrong?" Gohan asked Ron, concerned he'd hurt her feelings.

Ron smirked. "She just acts like that around Harry. Obsessed with the poor kid, she is." Gohan and Ron laughed at Harry's glare.

All four kids walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who were conversing with Hagrid.

"Mom, dad," Ron said to them, "this is Gohan. You've probably heard about him dad, seeing as you work for the Ministry; he's the late start boy."

"It's nice to meet you." Gohan bowed his head respectfully.

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gohan." After a moment of silence, she frowned. "Arthur, don't be rude. Introduce yourself to the dear."

Mr. Weasley gapped at Gohan, barely able to nod his head. The awed astonishment on his face was a bit unnerving to everyone, particularly Gohan.

Suddenly, he grabbed Gohan's hand and shook it forcefully, unable to hide his excitement.

"It's an honor to meet you, Gohan!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "This is fantastic! It's — this is — to think — two in one day — I can't believe—"

He trailed off, his eyes widening at his ramblings. He muttered quietly under his breath, unheard by all except Gohan.

_He's one of the few that know about me?_ Gohan was incredulous. _Ron did say he works for the Ministry, though._ Still, despite his alarming reaction, the man seemed pleasant and friendly. _I guess it's alright if he knows. He was probably just surprised._

"It's nice to meet you two Mr. Weasley," Gohan said kindly. He then turned to Hagrid. "Should we go get my school supplies? I haven't bought any of them yet."

"Yer right!" Hagrid realized with a start. "We'd best be off now, got to get Gohan's supplies. See yeh at Hogwarts you three. Molly, Arthur, always a pleasure."

Gohan smiled. "Bye guys, I'll see you at school." He turned to the Weasleys. "It was nice to meet you all!"

Everyone said their goodbyes and watched Hagrid and Gohan mix with the crowd, though Hagrid towered over everyone else.

Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband, her face sparkling with intrigue and curiosity.

"Why were you so… pleased to meet that boy, Arthur? Gohan seems like a nice child, but I haven't seen you that excitable since — well, since this morning, actually."

Mr. Weasley laughed nervously, tugging absentmindedly at his collar. "Oh, well I — I'm just glad to see someone going to Hogwarts so late. It's a rare occurrence you know, for late-starters at any magic school, especially Hogwarts. And he's muggle-born, too!"

Mrs. Weasley looked at him closely, her eyes narrowing. Mr. Weasley anxiously laughed again, but then she turned her gaze to her family and Hermione and Harry.

"Well," she said brightly, "let's go to Gringotts now, shall we?"

Elsewhere, amongst the crowds of Diagon Alley, Hagrid and Gohan prowled the streets, looking at the different shops.

Suddenly, Hagrid gently pulled Harry aside and off the street.

"Why do yeh have yer tail back, Gohan?" Hagrid whispered. "I thought Baba said it was removed fer good?"

"It was," Gohan admitted. "The only other time I remember having a tail was when I fought Vegeta when he first arrived on Earth, but he cut it off almost immediately after it grew back. I don't know how it grew back; I think it's because of the accidental magic incidents kids my age have — had. Professor Dumbledore told me I'm showing signs now because my Saiyan genes were dominant for so long. I'll talk to my friend Piccolo about it later, though."

Hagrid agreed, and they returned to their joyous quest down Diagon Alley.

* * *

The sound of several pairs of feet echoed against the cobble-floor; if they had meant to mask their arrival, it was a poor attempt and failed miserably.

Still, keeping to the shadows, he allowed them to cling to his body: perhaps these imbeciles had given up pillaging and plundering for the day and would leave him alone.

"Excuse me, sir," one of them spoke. It was a woman, her voice sickly sweet. "You look lost there in the dark. We'd be happy to help a wizard in need… for some assistance of our own."

"…" His patience was quickly dissolving; his business was done in this place, so why hadn't he left already? These fools couldn't harm him, let alone rob him. Perhaps, in the bowels of his heart, he feared discovery again.

"You wouldn't happen to have a few galleons on you, do you?" Another of the muggers crooned. It was a male, no older than eighteen by the cracking of his voice. "A few sickles, maybe? Whatever's on you is fine, so long as it _is_ all that's on you."

Eyes roaming the area mildly, he noticed how high the stone walls were. A good fifteen feet high, it was probably like that to extinguish unwanted sights from the outside. No one could scale or jump it, and running away would be fruitless.

"Nice and quick now," another female said. This one was old, very raspy and hoarse. "We wouldn't want you getting lost and no one ever finding you. That be a right shame, it would be."

He could hear them whip their arms out, some of them fumbling out from their pockets. He didn't even need to turn around to know they were pointing their wands at him. A couple of them were fidgeting too, whether from injury or nerves he couldn't tell. They truly believed this was easy, that they were in control. These _insects_ thought they could hurt _him_.

A sigh escaped his lips; it couldn't be helped. It would be a travesty to let them continue their parasitic lifestyle, to risk a chance they might hinder him: it would be a pity for their lives to have _always_ been useless.

Only a slight rustling of the wind echoed through the alleyway. Any screams or pleas were quickly snuffed, never escaping the darkness.

…_**.**_

_**If you read this update, I hope you enjoyed it. It was annoying that I had/ have to deal with some/ many of my chapters being so… in need of revisions, especially this one. Your opinions are of course encouraged, but simple nastiness is a poor reflection of yourself.**_

_**Keep up with GSatPoA too, if you read it haha.**_


	4. More Than a Feeling UPDATED 8,16,2011

_**Another revised chapter; updating them is a lot easier than I thought haha. Enjoy! **_

_Chapter 4:__More Than a Feeling_

Gohan and Hagrid could make out the giant sign reading _Flourish and Blotts_, overhead the aforementioned bookstore.

The young Saiyan was very eager to get his school books. Perhaps they'd be really old tomes or spell books, like the kind on television shows and movies! Secretly, though, he was also excited because after his books they'd finally and get him that which, in Gohan's mind, made a wizard a wizard: a magic wand.

However, when they got close enough to the building, the entrance to Flourish and Blotts was overflowing with witches and wizards. Through the windows they could see that inside the store was even worse, crowded and bloating with chattering people.

"Wha' in the world is goin' on here?" Hagrid asked aloud. His only response was a handful of girls giggling and swooning older women.

Hagrid walked up to a sign on the side wall of the entrance. A grim look appeared on his face as he finished muttering the words on it to himself.

He groaned. "I forgot he'd be here today."

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked. He attempted to look over the crowd of people to no avail. "Who's here today?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart." Hagrid grimaced. "He's a famous wizard tha' claimed he's saved villages from a bunch o' dark creatures and wizards. Everyone tha' reads his books practically worship an' idolize 'em."

Gohan tilted his head confusedly. "But that's good, isn't it? I mean, it sounds like he helped a lot of people."

"I guess," Hagrid said begrudgingly, "but tha' don't mean he gets ter brag abou' it every chance he gets! He advertises anything he can get his grubby hands on, an' anywhere he can go! He thinks he knows better than every witches and wizard he meets, tryin' ter correct them about using magic. Tha' man even has the gall ter talk down ter Albus Dumbledore!"

Gohan was shocked. Professor Dumbledore seemed like such a kind and gentle wizard, like what everyone might think Merlin might be like. He never saw him use a lot of magic, but Gohan was also sure he was very powerful. And this Lockhart person was calling out Dumbledore?

"He sounds a lot like Mr. Satan," Gohan realized.

"Hercule Satan," Hagrid muttered. "He's the bloke who was at the Cell Games, righ'? The one who everyone thinks killed Cell?"

"Yes," Gohan said. He recalled everything he knew about Mr. Satan, after researching the man who took credit for his accomplishment. "Hercule Satan is the current World Martial Arts Champion, but only because my friends and I haven't participated for a while. He's strong, though, compared to most people at least, but he's got much less than a thousandth of my friend Yamcha's power."

Gohan laughed. "I'm actually kind of glad he took the credit for killing Cell, actually. I'm not really comfortable with fame and everything, it's too uncomfortable. If people knew I defeated Cell, I'd probably be stalked by fans all the time. I'm fine with letting someone used to that kind of attention have the spotlight."

Hagrid looked pensively at Gohan, impressed and surprised at his mature logic.

"Blimey!" he cried out. "We have ter get inside ter get yer books."

He grabbed Gohan's hand and attempted to drag him inside the store. Unfortunately for them, the line outside had doubled while they were talking.

"We'll be here fer hours at this rate!" Hagrid said.

Gohan bit his lip hesitantly. He could get them both inside the store, through the ever expanding line. But should he?

Closing his eyes, he sensed for anyone inside. It might be wrong, Gohan concluded, but he really wanted to get his wand soon. The time zone difference between London and his home were very far apart as well, and he couldn't stay for too long.

His eyes opened. Gohan smiled. _What a coincidence_.

"Hold my hand, please, Hagrid," Gohan told him. Staring quizzically at Gohan, Hagrid slowly engulfed his large hand over Gohan's.

Gohan put two fingers to his forehead, hoped the hustle and bustle of the crowds and street would provide a decent cover, and they disappeared.

Hagrid and Gohan found themselves inside the bookstore. Gohan looked around, searching for them amongst the crowd.

Hagrid looked astonishingly at Gohan. "Wha' was tha' yeh just used Gohan?"

"It's called Instant Transmission," Gohan explained. "It allows me and anyone I touch to travel anywhere as a mass of light, and then appear there."

Hagrid, flabbergasted by the statement, nodded faintly.

"Hagrid, Gohan, over here!"

Gohan beamed. "There they are!"

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were in line a few people ahead of them. Gohan hoped they didn't see him and Hagrid appear in front of them, but realized if they had they'd have asked something about it instantly.

Hagrid and Gohan — despite the quiet protests of some line-goers — walked up to them.

"Hey guys," Gohan said. "I guess we're here for the same reason, right?"

Fred nodded. "Gilderoy Lockhart's books." He made a face. "I can't believe people actually enjoy reading that guys books. Mum fancies the guy."

Luckily, Mrs. Weasley wasn't paying attention to what he said.

Out of nowhere, some wizard with a camera pushed through the crowd, knocking Ron and Gohan backwards. Because Gohan had his tail back, he was balanced enough to remain on his feet, and was able to catch Ron before he hit the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" the wizard rudely barked. "This is for the Daily Prophet."

"That's not an excuse!" Ron said angrily.

"Yeah," Gohan agreed, "that's no excuse for being a jerk and knocking anyone over."

Suddenly, someone came barging through the line, stopping in front of Harry.

"Can it be? Harry Potter!" The man, wearing bright purple robes, couldn't contain the excitement in his voice. His long, blonde curls bounced as he forcibly shook Harry's hand.

Several flashes went off as cameramen surrounded the group. The line dispersed a bit, spreading out so as to get a peek at the scene. Harry frowned and hissed painfully as the lights blinded him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lockhart spoke, "this is indeed a great day for Harry here." His voice pandered to the audience, dripping with male bravado and showmanship. "When young Harry walked into Flourish and Blotts…."

Gohan bit his tongue to contain his laughter. _This guy hams things up more than Hercule! The similarity is remarkable. All he needs is a mustache, muscles, and an afro._

Lockhart's chatter cut through Gohan's thoughts. "…And he and all of his friends will get the full set of my books… free of charge, of course."

As the clerk set the books up, Gohan smiled forcibly. _A real crowd pleaser._

Gohan grabbed the books bagged for him, as did everyone else. Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid said they'd get them signed, Hagrid a bit more reluctantly, so the students went to wait at the front of the store.

On their way to the front, however, someone called out to them.

"Bet you loved, that didn't you, Potter?"

Everyone turned around; a boy with white-blonde hair stormed over toward them. The robes he wore were much more detailed, clearly the expensive sort of clothes the Wizarding World produced. He seemed Gohan's age as well, just like Harry and Ron and Hermione. Maybe they were classmates?

Gohan looked to his new friends, curious who this boy was. Their expressions ranged only from irritation to loathing, not a good indicator.

_He's _really _pale_, Gohan noted.

"Famous Harry Potter," the boy scoffed. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone." Gohan was surprised at the ferocity in Ginny's voice. Not the sort of thing you'd expect to hear for the first time from an eleven-year-old girl.

The boy laughed. "You've got yourself a girlfriend, have you, Potter?"

"Bet you're surprised to see Harry here," Ron said coldly.

Not as much as I am to see you here," the boy replied. "Your family should be out looking for the used book store, Weasel." The strange boy laughed as Ron blushed.

He didn't go looking for fights, but Gohan couldn't stand bullies any more than his father would.

"Why don't you just leave?" Gohan asked. "It's clear you're not wanted here."

The boy turned his icy stare to Gohan, his eyes narrowing. "Could you repeat that for me?"

"No one here likes you," Gohan said simply. "You're loud-mouthed and annoying, and you seem like a jerk. You clearly don't like anyone here, so why don't you just go away and save each of us the hassle, please?"

The Weasley children, Hermione, and Harry stood gapping at Gohan, incredulous at his statement.

The boy blushed. "Do you have any idea who I am?" he hissed.

"No," Gohan replied, "and I don't care."

Everyone snickered as the boy turned a deeper shade of red.

Controlling himself, the boy smirked. "It's _Malfoy_. Draco Malfoy."

"I'm sure it is," Gohan replied evenly. "I'm Gohan Son."

Draco Malfoy laughed. "What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Draco Malfoy?" Gohan retorted.

Thankfully, before the argument could go anywhere else, Mr. Weasley came up to them.

"Alright kids," he said cheerfully, "let's go."

"Well, well, well," a cold voice drawled. "Arthur _Weasley_."

A man came walking over to them from around a corner, swaggering over somewhat. It was obviously a relative of Draco Malfoy, probably his father; he wore the same tailored, expensive clothing the younger Malfoy did. His hair was the same blonde color but longer, and his skin was just as pale.

His face, though, was the definite give away. They both had the same aristocratic features, the snobby expression, and the same icy stare.

Mr. Weasley frowned. "Lucius." His tone had lost its previous cheer.

As Lucius talked to Mr. Weasley, Gohan observed the interactions between everyone. Harry and Ron glared at Draco, while the young Malfoy shot his own dark snarl. Lucius Malfoy seemed calm and collected; he was icily subtle with his barbs at Mr. Weasley's family. Mr. Weasley, however, managed a forceful veil of politeness, as if it were grating to achieve.

Amusingly, the younger Malfoy's aggressive rivalry with Harry strongly reminded Gohan of Vegeta's rivalry with dad.

Lucius Malfoy oily conversed to Harry, pulling the boy's hair up to reveal a scar on Harry's forehead. It looked jagged and old, strangely resembling a lightning bolt. Lucius Malfoy went on about how legendary Harry's scar was, and something about the wizard who caused it.

_What was that about?_

"And who is this young man?" Mr. Malfoy was in front of Gohan, his haughty gaze cast down upon the young wizard. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure. I am Lucius Malfoy."

The condescending tone was blatantly obvious. However, based on both Malfoys' air of importance and Mr. Weasley's hesitant attitude, Gohan thought not to insult this man.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Gohan said politely, "and the name is Gohan Son."

Lucius Malfoy's eyes widened. He began to gap but immediately turned it into a frown, eyeing the boy warily. Gohan was surprised to see shock in Lucius Malfoy's eyes, as well as a sliver of — was that _fear_?

"Oh the pleasure is all mine," Lucius Malfoy replied coldly. "Come Draco, let's leave." Sourly, he added, "And it was an_ honor_ meeting you, Mr. Son."

As the elder Malfoy walked away, Gohan caught his son's gaze.

"I see where you get it from," Gohan said coolly. "I imagine we'll see each other at Hogwarts, Draco."

Malfoy glared venomously at Gohan. Turning to Harry and the others he sneered "See you in school" and followed his father out of Flourish and Blotts.

Shortly afterward Hagrid and Mrs. Weasley reappeared with their books, the large group exited the bookstore as well.

"Did you see his face?" Ron exclaimed. "Malfoy didn't know what hit him. That was great, mate!"

"I suppose he had it coming," Hermione said amusedly. "He's truly horrible. Draco Malfoy's not used to being spoken to like that. You really gave him a start, Gohan."

"You were great out there," Ginny added.

Gohan blushed. "Thanks, guys," he said modestly, "but it's not a big deal."

"Getting all those books for free wasn't that big of a deal," Harry countered. "What you did was a very big deal; you stood up for your friends."

Gohan's smile brightened; these kids were his _friends_. He'd had many friends, but nearly all of them were much older than him and knew him through his dad. He never hung out with kids his own age, and anyone who wasn't a Z Fighter sadly had the tendency to… move on. But these people, they took to him so quickly and without hesitation. They considered him a friend.

This was truly a magical day.

"Thanks guys." Gohan sighed. "But I still need to get my wand. Will I see you at school?"

"Definitely," Harry promised.

"Probably sooner, too," Ron added. "We'll keep an eye out for you on the train."

"Train?"

Hermione giggled. "You'll see. We'll see you soon, Gohan!"

The group split into two parties, diverging in opposite paths. Hagrid and Gohan pushed their way down Diagon Alley, making their way to the wand shop Hagrid had mentioned.

A sudden thought popped in Gohan's head.

"Can I ask you something, Hagrid?"

Of course!"

Gohan asked, "Lucius Malfoy is one of the few who know the truth about me and Cell isn't he?"

Hagrid nodded. "Yep. He don' work at the Ministry, but I he's wormed his way into enough pockets ter get it out of someone."

Gohan grinned. "He looked kind of scared when I told him my name."

Hagrid chuckled. "Tha's somethin' I'd like ter see one day."

"And like Mr. Weasley…" Gohan was afraid to continue, fearing the worst, "he hasn't said anything to his family… right?"

Hagrid nodded again. "He can', can he? Supposed ter be hush hush an' all. Naw, the Malfoys are rich an' have a lot of pull, but even Lucius Malfoy's connections couldn' get him out of trouble from the Ministry if he said anythin.'"

They stopped in front of a very old store, much older than any of the surrounding buildings. A sign overhead read _Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C._

Hagrid told Gohan he'd wait outside, until he was finished.

Upon entering the shop Gohan saw an old man with wide pale eyes standing at the front of the desk.

The man smiled kindly. "Good afternoon. I am Mr. Ollivander, proprietor of this fine shop. You… you must be the late starter I was warned about."

Too shocked to say anything, Gohan slowly nodded. How did he know he wasn't a First Year? "Yes sir, My name is Gohan Son. I need my wand for school. Do I — do I just pick one I like?" Gohan gestured to the dozens of rectangular boxes lining the room."

Ollivander laughed. "Of course not! If we did that everything would fall to chaos! You see, Mr. Son, I use three different types of cores for wands. They are Unicorn Hair, Dragon Heartstring, and Phoenix feather. No two wands are the same — especially those I make — and you do not choose the wand: the wand chooses the wizard."

"… I see… but if the wand chooses the wizard, does that mean I might not get one?"

Ollivander waved the question aside dismissively. "Ridiculous. It's just a matter of time and patience. I've never been unable to find a wand for a young witch or wizard like yourself; some have been difficult, very difficult, but never a failure. Now, if you would please stick out your wand arm?"

"Your dominant hand," he added, seeing the confusion on Gohan's face.

Gohan extended his left arm, and Ollivander brought out a tape measure. Instantly it wrapped itself around Gohan, measuring his arm and then various other parts of his body.

Retracting the tape measure he went into the backroom of his store. He reappeared, removing a wand from its box.

"8 ½ inches, Beech wood and Dragon Heartstring," Ollivander told him. He handed it to Gohan. "Just give it a wave."

Gohan waved it, and a stream of water erupted from it, dowsing Ollivander and everything on his desk.

"Sorry," Gohan said sheepishly, the Son Grin plastered on his face.

"It's alright," Ollivander assured him, "This happens quite frequently; what good would being wizards be if we can't clean up after our messes?"

This went on for a good twenty minutes. Ollivander pulled out wand after wand, but none seemed to work. Some had similar effects to the water, like a tuff of smoke or knocking wands off the table, and others Ollivander simply snatched away. Thankfully Mr. Ollivander was understanding, even excited at having "another challenge."

Gohan frowned. He didn't think it would take this long.

Ollivander smiled. "We'll find your wand, not to worry. I do love a tricky customer."

Gohan thought he would never find his wand. Maybe he'd have to go to some other wand store in another country.

Suddenly, however, something... familiar pulled him toward a box on the very top shelf, tucked away in the corner. Covered in layers of dust and underneath several boxes Gohan would have normally not noticed it, but something… something about that box stuck out. A nagging feeling he couldn't shake.

"What about that one?" he asked, pointing particularly to the box.

"No," Ollivander said dismissively, "it hasn't worked on anyone. I doubt — well, I don't see the harm, I suppose."

He took out the wand. It was a warm light brown, the wood polished and shinning despite its implied age.

He gave the wand to Gohan, waiting patiently for the boy to wave it.

Gohan hesitantly brought his arm down and golden sparks erupted from the wand. Even more strange was a gold aura surrounded him, eerily similar to a Super Saiyan's.

"Hm." Mr. Ollivander hummed to himself lightly. His penetrating stare pierced Gohan with intrigue. "Very peculiar, and quite a surprise."

Gohan gulped. "Um, why, sir?" Ollivander looked from Gohan to the wand in his hand.

"I've sold thousands of wands, Mr. Son, but yours is quite unique. The wood itself, Rowan, is quite an interesting choice, but certainly not uncommon. The core, though, is. I told you every wand I make has one of three: phoenix feather, unicorn hair, or dragon heartstring. However, this particular wand doesn't have any of those as its core. As a wandmaker I've always been interested in rare woods and substances, things which might make for great wands. Many decades ago I was given several hairs from a creature that supposedly had unimaginable power, a beast of epic stature. I never learned what that creature was, but I decided to make a single wand using none of my usual cores, instead experimenting with the strange hairs. Rowan, 11 ½ inches long and those hairs make up your wand. I believe you will go very far in this World, Mr. Son."

A bit unnerved, Gohan quickly paid Mr. Ollivander for his wand and left. Mr. Ollivander was… strange, certainly, he seemed nice. Not to mention the history behind his wand was very interesting.

A goofy smile made its way onto Gohan's face; _his_ wand. Gohan had a wand, a real wand. A real _magic_ wand! He really was a wizard!

"Ready ter go?" Hagrid chuckled at the beaming expression on Gohan's face.

Gohan nodded excitedly, ready to leave to show everyone his amazing supplies and his spectacular wand.

Hagrid brought out the portkey, and as Gohan grasped for it he thought about all the sights and people he experienced today. He met some great people, kids and adults alike, other students who kindly welcomed him into their circle.

Then again, he also met some less than nice people as well, like the Malfoys. But he did witnessed some amazing things. And what had Mr. Malfoy meant about Harry's scar? "Legendary" he called it; was it common knowledge in the Wizarding World?

As the familiarly irking sensations of the portkey greeted him, his curiosity flooded his senses: maybe he could ask Hagrid about it when they arrived back home.

…**.**

_**Again, I hope you enjoy this revised chapter. I really disliked the… OOCness I made Gohan all those years ago. **_


	5. Crazy Train UPDATED 5,27,2012

_**Yes, this is another revision. I'd hoped these would go by a lot quicker, since it's easier to revise than create a chapter, but I'm just so darn anal about these chapters nowadays being perfect. I hope you all enjoy it.**_

_Chapter 5: Crazy Train_

"Gohan, come on or you'll miss the train!" Chi-Chi yelled. Goten, babbling incoherently, pulled on her shirt. Chi-Chi gently took his hand off of her, cooing at the little infant.

"Okay!" A cry rang out from the forest.

From the dense clump of trees and brush, a stray ki blast bolted out of the forest, incinerating a tree stump several feet away from the mother and infant.

Gohan appeared in front of his family instantly, glowering into the dark forest.

"Vegeta, you jerk!" Gohan yelled, "Try aiming for me and not my family!"

The boy was tackled from behind by a grinning Saiyan Prince. Vegeta forcefully yanked Gohan's tail. The younger Saiyan hissed in pain, almost immediately grabbing a hold of Vegeta's arm.

A white aura surrounded Gohan as he ripped the gloved hand from his tail. With a grunt, Gohan tossed the older Saiyan over his shoulder, sending him careening into the forest. The Son family could hear the increasingly distant crunches and crackles of torn brush and toppling trees.

Vegeta reappeared in front of the family, his distinctive frown adorning his features. A few scraps and cuts riddled his body, and his cloths covered with dirt.

"Good." Vegeta dusted himself off, nodding approvingly at Gohan. "You've overcome most of the pain when your tail is grabbed. It will likely be as powerful as mine was in a few months, provided you not slack off and train at that magic school of yours."

Chi-Chi looked at Gohan's tail warily. "I still don't see why we can't cut it off again. Everyone's been fine without tails, Vegeta."

"Speak for your own race, woman!" shouted Vegeta. "Removing a Saiyan's tail is tantamount to emasculation. The only reasons I agreed to remove my own son's tail were for anonymity, and my desire _not_ to deal with a toddler Oozaru. A Saiyan's tail growing back is arduous, especially for a half-breed like your son. I will not let the opportunity for my people to regain some dignity be swiped from me. Your son _will_ keep his tail."

Gohan made a face. As helpful as Vegeta thought he was being, his motivation and persuasiveness was very lacking. Still…

"Yeah, mom," Gohan agreed. "I mean, it took me a while to get used to walking without a tail. Think about what the kids at Hogwarts will think if I can't walk straight for the first few weeks of school."

"Well…" Chi-Chi stared at the ground pensively. "As long as no one sees it, it can stay; I doubt tails on people are 'normal' even for witches and wizards."

"Don't worry," Gohan assured her. "I'll be wearing robes, and Vegeta taught me how to wrap my tail around my waist." Chi-Chi looked at Vegeta doubtfully, who returned her gaze with a sneer.

"Alright," Chi-Chi said finally. "Now come on; everyone's at Capsule Corp., and we only have an hour to get you onto that Hogwarts train, Gohan."

"I can sense for the Weasleys and use Instant Transmission," said Gohan. "They mentioned everyone takes the train, so they should be there. I won't aim right for them, but we should be able to—"

"Let's go already!" Vegeta shouted irritably. Gohan frowned at the Prince, but grabbed onto Vegeta and Chi-Chi. Sensing the large group's presence in West City, they instantly reappeared in the Briefs' den at Capsule Corporation.

He'd only been able to stay for forty five minutes, but it was the greatest party Gohan had ever been to. Each of the Z Warriors, and everyone else within their tight circle, had arrived to celebrate and send off their youngest companion.

However, they did not let the dreariness affect the party; each of them gave Gohan gifts, mementos to remember them bye and as a "congrats for being a wizard" type of thing.

The most sentimental gift Gohan had received was the Four-Star Dragon Ball; Bulma tracked down to somewhere in the Antarctic, while Vegeta. under threat from Bulma, retrieved it.

"It was your dad's for a long time," Bulma told him, "and is such a big part of your family. You deserve to be the one to hold onto it."

Piccolo and Vegeta, however, agreed with her for a different reason: since the enemies of Earth only seemed to get stronger as time went on, they believed one of the Dragon Balls in possession of one of the strongest in their group. And since he was going off to a hidden castle inaccessible to many, it doubly made it impossible to summon Shenron without their say-so.

Piccolo and Dende and Mr. Popo –much to Gohan's immense excitement– entrusted to him the Power Pole; since everyone could fly up to the Lookout now, or be transported their otherwise, it was no longer needed to connect Korin's Tower to it. That the weapon was Goku's in the first place only convinced them further that his son to have it.

The Dragon Ball was an honor to hold onto, but the Power Pole in Gohan's hands felt so… right.

Korin and Yajirobe gave Gohan a bottomless bag of Senzu Beans, the bag charmed by Baba (given to him by Roshi) and the Beans grown bountifully over the year of peace. It wasn't actually an endless supply, Korin told the boy, but the bag was able to hold several dozen at a time and feel no heavier than a handful of them.

Trunks, the boy from the future, had made a surprise visit from his future timeline several days before the send-off. He'd arrived to proudly to tell his friends and family of the destruction of his timeline's androids and Cell.

It was amusing, then, for the purple-haired teenager to see a reformed Eighteen in the midst of his friends and family. The other hybrid Saiyan had been instantly wary and suspicious of her, but Krillin passionately defended her and insisted Trunks trust and be nice. Eighteen was no more excited about Trunks as he was her, since he'd killed her and her brother in another life, but they had one thing in common: a bald, happy-go-lucky martial artist they cared about. Because of that, they agreed to make peace with each other.

Having come back with a present for Gohan anyway –to honor the memory and actions of his mentor and best friend– Trunks presented Gohan with his sword. Gohan couldn't believe the young man would give it away, and told him flat out it very likely would not be used and just become a wall trophy; he had plenty of experience handling a sword, but it was too violent a weapon for Gohan's taste now. Trunks still insisted the other Super Saiyan have it as a reminder of him, and Gohan reluctantly agreed.

Goten made Gohan a good luck card, which Gohan promised he would always keep with him. His baby brother giggle bubbly.

As Krillin and Eighteen presented to Gohan a scrapbook of photos from the World Martial Arts Tournaments they'd all been in, Chi-Chi gasped.

"Your train leaves in almost fifteen minutes, Gohan!" She fussed as she went through her purse, pulling out a blue capsule. Gohan packed up all the gifts into two capsules "I have the plane to get back, so we're good to go. Thank you for the party Bulma, and thank you all for your wonderful gifts. Say thank you, Gohan."

Gohan blushed as Roshi and Yamcha and Krillin grinned cheekily, and then outright cackled when he grabbed onto his mother and brother.

"Thank you for everything, everyone," he said politely. "I'll see you all over Winter Break!"

Within an instant they were standing in a dimly lit corner of the train station. Gohan had visited it with Piccolo a few days beforehand, and scoped out a few people who would be around to sense in order to use Instant Transmission.

Chi-Chi looked around the bustling station as they walked amongst the crowd. "Well, which platform are you supposed to get off at, sweetie?"

"Platform 9 ¾, I think," he said. "But I asked a guard earlier, and he said there wasn't a platform 9 ¾."

Chi-Chi nodded. "Dumbledore explained that to me. He said that you run into the column that's between the two platforms, which must be Platforms 9 and 10."

"But won't that hurt?"

Chi-Chi laughed. "You're head's just as thick as your fathers, you'll live." She hugged Gohan tightly. "Have fun, Gohan, we'll miss you. I love you very much."

Gohan smiled. "Love you too, mom." He ruffled Goten's hair, who giggled at the action. "Don't cause too much trouble, okay, Squirt?"

Chi-Chi left with Goten toward the front of the station. Gohan took one last look at their retreating forms, and started walking. He quickly arrived at Platforms 9 and 10, eyeing the column separating them hesitantly.

'_Okay,'_ Gohan thought to himself,_ 'this is it.' _

"We have got to stop meeting like this, Gohan."

The Saiyan turned around. The Weasleys and Harry had somehow snuck up behind him.

Harry grinned. "Find the platform alright?"

"It's not what I'd imagined," said Gohan, "as far as secret passageways go."

"Well, come on!" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed. "Let's get going. Fred, George, you both first."

One by one the Weasleys went into the column. Gohan was amazed at how they just vanishing into the column, almost as if they had walked right through it. Mrs. Weasley told them that usually they had to be casual about it, so as to not frighten the Muggles, but thankfully it wasn't too crowded today.

Finally only Harry, Ron and Gohan remained behind.

"My turn," said Harry.

He quickly charged at the pillar, leading with his cart of school things. Instead of fluidly passing through the pillar, however, Harry crashed right into it. His cart bounced up against it feebly, and the force of it caused Harry to fall to the ground. Ron and Gohan immediately joined his side.

A passerby approached them. "Are you alright?"

"Lost control of the trolley." Harry said quickly. Ron and Gohan nodded in agreement, waiting quietly until the man left.

"Why didn't it open?" asked Ron. He put his hand up to Platform 9 ¾, pressing against the column in an attempt to pass through. The column didn't yield.

As Harry and Ron talked about their current dilemma, Gohan eyed the column's still pristine architecture.

He internally sighed. Had it been him who'd ran into the platform it probably would have crumbled into pieces.

Gohan looked at the clock. "Guys, when does the train leave again?"

"Exactly eleven o'clock," replied Ron. He paled, turning to Gohan slowly. "Why? What time is it now?"

The boys looked up to a nearby hanging clock. It read just after eleven.

"We missed the train!" Ron moaned.

"Why don't we just wait for your parents?" asked Harry.

"They can Apparate. They'll go home and pick up the car later—" Ron suddenly paused. "Wait a minute, the car! We can drive to Hogwarts using the car."

"But we aren't old enough to drive," Gohan said.

"I've seen my dad do it loads of times," Ron said dismissively. "Besides, we don't have anywhere to go."

"You do have a point, Ron," Harry admitted reluctantly

Gohan _really_ wanted to disagree with them, to tell them he could just teleport the three of them to Hogwarts, or even fly them all there. But he couldn't; they didn't know anything about ki or Saiyans or Cell, and Gohan intended for it to stay that way. He couldn't even leave them and go off to the castle by himself, since they'd wonder how he got there.

He wouldn't have even done that if he could anyway; Harry and Ron were his friends.

Gohan sighed. "Well, let's get going then."

A few minutes later they were soaring above the clouds. They'd been spotted by several people at first, Harry pointing out cars don't usually fly, Ron activated a cloaking device installed into the car, rendering them practically invisible. Gohan assisted Ron in catching up to the train, following the several dozen kis that were aboard and quickly moving.

"So, Gohan," Ron asked, sometime into their drive, "you know what House you want to be in?"

"Hagrid mentioned them a couple times," the Saiyan replied, "but I don't know a whole lot about them. Are we put into Houses randomly?"

"You'll see." Harry's eyes shined brightly.

"They use the Sorting Hat."

"Ron!"

"What?" The redhead ignored Harry's glare. "It's not like it's a big secret. How do we tell him about the Houses if we don't mention the Hat? Did you want him to think we fight a troll?"

"The Sorting Hat?" asked Gohan.

"It's how you're put into a House," Ron told him. "They put the Sorting Hat on your head, and it puts you into a House based on which one you'd most be like."

"What?"

"The Founders of Hogwarts liked different traits," Harry explained, "so people are Sorted into Houses based on which you're most like. Gryffindor values bravery and courage, Ravenclaw intelligence, Hufflepuffs like loyalty and hard work—"

"And Slytherin's are evil and scum," Ron finished. "More dark wizards come out of their House than all the others combined."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Slytherin House is supposed to care about cunning and ambition, but Ron's kind of right. A lot of them are jerks, and I haven't really met a nice Slytherin. But there might be a few that aren't—"

"What are you talking about?" Ron gaped. "Slytherin's are all crooked and slimy! You can't trust anyone the Hat puts there." Gohan noticed Harry bit his lip uncomfortably.

"Well," Gohan started thoughtfully, "I'm not sure which. I mean, they all sound good; my dad would have probably been in Gryffindor, my friend Bulma definitely would have been a Ravenclaw, and my friend Krillin sounds like a Hufflepuff."

"Know any potential Slytherins?" Ron said dryly.

A certain Saiyan Elite popped into Gohan's head. "… How much longer till we get to Hogwarts, Ron?"

Eventually they had caught up to the train, and just in time; the cloaking device had abruptly shorted out.

"Let's get closer," Ron said.

They descended below the clouds, the car's wheels inches from the train track.

"Where's the train?" asked Harry.

Gohan sensed for the train again. Almost immediately he felt a small army of energy signals approaching them from their rear.

"IT'S BEHIND US!" yelled Gohan. They all turned around and saw the train several dozen feet away and quickly approaching.

Ron managed to bring the car up and above the train, with barely enough time to float several inches above the locomotive. Ron accelerated the car, stomping hard on the gas pedal in hopes of reaching the school before anyone else.

An hour later the sun had nearly set. They couldn't see the train any longer, but the trio saw an approaching gargantuan structure in the distance. Towers pierced the sky and little pinholes of light could be made out from within the building. A giant lake sat near the castle peacefully.

Ron nudged Harry playfully. "Welcome home, Harry."

Harry smiled, and then turned to meet Gohan's awestruck gaze. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Gohan."

"Amazing," Gohan breathed.

Suddenly, the car was jostling and shaking uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" Gohan said.

"I don't know how to land!" said Ron. "I've never driven before."

"You never even _drove_ before today! You still managed to get us here!"

"Stopping isn't as easy as starting! It's not my fault muggles make these things so complicated!"

"Muggles didn't make this car fly! Your dad did!"

"Don't you blame my—"

"GUYS!" Harry yelled. "Brace yourselves!"

_CRASH_! They landed in a large tree. Their momentum was strong enough to keep the car moving through it, branches that broke in their path slowing them down. Finally, the car stopped.

"My wand broke," Gohan heard Ron say in the dark. "Mum's going to kill me!"

Despite that, however, all three boys let out a sigh of relief. Out of nowhere, however, the tree began shaking uncontrollably, its branches hitting the car from every direction.

"It's alive!" Harry shouted.

Gohan secretly readied a sphere of blue ki in his hand to fire. But then the tree stopped its convulsing, and seemingly decided to let go of the car. The automobile's engine roared as it drove out of the tree, landing with a hard _thud_ on the ground that jostled the boys. It drove itself toward Hagrid's hut, and then opened its own doors. It forcefully expelled the boys and their luggage, driving away into a forest nearby.

"Your car… was alive?" Gohan asked Ron. They each grabbed their luggage, Gohan helping the other boys find theirs.

"Does it matter?" Ron stared at where the car had just left from miserably. "I broke my wand, and the car ran away. Forget missing school, I'll be lucky if I'm not murdered by my parents."

They quickly made their way up into the castle, Harry and Ron giving Gohan a brief tour and layout of the grounds. The grounds outside the castle were beautiful, but its _insides_ were unbelievable. It was clearly old, the walls and tile and cobblestone that littered its interior vast and ancient. Paintings of all sorts adorned the walls, and every now and then a knight's armor or statue was present. They passed classrooms and hallways, Harry and Ron briefly pointing out rooms they knew of.

They made it to just outside the Great Hall. The candles that floated above near the ceiling were beautiful, even at a distance. They could see students filing into their seats and professors at up at the head table.

"Wait a minute." Harry squinted his eyes at the professors' table. "Where's Snape? He isn't with the others."

"Who's Snape?" Gohan asked.

Ron furrowed his face disgustedly. "Potions professor; he's the slimiest thing in this school besides Malfoy. Maybe he's ill."

"Or maybe he left!" Harry added hopefully.

"Or maybe he's behind you," a voice whispered behind them, "wondering why three Second Years arrived late, and not on the train."

The boys turned around hesitantly. A man clothed in all black robes stood, towering over them. His hair was black and somewhat long, unkempt and oily. His eyes were onyx, like a Saiyans, but lacked any sort of warmth or kindness that Gohan or his father possessed. They eerily reminded Gohan of Vegeta.

Professor Snape frowned deeply at them all, like a hawk watching them all with a predatory glimmer in his eyes. He turned to Ron and Harry, and Gohan could see a nearly triumphant sneer make its way on his face. He again was reminded of Vegeta.

Snape turned away from them and to Gohan.

"You." Gohan could now register that his voice was cold, baritone and authoritative. "You are the late starter, correct?"

Gohan nodded politely. He wasn't naturally rude anyway, and with a man such as this as a professor was not inclined to be rude anyway.

He gestured down to another corridor a ways down the hallway. "The First Years are awaiting to be Sorted down there. You will join them at the back of the line, and will be the last to be Sorted. Because you are not in a House yet, your disciplinary will be postponed until you have been Sorted. After the feast you will report to Headmaster Dumbledore's office; he said you would have no trouble finding his office. The password is 'lemon drop.' You two," he looked at Harry and Ron malevolently, "follow me."

Snape walked away, and Harry and Ron followed suit. They quickly muttered "Good luck!" to their friend before dejectedly walking behind Professor Snape.

Gohan walked down the hall to where Professor Snape told him to go, and upon turning the corner found himself amongst a couple dozen other kids. They were standing within the Great Hall, right against a wall. He looked around and saw many students sitting at one of four sets of tables; he'd gleaned enough information from Harry and Ron to know which table was which. The Weasley Twins, their brother Percy (recognizable by the red hair), and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, causing the Saiyan to smile. A frown replaced it once he saw Malfoy chatting obnoxiously over at Slytherin's, however.

He looked up at the Front of the Great Hall, just in front of the professors' table, and saw a raggedy old witch hat sitting on a stool. It must have been the Sorting Hat.

And then the Hat sang.

Gohan was dumbfounded, but he knew he shouldn't have been. It was magic; first the tree, then the car. Should he really have been shocked the Sorting Hat was alive too, and singing? Had Ron and Harry meant to not outright say the Hat was alive?

'_That was –er– interesting,'_ Gohan thought as the Hat finished its song. Everyone cheered and applauded energetically when it finished, but the First Years generally just clapped politely, Gohan included.

A woman approached the front. Based on her appearance and what Harry had told him, Gohan was sure it was Professor McGonagall.

"When I call your name," Professor McGonagall began, "please come forward, sit down, and place the Sorting Hat on top of your head."

As she called the names of the First Years, Gohan scanned each one's face curiously. Upon placing the Hat on top of them some children were startled, jumping in their seats, before waiting quietly before the Sorting Hat shouted out a House. Some kids took a minute, and others immediately upon the Hat being placed on their head. How long would it take Gohan to be Sorted?

Soon he was the only one left in line. When Ginny was announced into Gryffindor, he saw her brothers and Hermione applauding wildly.

He joined in and yelled "Good job, Ginny!" She smiled and waved at the Saiyan, then joined Hermione and her brothers.

Being nearly the last First Year to be Sorted, Gohan and Ginny managed to strike up a fairly short but enjoyable conversation as they waited to be Sorted themselves. She was not at all like Gohan recalled from their trip to Diagon Alley; the redheaded girl proved to be energetic, confidant, and had inherited a bit of that wit he'd seen in the Weasley twins. Gohan wondered what might have made her so withdrawn before.

Dumbledore arose from his seat, and a silence hushed over the students.

"Thank you all for waiting so patiently," he announced, his eyes twinkling brightly. "Before we can begin the Feast, however, we have one more Sorting to behold. He is starting late in his magical education, and will be joining us as a Second Year. I am very pleased he chose to join our happy family, and hope you all make him feel as welcome as you yourselves were."

Professor Dumbledore nodded to Professor McGonagall before sitting back down in his seat.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Son, Gohan."

Gohan walked toward the front very slowly, peering around the room. most of the students showed no particular interest in him, many just intrigued at someone being Sorted as a Second Year. There were a dozen or so, however, scattered about the Hall, whose eyes lit up and chattered excitedly to people sitting next to them.

While not anywhere near as powerful or honed as Namekians, Saiyans had superior hearing skills than humans. Gohan smiled nervously as he overheard a couple of the louder whispers.

'_The World Martial Arts Tournament is popular here? Some of these people recognized my last name, and a couple even know about that tournament Bojack crashed.'_

It looked as if keeping his abilities under wraps would prove just a bit harder.

Gohan sat down onto the stool. Seconds later he felt a soft yet heavy fabric placed on his head.

'You_ are quite difficult to place, Mr. Son.'_ Gohan would have jumped out of his seat had he not had enough training to remain centered._ 'Not nearly as problematic as a few who have walked these halls, and yet there is still quite much to you. More... substance to take into consideration.'_

'_Y__ou can read minds?'_ The Super Saiyan was a quick study; he knew what was going on. And while he had the mental training to block this thing from retrieving his thoughts, and possibly force him out of his mind, Gohan was sure its intentions weren't malicious.

'_Obviously,'_ The Sorting Hat quipped. _'__It allows me to get an understanding of those to be Sorted, to better put them in the right House.'_

'_And what you discover in someone's head stays private?'_ Gohan asked. _'You won't tell anyone?'_

'_Dear boy, I _can't_ tell anyone! No one would trust exposing their thoughts if there wasn't a guarantee of nondisclosure; Godric Gryffindor charmed me with the purpose of placing children within a House, and never revealing what I learn from them.'_

'_Now,'_ the Hat continued,_ 'on with the show, as it were. It goes without saying you have much courage, Mr. Son; I might even say you are one of the bravest souls I have ever encountered, and Godric would have been truly honored to have you in his House. Loyal too, I see; you stick by your friends through and through, fight for them no matter what, and working strenuously to do it. Let's not forget about your sharp mind, either; though it's your mother who's watered the seeds, you've grown to value knowledge very much. Despite your insistence on pursuing more physical endeavors, your intelligence remains a definitive trait that separates you from the fold. And then there's Slytherin…"_

Gohan was unsure why the Sorting Hat paused._ '… What about Slytherin?'_

'_While it is the House _least_ suitable for you, it is not without merit you should be placed there. You are modest and humble, Mr. Son, but you do have ambition. Much ambition, in fact; when you have a goal you will strive to achieve by nearly any means. Cunning is not something I would say is attributable to you, –you are much too trusting and friendly to truly manipulate others– but you are clever certainly. Not to mention that, given the appropriate circumstances, I see that you can be quite… vindictive. You would do quite well in Slytherin, Mr. Son, if you desired to be placed there.'_

Gohan frowned. If the Sorting Hat was alluding to his quite monstrous behavior when he fought Cell, it wasn't untrue. However, it was only because Gohan had burdened himself under the weight of all of Cell's victims, and felt that he had to exact justice for them.

'_That is not to say,'_ the Hat added, _'you wouldn't do well in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor or Hufflepuff; any one of the four Houses would be beneficial to you, and would welcome you with open arms. I know for a fact that Godric, Helena, and Rowena would each consider you a shinning example of someone deserving to be taught by them, to learn Wizardry at Hogwarts. Depending on where you go certain traits will become more polished than others, of course, but you will not think ill of being where ever you are placed. Your mother would likely insist on Ravenclaw, which wouldn't be at all an unwise choice, but I believe we both know which House is truly your fit.' _

Gohan couldn't help but smile. _'Yeah.'_

The Sorting Hat's chuckled, its velvety voice reverberating lightly inside Gohan's mind.

'_You possess a unique mind, with such a strong spirit to boot; I would enjoy speaking with you again, Mr. Son, if you had the opportunity to be Sorted once more. But, until that time, you must make due with—'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table exploded with applause. The other Houses clapped energetically as well, not so much Slytherin though, but it was all likely because they could finally eat their meal. Gohan grinned as he passed Professor McGonagall the Sorting Hat, practically skipping as he made his way down and sat alongside Hermione.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well now, let the feast begin."

Gohan couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face. "He'll regret saying that."

By the end of supper Gohan had enamored, disgusted, shocked, and impressed many people with his eating habits. He'd gone through ten dishes easily, and ate another five before declaring that he was full; he truthfully wasn't, but he'd gotten tired of having to explain he had a very genetic high metabolism to people.

Hermione took it upon herself to introduce Gohan to the rest of the Gryffindor Second Years. Gohan had been instantly welcomed by his new classmates, and all of them were highly interested in the newest addition to the House. Fred and George Weasley made introductions to several of the older students very entertaining, and took the stress off of embarrassing himself. Gohan and Ginny resumed their conversation for a time, until she had been roped into one by one of the new First Years.

"Oh." Gohan remembered what he'd been told by Professor Snape. He hadn't mentioned the car incident to anyone, fearing that Harry and Ron might get in further trouble if others were made aware of it. "I'll see you later guys, I have to go talk to Dumbledore."

He then ran out of the hall, snaking his way down the castle's corridors to the location of Professor Dumbledore's energy signal. He stopped in front of a large stone gargoyle.

Gohan frowned. What did this mean? Did he have to go outside and around? Was the Headmaster's office on the other side of—"

"Password?" Why hadn't he expected the gargoyle to be alive? Everything else in this place seemed to be.

"Lemon drop," he told the gargoyle. The gargoyle leapt aside, revealing a hidden passageway. It seemed to lead to a bigger room, an office.

The young Super Saiyan braced himself and stepped inside.

_**...**_

_**Admittedly I always like hearing about how these chapters are, but it's kind of irrelevant for these revisions since I know they're already better than the originals.  
**_

_**Also, I got rid of Gohan being able to read minds; it's really kind of a crutch and cop-out to make him super powerful. Maybe much later, but for now I do need to make sure Gohan's toned down (which also means I get to sift through and delete any mind-reading references later, joy). But for now, please disregard any instances of him reading minds and I will be a happy camper.  
**_

_**I will attempt to revise this story as quickly as possible, by extension putting off adding a new chapter to GSatPoA, but as the chapters go on it should be easier to update them. So please use that wonderful patience you guys have developed for me while I make the changes.  
**_

_**Tell me what you think of the changes!  
**_

_**Sincerely,  
**_

_** Spring-heeled Drake  
**_


	6. Long, Long Way From Home UPDATED 6,02,12

_**I never actually mentioned this ever before, but I will now: dinosaurs and talking animals (for the most part) and **nearly** anything else that **normal** humans in the DBZ universe were used to are non-existent in this crossover universe. I had dabbled in somehow making them simply fauna in the area where Gohan lives, but I had enough trouble making capsules believable in this world w/ HP. It's not as elaborated on in DBZ as it is in Dragon Ball but, yeah.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Harry Potter, cause that's just silly.**_

_Chapter 6: Long, Long Way From Home_

The first thing Gohan noticed was the sheer grandiosity of the Headmaster's office. The walls were hung with banisters of each of the Houses, but the area closest to the desk had hints of gold and red strung about. Portraits of more than a dozen witches and wizards hung up on the walls. Like several of the ones he'd seen with Harry and Ron, these ones were alive; some were asleep, but most of them observed the young Saiyan as he warily approached the Headmaster's desk.

Various objects –magical ones, probably– took up the bulk of the large desk's space. None of them seemed familiar to Gohan but, considering they were magic he wasn't surprised.

Out of nowhere a large bird swooped down onto the desk from the balcony. It was no larger than a swan, with red and gold feathers that glimmered softly in the light. Some of them, Gohan noticed, had begun falling out. The large avian drooped its head, wearily staring at the boy with curious and tired eyes.

Hesitantly, Gohan reached out to pet the large creature. Almost instantly its golden beak lightly shoved its way into Gohan's hand. He smiled, petting the bird delicately, and eliciting a pleasant coo from the bird.

"I heard you and your father were much attuned with animals."

Gohan, startled, jumped a little where he stood. He turned toward the voice and found Professor Dumbledore making his way down a set of stairs. Again, the Headmaster had eluded himself from Gohan's senses.

"From what Baba told me," the Headmaster continued, "your father in particular was able to tame even the most monstrous of beasts."

Gohan nodded. "We don't live near a lot of people, and neither of us had a lot of friends when we were little, so my dad and I explored the jungles near us. I made friends with a lot of animals back home."

Dumbledore turned toward the bird –his pet?– on his desk. "Fawkes is quite taken with you, to be so welcoming of a stranger. Do you know, Gohan, what kind of bird he is?"

Gohan considered the question, eyeing the bird thoughtfully. "No, I don't think I've ever seen one him before. Is his species magical?"

Dumbledore smiled. "But of course, and I'm sure you've heard of them. When they die their bodies combust, and then they are reborn from the ashes."

The Saiyan's eyes widened. "He's a phoenix? Wow."

Although he hadn't immersed himself into the Wizarding World, he was aware of a few creatures that were known to exist. Dragons he already knew of, for example, because of Shenron and Icarus. Vampires and werewolves he'd also known about, not just from myths, but because he heard tales from Krillin and the others of encounters with them. He'd even known that phoenixes actually existed; Master Roshi, he was told by Bulma, once had a pet phoenix that was actually capable of granting immortality to people.

The flame bird died from food poisoning. Gohan didn't even try rationalizing how that could happen.

Dumbledore stroked Fawkes's feathers, causing the bird to croon. "They are such fascinating creatures: absolutely loyal to their owner should they have one –phoenixes are difficult to truly domesticate–, able to lift heavy objects, and even heal wounds with their tears. Their song stirs courage within the good and strike fear in the hearts of evil."

He turned back to Gohan. "But onto why I called you here; I have heard a most remarkable tale from Mr.'s Weasley and Potter. Is it true you accompanied them on a cross-country flight in the Weasley family car?"

Gohan knew this was going to be brought up.

"Yes," he admitted, "we had no choice."

"Really?" The Headmaster's eyes twinkled. "Please elaborate."

"I was with Harry and Ron at King's Cross," Gohan explained. "The platform wouldn't open, and we missed the train by a few minutes. Ron said his parents wouldn't come back for their car until much later, and we really wanted to not be late to school. I couldn't use Instant Transmission or fly without them knowing something was wrong; they'd wonder how I got to Hogwarts if they left without me. I had no choice but go with Harry and Ron."

"And yet you didn't just wait for his parents," Dumbledore asked, "or contact your mother? I'm sure she hadn't left very long before you jumped into that flying car."

"I didn't know what to do!" exclaimed Gohan. "I don't know anything about this World, I don't know who to call or what to do! Besides, Ron and Harry were set on going in their car, and I couldn't just let them go off alone. They're my friends."

Dumbledore paused. He stared evenly into Gohan's onyx eyes, critically scrutinizing the boy.

"You make a very good point, Gohan," he said finally. "If you arrived any other way to Hogwarts, it would have made many others other than Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley suspicious; plenty of students are aware of the difficulties to locate and travel to Hogwarts, and many more professors would question your capability of doing so. I also commend you for staying with your friends; it is a great relief to know that there is someone within these walls capable of keeping their classmates safe. In light of these circumstances, you shall only serve a single detention."

Relief flooded Gohan's face. "Thank you, sir. I really appreciate what… I'm still punished?"

"I'm afraid so." Dumbledore chuckled. "Harry and Ron also received detentions but, unlike you, could not receive much leniency, as they should have known the rules." His eyes lit up amusedly. "And don't you think it would be all the more suspicious if I only punished two of the three perpetrators?"

The logic made too much sense to disagree with. "Good point. Thank you for understanding the situation I was in, sir. Good night."

"Good night, Gohan. Congratulations on becoming a Gryffindor, by the way."

When Gohan managed to make it back to the Great Hall, he was greeted by empty tables littered with dirty plates.

Gohan groaned. "Now I have to try and find where the others went." It seemed as if he'd have to rely on sensing for Hermione or Ginny and hope he wouldn't have to bust through any walls.

Thankfully, however, fate took pity on him.

"What House you in, Gohan?" The Saiyan turned around and saw Ron and Harry jogging over to him.

Gohan grinned. "Gryffindor."

Ron pumped his fist into the air triumphantly. "Brilliant! I knew you'd be in Gryffindor, mate. Definitely wouldn't have been Slytherin." Gohan chose not to reply.

Harry nodded, also ignoring Ron's last statement. "Me too. So, you want us to lead the way, Gohan?"

"How else would I get there?" He until they were a bit of a ways in front of him before muttering "Better than scouting for Hermione's ki."

It took them a while before they reached the Gryffindor Common Room. as they penetrated the bowels of the castle Ron and Harry continued giving Gohan their rudimentary tour, which the half-Saiyan eagerly memorized. They told Gohan their Common Room was up in one of the school's towers, which excited him even more.

They stopped in front of a painting of a woman, who Gohan noticed was rather… robust. He didn't ask about it, though; he was sure this painting was alive as well. He was correct; seconds later the woman in the painting turned to face them.

"Password?" Harry and Ron turned to Gohan.

"Well?" Ron said impatiently. "What is it?"

The Saiyan wizard was flabbergasted. They needed a password to get in? He didn't know that! Had he left before a Prefect told everyone?

Before he could say anything to them about it the portrait slid out to the right. Hermione stormed out, waving her finger at the three boys angrily.

"Do you have any idea how close you three were from being expelled!" she shrieked.

"Good to see you too, Hermione," Ron muttered. The witch glared at him.

"Do you know what the password is?" Harry asked her.

Hermione huffed. "It's wattlebird, but don't change the subject. You could have been kicked out of school for what you did!"

"We had no way to get to the castle, Hermione!" Gohan protested. "Our options were to either take the car, or be stuck at the station and risk being in more trouble for not showing up." Hermione turned her murderous gaze onto him, and Gohan couldn't help but cringe.

They entered the Common Room, Hermione herding the boys inside, and were instantly surrounded by energetic and ravenous Gryffindors.

"Awesome what you did guys!" said Dean Thomas, one of the boys he met during supper. "Everyone's talking about it."

"Bloody brilliant," declared Neville Longbottom, the round-faced boy Gohan also met in the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron, and Gohan grinned at each other. It was trivial, but for the first time tonight they'd been praised for not taking the train to the castle.

All the boys in their Year showed Gohan around the Common Room. The entire room was round, encompassing almost the entire diameter of the tower. Couches and seats were everywhere, with students sitting in clusters chatting excitedly to each other. Garnet tapestries hung from the ceiling lined with gold, Gryffindor's two colors were displayed in several other areas of the room. A fireplace was lit, with candles and lamps illuminating the electric-less tower. Gohan had been disappointed when he heard that electronics wouldn't work at Hogwarts, that the magical interference would cause them to fizzle out or not turn on, but it was overall negligible.

Later in the evening Gohan realized he still needed to unpack. Harry and Ron followed him upstairs to the boy's dormitory, showing him the Second Years' room. Gohan set his bag down on the only bare bed in the room.

"Is that all that you brought, mate?" Ron cast a dubious look at the small bag. "Where are your clothes and books? Don't you have a trunk?" Gohan took out two capsules form his bag.

"Yeah. I'll get it out in a minute." Gohan pressed the button on both capsules and tossed them onto the bed.

A puff of smoke clouded the bed and an entire portion of the room, quickly dissipating. Electronics couldn't work at Hogwarts, but Dende and Piccolo used some of their Guardian know-how to make a handful of capsules work. They only actually used electricity for only a split second each time they were used, to release or seal objects. The rest of the time Dynocaps simply housed their objects using their extra dimensional capabilities.

Clothes, school robes, books, quills, and various other items covered the bed. His father's Power Pole, housed in its holder for the first time in decades, sat near the edge of the bed. Trunks's sword –his sword now– lay in its sheath. The Senzu Bean bag sat wedged between some of his books. A large trunk lay on top of his pillows; while his capsules made it easier to transport his things long distances, it wouldn't do to have piles of smoke fill the room each time he needed to grab something.

A second bag, the same size as his Senzu one but orange instead of red, was at the foot of his bed. Gohan immediately ran over and picked it up. He opened his trunk and forced the bag inside. The Dragon Ball was too important on too many levels for it to be lying around unprotected, even if no one knew about it.

His friends stared at their new friend incredulously, looking from him to the pile of treasures and trinkets on his bed.

"How – how'd you do that?" Ron demanded, both boys awestruck.

"My friend Bulma creates these things called Capsules, or Dynocaps, that can hold practically anything inside them, from food to houses. Where I come from they're used all the time."

"But I've never heard of them, and I live with muggles," said Harry confusedly.

"She keeps her company very local," Gohan explained. "Distribution of them is very small legally, and you have to buy them in West City or some other place nearby if you want to get them and take them elsewhere. Bulma never liked the idea of running a multi-billion dollar empire from far away."

His friends just kept staring at him.

The Super Saiyan laughed. "It's not that big of a deal. If you like I can get you guys a few for yourselves."

As Gohan fell asleep later that evening, lying comfortably in his bed, he'd felt a peacefulness and happiness wash over him that he hadn't felt since his dad was alive.

* * *

"Gohan, wake up! You'll miss breakfast if we aren't down soon!"

Gohan rose from his deep slumber, his heavy eyes quickly becoming wide and alert. Half-Saiyan or full Saiyan, wizard or human, Gohan would always be ravenous and ready to gorge down on food. His alien metabolism was both a blessing and a curse.

"I'll be ready in a minute!" he called out to them. He got dressed as quickly as possible. Before putting on his robes he wrapped his tail around his waist. Normally he'd make a rip in his clothing for when he was alone, but when being alone meant 'in the bathroom' Gohan couldn't afford the risk of letting it out in public.

As Gohan finally made his way into the Common Room, he saw Ron and Harry waiting for him.

"Took you long enough," Ron grumbled, rubbing his eyes wearily. "Well, let's go then."

It was, as Gohan recalled from last night, a twisty route. The boys walked together in shared silence.

"By the way," Ron said, "bad luck, Gohan. We don't always have the best of luck when it comes to detentions."

Gohan tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Your detention. You _do_ know you have a detention, right? Professor Dumbledore told us about it."

"I know have to serve a detention," he replied. "I just don't know what I've got to do. Professor Dumbledore never told me."

Harry grimaced, "Sorry to tell you, but you've got Snape."

"_What_?"

"They don't want any of us in the same room," said Harry, "so Snape volunteered hosting you in the dungeons." The boy shuddered. "He said he would 'enjoy getting to know his newest student.'"

Gohan paled a bit. A certain Saiyan Prince's malicious grin wormed its way through Gohan's thoughts.

"That doesn't sound good," he said.

"It isn't," said Ron bitterly. "You'll be luck if he doesn't have you polishing everything with a surface too. Make sure you know when to leave; Fred tells me Snape doesn't tell you when you should leave."

They arrived at the Great Hall, and were beckoned by Hermione and Ginny to sit with them. Once they sat down at the Gryffindor table, onlookers again marveled at the speed and amount of food that passed from Gohan's plate to his mouth.

"Where do you put that food, Gohan?" Harry asked. "No way can someone eat that much food, even if they're starved. Not even Ron."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "it's almost like you have a bottom — hey!"

Gohan swallowed, piling more food onto his plate. "I've always been like this. I guess it kind of runs in the family."

Dozens of owls flooded the Great Hall, flying in from open windows. Harry told Gohan that they were the mail system for students. An owl swooped down from the large gathering above and crashed onto the table, nearly in Gohan's food had the Saiyan not immediately and worriedly grabbed for it and held it to his chest.

"Errol," said Ron, "what are you doing here?"

"The owl, Errol, dropped a letter onto Ron's plates. It quickly unfolded its wings and burst up into the air and out of the castle. The three boys and Hermione peered down at Ron's food: a blood red envelope lay silently on top of his food.

"Look everyone!" Seamus Finnegan, an Irish boy in Gohan's Year, shouted. "Weasley's got himself a Howler!"

What's a Howler?" Gohan asked Ginny, just as Ron hesitantly started peeling it open.

"You don't want—"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley's voice thundered across the Hall. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR—"

Gohan's ears nearly started bleeding. He couldn't focus on the letter any longer, clamping his hands over his ears and burying his head into his lap. His mother could get a bit loud, but this – magic was truly an amazing and terrifying concept for the Saiyan.

Finally, the letter finished screaming and burst into flames. Gohan pulled his ears away soon enough to ear laughter fill the Great Hall. People were pointing fingers at Harry and Ron, who had turned beat red in embarrassment. It seemed that, when he'd informed Mrs. Weasley of the news, Professor Dumbledore left Gohan out. He wanted to be thankful about it, but he quickly realized his own mother would have much to say when he returned home.

The embarrassment was short-lived for them, thankfully, and soon students returned to finishing their breakfast. Ron and Harry pushed their plates away, clearly in no mood to stay any longer.

Harry turned to Gohan. "Come on, we'll miss our first class if we don't leave now."

"But I'm not finished," Gohan protested. He couldn't help it; he was too used to the enormous quantities of food his mother provided him.

"How can you not be finished yet?" yelled Ron exasperatedly. "You've been eating twice your weight in food for twenty minutes!"

Gohan scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Big appetite?"

Hermione forcibly yanked Gohan up out of his seat, causing the boy to cry out in surprise. "It doesn't matter; I'm not willing to let you make me late to class. Come on, we'll show you to Transfiguration."

"And warn you about Professor McGonagall," added Ron.

Gohan sighed. "Alright, if you insist."

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Gohan bid goodbye to the Weasley twins and Ginny, and made there way to the Transfiguration classroom hurriedly.


	7. Fortunate Son Gohan UPDATED 6,02,2012

_Chapter 7: Fortunate Son (Gohan)_

"She's strict, the Head of our House, the Deputy Headmistress, and willing to punish Gryffindors harshly?" Gohan asked. "So, what, she's a female Professor Snape?"

Gohan, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been walking for several minutes, and had finally reached the doors to Professor McGonagall's classroom. They took seats close to the front of the class.

Harry took a seat on Gohan's right. "She's not that bad. I'd rather her be fair to everyone then have the Slytherins as her favorite."

Instinctively, Gohan and the others looked to the other side of the room. The Slytherins and Gryffindors sat on opposite sides, their House rivalry apparent to Gohan within seconds of stepping inside.

Malfoy was seated nearer the back. He looked over toward the quartet and sneered, turning to a couple of bulky boys beside him and whispered something to them.

"Malfoy has friends?" he asked, surprise plastered on his face. Granted they were Slytherins, and in their Year too, but how could anyone stand to be friends with someone as obnoxious as Draco Malfoy?

"They're Crabbe and Goyle," said Ron, gesturing to each of the boys. His face soured unpleasantly. "They're not all that bright, but Malfoy uses them as his muscle. They're not much by themselves, but Malfoy and his goons together can get pretty out of hand."

'_They don't look very smart anyway,'_ Gohan noted. He chuckled softly to himself. _'And Frieza called Saiyans 'monkeys.''_

The half-Saiyan's eyes wandered over to the professor's desk. A tabby cat with bespectacled markings on its face sat on top of the desk. It stoically peered out into the audience of students, scrutinizing them with dark eyes.

"Is that the professor's pet or something?" asked Gohan, pointing to the feline.

Harry stiffened when the tabby cat's gaze turned onto them.

"Not exactly."

The cat leapt off the desk, and suddenly morphed into Professor McGonagall.

Gohan guffawed. The closest thing he could think of to that was an Oozaru. He thought it was a much less insulting analogy than if compared to Cell or Frieza.

"She's an Animagus," Hermione told him. The young witch smiled mirthfully at Gohan's still flabbergasted expression. "Professor McGonagall can change into a certain animal –for her, a cat– anytime she wants. It's a magical skill that is difficult to master, and only a handful of wizards have become one."

Unbelievable. What kind of creature would Gohan be if he became an Animagus?

"Welcome back to Hogwarts students." Professor McGonagall's tone was firm and brisk. She looked out to all her students. "Before we begin Second Year Transfiguration lessons, we will review what you learned last year. Everyone, get out your wands. We shall start with changing a match into a needle, as we had a year ago, and proceed onward with less simple tasks."

The matches, along with the objects they were to transfigure later, were distributed as the children got out their wands. Professor McGonagall paused when she reached Gohan.

"Mr. Son," she said, "before you learn any Transfiguration at the Second Year level –anything I will teach in this class– I would like you to have learned and have a good foundation of First Year Transfiguration. I understand the Ministry of Magic –with Professor Dumbledore's insistence– gave you permission to practice First Year spells and skills. How far have you progressed with your studies?"

"I've finished, Professor," Gohan replied.

A look of surprise arose on Professor McGonagall. "With Transfiguration?"

"With everything." Gohan, well versed in academics and training sessions, meticulously reviewed and looked over and practiced everything that was listed he review. What would have taken a single year to learn Gohan, under the stern and encouraging watch of his mother, mastered in only a couple months.

"…Well," Professor McGonagall said finally, "this is quite a surprise. To be sure, however, I expect you to prove yourself and excel in this review. If you manage to keep up with your peers, I will allow you to learn alongside them."

Gohan didn't keep up with the others: he surpassed them. He transfigured all the items assigned in a little over half the class time. The only one who finished as quickly as Gohan was Hermione, who herself was in disbelief someone was as quick and accurate as her.

"This took us a whole year to learn," Harry said after class, "and you learned to do this over the summer! Not even Hermione was as good as you." Hermione didn't voice her agreement, but she harrumphed and sniffled to no one in particular.

Gohan ruffled his hair sheepishly. "My mom's been obsessed with my education as long as I can remember, so she has me study a lot. Even though I'm learning magic instead of math or science, learning is learning to her."

Because they had finished so quickly and their transfigurations were flawless, Professor McGonagall awarded each of them ten points.

"I am very impressed, Mr. Son," Professor McGonagall mentioned to him just before he walked out the door. "You have managed to accomplish spells that took your classmates a year to learn. However, because you have shown yourself capable, I expect your work in the future to be just as impeccable. Understood?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes Professor."

Professor McGonagall gave him the barest of smiles. "Good. Now hurry along, I believe you have double Herbology with Professor Sprout."

Herbology wasn't a class he'd really been excited about when he realized he was going to a magic school. He understood the importance of studying plants and fauna of the magical variety, but it wasn't something he'd thought fun when compared to Transfiguration or Charms. Gohan was led by the others to the greenhouse, where he was introduced to the Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff, Professor Sprout. She was covered in numerous bandages and wrappings, which convinced Gohan Herbology wasn't as unperturbed as it seemed.

He thankfully didn't need to convince her as much as he did Professor McGonagall that he was prepared.

"You should know, though," she told Gohan outside the greenhouse, "if you're lying it's going to show in your marks. Not to mention how many fingers you have by the end of the year." Gohan assumed she was joking.

"Hello there!" Professor Lockhart strode out from the greenhouse, clapping Professor McGonagall on the back as he came over to them. "I was just showing our Professor Sprout here how to nurse a Whomping Willow to health. I'm sure she's very appreciative."

Gohan didn't need to see the venomous glare on Professor Sprout's face to know where those bandages came from. The professor stormed into the greenhouse, stopping to turn around and call in the remaining students outside.

Just before they made it inside, however, Professor Lockhart placed a hand on each of Gohan and Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, Gohan," the wizard began, "I'd like with you two for a moment, if you don't mind Professor Sprout?" The look she gave him established she clearly did mind, but Professor Lockhart seemed oblivious to it. "That's the ticket!"

Once the squat witch left the three alone, as reluctant and irritated as she was about it, Professor Lockhart shook his head exaggeratedly side to side.

"You boys." Professor Lockhart sighed. "Dear me; when I heard about you 'crashing' the ceremony, I knew it was my fault."

The boys turned to each other confusedly, and then back to Professor Lockhart.

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Gohan.

"Flying a car to Hogwarts of course!" he exclaimed. "But I'm not surprised. Why, once I had given you that bit of fame, the _bug_, I guess you both must have had to have more."

"Excuse me, Professor," Gohan politely steeled his voice, "but I'm not famous, and you never gave me a _bug_."

Professor Lockhart flashed Gohan a cheesy smile. "Don't be so modest, Gohan. I know all about that tournament you won thrown by X.S. Cash. While I'm not well versed in the Muggle World, imagine my curiosity when I overheard quite an interesting conversation between several muggle-born students. You truly were a surprise. Of course, not as famous as young Harry here, but who is?"

Harry joined in the conversation. "But you don't understand, Professor—"

Lockhart continued on with his rambling, giving Gohan a good window of time to reflect on what he just learned.

'_People are actually talking about me? I knew some of the students were aware I was a martial artist and won a couple tournaments, but is it really that big of a deal in the Wizarding World? Will other people hear about it too? Krillin and my dad and Yamcha all managed to talk there way out of winning so many competitions, but that was when they couldn't even blow up a city!'_

Gohan sighed. _'As long as they just focus on me and not my dad, and especially not Piccolo, everything should be fine. They can't even connect me to the Cell Games with what was seen at World Martial Arts Tournaments.'_

"I know defeating You-Know-Who," Lockhart's voiced broke through, "and winning some big karate matches aren't as fantastical as my feats, but it's a start boys. It's a start."

And with that, Professor Lockhart left them outside and headed towards the castle.

"…Would you think of me less if I called him a moron?" Harry asked Gohan as they watched Lockhart jog away.

"Well…it's not exactly inaccurate."

* * *

"They actually let twelve year-olds handle plants that can kill people by crying?" Gohan asked his friends. He brushed dirt off the sleeves of his robes. "Seems a little irresponsible."

"The mandrakes can't kill yet," Ron reminded him. "Remember Neville?"

Gohan couldn't help but smile slightly. "You expected me not to?"

The lesson hadn't been as quiet and boring as Gohan had feared. However, considering that the entire two hours Gohan and his friends spent in class was potting screaming plants –plants which could knock them out cold if they didn't wear ear muffs– he didn't know if that was good or bad. Despite the potential hearing complications, which Neville unfortunately discovered first hand, Gohan and his friends met several of the Hufflepuffs he shared the double period with in Herbology. Two of them, muggle-born students (kind-of) like Gohan, were aware of his family's martial arts status vaguely; thankfully it wasn't elaborated on, so Gohan's friends were in the dark about that particular bit of his past another day.

"Ron's right though, Gohan," Hermione said, "and it isn't as if we're not careful. Potting baby mandrakes isn't dangerous if certain protections are taken for students. We actually helped Professor Sprout and the school; if anyone on the grounds is ever cursed or transfigured—"

"They can bring revert to their normal state," Gohan finished. He grinned bemusedly. "I remember, Hermione. But what are the chances we'll need so many of them soon, anyway?"

Ron looked down at his schedule. "So where to now, Hermione?"

Defense Against the Dark Arts is next." She made no effort to hide her response's immediacy or enthusiasm.

Ron groaned. "Really, Hermione? _Him_? Do you have little hearts scribbled around his class?" Hermione looked down at her feet, away from the males' prying stares, but Gohan could see her cheeks flush red, and the grip on her schedule tighten.

They finished lunch rather quickly (admittedly, only because Gohan appeased them and cut his short) and made their way out to the courtyard. Ron and Harry were eagerly explaining to Gohan fantastic sport of Quidditch, played by riding broomsticks and catching and throwing balls. It was simple enough, but Gohan didn't dare voice that aloud in front of such diehard fans of the sport. Hermione, ever the female scholar, rolled her eyes at the boys' antics but, like Gohan, didn't interrupt them.

"Harry's ours," Ron told Gohan, after explaining the position of Seeker, "the youngest Seeker in more than a century. Nobody beats him on a broom, especially with his Nimbus 2000. Once you watch a few games there's – hey! What's wrong, Gohan?"

Gohan looked around warily, several feet behind his friends. Ever since they left the Great Hall he was sure they were being followed. At first he brushed the thought away; the school housed more people than Gohan was used to being around, and with so many within the school grounds they weren't likely to ever really be alone. No matter where they went, however, Gohan felt a single energy signature following in their wake. He didn't know where, though; he was too unfamiliar with it –and its energy was too small– to get a clear fix on it.

The Saiyan wondered if it was Malfoy, still fuming about the incident in Diagon Alley. It was a possibility; everyone's ki was small, and Gohan was used to sensing for his friends' higher ones. Over time he could tell Ron or Harry or Malfoy apart from others, but until he was familiar with them more it would be difficult to actually recognize them from anyone else.

A rustling of broken twigs and leaves caught his attention. Suddenly a flash of light blinded him, as well as the others judging from their cries. An audible _click_ and shuttering resounded once and again an instant later.

Gohan rubbed his eyes wildly, black swirling dots clouding his vision. Another round of clicks occurred and another flash, but Gohan's hand shielded him this time around. Cured of their temporary blindness, the group turned to their attacker.

A small boy holding up what looked like a camera.

"Alright Harry?" he asked. His eyes were alight and his voice chirpy. "I'm Colin Creevey, and I'm a big fan of you." The boy explained he was a fan, and how he was excited to have found out magic existed only a few months ago like Gohan.

He chattered on about Harry, and how it was unbelievable he'd destroyed You-Know-Who. When he'd heard Mr. Malfoy mention Harry's scar in Diagon Alley, he couldn't help but ask Hagrid about it. Hagrid gave him a brief, reluctant explanation: Harry, when he was a baby, apparently killed the most powerful dark wizard in the world. His parents were killed by him, the Dark Lord Voldemort, making Harry an orphan who lived with his muggle aunt and uncle. In the Wizarding World he was celebrated, revered for ending a war that threatened to consume the entire world.

Gohan couldn't help but feel a sense of comradery with his new friend, and sympathy for his plight. He wasn't an orphan, nor famous for saving the Earth, but it was enough to empathize with the wizard.

The only differences between them were that Harry's parents' deaths weren't his fault. Gohan's father's, however, was.

"It's nice to meet you too, Gohan! My father watched your dad's match against that Tien fellow on television." He fumbled for a few of the snapshots he got of the two, peering through for ones of just the two of them. "You both wouldn't mind… would it be alright if you signed these."

"Autographs?" The group of five turned around. Draco Malfoy, surrounded on either side by his 'friends' Crabbe and Goyle, sneered at them. "You're signing _autographs_?" He turned his head back toward the castle. "Hey everyone, Potter and Son are giving signed pictures! Get them while they last!"

"You should go away, Draco." Frieza had been a sadistic tyrant ruling the galaxy for decades, and yet _he_ had better manners than Draco Malfoy!

Malfoy smirked. "Son, I'd like to introduce you to my associates, Crabbe and Goyle. You might find them to be a bit … protective of me." A chorus of knuckles cracking and grunts filled the courtyard.

Gohan eyed the two ape-like children for a moment, before returning the blonde boy's gaze. "You and your friends don't scare me, Draco. We have better things to do than be bothered by you, and I'm sure you have better things to do than bother us."

To say that the Slytherin children were shocked would be to say that Vegeta didn't have an anger problem.

"What?" Draco's face pulsed vividly, crimson filling his pale face. "You can't talk to us– to me– that way! Do you have any clue what we could do to a runt like you, who hasn't a single clue about magic?"

"I have an idea." _'Absolutely nothing.'_

"You're just jealous," Colin told Malfoy heatedly.

"Jealous?" Malfoy threw back his head and laughed. "Why would I want to be a scar-faced or dirty-blood brat like them?" Ron and Malfoy exchanged increasingly aggressive insults. Unlike Gohan, who detached himself from the Slytherin's barbs and didn't care about them, Ron was as quick to anger as Vegeta.

"Put it away Ron!" Hermione shrilled, forcing the boy's wand arm down as he raised it furiously. Professor Lockhart strode up to them asking about signed autographs. Seeing his window had passed, Malfoy and his two friends left.

When Lockhart saw Harry and Gohan, he smiled. "Should have guessed. We meet again, boys." What followed next was nothing less than a travesty.

Lockhart insisted on a group portrait, the group being just him and Harry and Gohan. He grabbed Gohan and Harry toward him, despite their resistance to the request. It was especially frustrating for Gohan, who couldn't respond with any physicality if the professor didn't want to be thrown back and accidentally bruised.

The photo Colin managed to take depicted Gohan and Harry struggling for release from the seemingly iron grip of their teacher. Their images within the picture, Gohan surprisingly noted, moved. Colin had a magic camera. Could Gohan buy one like that? It would definitely be a treat for everyone back home.

Lockhart gave more of his ' advice' to the boys after Colin scurried off excitedly. It was short, but not nearly as short as the four students wanted it to be.

"The photo might have been worth something if Lockhart wasn't in it," Ron commented. Gohan and Harry joined Ron in hysterical laughter. Hermione not so much.

"Let's just head over to Defense Against the Dark Arts, shall we?" Her tone frightened all the boys into immediate compliance.

It was the start of a good first day. Gohan worried, however, that its quality would sharply and quickly drop within the next hour.


	8. Flying High Again UPDATED 6,02,2012

_Chapter 8: Flying High Again_

Dozens of Gilderoy Lockhart's peered down on the helpless children, their bright teeth glimmering as they smiled widely at them. Several waved or made a show out of it, trying to one up each other and get the Second Years' attention. A few of the paintings closer to the ground beckoned the students to come closer, as if they were attempting a silent siren song.

It was a site that made Gohan's blood turn cold.

"He seems very... photogenic?" He may have found the Professor a bit irritating, but there was good in everyone. Gohan couldn't just not try and find the diamond in the rough when it came to people.

"He's making me almost miss having Quirrell." Hermione swiftly punched Ron in the shoulder, eliciting a yelp from the redhead. "What? I said _Quirrell_, not You-Know-Who. Quirrell never made me want to gag in his – _hey_! Quit it, Hermione!"

"I mean," he added hastily, "how are we supposed to learn with our teacher watching us everywhere?"

"I'm sure they don't talk," said Gohan, "so I guess we just ignore them."

Ron smirked. "If only we could ignore the real thing, am I –_ stop it, Hermione_!" Ron made a grab for Hermione's incoming hit, but had to evade a slap from her other hand.

Hermione glared at the three boys. "That's not funny. Professor Dumbledore hired Professor Lockhart, so I'm sure he's qualified for the job."

"Like Quirrell was right for the job?" Harry asked dryly. Hermione pointedly ignored him, but her grip on her schedule became a crushing vice.

They took seats together in the fourth row, despite Hermione's insistence they sit up front and Ron's insistence they sit in the back. The front of the classroom had a very large rectangular object at its center, its identity shrouded by a large blue tarp.

Once everyone was seated and the classroom full, Professor Lockhart emerged from the top of his staircase. He immediately dropped into a dramatic pose, with his hands raised up over his head humbly.

As he began listing his numerous titles and awards, Gohan couldn't contain himself.

"Is he serious?" he muttered to his friend. The three boys, as well as those other males nearby, struggled to contain their giggles.

"I will be giving you a quiz now," Professor Lockhart called out, "just to see how well you've read my books." He waved his wand, and numerous pieces of parchment launched across the room, one onto each student's desk. "You have thirty minutes, start now!"

"'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?'" Gohan read off the parchment. What kind of question was that to ask in a Defense class?

He read further down the list and found that, not only were all the questions unrelated to his books, they were all just about him! Gohan raised his hand quietly, hoping to understand what this quiz –if it could be call that– was supposed to teach them.

It took Lockhart a full minute, during which time he was answering a copy of his own quiz, to notice Gohan's hand. "Yes, Gohan?"

"Excuse me, Professor," Gohan said politely, "but what's the purpose of this quiz, exactly? Respectfully, sir, these questions aren't about anything but you, not even the monsters you fought off. It just doesn't really sound like something appropriate for _Defense Against the Dark Arts_."

Professor Lockhart flashed his carefree wide smile at Gohan. His mouth, however, was the only thing that belayed such pleasantness: his eyes hardened and a twitch just above his right eye arose.

"I'm afraid," he said tightly, "Mr. Son, I'm not able to answer any questions while the quiz is taking place. If you are finished with it, you may sit quietly and wait for the others."

Gohan didn't mention Lockhart seemed fine with answering his raised hand, but nonetheless did as he was told.

Once everyone was finished with the quiz Professor Lockhart summoned to him and looked over the papers. A good majority, according to Lockhart, of the students had gotten the answers wrong. It was interesting to note, Gohan and Ron noticed, that none of the boys appeared surprised or disappointed.

"But Hermione Granger got a perfect score on my quiz!" exclaimed Lockhart. "Where is Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised her hand, a deep blush running across her face.

Professor Lockhart smiled proudly. "Well done, Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

The girls in their class sighed at the sight of their professor's shinning teeth and poise. Many of the boys snickered, some making gag noises (Ron among them, who also happened to be the loudest). Gohan shook his head amusedly.

It became very apparent to Gohan that Professor Lockhart didn't care if Gohan would catch up on his First Year course materials, let alone their current course materials. He'd anticipated this in Flourish and Blotts, thankfully, and at the behest of the Weasley Twins bought several different textbooks on the subject.

Though he was loath to disregard class time, he had one of those books with him in case the class proved "unfruitful," as Bulma put it.

Professor Lockhart's cheerful persona evaporated. His eyes hardened and his features turned stony, surprising Gohan and every other child in the room. He approached the tarp-covered object, grasping a handful of the cloth.

"As your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," he announced, "I am to show you the proper way to fight dark forces, if necessary. If you are easily frightened I suggest you close your eyes, for this will be too unnerving for you!"

He threw off the tarp with a sharp pull, revealing a cage. Tiny blue creatures with antennae, at least a couple dozen of them, shrilled in high pitch voices. They flew around like insects, sporting big bug-eyes. The first image that came to mind when Gohan saw them were Cell's 'children:' his Cell Juniors.

Seamus Finnegan barked out a laugh. "Cornish Pixies?"

Professor Lockhart smiled mischievously. He moved his hand over to a latch on the cage door. "Don't let their appearance fool you; they can be mighty tricky creatures."

He opened the door to the cage, releasing the pixies. They burst through the opening like a runaway dam, quickly filling the entirety of the classroom and going after the children. Girls screamed, grabbing their hair instinctively so they couldn't pull it. The boys ran around the room hastily, dodging stuff thrown at them by the cackling creatures.

Two pixies launched themselves at Gohan, one aiming high and the other low, but he jumped high into the air and caused them to crash into each other. At this point Gohan was sure more people than he would have liked were aware he and his family were martial artists, and wasn't afraid to let himself react "instinctively." As long as ki or anything too dangerous wasn't involved it would be fine.

Only if he truly needed to would Gohan call upon more power.

Students ran out of the room screaming, leaving Professor Lockhart, Harry, Ron, Gohan, and Hermione the only ones not running away from the now ravenous animals. Lockhart attempted miserably to get the pixies back in there cage, but while he rambled a spell took his wand and started tossing red hot sparks at students scrambling for the door.

Professor Lockhart ran up to the top of the stairs. "I'll just leave you to take care of this!" He was gone before anyone could say anything.

"So he saves his own skin and leaves us to get them!" Ron shouted angrily.

"Did you expect him to actually help?" yelled Harry.

Hermione pulled her wand out and steadied it at a group of pixies, but like with Lockhart another contingency snuck up and tore it from her hands.

Ron moaned. "What now?"

Gohan bit his lip nervously; should he risk it? Was he even fast enough to catch them all before Harry and Hermione and Ron noticed?

Seeing the pixies rushing about the room and the destruction they left in their wake made the decision for Gohan.

Pointing his own wand at the pixies, Gohan hoped his plan to get the pixies in their cage and to not blow his cover would work.

He just had to come up with a decent fake spell.

"Quick… uh…" Gohan muttered, waving his wand wildly, bracing his feet into a running stance. "_Quickius Awayious_!"

A rush of wind filled the classroom. Papers flew up into the air everywhere, filling the room with a torrent of pastel-floating squares. The Trios' ears pounded with the roar of the prevailing airs and the rustling of the papers, their vision impaired by the snow-like downpour of parchment.

Gohan, sweating and puffing lightly, grinned exhaustedly as he stared at the now pixie-filled cage. That had been one of the fastest and quickest bursts of speed he'd ever had while not a Super Saiyan. He was lucky the falling parchments had aided him in his camouflage and risky move.

Ron looked around the room as the flow of falling papers decreased. "Where did those blue freaks go!"

Gohan pointed to the full cage. "In there."

"What did you do?" Harry looked at Gohan incredulously. "I mean, what spell did you use?"

"That's my secret," he teased. "Oh, here's your wand Hermione."

As they exited the room Gohan sighed. _'Too close for comfort, but at least everyone made it out safe. I wasn't as fast as I thought I'd be either.'_

'_I'll have to find some time to train this week.'_

* * *

Over the next week Gohan and Harry took to avoiding Lockhart like the plague. His attempts at 'bonding' with them only fueled their embarrassment. Colin Creevey wasn't any better; he memorized Harry's schedule, and always went out of his way to speak to him whenever he could. If Gohan was around his giddiness and antics only increased.

The Saiyan wizard was surprised at how quickly news of his 'prowess' filled the halls and corridors of Hogwarts; when once only a little more than a dozen people had heard of him or his father, the entire school was aware of the fact that Gohan was a fighter. The muggle-born and half-blood students, those with a firm foot in the Muggle World, were the ones particularly excited about having a World Tournament competitor in their midst. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were surprised but, thankfully, were really only curious about how their quiet, polite friend Gohan was a competitor in fighting competitions. Competitions against people who spent their entire lives training honing their skills.

"I can hold my own," he'd tell them. "I was raised around martial arts practitioners, and a friend of my dad's… encouraged me to join in. I've been doing it ever since. It's a part of who I am."

His grades were high, as he'd expected; it wasn't that he was arrogant about it, but magical studies seemed to come naturally thanks to his life-long training regimen supervised by his mother. Professor Snape, for all his attempts at taking points from Gryffindor, could not find a single thing wrong with his newest student's potions. However Snape would never miss a chance to belittle or mark off Gohan, considering the circle of friends he surrounded himself with. The Potions Master did not maliciously single Gohan out for his skills despite this, like he had with Hermione. The young wizard simply attributed it to keeping a low profile, something his witchy friend never allowed herself to do.

The Super Saiyan even gave Hermione a run for her money as top student, something she never verbally expressed an opinion on. However, there were moments when Gohan noticed her frown when Professor Flitwick praised him on his retention of Charms spells so quickly, or how she harrumphed when every now and then his papers got _slightly_ higher marks than hers. He only hoped she wouldn't hold it personally against him; he really enjoyed spending time with her and Ron and Harry. She didn't seem like the type of person to hold long grudges though when it came to grades.

At least, Gohan told himself she was that type of person.

A slight dilemma he discovered was hiding his tail. Twice he had almost been caught with it unwrapped, while he was changing. He finally shook himself of his tail's weakness, if only because Vegeta constantly tried to rip off of him to desensitize Gohan. To avoid other instances such as that he could now do it only in the privacy of the bathroom or while training. He had to go to the restroom much more often than others did because of this: just because his tail didn't hurt when it was yanked on didn't keep it from ever feeling cramped.

Gohan's real problem was the moon. He went to Professor Dumbledore's office shortly after confronting the pixies and elaborated on, what he'd dubbed, "his furry little problem." With time Gohan could master the transformation, retaining his mind and personality within his ape form. However, it would be at least several months before he made any realistic process. Perhaps, with luck and practice, he could keep a rudimentary sense of self as an Oozaru soon, well enough to know not to harm anyone or become out of control. But that was not now, and he needed to let _someone_ know of his potential to become a danger to everyone within the castle.

"I can't deny this is disconcerting," the Headmaster had told him. "You say this is only cause for concern during the full moon?" Gohan nodded. "Interesting. Baba had mentioned a Saiyan's tail to me, but I am embarrassed to say it didn't strike me as paramount since… well, since none of you had your tails. When did this happen?"

"At Diagon Alley," said Gohan. "I think my magic had something to do with it."

"Is there anything you know that may prevent this transformation before it occurs? An herb or machine of some sort, perhaps?"

"Nothing short of cutting off my tail," admitted Gohan, "but it might not be a problem if I stay indoors: Vegeta explained that we absorb the moon's rays through our eyes, which triggers the change. As long as I don't look at the moon, I won't become a Great Ape."

"Your situation is tricky, certainly, but not problematic." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "This is not the first time I've had a student come to me with a concern about the full moon, nor is it Hogwarts' first time dealing with unwanted metamorphoses. Unfortunately, we can't simply sweep you under the rug. I believe we're in agreement that you are to remain inside the castle on nights of the full moon, away from windows, unless you have my express permission?"

"Yes," said Gohan, "if that's what I need to do to make sure no one gets harmed." He could afford not training as often, if at all, in his Ape form; it was much less reliable than becoming a Super Saiyan anyway, and the mental training to stay in control didn't rely on him actually being an Oozaru.

Gohan spent nearly every night training in the Forbidden Forest. He would Instant Transmission himself by Hagrid's hut, or close to wherever the giant wizard was if he left, and spend two hours fighting a copy of himself, courtesy of Tien's Multi-Form technique. His power was halved in each body, but it proved enough of a challenge to be useful training. Other times he would drills and exercises, but they really only kept his body and power toned.

He'd made it his goal to master the level beyond Super Saiyan, what he and Vegeta called 'Super Saiyan 2.' Ever since his battle with Cell it proved difficult to ascend into this form, and even harder to maintain it for long. The incident with Bojack convinced Gohan that he unconsciously viewed it as a need-based only transformation, despite his and Vegeta's efforts.

Even when he did transform, the experience was… horrifying. It was as if Gohan were chained up and, in his place, a beast of untold strength and fury ran rampant in his place. His brain was racing, his blood pumping with fire, energy seeping from every pore in his body. At only a half of his strength he could control a fight, maim and punish the wicked easily before deciding to end them. Even against the space pirates, his one shinning moment of improvement since the Cell Games, Gohan had difficulty restraining himself. Keeping his body in control, his desires for gore and vengeance, limiting his capabilities to just killing them outright.

And that worried him. That wasn't who Gohan was. If the only time he lost himself to the beast was when he faced a monster, but he could only transform into a Super Saiyan 2 if a monster was around, how could he ever hope to gain control of his power?

He had the power. He had his trigger. Now all Gohan needed was the strength of will to reign in the primal Saiyan barbarian within him.

* * *

"Have you ever won a World Tournament, Gohan?"

"Not one of the World Martial Arts Tournaments," replied Gohan, "but smaller ones, Colin. My friends and I participate in the World Tournament sometimes –it has a lot of meaning to my dad's friends– and when we do we try to not win the final round. The attention people get from those tournaments where I'm from is very… scrutinizing."

Colin Creevey had been talking nonstop to Gohan for the last hour and a half. Gohan, who had gotten up early to practice a few exercises with his father's Power Pole, ran into Harry in the Common Room. The boy had Quidditch practice and, at his insistence, led Gohan down to the Quidditch field to watch the Gryffindor team. On their way down they ran into Colin who, at _his_ insistence, joined them.

Harry introduced them to the other members of the Gryffindor team: the Weasley twins, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell. The twins made it meeting the other older students easier on the first-time magic kids, and they all got along swimmingly.

Wood was the Captain, and a stern one as well; he was nice, but once pleasantries carried on long enough forced his team up into the and run drills. The-Boy-Who-Lived was forced to abandon the two when they arrived, but based on his wry grin, Gohan suspected he wasn't particularly sad about leaving Colin. With him.

Before he had to dwell on that any longer, however, he saw a frizzy-haired brunette and a lanky redhead walking towards the field.

"How long have you been out here?" asked Ron.

"More than an hour," Gohan answered. "They've been running drills for the most part."

"Harry's amazing!" cried Colin. "He's the best on a broom! I mean, it's not surprising, but he's going to pound the others into the dust when game-time comes!"

"… Right," Ron said, "er, thanks, Colin." He turned back to Gohan. "So, Quidditch: as good as we told you, right?"

Gohan nodded. "It's a fun game. They're really good up there." It was an understatement: the Gryffindor Quidditch team was a well-oiled machine. The Chasers worked seamlessly together, passing the Quaffle back and forth and past and over each other, while Wood effortlessly blocked their attempts to score. Fred and George were incredibly synced, hitting the Bludgers at angles and moments even Gohan was surprised they could calculate. Harry, being the speedy and nimble Seeker that he was, though, dodged both of them, and caught the Snitch several times during the practice.

Harry soared down towards their group on the sidelines, gracefully jumping off his broom and jogging towards them. Colin, finally understanding they needed some room, backed off further toward the bleachers with a glimmer of disappointment in his eyes.

"How long will you be out here?" Hermione asked, eyeing the team up in the sky warily.

Harry, sweating profusely, rolled his eyes. "Haven't even started yet. Wood is seriously going to wear us out by the time our first match starts."

"Great." The trio turned toward Gohan, surprised at the frown set on his face.

"What's wrong Gohan?" asked Harry.

'_Well, at least I can recognize them now.' _"We've got company."

Wood's voice rang out, his words heated and loud. The quartet turned back to the field and saw the Gryffindor team on the ground. Opposite them were another group of students bathed in shinning silver and green, handling sleek brooms.

They quickly jogged over to the commotion, anticipating trouble to break out.

"What are you doing here, Flint?" demanded Wood. "I scheduled my team in for the field this morning." Flint, a large troll-like boy, regarded the Gryffindor coolly.

"Relax, Wood," he said breezily, "we got permission from Professor Snape." Flint handed him a letter. Wood tore it from the other boy's hand, scanning its contents quickly.

His eyes narrowed into slits. He briskly read it aloud, explaining Professor Snape giving them permission to train their new Seeker.

"Who's your new Seeker, if I may ask?" Wood asked casually. Unfortunately, given who his senses picked up on first, Gohan knew exactly who the Slytherin Seeker was.

When Malfoy moved up in front of the Slytherin team, the remaining Gryffindors gaped incredulously.

"Not so special now, huh, Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

"As well as young Draco here," added Flint, "Mr. Malfoy offered us these wonderful gifts."

The Slytherin team held up their new brooms which, upon closer inspection, the words _Nimbus 2001 _shimmered in the sunlight.

"Those are the new models," said Ron. He pointed a finger accursedly at Malfoy. "How'd you get them?"

Malfoy smirked. "While you can barely afford to fly on a twig, Weasley, my father can afford anything I want."

"These brooms beat the 2000 model by a fair amount," said Flint, "and sweep the floor with the even older Clean Sweeps."

The Gryffindors matched the snide and arrogant stares of the Slytherins with ones of outrage and envy; that their greatest competition had a hold of the best brooms would make them harder to beat. And, even more importantly, it would make it harder to rub it their faces in it.

Gohan stepped forward, examining the new brooms curiously. They did look impressive, even to the Saiyan, who had little experience with racing brooms. In the right hands, these brooms would make their owners a force of unparalleled quality and skill.

But only in the right hands.

"What's the big deal?" He turned toward his friends, his fellow Gryffindors. "So they're the best brooms right now; an even better one will come along in a year or two. It's the people who stay in the game, not the equipment. You might have the best brooms in the world, Draco, but without the right team to ride them you won't be any better." Gohan remained unfazed by the group glare of lividness he received from the Slytherins.

"At least I have a broom, Son!" snarled Malfoy. "You're so God awful at flying you wouldn't get two feet off the ground, let alone circle the goal posts." The Slytherin team roared with laughter.

Harry and the others stepped forward immediately, some of them grasping for their wands. Gohan waived them off with a gesture, smiling warmly at them.

"What's wrong, Son?" Malfoy jeered. "Too embarrassed to let your pals come to your rescue?"

Gohan shook his head. "No, Draco, I'm not. I have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Malfoy cackled. "What's not to be embarrassed about? You don't have a broom at all, and you couldn't fly to save your skin. I bet you'd probably fall right on your arse faster than a First Year."

"I can fly better than _you_." Both teams stared in surprised silence. Malfoy's eyes widened. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to each other confusedly.

Gohan calmly stared back at Malfoy. Finally, the blonde wizard regained his composure.

Malfoy smiled darkly, bared his canines. "Alright then, bring it down: go get your broom and prove it's better."

"You have a broom, Gohan?" Hermione asked. "But I thought you never heard of Quidditch before."

"I hadn't," he agreed, "and no, I don't have a broom. I can still fly circles around him though."

Malfoy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see, Draco," replied Gohan.

"What are you going on about?" Malfoy snapped. "You can't borrow Potter's, or even one of those older piles of garbage."

"Don't need to." Gohan turned his gaze up toward the sky, looking out into the clouds.

The Saiyan was surprised he was doing this, but there was no fear of it backfiring against him. The Gryffindors needed a morale boost. It was probably still back home, but it never failed to answer Gohan or Goku's calls, wherever they were.

"FLYING NIMBUS!" Several seconds passed by in silence. Then several more. Everyone looked up into the sky, wondering what they were waiting for.

Malfoy snorted. "What was that ab—"

A purr-like whirring noise cut the Slytherin off, and a yellow dot burst through a cloud. It bolted from the heavens, zooming down toward the students. Several cried out in surprise and fear when they realized the object was not slowing down.

The gold object suddenly halted in front of Gohan, floating lazily above the ground. A yellow cloud danced in front of them, bobbing up and down enthusiastically. Slytherins and Gryffindors alike stared in shock.

Gohan laughed. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Nimbus? I was afraid it would have taken longer for you to hear me, but I never doubted that you would." The cloud continued hopping in place, yellow wisps jiggling excitedly.

"What…" Ron stared slack-jawed at the cloud. "What in the world is that?"

Gohan patted the cloud affectionately. "This is the Flying Nimbus. It's a rare breed of cloud that can carry a person around, like a flying carpet. My father got this from a friend, when he was my age."

"So you have a magic cloud?" Malfoy seemed to have come out of his stupor. "Anyone can ride a cloud, but it takes skill to ride a Nimbus 2001."

Gohan smiled slightly. "Really? Want to give it a try, Malfoy? If you think it's so easy go ahead." Malfoy was thrown off by the challenge, but immediately regained his composure.

He sidled up to the cloud brazenly. "This will be too easy." Without hesitation he leapt into the air. His body descended onto the cloud– only to fall right through it. He landed on the ground with a resounding _crack!_, groaning as he slowly heaved himself up.

The Gryffindors burst out laughing, unable to control themselves. Fred and George held onto each other tightly, their hyena cackles resounding louder than any others. Ron wiped away tears that fell from his eyes. Even Hermione brought up a hand to her mouth, stifling her giggles.

Malfoy glared at Gohan. "You lied, Son! You said it could carry people!"

Gohan grinned in response. He jumped onto the cloud, but unlike Malfoy did not fall through it. His feet landed on the puffy surface with a soft _plop_, and he stood proudly for all to see. No one could look away from the spectacle, not after what they'd just seen before. Malfoy fumed, his pale face looking as if it might explode from the amount of blood that rushed into it.

"The Flying Nimbus can only carry a person with a pure heart," Gohan explained. "Anyone else will just fall right through. It's a good indicator about a person's character."

"I am pure!" Malfoy shouted vehemently. "My family can be traced back centuries into Wizarding families! There's not a drop of muggle blood in me!"

Gohan truly pitied the boy. "You don't understand, Draco. Having pure blood isn't the same as having a pure heart. Only someone who is truly good is allowed to ride it. Let me show you what a _real_ Nimbus can do."

The Flying Nimbus rocketed upward, faster than anyone could register. Wind blew up all around them, kicking dirt and sand into the Slytherins' faces. A golden trail was left in its wake, cascading up and following the pair. Gohan quickly circled the goals, following up with several loops in the air. The Gryffindors cheered at the sight, amazed at the speeds and grace the cloud was capable of.

Gohan laughed happily, enjoying the wind crashing against his face. He hadn't been in the air without worrying about being seen in a long while. Flying on his own was certainly more liberating, but the Nimbus was a part of the family. His family.

The Flying Nimbus swiftly returned to the field after several minutes of flying. Gohan hopped off his misty steed and patted it gently, eliciting cheers from the Gryffindors and glares from the Slytherins.

Gohan turned to Malfoy, whose face was twisted and contorted in fury. "You see? I have a good heart, so the Flying Nimbus allows me to it. It's not what you fly on that matters, Draco: it's the person riding it."

"Too bad you can't ride clouds in Quidditch," Malfoy sneered. "Maybe you could have given your team a chance to actually win against us."

In a move that surprised even Gohan, Hermione stepped up in front of the gathering of Gryffindors.

"At least our team didn't buy their way on," she said coldly. "They got in on pure talent." Malfoy twitched, racing forward to stand inches in front of her.

"I didn't ask you," he hissed. He shot Hermione and Gohan a nasty look. "Neither of you has a right to even be here, you pathetic filthy Mudbloods." Several people gasped, while others chortled. Gryffindors looked at Malfoy with outrage and horror, while the Slytherins smirked.

Ron stepped forward, brandishing his wand furiously. "That's it, Malfoy, eat slugs!"

He shouted a curse. Instead of it hitting Malfoy it backfired; a jet of light crashed into him, throwing him onto the ground. When Harry and the others rushed over to check on him, they found Ron vomiting up slugs.

The Slytherins roared with laughter. Gohan and Harry helped Ron up, supporting his weight as the redhead continued heaving up slugs onto the grass. Hermione strode over quickly, doing a quick once-over of Ron before he began coughing up more slugs. The Flying Nimbus followed the group quietly, purring softly behind them.

"Let's get him to Hagrid's place," said Harry hurriedly.

Gohan nodded. They hurriedly made their way to the gamekeeper's hut. As they walked over, listening to the sound of Ron's groaning, the young Saiyan noticed Hermione was abnormally quiet. Her eyes were red and puffy, and dried tears stained her cheeks. Her sniffling was soft, but sensitive to Gohan's ears.

What had upset his friend so much?

When they finally reached Hagrid's hut, Harry knocked on the door.

"Isn't it cramped inside for Hagrid?" Gohan, never one for awkward silences in dreary moments, filled the void.

"More than you can believe," Harry said dryly.


	9. Stiff Upper Lip UPDATED 6,02,2012

_**Hello everyone, I can't say much, so here's the chapter, enjoy (I apologize if it's boring). Also, it it unbelievably tiresome for me to go through Hagrid's grammar and ask "is that written like it would sound from him?" so I've decided that, barring a few words, everything will be spelt exactly how it is. Just use your "imagination."**_

_Chapter 9: Stiff Upper Lip_

The quartet jumped skittishly as loud erratic barking erupted from the hut. Lumbering scuffling could be from inside.

"Calm down, Fang," they heard Hagrid say, "calm down! It better not be tha' idiot Lockhart! Comin'!"

Hagrid opened the door, a frown skirting the edges of his mouth. Upon seeing the Second Years, however, it melted into a warm smile.

"Well, if it isn't me favorite Second Years!" Ron doubled over onto the ground, heaving another batch of slugs in front of Hagrid's hut. "Wha' in the world happened ter yeh, Ron? Please, come on in!" He opened the door all the way, ushering the children inside. He grabbed a hold of Ron and gently helped him up into the building.

Gohan, as he was about to walk through the doorway, turned around. The Flying Nimbus hovered above the ground expectantly, staying at the Saiyan's eye level.

"I'll probably be a while," he told the cloud, "so you should probably go. Thanks for coming, Nimbus! Take care of my mom and brother for me." The cloud hovered up and down for a moment, before finally shooting off into the sky.

Gohan stood watching its exit, waiting until the trail of yellow it left behind dissipated before entering the hut.

Upon entering the hut Gohan realized he was right: it was much too small for Hagrid. Junk and trinkets and trash were everywhere, wasting even more space. The large wizard had enough room to walk around, but even Gohan felt claustrophobic within such a small space.

A large dog sat in a corner, a hound with a drooping face. It watched them with its head tilted to the side. As Gohan made his way further into the room and found a place to sit, the dog –"Fang" as Hagrid called him– trotted over and lay down on his feet, slinking into a comfortable sleep.

He grinned; animals always seemed drawn to him and his dad. Carefully removing his feet out from underneath the dog, he gently reached down and petted the great hound. It grumbled contentedly.

Hagrid brought a bucket over to Ron, who grabbed for it immediately. He plunged his face within it and released several slugs into it. The boy didn't bother removing his head from the bucket, groaning inside the tin container.

"There yeh go Ron," said Hagrid happily, "better in than out." The boy lifted his head up from the bucket and opened his mouth to say something, but immediately placed it in the bucket again.

Gohan smiled. "It's good to see you again, Hagrid."

Hagrid nodded. "You to, Gohan. So, how's Hogwarts treating yeh?"

"Pretty well, actually." Gohan beamed at the large man. "You know I'm in Gryffindor, right? It's great here! I've met a lot of nice people here, in and outside Gryffindor. The professors are amazing too; well, maybe not Professor Lockhart so much."

Hagrid grimaced. "Yeah, I suppose yeh heard me complaining about him. Lockhart thought I needed advice on getting kelpies out of a well. The nerve of that man! An' I'm sure he's never even been near a kelpie. If I had ter hear one more word outta his mouth I'd probably throw up!"

That last sentence caused Ron to moan into his bucket, several slimy sounds tapping against the bottom of the bucket. Hagrid tenderly (for the large man) patted his back in an effort to help clear his airway.

"That's not nice Hagrid," said Hermione. She ignored the looks Gohan and Harry gave her. "I'm sure Dumbledore thought he was the best man for the job, especially if he was lucky enough to hire him."

Hagrid snorted. "Not like he had much competition. He was the _only_ man for the job! Literally, no on else signed up for it."

"But why would no one else sign up?" asked Gohan confusedly. "I mean, Hogwarts is one of the best magic schools in the world, right? Shouldn't there be at least a few people trying to get a job here?"

"Only Professor Snape," said Hagrid. "He's had his eye on Defense Against the Dark Arts since he got here. But Dumbledore wants him ter stay the Potions Master, so Lockhart had ter get it."

A gasp violently tore through the air. Ron lifted his head up from his lap, holding the bucket unsteadily.

Besides," he said hoarsely, "everyone knows that job is cursed." He threw his head back down into the bucket, groaning into it again.

"What?" asked Gohan.

"Last year, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had an….accident."

"What accident?"

"He died." Gohan's baffled and perturbed expression encouraged Harry to elaborate. "You know how we told you Professor Quirrell tried to get the Philosopher's Stone?"

Gohan nodded. Last year, when Harry and the others first arrived at Hogwarts, a powerful magical object known as the Philosopher's Stone was hidden at Hogwarts. Dumbledore hid it in the castle to keep it from falling into the wrong hands, but Professor Quirrell tricked everyone and almost stole it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped him and managed to keep the Stone safe.

Why the Stone was so dangerous Gohan, and why Quirrell wanted it so badly, Gohan didn't know: his friends left those particular details out of their recollection. Maybe he should find out about it? He'd heard something about it somewhere, and Harry did mention its creator was an alchemist known as Nicholas Flamel.

Harry's voice shook the Saiyan from his musings. "Well, when he tried to kill me I sort of – sort of grabbed his face. It started – his face broke out in blisters, and then his whole body burned. Weird, right?"

He was reminded of Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin, and his father's explosive deaths. Vegeta, Piccolo, and Trunks being pierced by vicious beams of energy reverberated in his memory. He was even reminded of Frieza –after having been sliced into dozens of pieces– and Cell's incinerations. Those and the deaths of literally dozens of others flashed through Gohan's memory, the images reverberating within his mind.

"I'm sure stranger deaths have happened. I mean," he added hastily, "this is magic, right? Anything can happen." Harry smiled slightly at that.

"But it's more than Quirrell," said Ron, having forcibly removed himself from the bucket again. "Bill and Charlie told me they _never_ had the same Defense professor for more than a year. Fred and George told me too; Quirrell taught Muggle Studies before last year. Anyone who gets the job's gone within the year."

"Ain't it the truth," Hagrid said grimly, "and that didn't help get someone take the job either. We were lucky ter even have someone as dim as Lockhart apply, so Dumbledore took the best way out. Now," he gestured towards Ron's pale quivering form, "what happened ter him?" Harry quickly explained how the Slytherins came down to the field and showed off their brooms and Malfoy, as well as Gohan showcasing his Flying Nimbus cloud.

"Malfoy got real steamed after that," he said. "He called Hermione and Gohan something, but I can't remember what it was." Ron took in a deep breath of fresh air, gasping through his exhaustion.

"It was Mudblood, Hagrid." The redhead's tone was outraged, his voice spitting the word out as if it were poisonous.

Hagrid's reaction was no less aggressive. He bolted up out of his seat so quickly the hut and everything in it shook. His grizzled features sharpened, his eyes alight with fire. Even the hairs on his head and face seemed frizzier.

"Why the nerve of that little creep!" he shouted furiously. Gohan blinked. He and Harry shared a look.

"What's a Mudblood?" they asked.

"It's a foul name some people use to refer to muggle-born wizards and witches," a soft voice spoke in low tones.

The four males turned to Hermione in surprise. The young witch hadn't said anything at all. When she stood outside the hut she looked down at the ground silently, and did the same once she entered Hagrid's hut and found a spot to sit silently in.

"It's used mainly by pure-blooded wizards," she continued quietly, "people like Malfoy, who believe muggle-borns are inferior, or just atrocious."

"_Stupid monkey!" _

"_Round and round the monkey goes, if he should stop, then off with his nose!" _

"_Monkey see, monkey do!" _

"_I am Frieza, the most powerful being in the universe, and you are nothing but a _monkey_!"_

"Why would anyone want to do that?" It disgusted the Saiyan. That humans could sink to a level he saw within Frieza, a megalomaniacal tyrant... that _children_ could be on the level of that monster was a horrible thought. "What's the big deal if someone's parents can't use magic?"

"It's in their nature, creeps like the Malfoys," said Hagrid. "It's just a sad fact some people are like that."

Ron sat the bucket down onto the ground, wiping slime from the corner of his mouth with a grimace. "Dirty blood, common blood, they all mean the same thing to some people. Why should people think like that? Half the people who have magic have some trace in their life where their family isn't all magical."

Gohan couldn't agree more.

"Enough of that though," said Hagrid. "Did I hear right, Gohan? You have a Flying Nimbus?"

"You've heard of it?" Harry asked.

Hagrid chuckled. "Course I have! Know more about animals that most do, don't I? Rare, they are; you don't find many magic clouds down here on the ground, yeh see. That and not a whole lot of 'pure hearts' lying around." His eyes twinkled. "Course, a Nimbus might not have anything on a dragon, but what a beauty yours was, Gohan."

"It was awesome, Hagrid!" said Ron excitedly. "Gohan flew on it –_standing right on top of it!_– and was going a whole lot faster than any broom, even Harry's Nimbus 2000! He really showed Malfoy."

Hagrid nodded sagely. "Yep, those clouds are really something. But yeh two," he pointed to Harry and Gohan, "what's this I hear about signed photos?"

Gohan and Harry groaned, turning to each other worriedly. _Hagrid_ had heard about that? Who else might know?

"We're not," replied Gohan, "and we don't plan on doing it ever."

"I bet Lockhart's the one who started this," Harry added. Hagrid laughed at their display.

"I'm only joking," he told them. "I knew yeh wouldn't really do that."

A tapping on the window caused everyone to turn to it: a branch was scratching against the glass, being blown by the wind. Through the window, however, and outside, was a very interesting sight. Several gigantic pumpkins were planted alongside each other.

"What's with the pumpkins, Hagrid?" asked Gohan.

Hagrid's face brightened. "Getting them ready fer the Halloween feast, of course!"

A feast on Halloween? How could they supply even more food than they did? Gohan, however, thought it unnecessary to dwell on that thought for too long.

"Do we dress up for Halloween during the feast?" Hermione and Harry quickly explained to Ron the general traditions of Halloween, including dressing up in costumes.

"That's more of a muggle thing," Hermione explained. "The Wizarding World is a bit more… set in the old traditions, and the muggles changed them as time went on."

"What do you feed them?" Everyone turned to Ron. "The pumpkins, they're huge, Hagrid! How'd you get them that big?" Hagrid paled. Anxiously, he began looking widely around the room.

"Oh, nothing…" He laughed nervously. "I just give them a little help, is all." Hagrid's gaze turned to a pink umbrella, but why Gohan didn't understand.

Hermione observed them through the window. "Engorgement charm, I suppose? Anyway, it's doing great, Hagrid."

"That's what yer sister said, Ron," said Hagrid. "I met her yesterday. She said she was lookin round the grounds." He grinned. "But I think she was lookin fer a certain person near me house. If yeh ask me, I think she'd jump a' the chance fer an aut—"

""I guess we should be going then," said Harry loudly, looking outside the window exaggeratedly.

Hagrid chuckled, but agreed. "Right, but can I talk with yeh fer a minute, Gohan? Got a couple questions about that Nimbus of yers."

Once his friends left the hut, waiting patiently outside it for their friend, the remaining occupants stood quietly within the house. It was clear to Gohan that Hagrid, being a magical creature expert, apparently, had no need for questions about the Flying Nimbus.

"What'd you want to talk about, Hagrid?" said Gohan.

"I've been hearing things, Gohan." Hagrid looked a bit uncomfortable. "People know about those fights you and your friends were in, and now you're showing that Nimbus cloud of yers."

Ah, of course. Hagrid was worried Gohan was revealing too much about himself, about his alien heritage.

"I'm not really happy about the tournaments either," he admitted, "but I guess some muggle-borns spread the word about them. It's nothing to worry about, though; it's not like someone will jump from 'martial arts fighter' to 'half-alien world saver.' My dad was in a whole bunch of them before he even knew he was a Saiyan, and no one ever thought he was one."

"But why are yeh showing yer Nimbus?" Hagrid questioned curiously.

"The Nimbus isn't alien!" the Saiyan protested. "You said it yourself, he's just rare in the Wizarding World. As long as I steer clear of anything too revealing, like my tail or going Super Saiyan blowing up anything, I don't think I'll have a problem."

Hagrid still looked doubtful. "I suppose, but just be careful. I'd hate fer you ter have yer first year at Hogwarts go wrong cause of a few brats like that Malfoy boy."

Gohan chuckled lightly. "I can handle bullies." Gohan politely thanked Hagrid for his time, and left for the castle with his friends,

"Don' yeh be strangers, you four!" Hagrid yelled to them as they left for the Common Room. "Yeh can come over any time."

The visit with Hagrid brightened everyone's spirits after the events on the Quidditch pitch. Even Hermione, who had been the most distraught, was very much engaged in conversation with Gohan about the nature of Charms.

The Saiyan figured something academic, that she could helpfully explain to someone else, might make her happy.

The cheerful atmosphere evaporated, however, for three of the four students, once they entered the Great Hall.

"Ah, there you three are." Professor McGonagall strode across the hall toward them. "Mr.'s Potter, Weasley, Son: you will be serving your detentions tonight. Mr. Weasley, you will polish the school trophies under Mr. Filch's supervision, _without_magic. Mr. Son, you will meet with Professor Snape to organize and bottle his potions ingredients. You, Mr. Potter, will be with Lockhart answering his fan mail."

She gave Harry the most sympathetic glance of the three before trotting along, after telling them they were serve their punishments beginning at eight o' clock.

"I can't believe this! Cleaning all those trophies without magic, it's impossible!"

"I'll swap with you," Harry offered. "I know all about cleaning without magic."

Gohan nodded enthusiastically. "Same here." If his gut instinct about the Potions professor's similarities with Vegeta were right, he was not inclined to not try and get out of it.

Ron laughed. "Yeah, right. I'm not that desperate. Besides, I think Snape and Lockhart might be a bit disappointed; they did ask for both of you, right?"

Gohan's and Harry's combined glared shut the redhead up.

* * *

"Welcome, Mr. Son." Cold black eyes locked onto warm onyx ones. "I trust you were capable of finding your way down on your own by now, without the assistance of your peers?"

'_Of course,'_ Gohan thought, _'but I could just have easily sensed for you if I couldn't.'_

He'd made it down into the dank dungeons easily enough, but it took Gohan a full five minutes to muster enough courage to open and walk through the door.

Ron and Harry prepped Gohan on Professor Snape, on the things he hadn't yet learned from only a couple classes with the man. Hermione insisted it wasn't necessary, but the Saiyan wasn't about to throw away freely offered advice.

They said that Snape would likely try and bait Gohan, since he was a Gryffindor and friend of Harry, to try and dock him points or give him another detention. Gohan was confident he wouldn't rise to it, though; as he had demonstrated with Draco Malfoy, Gohan was not concerned with what a few unscrupulous people said or thought about him. He had too much experience with bantering aliens and androids to care or be phased by anything someone said about him.

"Yes, sir," Gohan said politely, "I had no trouble finding my way back down here."

The greasy-haired man continued to stare at the boy, frowning. He pulled his wand out after a minute, pointing it to a door on the other side of the room. He flicked his wand stiffly in its direction and the door audibly unlocked, its hinges whining as it opened slowly. Professor Snape walked briskly toward it, with Gohan following his wordless order to follow him.

The room was filled with hundreds of jars on dozens of shelves that covered the walls. They were all lined up and piled to the very top of the room. Various exotic and odd looking plants and animal parts stared at them from their glass containers. There were various bottled potions along the walls as well, ranging from such colours as bright blue to gold. In the very back of the room was a single large desk, barren of all but a stack of papers.

"While I loath having students in my office," the Potion's Master's voice boomed, "my potions stores are in need of reorganization rather immediately, and I must grade my NEWTs classes' essays by tomorrow morning."

He had students write essays in the _first week?_ Who did that?

"Currently," Snape continued, "my stores are organized in a single linear alphabetical order. Tonight, you will sort my ingredients into four different groups in four different alphabetical categorizations: ingredients from animals, ingredients from plants and vegetation, ingredients from minerals, and finished potions. They are already labeled." His eyes narrowed. "I will know if you've removed anything from my stores, Mr. Son, and if you do the consequences will be… unpleasant." Gohan shuddered as a chill rushed down his spine.

"I understand, sir." The Professor frowned, staring for several seconds at the boy, before turning to sit at his desk.

His assignment wasn't very difficult. Nearly an hour into his task Gohan had gotten into a certain rhythm of working, fluidly rearranging the various ingredients and potions on the shelves. Though Professor Snape wouldn't answer Gohan's inquiries of what a container held exactly, an animal part or plant or mineral, it was not too difficult to figure out. He thought, once or twice in-between the scratching sounds of quill on parchment, that he'd felt the Potions Master's hard gaze searing into the back of his head, watching his actions with narrowed eyes. Whenever he turned around, however, Professor Snape's head was lowered onto a stack of parchment, glaring hatefully at its words.

Soon Gohan lulled into repetitive motions, quickly removing and replacing containers into different spots. Though his thoughts were stretched thin attempting to recall which jars and vials weren't in their right place, his eye training allowed him to quickly scan the shelves for an object's appropriate place.

"What quick reflexes you have."

Gohan jumped, accidentally throwing and catching a jar containing salamander blood. Professor Snape's unexpected drawl startled Gohan nearly three hours into his detention.

"You move very swiftly on your feet, Mr. _Son_," the Professor noted casually. "You've almost completely reorganized my stock of ingredients in nearly a tenth of the time I would be able to. How curious, considering you have nearly no experience with potions. Although, I assume it has to do with your martial arts training, yes?" _He_ heard about it? What did it mean?

"Y – yes, professor. The training I received has made me a bit – a little faster than most people." The professor's gaze hardened.

"I'm sure," he said coldly. "Participating in such tournaments must have certainly enhanced your movements. And strength too, I would imagine. Are you capable of punching holes in metal, I wonder? Or certain… other things." Gohan froze.

"What… what do you mean, sir?"

The Professor sighed haughtily. "Oh, nothing. There are stories, though, of how some skilled and disciplined enough are capable of great feats. Being trained from such a young age –by your _parents_ I would expect– to participate in such grand venues as the _World Martial Arts Tournament_ would certainly place you up high in certain rankings. I wonder what sort of conditions you are capable of enduring? Are you more or less affected by extreme temperatures, stress, harsh light or…?"

Snape's gaze steeled. "Or the moon, perhaps?"

Before Gohan could even _begin_ to be terrified, a raspy frosty voice slithered through his ears.

"_Come… Come to me… Let me rip you… Let me tear you… Let me kill you…"_

Gohan turned around, looking about the room wildly. He turned back to Professor Snape, who continued glaring stonily at the boy.

"Did you hear that?" he asked the professor.

The man's eyes narrowed. "Hear _what_, Mr. Son?"

"That voice!"

The man looked dubious. "What voice?"

"The voice, the one I just heard!" Gohan wasn't sure if he was shocked or frightened by what he'd heard. "It was really raspy, and it said… it said it wanted to rip me, to tear and _kill_ me."

"…" The man's glare lessened, but his frown remained plastered on his face.

"I did hear it!" insisted Gohan. "I don't know what it was, but I definitely heard that voice."

"It is clear," Snape sneered finally, "you are not coping well to the uncommon stress of beginning your education a year late." He glanced around the room. "Still, you have nearly finished, and I didn't expect you to even sift through half of my it… three points to Gryffindor."

Gohan couldn't help it. He guffawed, finding it hard to stop his mouth from gaping. The professor's glare intensified to such a degree Gohan found his mouth closing of its own accord.

"I will finish the rest myself," he said coldly. "You are dismissed." There was no possibility of another option. Gohan politely bid a quick farewell to Snape and hurriedly left the room.

Once he made it up to the Common Room, and entered the Boy's Dormitory, Gohan saw Harry and Ron standing huddled together, speaking quietly. They stopped when they noticed Gohan, and quickly beckoned him over to them.

"So, how'd it go with you guys?" Gohan asked the two boys. It was a pleasantry the Saiyan wanted to get out of the way quickly, to discuss the voice that he'd heard.

"I heard a voice during detention," said Harry.

Gohan blinked. Well, perhaps they could jump right to it then.

The two boys quickly compared notes. They had both heard a voice speak during detention, a voice that was hoarse and bone-chilling. A voice that said it wanted to rip, tear, and kill.

"And they didn't even hear it?" asked Ron.

Gohan shook his head. "Professor Snape just gave me a look, and said I was overly stressed. He definitely thought I was making it up."

"Lockhart thought the same thing!" said Harry. "Think they lied to us?"

"I don't think so," answered Ron. "Snape might be a git, and Lockhart might not be that bright, but if something said it wanted to kill them they'd have paid attention to it, right?"

Gohan and Harry nodded.

Harry sighed. "I know, I don't get it either."

'_Neither do I,'_ thought Gohan._ 'I didn't even sense anything down there! How'd I even hear it if I couldn't sense it nearby?'_

Gohan couldn't get to sleep until late in the evening that night, his thoughts whirling and obsessing over the question.

…_.._


	10. Grim Grinning Ghosts UPDATED 6,03,2012

_****__TO THOSE OF YOU READING THIS STORY FOR THE FIRST TIME I would like to apologize if you can't get into the story with most of these chapters in the story (beyond this one) being so... grammatically inefficient. I wrote these years ago, when I was not as well versed in writing. If you can stomach through this entire story being what it is just to enjoy it, I wouldn't call you anything less than a beautiful soul. If you can't, that is entirely understandable and *hint hint* the later later chapters are fine, as well as my entire sequel, so if you want to just jump in from there that wouldn't be entirely bad._

_Chapter 10: Grim Grinning Ghosts_

"What's wrong, Harry?" Gohan asked. His friend gave the Saiyan a tired frown as he sat down beside him. He slowly gathered food onto his plate, playing with it using his fork.

Hermione gave him look of sympathy. "Was practice that bad?"

October arrived swiftly on the autumn wind for the students of Hogwarts. With his first few days in school had been remarkably 'weird,' Gohan was surprised at how _plain_ a magic school could be. He went to his classes, did his homework, practiced spells, hung out with his friends; if he'd been training instead of practicing magic, Gohan might have thought he'd been living in a mirror universe.

His grades –marks, as he had finally gotten used to calling them– were second in their Year only to Hermione, who worked herself even harder knowing that fact. It was hard for Gohan to not take this competition she created between them personally; school and books were her life, but for Gohan they were forced onto him.

Still, his performances within his classes made lasting impressions on his professors. True to her word, Professor McGonagall harped on his essays and practical efforts in Transfiguration. The Headmistress seemed taken with the boy, probably because of his apt at her particular field. The boy was not irritated by her attitude at all; it fondly reminded him of his mother.

Professor Sprout was pleased with his willingness to 'get down in the dirt,' particularly his reflexes and endurance with handling some of the wilder plants she kept. Professor Flitwick, the small Charms professor and Head of Ravenclaw, was ecstatic when Gohan informed him he was well-versed in the First Year charms. The little man, smaller than Krillin even, was a very kind and easy-going teacher; he'd given Gohan two points for every successful first attempt at a First-Year charm during their review. The History of Magic teacher, Professor Binns, was a ghost. He'd heard the spirit's class was rather boring, which the boy soon agreed with, but it was nothing simply taking notes couldn't take care of.

"Almost did," Harry said glumly, "but no. Nearly Headless Nick was complaining about how he couldn't get into a club, the Headless Hunt, he called it. Filch caught me dragging mud in the school after Quidditch practice, and dragged me into his office. Nick made a distraction, though, so I could sneak out."

"Well that's good, isn't it?" said Ron. "You didn't get a detention."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, but Nick convinced to come to his Deathday party. It's where ghosts celebrate the day they died," he added, seeing his friends stare confusedly at him. "I can't say no to Nick either; he helped me out."

Gohan had run into Nearly Headless Nick a couple times. He'd met the Gryffindor ghost during the feast the night he'd been Sorted, as all the new students had their House's spirits. He was a pleasant guy, but he tended to sour when people pointed out he wasn't _really_ headless. Once or twice Gohan wondered if Nick or other ghosts knew about the Other World, and what happened after most people died.

Harry laid his head down the table, eliciting a resounding _clunk_ from the wood. "I think I would have preferred the detention." He quickly brought his head up from the table, looking at his friends pleadingly. "Could you guys come with? I'll probably be the only one there that's alive." His three friends quickly agreed.

"When do we go?" asked Ron.

"Seven o'clock," said Harry.

"Today?" _'They celebrate it on Halloween?'_ thought Gohan.

Harry shrugged. "We'll just skip the Halloween feast." Harry and his friends laughed at Gohan's horrified expression.

He pushed his plate away from his body –a feat he was rarely willingly capable of– and arose from the table. "Well, let's get going. We'll be late for Potions if we don't get going."

"When did you become so scared of Snape?" Ron asked Gohan, as the four friends walked down a corridor. "He can't take points off your potions, they're perfect. Not that he's ever tried." Ron tilted his head curiously at his friend. "Come to think of it, Snape hasn't tried doing _anything_ to you."

"Not true," argued Gohan. "He's taken points off me before."

The redhead shook his head. "Not compared to everyone else. He doesn't even yell or talk to you. Sometimes I catch him just staring at you." The Saiyan ignored Ron's statement.

He was aware of everything Ron told him. Professor Snape did take twenty points away from Gohan, but only when he'd arrived late to class; he had to wait until the boy's dormitory was empty so he could stretch his tail, which had seriously begun to cramp. Other than that, Snape never took even a single point away from him. Heck, the professor never even tried bothering Gohan; while Harry and Ron and every other Gryffindor was criticized or insulted, even Hermione, Snape acted as if Gohan didn't even exist.

His potions weren't flawless; while Ron and Harry may have said he was one of the best in their class, brewing wasn't something he could pull from his past studies. The gap between Hermione and Gohan was larger in Potions than other classes, which she knew glowingly. He was good, but Professor Snape especially should have realized he was making mistakes, his potions not as perfect as his extreme expectations demanded. Yet despite all these things, the Potions Master left Gohan alone.

So why was Gohan so sure Professor Snape knew something?

It was obvious to Gohan, as well as Ron and the others, that the professor watched Gohan with narrowed eyes in class. Each time their gazes locked, the boy felt as if he was being meticulously studied within one of the man's ingredient jars.

His mentioning of the moon during their detention had to be a coincidence. It had to just be a throwaway line when the professor was trying to make fun of Gohan knowing muggle defense techniques. Professor Dumbledore assured Gohan that no one but certain officials and himself knew of the boy's Saiyan heritage and history.

'_But he told Hagrid,'_ a voice whispered in his ear,_ 'and Dumbledore didn't tell you _he _knew. Professor Snape might just enjoy watching a Gryffindor friend of Harry's squirm. Maybe he _did_ hear that voice in detention. He might have even planted it.'_ That last part seemed very unlikely.

But that brought up another uncomfortable mystery: the voice during detention. Gohan still wondered occasionally, usually at night when he gathered his thoughts, what called out to him and Harry. Why could only they have heard it, and how had it managed to stay eluded from the Saiyan's senses? He didn't hear anything from the doorway, and he certainly hadn't sensed anyone loitering around.

That was another question that disturbed Gohan: he'd been down in the dungeons, and Harry with Lockhart when the voice spoke.

How had they _both_ heard it at the _same time_ in different parts of the castle?

* * *

While Halloween wasn't anything like the muggles celebrated it, the Wizarding World still kept its holiday spirit alive.

All the students had arrived in the Great Hall half and hour before seven in the evening. The gigantic pumpkins that Hagrid grew littered the corners of the Great Hall. The entire room was decorated with orange and black, and various shades of red and yellow as well. The tables were packed full of various dishes, so many that Gohan was seriously tempted to skip the Deathday party when his stomach roared in protest.

To be honest, Gohan was rather happy at the sight. It seemed much more… genuine than the costume sporting parade that muggles did on Halloween, more authentic.

The quartet of companions snuck away from the Hall with enough time to make it to the party. Gohan couldn't believe the number of ghosts that were at there. Dozens and dozens of ghosts floated around the large room, talking animatedly with one another. Many were garbed in varying ranges of clothing at the times of their deaths. Gohan was sure that many of these spirits didn't even live at Hogwarts.

Gohan observed the scene interestingly. "This party seems a little… dead."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Funny." Despite that, Harry and Ron and Gohan grinned widely at each other.

Horrible music suddenly filled the sir, as if an entire orchestra were warped and strung out.

"I have no idea if that's supposed to be music," Hermione whispered to the boys. This time, the entire band of children giggled nervously.

"Welcome my friends." Headless Nick floated up from the floor. He bowed dramatically to them. "Welcome! Please enjoy the party." He quickly sped away to make conversation with a small group of ghosts across the room.

A gasp escaped from Hermione.

"It's Moaning Myrtle!"

Ron looked around confusedly. "Moaning who?"

"Myrtle," replied Hermione. "She haunts a toilet in the girl's room." The three boys stared at her blankly.

"She haunts _a toilet_?" asked Gohan. Hermione nodded.

She began saying something more, but Ron's eyes widened like saucers. He excitedly pointed over across the room.

"Food!" he shouted.

Gohan turned in the direction his friend pointed toward. "Food? Where?" The boy had forgotten to eat anything while they were in the Great Hall before, and had valiantly accepted the consequences of his inactions as of that moment.

Ron gestured to a buffet across the hall. Possessed by his stomach, the Saiyan dashed over toward the food gleefully, his feet floating off the ground subtly as –in his excitement– he forgot to not fly. He went around the ghosts that were in his path.

When he got over to the food, however, he almost felt like crying: all the food was rotten and spoiled.

"Why?" Gohan had never felt so betrayed. He stared at the decayed dishes in complete shock. "Why bring food at all if it's not good?"

A high-pitched whining filled the room, like a screaming child. Gohan, as well as several ghosts around them, turned to see Peeves, the castle's resident poltergeist, taunting a ghost. She was young, dressed in Hogwarts school robes. The girl wailed and flew quickly out of the room.

Gohan ran over to his three friends, who'd been standing beside the specters at the time.

"What'd I miss?" he asked them.

"That ghost girl was Moaning Myrtle," explained Harry, "the one Hermione mentioned. Hermione upset her, and then Peeves came over to join in."

Hermione glared at Harry. "It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean too."

The rest of the party wasn't particularly memorable, as uncomfortable as it was for the boy to admit. Perhaps it was the atmosphere, but most likely it was the fact that the Saiyan's stomach kept angrily and painfully reminding the wizard that he was hungry and needed food. Nearly Headless Nick and another ghost, the one who wouldn't let the Gryffindor mascot into the Headless Hunt, got into a tense argument.

It was after that Gohan's hunger could not go unabated any longer.

"Can we please go now?" he pleaded with the others. "I don't think I can last much longer without food."

Harry chuckled. "Sounds like a good idea. We should get back to the feast and try and get some food."

"Agreed," Ron exclaimed heartily.

Hermione, smiling slightly, nodded. They left the party and made their way back to the Great Hall.

"_Rip… Tear… Kill…"_ Gohan froze, the air seeming to chill at that exact moment.

Harry quickly shushed Ron and Hermione, who'd voiced their concern for Gohan's stiffness. "It's that voice again!" He'd heard it too, apparently.

"…_So hungry…"_ the voice whispered into Gohan's ears,_ "For so long…"_

"I hear it too," he said rapidly. "It's the same voice from before, during our detentions!"

Harry nodded. "Listen, guys."

Gohan and Harry frowned, their brows furrowed in concentration as they focused on the cold floor. Hermione and Ron turned to each other confusedly, before giving the pair peculiar stares.

"_Kill, time to kill."_

"It's going to kill!" both boys shouted, concern mounting on their faces. The voice began trailing off, its hoarse ramblings becoming softer and less coherent.

"It's getting softer," said Gohan, looking around the wall wildly. He closed his eyes in frustration, reaching out with his senses.

'_There's nothing here!'_ he thought irritably. _'Why can't I sense it?'_

"It must be moving," shouted Harry. "We've got to follow it!"

Gohan nodded. The two boys raced down the hall, following the voice's rasp as it slithered away from them. The Saiyan could hear Ron and Hermione shouting wildly behind them, their footsteps echoing off the floor as they ran after them.

The whispers and mutterings stopped. Gohan and Harry ceased their pursuit as well, standing in another empty corridor. They looked to each other, the same silent question on their minds: _'What was it doing now?'_

"Why are we stopping?" Hermione and Ron caught up with the two boys, panting harshly.

"Quiet!" All three were taken aback by the ferocity of Gohan's tone. Before he could dwell on it further, however, the voice's hoarse breathing sounded in his ears.

"_I smell blood… I SMELL BLOOD!"_

"It's going to kill someone!" he shouted. The stress of the situation was absolutely unbearable; what should Gohan _do_?

"Follow it!" voiced Harry, sprinting off in the direction of the voice. Ron and Hermione quickly went after the Boy-Who-Lived, with Gohan taking up the rear.

Gohan couldn't make sense of the situation at all. What was he going to do? Was it important enough to risk his secret so early in the year? Should he have even been asking the question? The Saiyan, in desperation, opened his mind to the entire school. Perhaps, if the feast was still going on, there might be only a few people out of the Great Hall and—

'_Impossible.' _Gohan stumbled mid-step, stopping altogether. The wind was knocked out of him, as if he'd been sucker-punched. He looked around him crazily, at the walls, in every corner, even up at the ceiling.

His face was frozen in abject shock: he could sense no one. No one was near them; no one was in the halls. No one wasin the entire castle. It was as if everyone within the grounds had suddenly learned how to mask their ki from being sensed.

It made Gohan's blood run cold: he couldn't sense anything within Hogwarts anymore.

What was going on?

His three friends had stopped a short distance ahead. Gohan, with a small burst of speed, caught up to them. They were all standing together, looking on at the wall in horror.

"What's wrong?" he asked them hesitantly. Hermione gasped, her breath caught in her throat in terror.

She pointed at the wall in front of them. "Look."

Mrs. Norris the cat hung by her tail onto a torch. She swayed stiffly from side to side, her movements equally as unsettling to Gohan as her state.

"What… what happened to her?"

Hermione stepped forward meekly, cringing as she tried examining it from a distance. "It's not moving."

Ron gulped. "You think it's… well, you know?"

Gohan looked at it intently, examining it himself to see whether or not it was truly dead. Though not human, Gohan had been around plenty of jungle cats and other creatures to identify the expression on the animal's face, the emotion that emanated off her frozen face.

_Fear._

He couldn't sense her, just as he couldn't sense anything within the castle. Now that he had a living creature in front of him, and could _see_ that he couldn't sense it, it broke any last barriers of denial Gohan had tried forming. It was… disconcerting, to say the least.

"I don't know," he said dejectedly, more to himself than them. "But it looks like it was frightened."

"What could have done this to it?" said Harry, looking to each of his friends in shock. The four stared at each other, their silence palpitating.

A drop of crimson splashed onto the ground. Gohan looked up to the ceiling, just above Mrs. Norris's body.

"Look up there!" Illuminated by the torches perched along the wall, words written in red were written above Mrs. Norris. Their shadows swayed to and fro over them, but Gohan could easily recognize the sight –and smell– of blood.

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

Hermione whimpered frighteningly. "What does that mean?"

Whispers and terrified screams echoed off the walls. The four turned around to find themselves surrounded by other students, probably having left the Great Hall for their Common Rooms. They all stood gaping at the site, whispering feverishly to their peers.

"Enemies of the heir beware." A smirking Draco Malfoy stepped forward from the crowd. He looked around the terrified gathering of students, smirking malevolently. "You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

Gohan glared. "Just what we need."

"It gets worse," said Ron softly.

"Come on now! What's all the commotion about?" Filch, the caretaker, came storming over toward the clump of students. Filch, who also happened to own Mrs. Norris.

_Why_ would he stop being able to sense now?

Once he saw his cat, hung in a frozen state of fright, his face contorted into something akin to misery. He spotted them, closest to the cat, though, and then his expression darkened.

"You murdered my cat didn't you, Potter?" he said gravely. "I'll kill you." Harry wildly denied killing the cat. Quicker than any could have anticipated he lunged for Harry, hoisting him up by the collar, "I'LL KILL—!"

Filch cried out in pain as his arms were forcibly thrown down, lowering Harry roughly back onto the ground. His hands were ripped from Harry's shoulders, and a shout spewed from his mouth as his arms were forced behind his back. The caretaker was roughly shoved to the ground and onto his knees. The man attempted a strangled scream before his throat was caught in the crook of an arm.

"_Do not_ hurt my friends." Gohan's eyes burned savagely, tightening his grip on the man's arms. The air around him ominously crackled. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and every single other student presented looked on at the scene in utter stupefaction.

"That is enough, Gohan," a sagely voice spoke. "He has been restrained."

Professors Dumbledore appeared through a parted pathway of children, followed immediately by Professors McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Lockhart. The latter four looked at the sight in shock, their eyes traveling from the hanging cat to the constrained Filch held down by their newest pupil.

A moment of tension passed between Gohan and Professor Dumbledore, onyx austere eyes meeting serene azure ones.

The Saiyan's hands trembled, his tail twitch uncontrollably from around his waist. The man below him cringed in pain, clenching his jaw tightly. Gohan's eyes widened frightfully in realization.

He immediately, and gently, removed his arm from around his captive's neck, and shortly released his arms before stepping back. Rubbing his wrists achingly Filch slowly got up. He looked at Gohan fearfully, angrily, before simply frowning and stepping back from the children.

Dumbledore swiftly moved forward to where Mrs. Norris hung, and carefully unhooked her. He gathered her up before turning to Filch.

"I would like you to come with me, Argus." Professor Dumbledore turned to the quartet. "I'd suggest you four come as well." His gaze paused briefly on Gohan, who uncomfortably looked away.

"You may use my room, Headmaster," Professor Lockhart spoke, eyeing the scene warily.

The remaining children were dispersed and retreated to their dormitories, eager to tell their friends of what had just transpired. The four students and remaining professors quickly gathered in the Defense classroom.

"Now," Professor Dumbledore spoke as the door shut, "I would like to know what happened."

"Potter killed my cat!" yelled Filch. "You saw him and his wretched friends there!"

"I didn't do it!" insisted Harry. "I don't even know what happened to her!"

"I bet a curse of some sort did it," Professor Lockhart said casually. "The same thing happened in one of my tales—"

Dumbledore silenced the man with a look, briefly looking over the cat's body closely. "She has been merely petrified, Argus. But who did it is the question."

Filch pointed to Harry accursedly. "I already said he did it! You saw what he wrote on the wall! He knows I'm….. A Squib!"

'_A squid?'_

"I wasn't even near her!" countered Harry. "I don't even know what on earth a squib is!"

"Liar," hissed Filch. "You read my Kwikspell letter!"

"Headmaster." The entire room shifted toward Professor Snape, who eyed the scene amusedly.

It was over. Professor Snape's hatred for Harry was paramount to Gohan, as well as everyone within the castle. Taking into account his obvious hatred for Gryffindor and his – interest in Gohan… not to mention Gohan's actions, it was obvious they were in a whole mess of trouble.

"Perhaps these four were just passing by and happened to see this awful occurrence," Professor Snape suggested.

Gohan couldn't believe what he'd heard. He was defending them? He hadn't expected that at—

"However," the Slytherin Head of House continued, eyeing the Gryffindors maliciously, "I would like to know why they were even here, when they should have been at the feast."

Gohan _had_ expected something like that, however.

"We were at Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party," answered Gohan, "and decided to go to right our Common Room afterwards."

"Without dinner?" Snape drawled.

"We weren't hungry," said Ron defiantly. A loud, lecherous growl thundered within the confines of the room. Its occupants turned to Gohan, who was glaring down at his stomach.

'_Why do you hate me?'_ he mockingly asked it.

"I should disagree," Professor Snape sneered. "Young Mr. Son has quite an appetite, from what I understand." Gohan chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head anxiously.

Snape suggesting Harry be put off the Quidditch team, which was met with a big debate by Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes, giving them the same penetrating stare Gohan had witnessed several times before.

"Innocent until proven guilty," the Headmaster said finally. Filch seethed.

"Well what about that brat?" He glowered furiously at Gohan, who uneasily avoided his gaze. "How about punishing him for attacking me! Nearly tore off my arms, the punk did."

Silence wormed its way into the room, infecting all present. The professors all looked from Filch to Gohan, their faces ranging from blank to frowning to pensive. It was obvious they were all considering the man's words, recalling the display of raw anger the boy experienced.

But Gohan had to set things straight.

"I will accept whatever punishment you see fit." His friends looked at him incredulously, while the teachers remained silent and waited –but remained interested– in what the boy had to say. "My actions were deplorable. I gave into my instincts when I should have exerted more restraint. While I made sure to not harm Mr. Filch, my restraining was unnecessary and carried much risk."

A smile found its way softly on Professor Dumbledore's face. Astonishment –and satisfaction– could be found on Professors Sprout and McGonagall. Professor Lockhart didn't seem to truly care, a ghost of concern splashed on his features. Professor Snape was a blank slate, but traces of his trademark frown could be seen fighting to etch onto his face.

Professor Dumbledore looked deeply into Gohan's eyes, his bright blue eyes twinkling brightly, before responding.

"That is very mature of you, Gohan, but unnecessary. While your actions were indeed a bit… unusual, it was, as you say, 'instinctual.' You saw a friend in danger –whether that danger truly merited such actions may be called into question– and reacted as any concerned individual might. Mr. Filch, as an adult, should have also known not to react so physically with a student." He cast a knowing look at the Saiyan. "Besides, I am sure whatever punishment I might give would not add more regret and understanding to your actions than what you already feel."

"I do hope, however," he added, "that in the future you properly assess what is appropriate behavior for such circumstances." Filch turned purple with rage, biting his tongue from shrieking. Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Lockhart agreed with the Headmaster's assessment. The Potions Master said nothing on the subject.

To conclude, Professor Dumbledore mentioned that Mrs. Norris could be revived from being Petrified with the mandrakes Professor Sprout acquired, once they have fully matured.

They were shortly released. As the quartet made their way to the Common Room, Ron elaborated on what a squib was to a confused Harry.

Ron grinned. "It's a person born from a magical family without magic. Sort of like the opposite of a muggle-born."

Afterwards, they conferred on whether or not Harry and Gohan should mention to anyone that they heard a voice. It was clear that they were the only two who had.

"No," Hermione told them. "Even in the wizard world, hearing voices is not a good sign."

Gohan remained quiet the entire way back. He'd kept his head down as they walked, staring at the floor the entire way. His friends tried bringing him into the conversation, tried to convince him he did nothing wrong, but he ignored their attempts.

They didn't understand. They couldn't understand. He couldn't ever let them understand. Gohan _lost control_. He acted without thinking, without rationalizing. He acted like a savage.

It was for those reasons, what this incident proved to him, that he was afraid of his true power. He'd always held himself back: his power, his anger, his desire for vengeance. Even when he'd lost himself back in the corridor he'd had a firm handle on his power; he hadn't broken Filch's hand, or his arm, or torn it off, or snapped his neck like it were plastic. He could have done all those things with just a _thousandth _of his power was so great his discipline. It was painful, difficult, to dam so much of his strength constantly; unlike his father, who like a switch could flip his anger and power on and off whenever he felt like it.

As he lay in bed later that night, a single thought haunted him.

'_I'm more Saiyan than dad ever was, and he was more human than I'll ever be.' _


	11. The Chamber of Secrets and the Polyjuice...

**Chapter 11: The Chamber of Secrets and the Polyjuice Potion**

Over the next few days, everyone at Hogwarts talked about the attack on Mrs. Norris, making everyone on edge. Gohan sent his letter to Piccolo the morning after the attack, and received a reply this morning when his letter mysteriously appeared on his bed. Gohan assumed it was some "divine" (Dende) intervention.

_Gohan,_

_I can't explain what you wrote to me, but it sounds like from what they wrote on the wall they want to be known, scare the school. I think you should be careful, whoever this "heir" is, it sounds like they mean business. I'm not encouraging you to find this person, but it sounds like they're just as cold as Frieza and Cell. Dende is trying to help you, but we can't seem to get a direct location on you or the castle. We could just barely send you this letter. Also, Vegeta wants you to keep training, he thinks you may have to help out with this problem of yours (but you know how reliable that guy is). Your mother hopes you are having a great time, and can't wait to see you. Be careful, if this person discovers what you really are, you may have trouble on your hands._

_Piccolo _

Gohan sighed, "Great, Piccolo told me everything I already knew about this guy. But why couldn't he detect me? I mean, this school can't shield my energy signal, so what's keeping it hidden?"

Gohan put the letter in his dresser, and headed down to the Common room. When he got down there, Harry and Ron were already there.

Ron asked, "What kept you?"

Gohan answered, "Nothing really important. So, are we ready to go?"

Harry nodded, "Now that you're out we are. We've got to get to McGonagall's class now."

They walked out the Common Room, heading to their class.

Gohan asked, "By the way, I noticed your sister's acting a little disturbed lately Ron. Is something wrong with her?"

Ron answered, "Just freaked out by the Mrs. Norris incident. I've tried to convince her that it wasn't that big of a loss, but to no avail."

They saw Hermione rushing towards them, coming from the library. She looked really tired; her hair was messed up and was more frizzy then usual.

Ron joked, "Trying a new look Mione?"

She glare at him, "Funny Ron; I've been looking for any copies of _Hogwarts, A History_ but they're all gone!"

Harry asked, "But I thought you had that book?"

She looked glum, "I do, but I had too much stuff and I decided to leave it home."

Gohan asked, "Why do you need the book so bad?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to find out about the chamber of Secrets! Everyone else is looking for it up to I suppose, so I've got to look fast."

Gohan looked around the room, seeing kid after kid rush out of the library carrying books on Hogwart's history.

Harry also looked, "I see what you mean. But what is the Chamber of Secrets?"

Hermione shouted, "If I knew that do you think I'd be rummaging through these books!"

She received stares from several students passing by, and she straightened her posture in response.

Ron spoke up, "We can talk about this later, let's get to McGonagall's class before we're late!"

They all realized they'd soon be late, so they ran down the corridors as fast as they could (except Gohan of course).

…

Gohan chanted the spell (if I spell it wrong, its cause this scene with McGonagall was only in the movie, not the book), "**Ferevertro."**

The bird in front of him then transformed into a silver cup, perfect in every way.

Professor McGonagall noted, "Excellent Mr. Son. Apparently you have been practicing your spells."

Gohan nervously laughed, "Yeah… let's go with that."

Actually, he had been studying very little over the week. However, he has been studying like his mother wished, but the question of what the writing on the wall meant caused him to study less and drift off into space. The fact that he could transform it slightly puzzled him, it was as though his wand responded to him like it had a mind of its own (another surprise for way later, and no the wand is not alive). Professor McGonagall had moved from him and to Ron, telling him to do the same as Gohan. Gohan, Hermione, and Harry chuckled seeing Ron's pet rat Scabbers transformed into a hairy cup with a tail.

As Professor McGonagall walked to the front of the room, Hermione raised her hand.

Professor McGonagall said, "Yes Ms. Granger?"

Hermione asked, "Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us… about the Chamber of Secrets."

Gohan was shocked; even from being at Hogwarts for a little while he knew Hermione was not one to interrupt a lesson, and the fact that she was willing to take time out of learning (which is something we all would do) told him she really was intent on find out about it. Gohan observed Harry and Ron felt the same way, seeing the surprised look on their faces.

Professor McGonagall saw this too, and said, "Well, I suppose so, seeing as we are almost finished with the class and you have all finished earlier then expected."

She then went on to explain the founding of Hogwarts, the disputes the founders had, and the legend of the Chamber of Secrets to the class.

When class ended, the four friends walked out, talking about the Chamber.

Gohan said, "Wow, that Slytherin guy really had some problems."

Harry replied, "Well, that just shows us he was the person staring all this Mud-blood nonsense."

Hermione asked, "So, this heir is in the school, and he's seeking his revenge from what Professor McGonagall told us. Who do you think would want to hurt all the muggle-borns in the school?"

Ron said sarcastically, "Well I don't know, let's take a wild guess. Who's the most likely person who could be cruel, cold, and annoying?"

Harry looked at him with slight humor, "I think we all know who you're talking about Ron. But how can you be so sure it's Malfoy?"

Gohan pointed out, "What about that comment when we found Mrs. Norris he made, "You'll be next mud-bloods". And the fact that he's practically Slytherin's son based on personality from what we've heard about Slytherin."

Ron added, "Yeah, Malfoy's dad might have given him the key, you know passing it down from generation to generation."

Hermione thought, "Well, however convincing it is, unless we'd get that facts straight from him we don't have solid evidence. We'd be breaking more then 50 of the schools rules. And Malfoy just won't go and tell us he's the heir"-

Gohan interrupted her, "Just tell us your plan already Mione. Although I haven't known you as long as Harry and Ron I do know when you've come up with an answer to something."

She smiled slyly, "Well, I might know one way we can check it out."

Harry asked, "Can we prove he's the heir though?"

Hermione answered, "Yes, but it will be risky doing it."

Gohan said, "I'm game."

Harry agreed, "Me too.

Ron shouted, "Tell us already!"

Hermione nodded, "Alright, but our only option is to have Malfoy tell us without him knowing it is us. And the only way we can do that is with the Polyjuice Potion."

Ron and Harry asked in unison, "What's that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Snape told us about it weeks ago. How could you forget so fast?"

Harry answered, "Most people who Snape hates, which is pretty much everyone, don't pay attention to anything he says. We just do the work and hope he doesn't fail us."

Gohan grinned, "He's right Hermione. Although I do have pretty good grades in that slimy git's class I never listen to stuff he says. I remember him mentioning that potion but the rest is gone."

Hermione sighed, "Honestly, well the Polyjuice Potion allows you to transform into a person for a limited amount of time."

Gohan snapped his fingers, "I get where you're going with this! We just need to get samples of people from Slytherin and talk to Malfoy while we're them!"

Harry added, "If two of us were to be Crabbe and Goyle, we'd get the information from Malfoy even easier. He'd probably tell them anything."

Hermione smiled, "Exactly what I was going to say. But it's in a potion book in the restricted part of the library, students aren't allowed."

Gohan thought, _But I'm no ordinary student. Just one minute in the library would be more then enough time for me to get that book._

Gohan was about to suggest it, but then remembered they knew nothing about his Saiyan heritage. But he being a well acknowledged Martial Artist would have taken less suspicion off him. He decided to throw away that idea when a better one was brought up.

Harry said, "But what if we got a teacher to back us up? We could get them to write a note for us and we're in the clear."

Ron argued, "But what teacher would be dumb enough and thick enough to do that."

Harry and Gohan obviously had the same idea, for they both said, "We know just the teacher.

…

Lockhart urged, "Come on Harry; make the howl nice and loud. Act like you are the beast."

Lockhart, as usual, decided to reenact one of his books to the class, since that was the only thing he could do that didn't endanger everyone. He always called on Harry, and his second choice would be Gohan, but he focused on using Harry the most.

Gohan and Ron laughed hysterically as Harry made the sounds Lockhart told him to make as class finished.

Once class ended, Ron wiped a tear from his eye, "Amazing Harry, you could go into show business if you wanted."

Harry glared at him, "Shut up!"

Gohan chuckled, "We're sorry Harry, and we didn't mean to **dog** you."

Harry turned to Hermione, "You know what to do now, right Mione?"

Hermione blushed while saying this, "I don't know why I have to be the one to ask him. Why don't any of you?"

Ron answered, "It's a very simple reason Hermione…. you like him and we don't."

Gohan pointed out, "Besides, you've got the highest grade in this class; it'd work more effectively if you did it."

Hermione mumbled, "Fine, but you three owe me big!"

As she went back into the class, the three boys talked to each other.

"So, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor is tomorrow, right Harry?" Gohan asked.

Harry nodded, "Yep, but it'll be slim. With those new brooms Malfoy got we'll be lucky to beat them."

Ron said, "But it'd be an equal game if you and that Nimbus cloud were in the game Gohan."

Gohan laughed, "Yeah, it's pretty fast alright."

Harry asked, "By the way Gohan, how'd you get the cloud?"

Gohan didn't want to say the whole tale, so he just said, "My dad gave it to me."

Harry said, "You never talk about your family Gohan. I mean, yeah a few things about your mom and brother, but what about your dad and friends?"

Gohan answered, "Well, my friends aren't really my friends, I know them through my dad, and then I knew them as friends. and as for my dad," Gohan frowned a little while saying this, "He's dead."

Harry nodded sadly, "I sorry. I know what you mean. Both of my parents are dead and I never even knew them."

Gohan smiled and reassured Harry, "Don't worry about me. It's not that big of a deal, I'm used to this kind of stuff happening to me."

Harry looked at him with wonder, and Gohan laughed nervously as he thought, _Stupid idiot! Why did I say that? I mean, yeah I'm used to my dad and other people dying but I shouldn't have said that. now he'll wonder what I mean._

Ron shouted, "He fell for it!"

Harry and Gohan turned to Ron.

Gohan asked curiously, "What?"

Ron pointed to Hermione, now walking towards them. they walked down the library as Ron talked.

He said "The git fell for it! He never even looked at the name of the book. Man we hit the nail on the head when we chose to use that guy."

Harry agreed, "That guy really is stupid."

Hermione shot daggers at him, "He's not stupid. He was probably just in a rush for something."

Gohan just complemented, "Good job Hermione, now we can get into the restricted section."

Hermione turned to Harry, "Also, Lockhart told me to tell you if you wanted tips for the Quidditch match tomorrow, just let him know."

Harry moaned, "Does that git think he's good at everything?"

Gohan grinned, "No, just everything that'll make him more of a star."

As they went into the library, the librarian Madam Pince asked them for the note from Lockhart if they wanted the book.

Hermione muttered, "Could I just show you and keep it?"

Gohan took the note from her, "What are you gonna do, sell it on EBay?"

Gohan gave the note to Madam Pince.

Ron said, "You can get another autograph. As long as the thing won't move he'll sign anything."

Madam Pince examined it, and declared, "It seems you are all in order. Go ahead."

She showed them the way into the Restricted area.

She left them as they found the book they wanted.

Hermione read the title, "_Moste Potente Potions_. This is the one."

She flipped through the pages, and found the Polyjuice Potion in seconds.

Gohan noted as he looked over her shoulder, "Very graphic pictures for a potion book (he's referring to the pictures of people transforming)."

Hermione said, "This is even more complicated then I thought. Some of these things I've never even heard of. And we need a bit of the person we'll transform into."

Ron looked disgusted, "You mean we'll need to drink like their hair or something?"

Gohan added, "And how will we get these supplies? The only place that has them is in Snape's private stores," he then realized what Hermione intended to do, "YOU WANT TO STEAL FROM SNAPE!"

Hermione nodded, "It's the only way."

Harry argued, "But that's like stealing from the devil! We'll get expelled for sure if Dumbledore knows, let alone Snape; he'll kill us."

Hermione shut the book and looked at the boys intensely, "If you're too scared to do it fine, we'll just give the book back to Madam Pince and let the muggle-borns be hunted down one by one."

Gohan gulped, at this moment she scared him like she was his mother, and that was saying a lot.

Ron commented, "I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione wants to take risks of being expelled and breaking rules."

Harry added, "That's like an Oxymoron or something."

Gohan said, "I'm in. how long will it take?"

Hermione frowned, "A month to make since some ingredients need to be picked a specific way."

Harry's eyes bulged, "A month. But Malfoy will have gotten ½ the muggle-borns then."

Hermione nodded, "I know, but we have to risk it."

Gohan couldn't believe it. They needed to wait a month which would be like a year for the potion to be ready. That was like sacrificing or risking people's lives for the excruciating, and slim plan.

Ron said, "Let's not worry a lot on this subject. Harry's still got to beat that git Malfoy tomorrow, or it'll make things worse."

Harry muttered, "Great, no pressure."


	12. Realization and Determination

**Chapter 12: Realization and Determination**

"KAMEHAME…HA!"

"MASENKO… HA!"

The Super Saiyan Gohans sent their most powerful blasts towards each other, colliding and causing an explosion, sending shockwaves in all directions. The Gohan's kept their attacks going, and eventually sent extra power to the beams. The Gohan using the Kamehameha Wave screamed, summoning more power and overpowering the yellow beam. The Gohan sending the Masenko phased out of the way just before the combined power of the blasts was heading in his direction. He appeared above the other Gohan, sending a powerful punch in his direction, slamming him into the forest. The one sent flying emerged from the debris, dusted himself off and smirked. He flew at a high speed toward the other one, sending a volley of kicks and punches at him. Then, before his final punch was delivered, the Gohan caught it, and spun him around, sending him flying into several trees. That Gohan thought he won, but then, he was elbowed in the chest with force unlike any known. He looked up and saw his opponent, smirking at his other self's misfortune. They flew away from each other, and then charged back, punching each other in the face with their last ounces of strength. This then caused them to be knocked unconscious, flying towards the ground. They merged back into the original Gohan, still falling, and then he crashed into the dirt. (Gohan's still in Super Saiyan) He then got up, although he was hurt rather badly from his training.

Gohan chuckled as he examined himself, "I guess this time my training went a little too extreme."

He had several cuts and bruise on his body, his clothes were ripped up and most people in his situation couldn't stand the physical pain their bodies would be in… but most people didn't have Senzu Beans either. Gohan pulled out a Senzu Bean from the bag, and ate it immediately.

Gohan felt his body healing as he ate it, his wounds closing up and his power being restored.

When it was complete, Gohan grinned, "I'll never get tired of eating these."

Gohan knelt down, and washed his face in a nearby pond. As he opened his eyes, he saw the reflection of himself then, wearing the outfit exactly like his father wore. Then, it changed, and he was looking into the fierce eyes of his reflection in Super Saiyan 2 form, wearing the outfit Piccolo made him.

Gohan looked at his hands and sighed, "While I have increased my power considerably since the Cell Games, it's nowhere near the power I had when I faced Cell and Bojack. What 's wrong with me? Why can't I maintain myself as an Ascended Super Saiyan for too long? I mean, sometimes I can hold it for a couple of minutes, and other times I can barely achieve it, let alone stay in it. Why can't I control my power like dad?"

Then, he remembered something he said from the Cell Games.

_Flashback:_

_I think my dad knew that if I were forced to show my power, if I were to get truly angry my power would be unstoppable._

Then, he remembered Cell, saying something that now seemed perfectly understandable.

_Come on Gohan, get angry, let your emotions control you and show me that power!_

Gohan looked this reflection again, with realization on his face, "So that's it. That's why dad knew I was the only one to beat those people! (I know this part is obvious but go with it) My human emotions combined with my Saiyan potential can make me even more powerful then either race alone. That's why I can't control that form. When I fought Cell my friends were being hurt and Cell killed 16. When Bojack came to Earth he and his goons nearly killed everyone. But one thing is the same with both situations… I realized I had to use my power, no matter what the outcome would be. Now there's no motivation for me to use it now that all the bad guys are gone. If I could sustain that form one more time, I'm sure I'll be able to control it then, no matter what!"

He looked at his watch, "Its 2:00 in the morning now, which gives me about 7-8 hours of sleep so I can watch the Quidditch match tomorrow."

He then put his fingers to his head, and used Instant Transmission to appear beside his bed. He looked around, hoping nobody heard his training or happened to be up at the time. He breathed deeply, relieved no one was up. He then got into bed and fell asleep, excited about seeing his first Quidditch match tomorrow.

…

"Gohan get up!" a voice rang.

Gohan grunted in reply, "Go away."

The voice sighed, "I guess we'll have to do it the hard way. You missed lunch Gohan!"

Gohan immediately got up, looking around frantically, "WHAT! Man I missed the Quidditch match! AND LUNCH!"

Ron, who was apparently the voice, chuckled, "Don't worry Gohan; you've got about 2 hours till the match starts."

Gohan narrowed his eyes, "What about breakfast?"

Ron reassured him, "If you hurry up you won't miss it."

Gohan ran out of bed, got his clothes on and followed Ron to the Great Hall.

Gohan asked, "Where's Hermione and Harry?"

Ron answered, "Harry's practicing before his match and Hermione's waiting for us at our usual table."

They then arrived in the Great Hall.

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, he must be really stressed about this. You know, Malfoy and those losers having the new brooms out and all."

Ron looked outside, toward the Quidditch field. He saw the stadium being prepared for the match today.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to pray Harry wins," Ron said, "There'll be a lot of pressure on him, so we'll have to stick together and hope- HEY!"

Ron looked to his side and saw Gohan wasn't there. He looked around and eventually saw him eating his heart out next to Hermione, signaling for Ron to join them.

Ron blinked, "How'd he get there so fast?"

He shrugged it off and joined his friends at the table.

…

Gohan and the others went down to the field later on, wishing Harry good luck.

Harry smiled, "Thanks guys. I appreciate the concern."

Hermione said, "Don't worry about it. Just go out and beat Malfoy!"

Gohan added, "Yeah, and be careful. Even though this is his first match, he probably has plans to do you in out there."

Ron nodded, "That snake will do anything to make him look better then you."

Harry agreed, "Thanks guys, I'll be careful."

Hermione, Ron, and Gohan went to the stands, eager to see their friend bring victory to their House. Then, as the teams rose into the air, the game started.

Gohan was amazed as the game continued, seeing the brutal struggle between the two teams. Gohan noticed however, that a bludger followed Harry the whole game.

Gohan turned to Ron, "Are bludgers supposed to follow the Seekers? Cause that one keeps trying to hit Harry."

Ron looked at Harry as he struggled to get the ball off his tail, "No, they're supposed to get anyone, not one person."

Hermione looked grimly towards the boys, "Something's wrong. I think that bludger's been corrupted."

Gohan looked back towards the game. Harry and Malfoy were following the Snitch with such speed (but Gohan could see them and the Snitch clearly) no one could keep track of them. Then, they were up in the air, following the Snitch as best as they could. Harry was inches from the Snitch, and then the bludger came beside him and collided with his arm, making a huge CRACK! Harry was still on the Snitches trail though.

Hermione shouted, "Oh no!"

Harry, using all his strength, stood on his broom, reached out with the other arm and miraculously grabbed the Snitch. The Gryffindors cheered, but then gasped as Harry fell off his broom, falling to the ground.

Gohan yelled, "That's it. I'm not standing around anymore!"

He ran down the steps, not as fast as he usually goes but pretty fast to everyone else (almost a blur).

Harry finally fell, but the bludger was hot on his trail. He repeatedly rolled, dodging the attacks. Then, as one of the attacks was about to hit Harry dead on, Gohan was seen running towards his friend. He leapt into the air, and pushed Harry out of the way. The ball then went high into the air, preparing its final attack.

Gohan left his wand on his bed, so he prayed the people in the stands knew he and his friends used ki blasts in the numerous tournaments they were in.

Gohan formed his hands into a triangle, then focused on the bludger, "TRI BEAM** HA**!"

The triangle blast erupted from Gohan, soaring into the sky, completely obliterating the bludger. The crowd gasped at what they saw, then cheered and applauded seconds after seconds of dead silence. Dumbledore and the other teachers clapped their hands, as a thank you for saving his life.

Gohan flash the Son grin as Harry's shocked face looked towards him, "I guess I should explain what happened right?"

…

"I can't believe Lockhart made your bones disappear." Ron said.

Gohan added, "It's like a huge, thick rubber band."

Harry shouted, "Shut up! I can't believe that oaf made me go through drinking this crud."

He lifted the bottle of Skele-Gro.

Hermione protested, "I'm sure he didn't mean to."

Gohan rolled his eyes, "You're right, he doesn't know anything that he's doing."

Ron said, "At least you aren't in worse shape Harry. Thanks to Gohan here Lockhart didn't have the chance to take out your stomach." He patted Gohan on the back.

Harry was wide eyed, "I still can't believe that you never told us you were related to THE Goku Son."

Gohan sweat dropped, "Well, there aren't that many SONS in the world you know."

Ron looked like a little kid, "Yeah, but you were like so fast when you ran to Harry. And that cool blast thingy was awesome!"

Hermione looked intrigued, "So that's why so many people know you. You won a lot of tournaments with those skills."

Gohan nodded. He left out him being half-alien of course, not wanting his friends to have a heart attack. Dumbledore wanted to see Gohan before he went to see Harry. He told Gohan that what he did was reckless and irresponsible, but it saved Harry's life. Gohan persuaded Dumbledore to use some of his powers, but not in large quantity (like being able to lift a 100 lb weight easily but not an elephant).

Then, Madam Promfrey came in, "Alright, visiting hours are over come on now."

As they left, Gohan gave Harry a few Senzu Beans, "Harry, mix some with your Skele-Gro, it won't heal it completely but it'll take some of the pain away and help your bones grow faster."

Harry looked at the beans, "What are they?"

Gohan answered, "Tell you later, bye."

He then left, leaving Harry alone.

Later on in the evening, Dobby came in. (I won't go through the whole thing so I'll skip to the part I wanted)

Harry yelled, "You almost killed me! I deserve an explanation about the Chamber."

Dobby shook his head, "I mustn't Harry Potter sir. But I will say something. Be careful around your new friend. There are things you don't know about him that are quite dangerous."

Harry looked curious, "You mean Gohan? But he already told us about his Martial Arts skills."

Dobby shook his head, "Not about that. There are things Harry Potter don't know about him. About him and his race and past"-

He looked shocked, and then hit himself in the head, repeating "Bad, Dobby. Very bad Dobby, you said what you can't say!"

Harry asked, "What do you mean?"

Dobby answered, "I won't say, I've already said too much. Good bye Harry Potter sir."

And with that, he disappeared.


	13. Suspicions Arise

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry it took me so long, I've had writer's block and I've had to pack up a lot of stuff to get ready to move back into my house (which I'm still afraid will be caught on fire). Anyways, this chapter is more or less about Hermione, Ron, and Harry becoming a LITTLE suspicious of Gohan. If it isn't perfect I apologize, but the next one will be better. Please read and review, all types welcome!**

**Chapter 13: Suspicions Arise **

"Come on Gohan, do it again." Dean Thomas urged.

Gohan rolled his eyes, "I'm done with this. I thought you said 15 minutes ago that was the last time?"

Dean said, "Well, technically I said you picking up heavy things were the last time, this time it's to do those blast things."

Gohan corrected, "Ki blasts."

Seamus pleaded, "Please Gohan? Last time we promise."

Then, many other voices chorused, "Yeah! Please?"

Gohan gave in, "Fine. But this is the last time."

Gohan held out his hands, and effortlessly (but made it look like it took a lot of work) formed a ki ball the size of his head. Everyone gasped in amazement.

_These people are amazed by the littlest things_ Gohan thought.

He then sent the blast outward, having it fly around the room at great speed, but fast enough for the others to see it. The students awed and applauded to the show they were seeing. The ball zoomed around the room, dodging objects left and right. Gohan didn't pay much attention, seeing as he could do this stuff since he was five, but did make sure the blast didn't hit anyone or anything. Kids pointed towards at and laughed as it zoomed around circled people's heads.

Gohan chuckled; _Then again, this is as new to them as magic was to me months ago._

He then waved his hand, and made the ball come towards him at great speed. People thought Gohan was going to get hit by the blast, but then Gohan raised his other hand and sent an energy ball of equal strength right at the other ball. They collided and caused a little explosion, VERY little, seeing as Gohan didn't put much energy into the blasts. Smoke rose from the spot they met, and people cheered as the smoke lifted.

Gohan let out an irritated sigh, "Okay, now I'm done."

He walked over to Ron and Hermione, who were sitting on the far side of the room.

Ron looked astonished, "No matter how many times you do stuff like that I will never get used to this."

Gohan shrugged, "You will after a while, just get over the fact I'm a young martial artist and you'll be alright."

Hermione asked, "When did you find he time to train to do this stuff? I mean, you must have been trained at a very young age to do what you are able to do."

Gohan thought, and picked his words carefully, "My dad went away for a while, to train also, and my dad's friend Piccolo thought I needed to learn how to defend myself. So he decided to become my mentor and trained me. I was near four or five, so I wasn't very excited about it. Piccolo thought I had a lot of power, so he trained me for a year isolated in a forest."

Hermione gasped, "You were separated from people at that age, to train with him!"

Gohan corrected, "Actually he left me to fend for myself for about six months, and then trained me for the other six months."

Ron shouted, "He left you alone for six months in a forest when you were five! That's barbaric!"

Gohan nodded, "It's not as bad as it sounds though. My mentor was always close by, without me knowing, so that incase there was something I couldn't handle, he would help me."

Hermione said, "But still, that doesn't seem humane. I mean, you were a child!"

Gohan grinned, "Yeah, but I'm alright now. And it really helped. If it weren't for Piccolo, I'd be scared of a lot of things and I wouldn't be able to do what I can now."

Gohan wanted to change the subject, it was risky saying he was trained at the age of five alone from others, and saying Piccolo's name was even riskier.

He said, "But let's talk about something else. I mean, my destroying the bludger isn't the only events on your minds I know. Harry being chased by that Bludger is what I'm more concerned about."

Hermione looked outside, "I hope Harry's alright."

Ron insisted, "I'm sure he's fine. His bones will be grown back and it's not like he lost a limb."

Gohan nodded in agreement. He didn't want to be rude, but the pain Harry would be experiencing would be nothing compared to what he's been through with his life. However, his own bones were broken almost beyond repair at least once a week, not being grown from scratch, so he couldn't judge.

Gohan stated, "But what I don't get it why that bludger went after Harry the whole time. It was like it had a mind of its own and had its sights on one person."

Ron shrugged at that comment, "There're always a few defect ones in a bunch, but I see what you mean. I've never seen something follow a person persistently like that."

Gohan could think of a few cases in which he was being pursued by an object like a bludger; except it was glowing, be made of energy, and would REALLY hurt if you ran into it.

Hermione said, "I just hope Harry will be well enough to use the Polyjuice potion."

Gohan asked, "By the way, how's that working out Hermione? I mean, when's the date for it to go down?"

Hermione answered, thinking as she said it, "Well, I'd say it'll be ready by Christmas. Which reminds me, do you two have any plans for the winter break? That will probably be our one and only shot at getting to Malfoy with the littlest risks involved."

Ron replied, "Well, as much as I want to be in my little house with my mother who is probably thinking of ways to kill me and siblings who will make my life horrific for the time being there, I think I can manage to stay here."

Gohan answered, "My mom wants me to come down for Christmas and the break, as well as my friends, and some sparring partners I know. But I'll ask my mom if I can take the Flying Nimbus to home, and take it back to get here in time."

Ron asked, "Your cloud is fast enough to do that?"

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, probably even faster."

Gohan was actually going to ride away from the castle on the Flying Nimbus, and then when he's far enough he'll use Instant Transmission to save time.

Gohan looked at the time, "Well, I think I'll go to bed now. It's almost midnight."

Ron nodded, "Good idea. Me and Hermione will in a few, we just have to talk about something."

Gohan said goodnight and went to the boy's bedrooms. As he walked in, he checked to make sure no one else was in the room.

He took a deep breath, "Great, I act like a one half-saiyan circus, and I waste an hour and a half of training time. I'm sure no one will notice if I'm training outside, the Forbidden Forest should hide the noise and color of my attacks and me."

Gohan then Instant Transmissioned himself to the spot where he usually trained, where it was deserted and partially destroyed due to his constant training there.

Gohan grinned, "I guess I should tone down on destroying the surrounding area, or there won't be any surrounding area left."

Gohan looked at the sky, "Well, I guess I should practice being in my ape form now, it's been a while since the full moon was out."

He then concentrated on the moon, and felt himself slowly transforming.

Ron paced the room, trying to out his statement into words, "I'm telling you I've got a weird feeling about Gohan."

Hermione looked bewildered/ shocked at what he had said, "Ron you're acting foolish. How can you say something like that?"

Ron corrected himself, "I'm not saying he's not our friend Hermione, but I am saying some things about him don't add up."

Hermione looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Ron answered, "When we came down to the Great Hall today, I was talking to him and the next thing I know he's all the way down to you shoving his mouth full of food."

Hermione replied, "Well, you did see how fast he ran from us to the Quidditch field right? He was a blur the whole time."

Ron nodded, "Yeah, but he disappeared when I was with him, not a blur. I asked a couple of people coming into the Hall the same time as me and said they didn't see Gohan make any signs of movement at all. Some said it was like he Apparated to your table."

Hermione thought for a moment, "Well, yes that is strange, but still, I don't see what the problem is."

Ron then argued, "And what about Lockhart's class a while back, WHEN PIXIES ATTACK! Gohan used his wand to do something to get those monstrosities in their cages. I know you tried to find whatever it is he used, and I bet you didn't come up with anything did you?"

Hermione nodded, "I looked through every spell book I could find, even some of the highly advanced ones and couldn't find a spell that could have given a description of the one Gohan used. But like I said before, I don't see what the problem is."

Ron shook his head, "I never said he was a problem, all I'm saying is we should keep and eye out for other weird things."

"RRRROOOOAAAAARRRR!"

Ron and Hermione turned to the window, as well as other people in the room.

Ron yelled, "What the bloody hell was that!"

Most of the 1st years huddled together in fright, the fact that kids were being Petrified was bad enough, but that inhumane roar was the icing on the cake. Everyone not too afraid to go near the windows looked outside for any signs of movement.

Dean Thomas pointed out his window, "Look over there!"

Everyone looked out the windows they were near and looked into the direction Dean was motioning. A figure could be seen; but it was all the way in the distance. Even though the shadows shrouded it, they could tell looked like a huge monster. They all saw bright white beams erupt from it into the sky, and heard the breaking of trees.

Lavender Brown whimpered as a second roar was heard throughout the Common Room, "It sounds like it's coming from the Forbidden Forest."

Hermione looked at the entrance into the woods with curiosity, "What in the world could be doing that?"

Ron shrugged, "Who knows Mione? For all we know there are dozens of things in the Forbidden Forest that we've never heard of."

Hermione nodded, "Yes but for some reason, I have a feeling that whatever is making those noises and lights couldn't be from the Forbidden Forest, or even from our (magical) world."

…

The next morning (Sunday), Gohan had much more difficulty getting up, since he was training a little later then usual last night. As Gohan got dressed, he decided that as well as train his body he'd like to train his telepathic abilities he learned from Piccolo, Master Roshi, and Tien. He wanted to train using his sword and the Power Pole as well. So he decided weekends would be the days he'd train using those things, and also study for his classes. So he grabbed the Power Pole (which was in its case), put it around him, and

hurried down stairs to not miss breakfast. Gohan walked down to the common room, hoping that Ron and Hermione had waited for him. But instead of seeing them waiting for him, they arrived through the Portrait, walking into the Common Room.

Gohan ran up to them, asking frantically, "Did I miss Breakfast!"

Ron laughed, "Is all you think about food Gohan?"

Gohan thought about it for a minute, "No, but I am hungry, so did I miss it or not!"

Hermione replied, "You didn't miss it, we just went out to eat ahead of time, considering it will take you 5 minutes to eat."

Gohan grinned, "Good thinking. So, anything new guys?"

Hermione looked grim, "There was another attack. It was Colin Creevey."

Gohan frowned, "That kid didn't deserve what happened to him, even though he was annoying and weird."

Ron nodded, "We better get that potion ready before more people are attacked."

Hermione agreed, "Right, we should get started on it. Let's go to Moaning Myrtles bathroom and start on it, no one ever uses that one, so it should be desolate."

Gohan moaned, "Why that one? Don't you think there's a reason no one ever uses her bathroom? It's because she's a big cry baby who whines about her life... I mean death way too seriously."

Ron added, "Besides, we don't have all the ingredients yet."

Hermione shook her head, "Honestly, you two are pathetic. Just ignore her and you'll be alright. And we don't need all the ingredients yet anyways, just the ones necessary to get it started."

Gohan sighed, "Fine, let's just go."

After Gohan ate his (HUGE) breakfast, they hurried down to Myrtle's bathroom, as carefully as possible so they would not be seen, and as they entered they quickly got started on making the Polyjuice Potion. About an hour later, Gohan felt Harry's ki approaching the bathroom.

Gohan yelled out, "Come on in Harry, join the fun!"

Hermione and Ron turned towards Gohan, then the door as they heard it creak open.

Harry walked in, looking confused, "How'd you know I was here?"

Gohan replied, while stirring the potion and mixing some of the ingredients in, "When you've been through the training I went through over the years, your senses are heightened dramatically. Glad to see you won't be left handed from now on too."

Harry showed his right arm to the others "Feels and acts like I'm healed now. So, you guys won't believe this."

He then told the others about Dobby tampering with the Bludger and stopping the barrier from letting him, Ron and Gohan through. He also told them about Colin being brought in. But he left out what Dobby told him about Gohan, that he'd tell Ron and Hermione privately.

Ron replied, "That thing nearly got us expelled!"

Harry nodded, "That's not the half of it. He also told me there is a Chamber, and it was opened up before."

Hermione asked, "Did he tell you who opened it? Or what was in there?"

Harry shook his head, "He attempted to practically cave in his skull before I could. Then, he just left, right before Dumbledore and the others came in with Colin."

Ron frowned, "If only he'd have stayed a little longer, I bet we could've gotten him to say it was Malfoy's dad."

Gohan added in, "Don't jump to conclusions yet. We don't even know if it's Mouthwash Jr. right now."

Ron asked, "How do you think the monster's been getting around the castle. I mean, something that dangerous has got to be huge."

Hermione guess, "Maybe it can turn invisible. Or assume the texture of its surroundings like Chameleon Ghouls?"

Gohan said, "Maybe it can stop time or move really fast."

Harry thought about it, "Those are all good guesses, but until we know who the Heir is or where the Chamber of Secrets is we won't know."

Ron suggested, "Maybe the Chamber has a passage leading to the Forbidden Forest, and that thing we heard last night is the monster."

Gohan and Harry asked, "What thing?"

Hermione looked surprised, "You mean you didn't here it?"

Harry replied, "I've learned to be a deep sleeper to drown out my cousin's snores."

Gohan nodded, "Same thing except with my brother's cries."

Ron explained, "Last night a really huge ROAR was heard, it was so loud it sounded like it came right from the room. We all looked out the windows and saw this… this thing in the Forbidden Forest. We couldn't see what it was, but it was big enough for half of it to tower over the trees. Then white beams of light shot out into the sky and whatever it was roared again. It was so cool, and I'll admit a little scary."

Hermione smirked, "Once we heard that noise a third time, you screamed so high you'd be a soprano if you were in a choir."

Ron's face turned the same shade of red as his hair as Hermione and Harry laughed their heads off.

Gohan looked nervous, and took a gulp. He knew what it was they were talking about, him! Last night he wanted to try taking his training up a notch, by actually using his energy blast attacks, and he thought that no one at the school would notice, but now he wished he hadn't.

Harry asked, "Do you have any idea what it was?"

Hermione shook her head, "I've never heard of anything like it. Whatever it was could be the monster."

Gohan argued, hoping to keep his "training" a secret, "But that thing would be way too big to fit in the corridors. So I doubt that is our monster."

Ron looked disappointed, "I was hoping we could have more info on this."

Harry nodded, "This brings us back to square 1."

Gohan made the confused/naive face his father was famous for, "When did we ever move to square 2?"


	14. The Dueling Club

**Hi everyone, I'm REALLY SORRY I haven't updated as often as I should, but I've been a little busy with the moving and taking things out of boxes. I'm just really enjoying being back in my house again, with a few minor faults. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you think. READ AND ENJOY! **

**Chapter 14: The Dueling Club**

The next few weeks went by very fast for Gohan. It only seemed like a short while since he and his friends were in the girl's bathroom, but it had just turned into the second week of December. He wrote to his mother and Piccolo, telling them he'd be coming home by Instant Transmission for the holidays coming up. But he wrote in Piccolo's letter after he stayed for a while, he'd be returning to Hogwarts for 3 hours at the most to find out a lead on the Heir. Piccolo wrote back saying he'd tell his mom he took him for some training at Kami's Lookout.

As he read that line, Gohan chuckled, "I just hope that no one will get hurt while she's panicking what'll happen to me."

He read on, Piccolo informed him that he should be careful, none of the other Z Fighters have experienced magic before, and so they can't help him if he gets into trouble.

Gohan frowned, "I guess he forgot who saved the earth twice in less then a year."

Ron and Harry entered the room, hoping to spot Gohan in here. He quickly put the letter in his dresser, and then walked towards them.

Gohan asked, "What's up guys?"

Harry looked around uncomfortably, and Ron said, "Why don't we discuss this over breakfast?"

Gohan's drowsy eyes lit up with child-like happiness, "ALRIGHT!"

He quickly raced out of the Common Room, hoping to fill his empty stomach with food.

As Harry walked out of the room with Ron towards the Great Hall, Harry asked, "When do you think we should tell him?"

Ron answered, "Definitely while he's eating."

Minutes later Hermione, Ron, and Harry were at the Great Hall with Gohan, sitting with him as he shoved food into his mouth.

Harry asked, "So, anyway, here's what we wanted to do Gohan. You know we're only half finished with the potion right?"

Gohan nodded as he ate, though you could barely tell he responded at all.

Ron added, "Well, we figured out where to get the rest of the ingredients. The only place is Snape's private store."

Gohan said through mouthfuls, "So wut's da pwobum?"

Hermione answered slowly, "Well… the only way we can get it is if… someone went in while he was distracted. And… well… none of us would have a certain chance of getting them… unless we were really... fast."

Gohan choked on the food he was eating, coughing repeatedly as though he heard a rather revolting joke.

He slowly turned to her, glaring, "What are you saying?"

Harry smiled, "Well, you are the only person who could pull it off successfully, and by that I mean without the chance of getting caught."

Gohan yelled, though no one could hear him through the noise everyone was making, "ARE YOU CRAZY! I just got into the school, I don't wanna leave until I graduate!"

Ron said impatiently, "Come on Gohan, you know you could do it."

Gohan explained, "Yes I know, but you are forgetting one thing, SNAPE! If it were anyone else I would totally agree to do it. But Snape hates me, and you guys, and every other person who isn't in Slytherin. I'd have a better chance getting Hagrid to shave than getting out of Snape's classroom alive if he caught me."

Hermione begged, "Please Gohan? If we don't get those ingredients all the muggle-borns will be attacked, and then they may have to close Hogwarts. We really need those potion ingredients, and you are the only person who can get them."

Gohan knew this was going against his better judgment, but he did the right thing his father would have done, "Alright, but you guys have got to distract him for at the most a minute."

Harry grinned evilly, "I think I can handle something like that."

…

That afternoon, Harry and the others waited in Snape's dungeons until Harry's distraction took affect. Harry looked towards Gohan, whose eyes told him to wait just a little longer. Then, as Snape turned his back to insult Neville's poor potion making skills, Gohan nodded to Harry, telling him the time was right.

Then, BOOM! Gohan didn't want to waste time observing the scene Harry created, so he dashed towards the private store at top speed. He knew everyone would be looking the other way, so he ran as fast as possible to the store. He stopped, looked over the items on the shelves, and recognized the ones he needed. He grabbed the ones that were reachable and jumped for the higher ones. He only had about 20 seconds left before he was sure he'd be caught, so he stuffed his robes with the ingredients needed, used Instant Transmission (because if he ran, he might have dropped some things) back to his desk, and observed the scenery in the classroom. People were being deflated (at the same time he saw people who looked like they had been stung by too many bees) off by Snape, and Gohan saw Goyle's cauldron on the floor, dripping the Swelling Potion that everyone was making on the floor. Gohan chuckled, admiring the work Harry did, but then laughed his head off as Malfoy came forward to Snape with a nose the size of a fist.

Harry looked towards the dungeons, to see if Gohan was almost finished. He got worried, thinking Gohan had been caught, but then he turned to Gohan's work station, and saw him grinning with his robes bulging. Harry stared in amazement, wondering how Gohan had gotten there so quick, it looked like he had never even left his potion, yet it was obvious to him that he got the ingredients they needed.

…

At the end of class, they all headed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Ron exclaimed, "You are amazing! I doubt anyone saw you leaving or coming back to your desk."

Harry grinned, adding on the praise, "Snape didn't even look at you evilly… well, less evil than usual."

Hermione nodded, her facial expression showing signs of glee and impressments, "Now we can complete the Polyjuice Potion."

Gohan added, with more then a hint of satisfaction, "And once we do, we'll find out everything we need to know about the monster and the Chamber of Secrets from Malfoy."

Hermione disagreed, "We don't know if it's Malfoy for sure, that's the whole point we're using the potion."

Harry, whose face showed worry, said grimly, "Snape knew it was me that set off the fireworks. Even though he didn't have solid proof he knew I did it."

Ron persuaded him, "Don't worry about it mate, he can't prove it."

As Hermione stirred the potion, which had the new ingredients poured into it, she replied, "Only two weeks until it's finished."

Gohan, whose voice contained both amusement and seriousness, stated, "Well then, all we have to is wait."

…

A week later, Gohan, Ron, Harry, and Hermione noticed people flocking around the notice board while going to the Great Hall.

Ron asked, looking at all the people, "What do you think they're looking at?"

Gohan shrugged, "Beats me, but I know that we'll be going over there now to see what's up."

They walked towards the board, asking people what was going on.

Seamus replied excitedly, "They're starting a Duel Club! The first meeting's tonight in the Great Hall. It'll be wicked!"

Ron read the sign, showing interest in his face, "Sounds like fun. I say we go for it."

Harry turned to the others, "Do you think we should go?"

Gohan and Hermione nodded. Later on that night, they headed to the Great Hall.

Gohan muttered, "The place looks even bigger than usual with all the tables moved out of the way."

Harry asked, "Who do you thinks teaching this anyway?"

Hermione answered, "Maybe Professor Flitwick. I heard he was a dueling champion when he was younger."

Harry started, "Well, anyone would be fine as long as it's not"-

Gohan groaned, "Come on! Of all the teachers Dumbledore chose THEM!"

Everyone turned, and the boys in the room groaned as they saw Lockhart walking down the hall. And everyone grimaced as Snape followed behind, with his usual frown.

Lockhart yelled out, waving his arm, "Gather round everyone. Can you all see and hear me? Good, now the Headmaster thought with all the attacks you students ought to be taught to defend yourselves as I have done many times. See my published works for details if you want. Anyway, so I and my assistant Professor Snape, who has generously volunteered to join me, will demonstrate some spells you can use to help yourselves. But don't worry; you'll still have your Potions teacher at the end of the lesson."

Harry grinned as he saw Snape's frown deepen. Snape shot a look of pure venom and malice at Professor Lockhart, who looked as though he couldn't tell what it meant.

Harry asked, with humor in his voice, "Do you think he actually volunteered to do this?"

Gohan smirked, showing he was definitely hanging out with Vegeta too much. Seeing one of his least favorite teacher's in a fit amused him.

He answered, "Definitely not. I'm going with he either lost a bet, or was voted to."

Then, Lockhart and Snape demonstrated how to Duel, and Snape yelled out "_Exspelliarus_" and sent Lockhart flying into the wall. When this had happened Gohan, Harry, Ron and the majority of the boys laughed their heads off.

Hermione asked, looking worried, "Do you think he's alright?"

Ron, Gohan, and Harry blurted out, "WHO CARES!"

Hermione just glared at them, reminding Gohan of how Chi-Chi looked at Goku when he tried to train him for the Androids.

Then, as Lockhart got up, seeming to be alright (much to Gohan, Ron, and Harry's disappointment); he made and excuse for being hit so easily, saying he let Snape do it for a "demonstration".

Gohan rolled his eyes; _That's one of the worst excuses I've ever heard. He so didn't plan on getting hit. This guy really is just as ignorant and pathetic as Hercule._

Thinking of Lockhart's excuse, he remembered how Hercule attempted to explain why Cell sent him flying into a nearby mountain, saying that "he lost his footing". He then chuckled thinking of this memory. Apparently other people thought Lockhart was lying through his teeth too. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, and Snape was looking at Lockhart with a look of pure anger and murderous rage, most likely for insulting his skills.

Lockhart shouted, looking slightly nervous as he saw Snape, "Enough of these demonstrations! How about we try practicing the Disarming Charm? Now then, let's put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, would you please help me put them into couples?"

Lockhart started calling out names of people he saw, while Snape lazily got up and started putting people together, specifically those who weren't the best of friends, like Harry and Malfoy for example.

He then strode up to Gohan, "Ahh, and Mr. Son. Who should I put you with? Perhaps… with your level of prowess you'd like to go up against Mr.'s Crabbe and Goyle at the same time?"

Gohan glared up at his Potion's teacher, knowing he was talking about his martial arts skills.

He calmly answered, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Not really, but then again you are the teacher so why are you asking me?"

Harry and Ron, as well as a few other boys snickered hearing this comment.

Snape glared with PURE venom at Gohan, softly saying, "You are right Mr. Son, I am the teacher, so I am **telling** you that you will be pairing with both Crabbe and Goyle."

Most people gasped, but Gohan replied normally, "Sure, if that's what you want."

Snape smirked, and then walked towards Lockhart on the sides. Crabbe and Goyle smirked, looking as though they were going to enjoy the next few seconds.

Lockhart yelled out, "Now remember, and disarm only! BEGIN NOW!"

Gohan looked around the room, as various people around the room sent spells obviously NOT the Disarming Charm towards their opponents. Gohan shook his head, like the way an older brother would while watching him do something idiotic.

He returned his attention to Ugly and Uglier, smiling like he always did.

He said, "Alright boys, show me what you've got!"

The two looked at each other, and shrugged. Then, they both grunted and sent out two spells, both looking very uninviting.

Gohan jumped into the air, a little more than 30 feet, and easily avoided the spells.

He raised his own wand, and placed his finger on his wand, making it look as though he was going to use it.

He smirked, "That wasn't very nice," as he said this, his wand (but it was really his pointing finger) was charging up at the tip, "And neither is this."

He then released tiny energy beams, similar to that of Frieza's Death Beam, straight towards the pair of idiots. He repeatedly sent blasts to their feet, much like a cowboy shooting bullets at a person's own feet, and then sent very weak ones into their guts. This caused them to being sent across the room, slamming into the floor.

Lockhart screamed, "Everyone please stop!"

Snape stood up, and shouted, "_Finite Incantatem_!"

Apparently, Gohan assumed, it stopped everyone else's spells, because everyone went back to normal. Some people were looking at him, amazed and scared of what he had done. Gohan scanned the room; Malfoy was looking like he was fighting the slight urge to laugh, breathing heavily and gasping. Harry was rubbing his legs, Ron was apologizing to Seamus for his broken wand's spell, and Hermione was fighting a large disfigured like girl known as Millicent Bulstrode.

Snape looked at Gohan oddly, and then looked at Crabbe and Goyle, who were lying on the ground, groaning. Anyway, Lockhart tried making new pairings for practicing blocking unfriendly spells. But Snape cut in, suggesting Harry and Malfoy face off each other. Snape leaned down and whispered into Malfoy's ear, who smirked, looking at Harry. Harry looked concerned, and Gohan looked curiously from Snape to Malfoy, wondering what they were planning.

Lockhart attempted to show Harry how to block, but it looked too complicated and he dropped his wand. Snape smirked at his "partner's" incompetence, and Gohan couldn't help but agree. Malfoy and Harry faced each other, and bowed slightly, to their displeasure. Lockhart and Harry had a little conversation, and it was apparent Harry didn't want to listen.

Lockhart counted down, "Three-two-one- GO!"

Malfoy bellowed, his eyes burning brightly, "_SERPENSORTIA_!"

A snake erupted from his wand, slithering out, hissing at everyone, ready to strike at anyone who'd approach. People gasped and screamed, looking fearful of the dangerous serpent. Harry froze, looking eye to eye at the snake.

Snape got up lazily, "Don't move Potter," it was obvious he was enjoying seeing Harry like this, "I'll get rid of it."

Lockhart stepped forward, looking rather arrogant in a weird sort of way, "Allow me!"

He raised his wand, and a big BANG was heard. The snake flew 10 feet into the air, rather then vanishing into thin air, and landed on the ground with a THUD! Angered, the snake hissed angrily and slithered towards Justin Finch-Fletchley, the closest person to it.

For some reason, Harry stepped forward, looking at the snake eye to eye again. Gohan had to do something; it was in his blood to help people. Suddenly, he felt strange, confident, empowered; and then phased in front of the snake, confronting it eye to eye as well.

Harry yelled, "_Leave him alone_!"

Gohan got into a fighting pose, and then raised his hands, now glowing threateningly with energy, static surrounding the energy and his hands.

He snarled, feeling A LOT like Vegeta at the moment, "_Don't get any closer to him or I'll blast you into the next dimension in a thousand pieces_!"

The snake stopped, looked from Gohan to Harry, and paused. He laid down, and stayed still, still looking at them. Gohan got out of his fighting pose, and the energy surrounding his hands ceased, though the static electricity remained.

Gohan and Harry grinned at each other, enjoying the fact they helped out someone. They turned to Justin, expecting some form of gratitude; a thank you, look of appreciation, anything. But what they didn't expect was a scared, angry look coming from Justin.

He yelled out, with slight fright in his voice, "What were you two playing at!"

He then ran out of the room, his frantic steps echoing throughout the corridor before Harry or Gohan could talk to him. Snape stepped forward and waved his wand, causing the snake to disappear in a cloud of black smoke. Snape look at Harry and Gohan shrewdly, as though trying to look into their brains. People in the room started muttering and pointing, as though they were freak shows. They then felt someone tugging on them, pulling them towards the exit.

They turned around and saw Ron pulling them.

He said impatiently, "Come on-move it you two."

Hermione followed, all of them moved swiftly and fast, heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Gohan looked confused, curious at the events taken place a few minutes ago.

_What the heck is the big deal? I mean, all I did was tell the snake to step away from him, and everyone thinks I did something wrong. Okay, so I went a little too Saiyan with the whole situation, but like none of them ever went a little ballistic. What the heck is going on? _


	15. Accusations and Conversations

**Hey guys, thank you for waiting, I had my computer memory erased so i had to wait 2 weeks for my dad to find my chapters saved on a disk (which i'm thankful for). Some of you may be confused why Gohan can talk to snakes. Well, for your answer I suggest you take a look at the memo I made in chapter 10. If you're still confused, tell me and I'll try to explain in the next chapter. But now, ON WITH THE SHOW (and tell me what you think)!**

**Chapter 15: Accusations and Conversations**

Gohan and the others wandered into the empty and silent Gryffindor Common Room, and went into the very back. Gohan assumed that whatever Ron and Hermione wanted to say was in privacy, since they didn't explain anything as they dragged Gohan and Harry away from the Great Hall, where all the trouble had first occurred. Once they stopped, Ron pushed Harry and Gohan into a couple of armchairs, both Ron and Hermione remained standing.

He shrieked, "_You're PARSELMOUTHS! _Why didn't either of you tell us?"

Gohan blinked, confused about what Ron accused them of being. He looked to Harry, who returned his gaze, and looked just as confused as him.

Harry asked, "We're what exactly?"

Ron repeated, "Parselmouths. It means you two can talk to snakes."

Gohan let out a sigh, "Oh man, I thought it was something important. Yeah I know I can. The first time it happened was when one tried to eat my little brother and his friend. I told him to let them go, and he apologized, saying he should stop eating junk food. It sounded rude actually. But what happened five minutes ago was the second time I did it though."

Harry nodded to Ron and Hermione, "I know I can talk to them too. I found out when I accidentally made a Boa Constrictor attack my cousin Dudley at the zoo. He was a lot more polite then the snake you encountered Gohan, the one I talked to told he had never been to Brazil."

Ron stared at them blankly, then turned to Gohan, "It told you it should quit eating junk," he then turned to face Harry, "And the other told you it had never been to Brazil. WHY ARE YOU GUYS TAKING THIS SO CALMLY!"

Gohan, looking innocent with curiosity in his eyes, asked, "So, why shouldn't we?"

Harry added, nodding to Gohan and himself, "I bet loads of people here can do it."

Hermione shook her head, "Actually no. It's a VERY rare gift for a wizard or witch to have. It's even rarer to have two Parselmouths in the same place like you two."

Ron looked even graver then before, "Gohan, Harry, this is bad. You have no idea what some people will be thinking of you guys once word of this gets out."

Gohan demanded, with fire in his eyes, "What's bad? Look, if Harry and I hadn't told the snake to back off Justin-"

Ron had a look of realization on his face, "Ooohhh, is that what you told it? Man that is a load off my back."

Harry, whose face had a mixture of anger and confusion, shouted, "What do you mean! You both heard me and Gohan stop that snake!"

Ron clarified, "I heard you guys speaking Parseltongue, or snake language. You guys could've said anything and we wouldn't have known. I'm not surprised Justin was as scared as he was, you guys sounded like you were tempting it or something," He then turned to Gohan, looking at his hands, "And no offense Gohan, but you didn't help yourself and Harry look like the good guys much. You looked like you were going to fry Justin."

Gohan protested, taking that last remark personally (as he's the only person in school who can use Ki), "It was if the snake didn't stop moving, I told it if it didn't stop I'd annihilate it into a thousand pieces."

Harry agreed, "Yeah, I heard it guys. Believe me what we did was for Justin's safety, not his demise."

There was silence, and during that time Harry and Gohan looked at each other, both knowing what the other was thinking after taking in what Ron had said earlier.

Gohan thought aloud, "We spoke a different language?"

Harry reasoned, "I didn't even realize it was a different language."

Gohan agreed, "Me neither. What I want to know is how I can speak a different language without knowing it?"

Harry muttered, "Wouldn't we both mate."

Gohan knew the looks they were getting from Hermione and Ron; he had seen it more than a hundred times. They looked as if someone had just died recently.

Harry said, "Do you guys mind telling us why saving Justin's head is something."

Gohan added with slight anger, "Or why being able to talk to snakes matters?"

Hermione spoke up slowly, "It matters… because… Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth too. That's why the Slytherin symbol is a snake and that's what he was most famous for. He was probably the only other publicly known Parselmouth since you two."

Gohan and Harry looked at each other, their mouths hanging open from the news they had just heard. They both knew what she meant, what the students in school would think of them once they heard about what happened.

Ron read the expressions on their faces, "Now you see why it's a big deal. By this time tomorrow (or even sooner) everyone will think one of you is the great-great-great-great-great grandson of that freak or something."

Gohan groaned in annoyance, _This is just great! Even when all the bad guys are gone and all the battles are finished, my life just got more intense. I'm not supposed to draw attention to myself, but because of this whole thing I won't be able to train without someone thinking I'm attacking someone. It just goes to show you, if you are from a different planet or were born part alien, your life will never be easy, and no matter how strong or fast you are._

His train of thought was broken when he heard Harry's voice.

"But I'm not related to him! There's no way I can be!"

Hermione shook her head, "You can't know for sure, no one can. Salazar Slytherin lived about thousand years ago, I doubt you'll be able to trace your family that far"-

Harry finished, with an obvious grim look on his face, "Considering that I don't know if I have any other relatives, except those pigs the Dursleys."

They turned to Gohan, looking as if they were waiting for him to speak.

Gohan asked, puzzled, "What?"

Gohan then realized what they were expecting.

He backed away, yelling as if he burned his finger, "WWOOAA! If you think I'm related to that guy you are dead wrong my friends!"

Hermione asked, with her eyes filled with curiosity and intrigue, "We never accused you that you were the Heir Gohan, but can I ask you something? How far can you trace your family to be sure?"

Gohan thought, considering this question carefully, thinking about it. He knew his dad's side was clean, knowing Slytherin was from Earth and his dad obviously wasn't. but he couldn't be sure about his mom. Sure, she and his grandpa didn't know magic, but that doesn't mean at some point he was the only one since Slytherin (if he was the Heir) to do it.

He answered, "I'm half positive. I know my dad's side isn't but my mom's a mystery. But just because I can speak to snakes doesn't mean I'm the Heir."

Harry agreed, "I agree, you guys can't be serious thinking one of us is related to Slytherin."

Ron looked like someone spat in his face, "We know you guys aren't the Heir, but what we're saying is don't expect people to normally around you."

Gohan and Harry forced out laughs.

Gohan replied bleakly, "Since when has anyone acted normally around us?"

…**.**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gohan yelled, his golden hair standing up and going down in a repeated pattern, and his golden Super Saiyan aura surging with static electricity and disappearing. The rocks in the area shook from the ground, rising from the power in the forest. Snow falling swirled around him, creating a vortex of white. It circled him and grew as he came close to full power.

He managed to finally stay in Super Saiyan 2 longer, but only for 5 seconds. After that, he was forced to power down to his normal state. He stood panting, taking in deep breathes of fresh air, floating down to the dirt ground. He then walked over to his Senzu Bag, lying on a nearby log, taking out a bean and eating it, enjoying the feeling of his power returning to maximum (and getting slightly stronger).

He bent down, looking into the same water he did weeks ago.

"Man, that time I thought I had it," Gohan complained, looking into his reflection, "I spent this whole night figuring out a way to get out without someone noticing, and once I do, I can't even hold it as long as usual."

Gohan sighs as he feels his power level at Hogwarts along with Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Then again, I am at half power right now, considering the other me is at the school."

The only way he could escape without anyone knowing, due to recent events (the Parselmouth thing), was if he split himself into two, like he did for training. One half would be training in the Forbidden Forest, and the other would be keeping the other students at Hogwarts convinced he wasn't sneaking out. The benefit was that once the halves combined into the whole Gohan again, he'd have his power increased due to the half of him training.

Gohan thought about what caused him to resort to this risky, yet still effective means to train, the fact some guy that's been dead for centuries could talk to snakes and his Heir was going around the school petrifying muggle-borns with a monster.

Gohan angrily shouted to the sky, "Why is it that people think I'm that stupid Heir when it's plain I'm not! For one thing, I'm WAY too nice to be the Heir of someone that was taking in only people that weren't muggle-borns. And another, if I had Slytherin Blood, wouldn't I have been put in Slytherin rather than Gryffindor?"

A voice, VERY similar to his, pointed out, "But it **did** want us in Slytherin, or at least suggested it."

Gohan turned around, and stood face to face with himself, in his Hogwarts robes.

Gohan freaked, shouting, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! You're supposed to be making sure they don't suspect anything!"

(I'll have the training Gohan be this, and the other Gohan be **this)**

**Gohan **shrugged, "They're all asleep I can assure you. I read some minds and all I got were dreams. And by the way, I almost passed out in front of everyone once you powered down, try and limit the power you use next time."

Gohan glared at him, "Hey, we both only have half power at max; it's harder to concentrate that way. And what did you mean about the Sorting Hat wanting us in Slytherin?"

**He **looked at Gohan, his eyes filled with seriousness, "The Sorting Hat suggested we could be in Slytherin, remember? He said we'd do well there."

Gohan protested, "But we ended up in Gryffindor. How could we be related to Slytherin if we were sorted into Gryffindor?"

**Gohan **shook his head, now his eyes showed disappointment, "You just get it do you? Although we ended up in Gryffindor, that doesn't mean we couldn't have been in Slytherin. I'm not surprised or disappointed we're in Gryffindor, and I know you're not. Look at what we've done. We've taken on head to head with some things these people can't even imagine. We've survived brutal onslaughts since we were 6, and we've dealt with numerous appalling things since we met Piccolo and the others. We're in Gryffindor because we've helped people, and in doing so have faced things bravely and selflessly, always doing the things we felt were/ are right. Sometimes we were even braver then Vegeta, Piccolo, or even dad."

Gohan nodded, agreeing with his other self, "I understand that, but what are you saying? What's the point in you risking our secrets for you to come out here and badger me?"

**He **sighed, "All I'm saying is we were put in Gryffindor because that's where we belong, but just because we belong there does not mean we couldn't be Slytherin's Heir. The hat said being in Slytherin could help us in the future; so we were given the choice to be in either in Slytherin or Gryffindor, which were the best houses we could be in."

And with that, both Gohan's glowed, blending back together to become Gohan, but this time he had his training clothes underneath his robes.

Gohan chuckled, feeling both confused and understanding about his two selves were talking about, "I never knew I was so confusing."

He then flew back to the castle, filled with perplexity. He figured he'd ask Piccolo what he thought once he returned home for Christmas break shortly, knowing his mentor

could help him sooth his thoughts about Slytherin and the Heir.

….

Gohan awoke, uncertain of the day that would be laid out for him. He knew he had slept in, only because of the late night training session he had, he knew he deserved a little more sleep. He looked out the window, seeing the blizzard raging outside. He sighed, knowing they'd probably cancel classes today because of winter break and the fact a snow storm was going on outside. As he got dressed and headed down to the Gryffindor common room, whispers could be heard throughout the enormous room. Gohan didn't even have to read their minds to know what they were talking about. But what was really peculiar was some people were crying and pointing hysterically to him. He calmly walked down the stairs, feeling that they were longer then usual. He acted as if nothing was wrong as he worked his way through the crowd, spotting Harry and the others near the fireplace.

He nodded to them, acknowledging their presence, "Morning guys, what's up?"

They all looked grim, or a better word Gohan could think of was "pokerfaced".

Harry looked to Gohan, his eyes showing sadness and fury, "Justin Finch-Fletchley was attacked a while ago."

Gohan's eyes widened, "What! When did this happen!"

Hermione turned her head, "Well, Harry discovered him after he confronted a group the Hufflepuffs talking about him and you in the library. They were talking about how you two were probably dark wizards because Harry survived the attack from You Know Who, and because you can do all those energy blasts and stuff. Anyway, he left the library and found Justin and Nearly Headless Nick on the floor"-

"WOAH! Nearly Headless is petrified too!"

Hermione nodded, "Yes. Anyway, Peeves came and started screaming about the attack and everyone came running. They saw Harry there, and I guess you know what they thought. He was sent to Dumbledore's office and he believes Harry didn't do anything. And now here we are."

Gohan nodded, feeling terrible and happy inside.

_I really feel bad for Nick and Justin, but at least I'm off the Who's the Heir List. But Harry's now made even more a suspect._

Gohan tried to say this with the least mockery, "Well… I'm not a suspect as the Heir… right?"

They looked down even more now, sending Gohan into fits of confusion.

Gohan asked, with a little malicious in his voice, "What?"

Ron laughed nervously, "Well, you see Gohan; no one was in the room while you were asleep. People believe that because you could do all those cool stuff; you could've snuck out of the Gryffindor Common Room and attacked Justin and Nick. "

Gohan just froze, showing no change in emotion in his face. He couldn't believe people still thought he could have attacked Justin even after he just woke up!

Hermione asked, cautiously, "Are you alright Gohan?"

Gohan turned around, walking out of the Common Room, "Oh yeah. I'm just fine."

They followed him out, hoping to catch up with him and explain the Polyjuice Potion plan they had been working on. They turned the corner to see Peeves floating/ dancing around Gohan.

He was screeching, "_The teeny karate boy Son I see! How are we feeling Sonny! Upset Nicky and the Hufflepuff aren't in worse condition_"-

Gohan looked up to him; glaring as he did to the many enemies he had faced in his life. He floated upward, facing the poltergeist at eye length.

_Well, time to blow off a little steam I guess._

He then raised his right hand, making it glow with red energy, dangerously increasing in size.

Peeves didn't seem affected at all, "_Oooh, Sonny boy made his hand glow in the dark! A lot of good that'll do you brat! I'm dead, that thing can't kill me!_"

Gohan's expression changed, though you could still see the cold and malice in his eyes.

He calmly replied, "Who said this could kill you? I've been thinking Peeves, what if this could hurt you? Nearly Headless Nick was attacked in the same manner as the people who were flesh and bone, yet he still got hurt. Let's find out if this can hurt a poltergeist, shall we?"

The energy ball in his hand crackled with red static, and doubled in size. Peeve's smirk like smile disappeared, and his mouth formed into a frown, then he looked a little frightened, nervous if you will. He then flew away, knocking over random things and cackling madly.

Gohan shrugged, and then dropped to the ground on his feet. The ball of energy in his hand disappeared, and he walked out to the Great Hall, eager to fill his stomach with food.

Harry and the others stared at Gohan as he walked along, his stomach growling as it echoed throughout the hall.

…

Days later, it was December 24, the day Gohan would be leaving to go home. He explained to Harry and the others he'd take the Nimbus home, and be back at some time Christmas day. He also went to Dumbledore before he left and told him he wouldn't be taking the train home. Dumbledore understood, but told him he couldn't use Instant Transmission unless he was returning home that way.

Gohan was outside, in front of the school gates. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were also outside to see him off.

Gohan smiled, "I'll be back by 10 in the morning at the latest. I'll go straight to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom once I get here."

Harry nodded, "Sounds like a good plan to me. Just be here on time."

Gohan turned, and then yelled, "FLYING NIMBUS!"

The yellow cloud soared through the air, leaving a trail of yellow in its path. It abruptly stopped in front of Gohan, floating a few inches above the ground.

He hopped on, and then he and the cloud soared through the crisp winter air.

He yelled down to his three friends, "I'll see you later!"

They waved to him, yelling out their goodbyes as he became a speck of gold in the sky.

Gohan sat on the nimbus, laughing happily as he and the Nimbus soared above the clouds, racing past mountain ranges and across water.

He then proceeded to unwrapped his tail from his waist, letting sway freely in the air.

He looked at his tail as it wriggled freely, "It's been so long since you've been able to move hasn't it? Well, we have all winter break to relax, until Piccolo or Vegeta decide I should get in some training that is.

About half an hour later, he spotted his house, a well as a few familiar ki's in the building.

Gohan patted the cloud he sat on, "Well Nimbus, thanks for the ride."

Then he jumped off, gliding down to the bottom, enjoying the feeling of falling.

He yelled as the cloud flew away, "I'll call you if I need you!"

Gohan then landed in front of his house on his feet, as a cat would land. He looked around, enjoying the winter surrounding his house was around. He walked up to the door, and then knocked a few times.

As the knob turned, he smiled, "I'm home."


	16. Christmas Eve and Christmas Day

**Thanks for waiting for me to update guys. Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think of it.**

**Chapter 16: Christmas Eve and Christmas Day**

Gohan smiled as the door opened, expecting his mother greeting him with open arms. But what happened next he didn't prepare for, and he regretted immediately afterwards. BBBOOOMMM! He received a Ki blast in the chest, and was sent flying into the forest close to his house. CRASH! The force of the blow hurled him into tree after tree. And then he finally stopped as he hit the twelfth tree. He got up, feeling the pain in his gut, knowing who launched the assault on him. He powered up, and then flew straight in front of his house, a few yards away from the door. He glared, his gaze landing on his lousy attacker, the only person who'd do something so discourteous. As the smoke of the blast cleared, there stood Vegeta, his arm still raised and his hand glowing slightly. He smirked, his black, flame like hair waving in the cold, crisp mountain air.

Gohan frowned, seeing Vegeta chuckle as he dropped his hand, "Funny Vegeta, very funny."

Vegeta was still chuckling, "You have no idea, but I have to say I'm disappointed in you as a Saiyan warrior. I expected you to avoid that blast with ease, or at least take the blast in the chest without having to crash into a dozen trees. But I guess I was wrong…Gohan."

Gohan could tell Vegeta had a hard time calling him by his name. His whole life, Vegeta only called him names like "kid", or "half-breed", or his personal favorite, "Kakarot's brat." He guessed Vegeta called him by his name now because Gohan earned his respect or something.

Gohan replied, "Well I never expected you of all people to open the door and decide to hurl a blast of energy at me. And, I have been training, just not as much as you would have wanted me to. In case you haven't noticed Vegeta, I have to be careful. We aren't the same as the kids at my school."

Vegeta grinned, "Of course not, we're better."

BBAAMM!

Vegeta lay on the ground, clutching his head in pain. He yelled in agony as a red bump appeared on his head. Gohan and Vegeta looked up, to who had hurt the mighty Saiyan Prince. There, in the doorway, stood Chi-Chi, with her frying pan in hand. She was glaring down at Vegeta.

Vegeta muttered as he got up, "Oh joy, just what I needed."

She yelled, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT BLAST PEOPLE NEAR MY HOUSE! YOU CAN DO IT AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT AT BULMA'S, BUT CUT IT OUT HERE!"

Vegeta growled, "You have no control of me woman! I can blast whoever I want at any time I want! And I didn't even kill anyone, I only blasted your **son** to test him, and we all know he take a hit as well as anybody else!"

Chi-Chi stopped, taking in what the Saiyan in front of her had told her.

She then looked around frantically, "Gohan's here! Where!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "You humans, I'll never understand you."

He pointed to Gohan, who was laughing and giving the Son grin. Chi-Chi cried out in joy and excitement, running to her son. She got him into a BIG hug, causing her son to be gasping for air frantically.

She said, "Oh Gohan, it's so good to see you. How is school, have you made any friends? When did you get here?"

Her son, who was turning blue, gasped, "It's good to see you too mom. But, could you please let me get some air first mom?"

She immediately let go of him, his face returning to its normal color as he breathed in refreshing air.

Gohan smiled, "It's nice to be home mom. Do you think we could discuss this in the house where it's warmer?"

Chi-Chi nodded, "Of course, as long as you promise to tell me all about your school."

They walked in, with Vegeta (who was still rubbing his head), followed behind. As Gohan got in, something moving very fast slammed into him, almost knocking it over. In his arms, landed baby Trunks, grinning like the first time Gohan had seen him. Bulma then walked in, carrying a sleeping Goten in her arms.

She asked, "Trunks, how many times have I told you to not to fly away from me? I don't know where you're going to go- Oh, Gohan you're back. How was school?"

He shrugged, "It's alright. A few bumps in the road, but I'll live."

Bulma nodded, then handed Goten to Chi-Chi, "Here Chi-Chi, I think Goten's a little sleepy. You might want to put him in his crib; he'll be more comfortable there."

Goten stirred, and then opened his eyes a little. Once they settled on Gohan, he rose up, laughing and gesturing towards him.

Gohan grinned, "It's good to see you too bro, you missed me while I was gone?"

Goten nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

Gohan turned to Bulma, "Trunks seems a lot stronger than when I last saw him. He couldn't fly or knock me over as much. Has Vegeta been training him?"

Bulma glowered at Vegeta, "Unfortunately yes. He's been training our son day and night, who hasn't even been toilet trained yet!"

Vegeta shook his head disappointedly, "You should be thanking me, I haven't even trained him the way I was at his age. When I was 2, my father had me train with the Saibamen for hours at a time. And then after that he put me to work on enslaving minor planets, with supervising Saiyan elites at my side of course."

Bulma yelled, "Well we aren't all Saiyan warriors are we! As long as Trunks is my child, I will not have him training and becoming as arrogant as his father!"

Vegeta huffed, and then walked outside, "I'm going to the Lookout, and I will be expecting you to be there before lunch…Gohan."

And with that, the mighty Saiyan Prince powered up, and shot into the sky with great speed only equaled to Piccolo and Gohan.

Gohan sighed, "That guy will never get used to calling someone by their name."

Bulma smiled, "Tell me about it. I'm his wife and I can barely call me something other then "woman", let alone my own name."

Gohan sat down and explained how his school was to Bulma and Chi-Chi, who had put their babies in Goten's crib to nap. He explained the teachers, his friends, the courses he took, but left out the Chamber of Secrets for his own safety.

Chi-Chi beamed with pride, "I'm proud of you Gohan. I always knew you'd do well, regardless of what I thought it'd be you would be doing."

Bulma nodded, "It sounds like you're progressing great. What's it like doing magic?"

Gohan got a vague look in his eye, "It's awesome. Even though I'm only a beginner at magic, it feels like I'm the best at it. But to give you guys an image, do you remember when you remember when you saw Shenron or the dragonballs for the first time?"

Bulma nodded, "I sure do. I felt so curious, yet so excited and lucky since few people have ever seen Shenron."

Chi-Chi nodded in agreement, "Is that how you felt sweety?"

Gohan exclaimed, "Yeah, but it was 10 times better!"

Chi-Chi looked towards the clock, "Well, we promised to hang out at Capsule Corp. with everyone for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, so we should get going if we're going to make it for lunch."

Gohan got up frantically, "What! Awe man, that gives me about an hour to get to the Lookout and train with Piccolo and Vegeta!"

Gohan then realized what his mom would do if he left abruptly, shuddering at the thought of the frying pan hitting him on the head. He turned to his mom, looking hopeful that she'd say yes.

She sighed, "Oh fine, I guess you do deserve it after all. But clean up before you leave, I don't want you all sweaty and bloody on Christmas Eve."

He gave her a hug (though not too hard or he'd crush her), "Thank you so much mom!"

He ran out the door, and took off at top speed for the Lookout, "I'll see you guys at Capsule Corp.!"

Bulma yelled to him, "And make sure Piccolo, Vegeta, Dende, and Popo come too! Those guys need to stop training and watching over the world for a little while!"

Gohan nodded, and flew in the direction of the Lookout, hoping he didn't keep the two warriors waiting too long. He saw the Lookout in the distance after 10 minutes. He grinned, so glad he could see the place he could consider another home, besides Capsule Corp. of course. He changed direction, glancing at Korin's Tower as he flew upward toward Kami's. He saw Korin waving towards him, as well as Yajirobe leaning on a wall, acting as if he didn't care seeing Gohan.

Korin called out, "Hey kiddo! Good you finally came back!"

Gohan waved back, "Hey Korin, it's good to see you. And you too Yajirobe!"

Yajirobe shrugged, "Whatever."

As Gohan approached his destination, he lowered his power and flew slower, hoping to sneak up on his friends.

He finally reached his destination, and dropped to the ground lightly, so Piccolo's ears wouldn't here him arrive. He saw Mr. Popo and Dende walking towards him, both having faces filled with warmth seeing him. Dende seemed to be a little taller, and he seemed more matured since the last time Gohan saw him, but Gohan could tell he was still the little kid he saved on Namek a while ago. He guessed it must have been a Namekian thing.

Dende said excitedly, his voice slightly deeper, "Gohan, you're back!"

Gohan nodded, "It's good to see you guys again. So, how goes the whole "Guardian of the Earth" thing?"

Mr. Popo smiled, "Things have been going rather smoothly. Dende's a natural at being a guardian, but he still has some training to do."

Dende nodded, "I'm also changing physically, as you might have noticed."

Gohan asked, "But you look like you aged 3 years since the Cell Games. How is that possible?"

Dende answered, "Our bodies age differently then humans. Some Namekians can sometimes even age differently then other Namekians. Piccolo looked a little older then your father when he first fought him, and he was 3 years old."

Gohan grinned, "Sounds like it must have been hilarious. Could you point me in the direction Vegeta and Piccolo are in?"

Dende pointed behind him, "On the other side of the Lookout. But I've got to warn you, they haven't been slacking since you left."

Gohan walked, passing Dende, "Oh, don't worry. They aren't the only ones."

As Gohan reached the other side, he saw Piccolo, meditating.

Gohan grinned, _This'll wake him up_

He held his palm out, charging a ki blast, though making sure Piccolo didn't sense it through his meditative state. He then released it, the blast flying at Piccolo at high speed. Suddenly, a blast out of no where engulfed his own blast, completely destroying it. Gohan gaped, wondering what had happened. Then, Piccolo's eyes opened, looking directly towards him. Then, crimson laser beams erupted from his pupils, flying at Gohan at a dangerous rate. Gohan reacted slowly; surprised Piccolo and that ki blast intervened with his surprise attack. He phased out of the way, appearing just above Piccolo, about 10 feet. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure approaching him at an incredible speed. Gohan was too slow to respond, and was kicked in the stomach, causing him to descend to the ground, only to be punched in the face by Piccolo. His direction changed because of that, sending him crashing into the palace. Gohan dusted himself off, emerging from the wreckage.

He glared at his two attackers, who were floating above him, "That was **not** cool."

There he saw Vegeta and Piccolo, snickering in enjoyment. Both looked to each other, nodding in agreement that their achievement. It was clear that they had planned this whole thing out.

Piccolo grinned, "Really? Well neither was attempting to attack me with me aware of my surroundings."

Vegeta smirked, "So we figured you would do something like this. And like when you arrived, wanted to see if you remembered anything we taught you while you were gone."

Gohan grinned, "I guess I'm a little off my edge today huh?"

Piccolo frowned, "A little, try completely lost. Before you left, you were in your prime, both physically and mentally equal and above both me and Vegeta. Now, you didn't remember anything I taught you about assessing any situation you're in," he looked to Vegeta, "like a certain gorilla I know."

Vegeta glowered at him, "HEY! Do I insult your battle techniques?" then quickly added, "Anymore?"

Gohan hung his head, "I've just been busy with school. I'm sorry."

Piccolo walked up to him, ruffling his hair, "You have nothing to be sorry about. I understand you're under a lot more stress now that you're a "wizard", and this is the first thing you've never been naturally good at, that you don't have to practice constantly for. But it's good to see you kid."

Gohan smiled, it was good to see the Piccolo he became friends with and respect so much.

Vegeta snorted in disgust, "Enough of this. Let's just fight and get going to that blasted party."

Gohan turned to Piccolo, "Bulma said you, Dende, and Popo should come too."

Piccolo thought, showing no emotion in his face, "Well, because it's Christmas… I guess I could come. And I know the others will want to come. Dende can take a break; I doubt anyone will try anything on this holiday."

Gohan smirked, "Alright, well, now that all that's settled," he then powered up, "What do you say we get started?"

Vegeta frowned, sensing the energy the 12 year old was emitting "Is that all the power you've increased by? I expected you to have been a little stronger."

He and Piccolo both powered up, Vegeta to Super Saiyan and Piccolo removing his weighted clothes. Both their powers had increased exceptionally, though Gohan could tell they were still holding back.

Gohan shook his head, "Well, how about this then?"

He screamed in fury, summoning the power he had held back at Hogwarts. His aura quickly turned gold, and so did his hair and eyebrows. His eyes turned emerald, and then he stopped screaming. Vegeta and Piccolo's gazed at the Super Saiyan in amazement and awe, stunned by the power the young boy in front of them was putting out. They wondered how his power increased by a third of his original in such a short amount of time and if this was his full power.

Gohan declared, "Still think I'm slacking in my training? Well let me put your minds to rest on your questions; I've been training more often with myself then here with you guys. And as for your other question, this isn't even half my power."

Piccolo and Vegeta's eyes widened.

Piccolo nodded, "I see, well you have been busier then even I or Vegeta had expected from you, I apologize for that. But, what makes you think me or Vegeta are at our fullest?"

Gohan got into a stance, "I don't, but let's find out, shall we?"

Piccolo ran at Gohan, launching a volley of kicks and punches once he was within striking range. Gohan evaded them easily; blocking a few combination attacks that could have been fatal. He dodged left, then right, and then blocked the next group of kicks and fists that Piccolo threw at him. Piccolo then sent dozens of energy blasts towards him, hoping to get and edge in the battle. But Gohan was prepared, and deflected a few of them, but then decided to nullify them with his aura, powering it up to withstand the energy onslaught.

Gohan figured his old teacher was still holding back, considering this was almost an easy task; but he knew that he wasn't holding back much, and that would make Piccolo feel uncomfortable. This went on for three minutes, while Vegeta has in the air, observing the fight from a safe distance. Piccolo couldn't believe the stamina his old pupil had; he had never seen Gohan so easily dodging attacks like these, especially from him. Although Piccolo was holding back power, he was near a fourth his own power and increasing slowly. And Gohan wasn't even close to half of his own power from what he had told him. This was hard to believe, that would mean Gohan had A LOT more power then Piccolo when holding back. Whatever Gohan had been doing while he was gone, it was working. This reminded Piccolo of how similar Gohan and his father were. They always surprised Piccolo in terms of strength and spirit, always ten steps ahead of everyone else when they least expected it.

But, Piccolo smirked; _I guess play time is over_.

He yelled to Vegeta, who was yawning in boredom, "HEY! I could use a little help if you don't mind!"

Vegeta shrugged, "If you insist Namek."

Vegeta disappeared, reappearing behind his rival's son. Vegeta started embedding a strong gold blast into the boy, sending him flying to the tile of the Lookout. Vegeta and Piccolo launched themselves at the boy, not giving him a chance to stand up. They attempted to land their kicks and punches on him, hoping that the two of them together could successfully take him down. Gohan quickly jumped into the air flying high into the sky, hoping his adversaries would follow. They did, and once they reached an elevated height, Gohan took on the two warriors, blocking and dodging their blows, as well as attempting to land his own blows. Piccolo and Vegeta dodged and blocked Gohan's blows with difficulty, though easier then Gohan had of dodging their own attacks. Finally, Piccolo decided to take a breather, letting the two Saiyans duke it out.

Vegeta grinned, "Now the real fun begins."

The two Saiyans disappeared, though you could here their fists and kicks making contact with one another. Piccolo tried to keep up with their movements, though it was pointless. He knew he was strong, but the two Saiyans fighting were in a whole other league. Though he could train and get stronger, they would always train and get more powerful too. He learned to accept that, and just decided watched the fight in enjoyment. They finally came into view, throwing energy blasts at each other and dodging them. Gohan phased out of view, and kneed Vegeta in the gut. Vegeta gasped in pain, but countered by releasing a ki blast in Gohan's chest, sending him flying backward. Gohan flew back to Vegeta, punching and kicking him repeatedly, though few got through.

Vegeta thought; _How in the world did he get so strong? He was stronger then me before, but now he has almost total control of our battle. He really is a Saiyan, but I am stronger! I am the PRINCE of all SAIYANS! _

Vegeta roared, "Try dodging this!"

He flew higher, charging up for his final attack. He held out his hands, golden energy emerging in them. Gohan sensed Vegeta putting almost all his energy into the attack, and knew the spar would end now.

Gohan breathed heavily, smiling; _Vegeta really has gotten strong. I barely blocked his attacks without reaching my full power. But, I guess the fun ends now. Too bad, this is the best spar I've had in months._

Gohan cupped his hands, "KA…"

Vegeta shouted, "Even if I lose to you (which I won't), you've improved greatly…"

"ME…"

"You really have come a long way from the cowering 6 year old I met…"

"HA…"

"But that doesn't mean you'll win!"

"ME…"

"**FINAL FLASH!**"

"**HHHHHAAAAA!**"

The blue and gold beams exploded from the hands of the Saiyan fighters, colliding in the air, causing them to struggle for control. Vegeta and Gohan sent more energy to the beams, making them grow bigger and stronger. Where the blasts met an explosion was made, growing with more energy being sent to the beams. Vegeta screamed in fury, sending a large amount of energy to his beam, causing the golden Final Flash to push the Kamehameha Wave back slowly.

Gohan, concentrated, conjuring up all available energy he could spare. He glowed brighter then usual, similar to his father and Cell when they battled.

Vegeta declared, oblivious to what was happening, "You lose!"

Gohan thought; _This ends NOW!_

He powered up more, summoning more of his power. With that, his aura grew bigger, as well as his aura and body glowing brighter.

Gohan screamed with rage, one last time, "**HHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

A BIG stream of energy erupted from Gohan's hands, forcing its way through the bright blue beam. Once the extra energy reached the end of the Kamehameha Wave, the blue beam effortlessly plowed through the Final Flash. The two beams soared through the air, directly at Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes widened, and then he closed them. He chuckled as he accepted defeat, giving up holding his attack and allowing it to hit him with full force.

Once the beam evaporated into nothing, Vegeta dropped to the ground abruptly, cracking the tiles with the strength of the drop. Gohan flew down, but once he was five feet above the ground gave up and dropped as well. Gohan struggled getting up; limping to the shocked Piccolo, and the now coming towards him Dende and Mr. Popo.

Gohan replied to Dende, who was running towards him, "Heal Vegeta first, he needs it more."

Dende nodded, and then heal both Vegeta and Gohan minutes later. Vegeta got up, crossing his arms and his usual frown growing on his face. Gohan stretched out, enjoying the fact that he was healed now.

Gohan laughed, "Man that was an awesome fight! You were great Vegeta, I almost didn't beat you, had I not took it up a notch. You did a good job too Piccolo, I can see why you guys are constantly training."

Piccolo nodded, "Thanks, but don't sell yourself short. You got stronger too."

Gohan agreed, "Yeah. Well, anyway, let's get to Capsule Corp., I'm kind of hungry now." He turned to Dende and Mr. Popo, "You guys are coming too right?"

Dende and Mr. Popo nodded excitedly, "Of course."

Gohan said, "I vote we go by Instant Transmission. Anyone oppose?"

Piccolo spoke up, "You guys go on ahead, me and Vegeta will be right behind you."

Gohan shrugged, "Alright, see you there!"

Then, he and the Guardian and genie disappeared, now at Capsule Corp. assumingly.

Piccolo turned to Vegeta, "You sensed his power right?"

Vegeta nodded, "Well duh? How can you not? I'm willing to bet Bulma's party stopped for a few because they all sensed our spar, if you could call it that."

Piccolo asked, "How can he have that much power? He never used that much energy as a Super Saiyan, not even against Cell."

Vegeta waved his hand in annoyance, "He's a Saiyan warrior, and of course he's strong. That kid put out more energy then you or I put together, and he doesn't even realize it."

Piccolo paused, "But what I mean is did you feel that power he let out for the Kamehameha Wave? He was definitely holding back, I could see him struggling to let out not that much power in the Kamehameha."

Vegeta smirked, "That brat Like I said before, he's a Saiyan. Even though he won't admit it, he loves fighting. He might not love it as much as I or his father, but it shows in the power he radiates in battle."

As they took off, Piccolo grinned, "You're still sore you lost aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

….

Later that day, everyone was at Capsule Corp. for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. They had all planned to spend the night in extra rooms around the building, courtesy of Bulma. Everyone was right now having fun in the lab, which had been cleaned out for that day and Christmas Day. Decorations were hung all around the room, as well as refreshments of all kinds. And, a huge pine tree was in a corner of the room, courtesy of the Ox King. And under it were many presents, for the various people attending the party.

Krillin and Dende were listening to Gohan's stories about Hogwarts, with riveting details about the items and spells he had learned of; Bulma and Chi-Chi were talking and telling jokes about what their husbands had done for past holidays, seeing as they had no customary knowledge of them; Babies Goten and Trunks were in a play pin, apparently fighting over a Hercule action figure; Tien, Chaiotzu, and Roshi were discussing various fighting techniques they had used when they climbed Korin's Tower; Eighteen and Yamcha were talking about various items they could buy if they had one a World Martial Arts tournament; and Piccolo and Vegeta were sitting in their own corners with their arms crossed, apparently they weren't really festive about the holidays.

Later that night, everyone was allowed to open one present each, so that they wouldn't be bored the rest of the night. Everyone got a range of presents; like Chi-Chi got a new Frying Pan from Bulma (Gohan and Vegeta cringed), Goten and Trunks got some new toys, Krillin got a comb (his hair had started going in) and a hair grooming kit from Gohan and Chi-Chi, Bulma upgraded the Gravity Room for Vegeta and made him a set of Saiyan Armor for him, and Gohan got some inventions Bulma created in her time (like the Micro Band from Dragonball and some new inventions).

Later on that night, Gohan walked up to Dende, who was telling a joke to Yamcha and Tien.

He asked, "Um, Dende, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Dende answered, "Of course Gohan."

They walked away from the crowd, and stopped once they were near the tree.

Gohan said, "Dende, since you're Guardian of the Earth, you can do just about anything, right?"

Dende nodded, "Yep. That's one of the perks to overseeing the wellbeing of a planet."

Gohan pushed on further, "Well, I have a favor to ask you. My school, Hogwarts, no electronics or anything technological can work in it, and, I was wondering if you could allow any technology I bring to work."

Dende thought about the offer, "I don't know Gohan, that's a pretty big order to fill."

Gohan pleaded, "Please Dende, think of it as my Christmas present."

Dende took this into consideration, "Well, alright, I guess I could."

Gohan jumped up, "YES! Thank you Dende."

Dende smiled, "Anything for a friend."

That night, everyone went to bed and slept in their guest beds, except for Dende, Piccolo and Mr. Popo; they had gone back to the Lookout. Gohan couldn't sleep; he was probably the only person who couldn't. He had all of these different emotions running through him. He was happy he was finally home, excited about tomorrow being Christmas, and anxious about going back to Hogwarts for the morning and trying to crack Malfoy using the Polyjuice Potion. Finally, Gohan was able to calm down, and enter the realm of dreams, where everyone can find peace. Gohan woke up at 7 am, hoping to beat his mom to the Capsule Corp. door. He did, and flew to the Lookout, knowing everyone there was up. When he arrived, Piccolo and Dende were waiting for him.

Piccolo stated, "Thought you'd come, though I had expected you to arrive later."

Gohan replied, "Had to wake up really early, so my mom couldn't catch me. I want to talk to you guys."

Dende asked, "About what?"

Gohan answered with seriousness in his voice, "The Chamber of Secrets."

Gohan explained in detail the predicament he and Harry were in, as well as the whole student body and his plan involving the Polyjuice Potion. Dende and Piccolo listened with concerned faces.

Finally, Piccolo spoke, "Sounds like you're in more hot water then you have been in a while. But what you told me is true. I remember this whole Chamber of Secrets thing, but a lot is blurry. I can't tell you much."

Gohan stared blankly, "What?"

Piccolo repeated, "You have to understand. What happened was over 1000 years ago; I can't remember a lot of it."

Gohan asked, "Well what can you tell me?

Piccolo answered, "This Slytherin guy was really sick, so were his predecessors carrying his name. His whole blood line was pure blood fanatics. They hated anyone with muggle in them, and I believe they sometimes resorted to marry their own cousins to keep the bloodline going."

Gohan made a disgusted look, "That is something I didn't need to know about. But that's all?"

Piccolo nodded, "That's about it, although, if it puts your mind at ease, you are definitely not his Heir."

Gohan sighed in relief, "Well, that's good. But what about my friend Harry, is he the Heir?"

Piccolo shook his head, "I can't be sure about that. I have no clue about his family."

Gohan sighed, "Well, I guess that's good. Thanks Piccolo. I think I should be going."

Piccolo nodded, "Take care of yourself kid. I'll see you later."

Gohan smiled, "I will. And make sure my mom believes I'm here."

Dende said, "Will do."

Gohan ran to the edge of the Lookout, and jumped off.

"See you in a few hours!"

He powered up, and flew in the direction of Hogwarts.

As he approached his destination 10 minutes later, he said to himself "Well this is it."

He saw the castle, and slowed down, landing a few meters within the gates. He walked the rest of the way. Once he reached the entrance to the castle, he used Instant Transmission to arrive outside the Fat Lady.

As she started to stir, he grinned, "Well, this will be a Christmas no one will forget."


	17. The Day's Here: The Polyjuice Potion

**Hello loyal/ new readers, thank you for waiting for this next chapter, I've been swamped with work and it's in amounts I never knew existed. In fact, I was sure you guys were waiting patiently I added the last five pages today for you. Some of you may be wondering what the Micro Band is. It's an invention Bulma created in Dragonball. It's like a watch and it allows you to shrink down to any small size (hence Micro). I think that was a good explanation, but if you are still confused about anything, tell me and I'll try to answer. I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 17: The Day's Here: The Polyjuice Potion**

Gohan stayed firm while the Fat Lady woke up, acting as if nothing unusual had happened. It was almost eight, meaning the others would be awake in about half an hour or so. The Fat Lady looked around once awakened, her eyes finally resting on Gohan.

"How did you get out of the Common Room? I don't remember you ever waking me in the middle of the night. And I don't think I would even let you out in the middle of the night."

Gohan shrugged, "I don't know. You opened up after I realized I left my wand in Professor Lockhart's class. Maybe you were just too tired to realize you opened up."

Gohan held his breath, hoping that the portrait would believe his story, because if not, she'd probably question him even further, and possibly go to Professor McGonagall about this (she doesn't know he is a Saiyan).

She thought, "Hm, well, I do remember someone doing that. Well, yes, yes it was you. Sorry about the delay, just tell me the password and I'll open freely to you."

Gohan informed her of the password, and she opened up without hesitation. Gohan sighed as he went in, relieved that she had bought it. He looked around, wondering if anybody was up. The Common Room was empty, looking as if there had been a lot of fun happening. He then remembered Harry, the Weasleys, and Hermione being the only Gryffindors who hadn't left for Winter break. He guessed they had been taking advantage of this solitude, and had a blast with the ghost town-like room. He grinned, wondering what sorts of things they had done while he was gone. He sat down on the couch, looking at his watch.

He sighed, "Well, I guess I have to wait till they wake up. But," He looked toward the bag he brought along; remembering the stuff Bulma got him for Christmas, "I guess I could test that "gift" Dende got me."

He took out the Micro Band from the bag, "Bulma told me this thing made people really small, she knew from experience. I guess I could try this first."

He put it on, examining the many buttons the band displayed. He spotted a bright blue one in the middle, glowing along with the others "Okay, I think she said this was the button that made you small, so let's see what happens if I press it."

He pressed it, and the band along with him glowed blue. The room and the things around him grew bigger, or in real perception, he grew smaller. He ceased shrinking once he reached the height the watch was programmed to automatically stop shrinking at (though you could get smaller). By the time he stopped shrinking, he might have been an inch or two. He looked around him, grinning as he examined himself.

"This is so cool! I'm like the size of a lizard. But I wonder," he glanced to the Micro Band on his wrist, "Could I get even smaller?"

He pressed the blue button again, and he shrunk smaller once again. But this time he pressed a smaller green button Bulma told him was the stop button. The Micro Band quickly stopped the shrinking process, and Gohan immediately saw that everything was ten times bigger. Gohan jumped up to about two and a half feet in the air, considering he was so small and the height would be equal to at least 4 kilometers.

He looked out at the room, "This is AWESOME! I'm like the size of an ant now! There is no way I'm regretting Dende making this a Christmas gift."

He then flew around, taking in the sights of the floor of the Common Room. He visualized the whole room as one big planet, the chairs and tables as mountains. He flew around various things, ran around the room and climbed the chairs as though they were mountains. To most kids, this would seem intimidating and extreme; but to Gohan, this was an amusement park with no lines on any of the rides. After about 20 minutes, Gohan heard the footsteps of someone entering the common room, because of his small stature and the approaching person's steps. Gohan looked toward the entrance through the portrait, and saw Hermione entering, walking towards the boy's dorm. She was carrying presents, three of them actually, which surprised him since Harry and Ron were the only ones at Hogwarts as far as she knew.

He grinned; _This is going to be sssooo hilarious._

He pressed the red button to return to his normal size. He quickly started growing rapidly, and then finally stopped.

He shout out, "SURPRISE!"

Hermione shrieked, throwing the presents in the air in reaction, shocked that her friend just appeared out of nowhere.

"GOHAN! How'd you shrink down like that!"

He shrugged, indicating towards the band on his arm, "It's the Micro Band. It allows me to shrink to any size, so I though I'd have some fun while I waited for you guys to wake up. So, what are you doing up?"

She replied, picking up the presents on the floor, "Well, I've been up for an hour, finishing up the potion, and then I was going to go in the boy's dorm and get Harry and Ron up. I was thinking we should use the potion tonight, and then it will be ready for certain."

Gohan paused, saying slowly, "So I came all the way back here… only to have to wait till tonight to use the potion? Then why did you guys want me here!"

Hermione smiled, "Well, so you could hang out with us for a little while. You probably wouldn't have come if we asked you to, so we had to trick you to come I mean, this'll be your first Christmas at Hogwarts."

Gohan thought, and then shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Hermione grinned, "Of course I'm right. I am Hermione Granger after all."

They both went up to the boy's room, spotting Ron and Harry in their beds. Apparently, they were the only people in the room. So, either everyone else went to their own homes, or the few people who remained got up early and headed elsewhere around the school.

Gohan turned to her, "So you wanna wake them up or should I?"

Hermione answered, "I'll do it, seeing myself in their room should get them up."

She then approached them, making much noise, which quickly awoke the sleeping wizards from their dreams. When they saw Hermione a combination of a gasp and a scream of embarrassment echoed through the room.

Ron choked out, "HHHermione! You can't be in here, this is a boy's room!"

Hermione frowned, not expecting that reaction, "Merry Christmas to you too."

Harry then saw Gohan leaning against the door, laughing his head off witnessing the scene before.

Harry smirked, "So you came?"

Gohan nodded, though frowning slightly, "Yeah, but only to discover we were going to use the Polyjuice potion at night."

Harry shrugged, "At least you can hang out with us."

Gohan shook his head, "Can't for long. I have to figure out who's staying here in Slytherin so I can take their place with the potion. Then I have to go and celebrate Christmas with my friends."

Ron thought for a minute, then suggested, "Why don't you use that slime Blaise Zabini's hair? I sometimes see him and Malfoy talking really chummy."

Hermione nodded, "That could work. I saw him at the Great Hall earlier talking to Malfoy and his goons. But he's not at all stupid like Crabbe and Goyle. So how could we "get rid of him" for an hour?"

Gohan smirked, one so icy and cold that would make even Vegeta shudder.

He held up his left hand, making a chopping gesture, "I think I can knock him out for a while, at least a couple of hours longer than needed."

Hermione sighed, "I guess that will do I suppose. By the way" she handed her friends each a present, "these are for you."

Gohan suddenly realized something, "Crud! I should get back to Capsule Corp.! My mom's gonna freak soon! And when that happens, someone is going to get REALLY hurt!"

He took a capsule out of his pocket, pressed it, and then finally threw it on the nearest bed. It exploded, smoke entering the room. Three presents were on the bed, each labeled Harry, Hermione, or Ron on them; they also had a card on them in gold writing.

Gohan ran out of the room hastily, but shouted loud enough to hear, "I'll be back by 7 (pm), hope you like the presents!"

He knew he couldn't make it before either Piccolo or Vegeta would be one of the first to test out his mom's new frying pan if he flew to Capsule Corp., so he swiftly used Instant Transmission himself outside of the dome-like headquarters known as Capsule Corp., disappearing seconds before Harry and the others peered out the door, seeing no signs of Gohan leaving the room.

Harry was bewildered, "How'd he do that?"

As they approached Gohan's presents, Ron responded, "We should tell you about a conversation me and Hermione had a while ago Harry."

…

Gohan arrived in a matter of seconds outside the humungous house/ Business Corporation. He ran like a maniac through the building, running down the halls to the living room, hoping he wasn't too late before on of the most feared warriors on Earth fell to his mom by the might of her new frying pan. Then BBBAAANNNGGG!

Gohan groaned, and fell onto his knees, "NNOO!"

He heard Vegeta's voice roar in pain and anger, "What did I ever do to deserve that you harpy!"

Chi-Chi's voice now shouted, "WHERE IS GOHAN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY!"

Gohan got off his knees, and then walked into the room slowly, peering his head in. he saw Vegeta getting off the floor with a HUGE red bulge on his head, and Chi-Chi with her new frying pan. All of the men in the room (the Z-Fighters), with the exception of Piccolo; (who had arrived minutes earlier) were all in a corner cowering in fear from the angry mom. The women (Eighteen, Bulma, Launch, and Baba) were grinning and chuckling seeing the mighty Saiyan Prince being attacked by Chi-Chi. Trunks and Goten were giggling on the floor at the site of Vegeta's bump.

Gohan weakly said, "I'm here mom."

Everyone turned to the door, surprised to see Gohan appear so fast without anyone noticing. Vegeta was currently glaring at him with such ferocity Gohan felt like he should have stayed back at Hogwarts; at least Vegeta couldn't find him there.

Chi-Chi ran up to Gohan and hugged him with Saiyan like strength, "Oh Gohan! Where were you? I was so worried."

Gohan turned blue, trying to gasp air in, "Could you please let go so I can answer mom?"

She quickly realized what she was doing and let go of her son immediately. He suddenly kept taking in breathes of air, relieved to not be crushed by his mother.

Once he returned to normal, he answered, "I was… uumm… going out for an early morning fly around the world. Yeah, that's it; I wanted some exercise so I flew around the world a few times to stretch my legs. Sorry if I made you guys worry."

Chi-Chi sighed, "Well, it's alright Gohan. At least nothing bad happened."

Vegeta yelled out, pointing to his head, "HELLO! NOTHING BAD happened! Look at what you did to me! I think I deserve an apology, or at least a sympathetic look!"

Chi-Chi look fiercely at him, "No you don't. I will say I should've yelled less, but that's it."

She then turned her attention away from a fuming Vegeta, and to Gohan, "Come on Gohan, no one has opened their presents yet, so let's begin."

She turned and grabbed an energized Goten, and exited the room to the next. Then Bulma, Krillin, and everyone else left the room.

Vegeta stopped as he was about to exit the door, pausing a few seconds before he chose to speak.

His voice spoke with venom dripping off of it, he didn't turn to Gohan, "Because of your little stunt brat, I now have a third pain to deal with during this holiday. The two enormous bruises on my head your mother gave me, and you. We'll settle this later, and I can assure you, I won't be going easy on you _at all_."

He then left the room, leaving a slightly sad and scared Gohan.

He mumbled, "Sorry."

He heard a voice chuckling behind him, "Don't be, Vegeta's just letting off steam from being hurt so many times by your mom. He'll be back to normal by dinner, depending if Bulma lets him eat. But what I am surprised about are you being here," Gohan turned and saw Piccolo leaning against the wall, "I thought you would be using that Polygon Potion or whatever it is by now to find out if your suspect is the Heir."

Gohan replied, showing slight annoyance on his face, "First, it is called Polyjuice Potion. And second, my friends decided to use it at night, so I had a change of plans."

Piccolo grinned, "So now you're going to try and get away to that school without your mom or anyone else knowing. You know Vegeta's going to be keeping a closer eye on you since you got him pummeled with a frying pan."

Gohan nodded, "Yep, which is why I'll split myself and keep my power at a normal level for both of me. If Vegeta doesn't know my power's been split in half. He won't be snooping around. And my mom definitely won't know."

Piccolo huffed, "I guess you figured everything out. Come on, it's time to open the presents or whatever you humans do."

And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Gohan the only one in the room. Gohan couldn't believe today, he felt a little more apprehensive than happy on this joyous holiday. He sighed, deciding that he should be having fun, and joined his family and friends in the living room area.

Gohan enjoyed the time he spent with his friends, taking in the joy and warmth before he would return to school at night. Gohan got a lot of cool presents from people (don't wanna go into detail). And after he opened the presents, he decided that everyone that was at the most 5 ½ feet tall should have a snowball fight. Krillin took advantage of this statement, and it soon became a war zone between Krillin, Gohan, and the two half Saiyan babies. In the end, Gohan beat Krillin after 5 snowball barrages, but Goten and Trunks threw snowballs at Gohan, making them the winners. Later that evening, it was close to dinner, and Gohan had to get to Hogwarts fast. He could only be away for a couple hours until his mom would start freaking out.

Gohan turned to Krillin, who was getting up from the snow, wiping away the bits on his face.

He said, "I'm going to go away for a while. I'll be back in an hour or two."

Krillin yelled out, somewhat frightened, "WHAT! Did you see what your mom did when she only knew you were missing for like thirty minutes once she woke up! What do you expect me to tell her?"

He shrugged, and then jumped into the air, flying away at top speed, "You're smart, think of something!"

And with that, he left a scared and confused Krillin and headed back to Hogwarts for what he had anticipated for and waited for. He quickly turned up his power to get their faster; he had to wait several more hours then expected when he first arrived so he wanted to get their as fast as possible. He finally saw the castle, glistening with white powder all over the vast parts of the castle. He came down for a landing, but then realized someone might see him, so he hastily stopped himself from landing onto the snow.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to do it the boring way. It's really getting old using this to get in."

He put his index and middle finger to his head, and used Instant Transmission to arrive outside the Great Hall. Luckily, no one was around to see him, so he just walked back to the direction of the Gryffindor common room, as if nothing of any real interest had happened.

As he walked down the hall, he heard a familiar voice call out, "Hey Gohan, over here!"

Gohan turned his head to the direction of the voice, and saw Harry standing in a corner of the hall, along with Ron at his side. He walked over to them, and noticed that Harry was holding two cupcakes in his hand

Gohan pointed to the cupcakes in his hand, "What's with the pastries Harry?"

Harry grinned, "Nice to see you too. I'm going to use those cupcakes when Crabbe and Goyle come by."

Ron added, "They're filled with a Sleeping Draught that should knock them out for enough time."

Gohan then narrowed his eyes, and smirked, "Speaking of knocking morons out, I need to take care of one little detail before we continue with our plans."

Ron and Harry understood, and nodded in agreement.

Ron warned him, "Just don't use too much force. We want him knocked out, not in a coma."

Gohan rolled his eyes lazily, but nodded, "I know what I'm doing."

Minutes later he was in the Great Hall, sitting in the farthest seat from the front. He was eyeing Blaise Zabini with detail, waiting for the perfect chance to launch his plan into action. Blaise was just getting up and heading back for his Common Room. Gohan got up, and followed him from a distance, about 10 yards or so. Once they got into a deserted hall, Gohan phased from his starting point, appeared behind Blaise, and hit the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious.

Gohan smirked, looking down on the fallen Slytherin before him, "That was too easy; these wizards really need to train their bodies besides relying fully on their magic."

He plucked a hair or two from his victim's head, and then picked up the body to hide it. He found a closet that no one would use or look into, and placed the body into it, knowing by the time Blaise would come to, Gohan would already be gone. Gohan then proceeded to walk to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom once again, but this time he would actually be using the Polyjuice Potion. When he got there, Hermione was already there, stirring the potion with haste. On a counter near the sink, there stood four glass tumblers, apparently what they would be drinking from. Gohan saw that Hermione paid no attention to him; it seems that she was so caught up in finishing the potion that she did not notice Gohan standing there. Gohan grinned; this would be an excellent opportunity to play a joke on her. He crept up behind her, walking slowly so not to get her attention. Very soon he was near a foot of her, and then he extended his right hand, putting it inches from her back. Gohan charged energy around his hand slightly, making it radiate with blue energy. But even though it looked cool, it was pretty warm, because Hermione soon felt this, and turned around curiously. When Hermione saw Gohan behind her, she screamed and fell backwards, almost knocking over the potion.

She yelled at Gohan, who was on his knees laughing, "GOHAN! That was not funny!"

Gohan wiped away the tears from his eyes, "I beg to differ, and that was priceless. So, we almost ready **this time**?"

She nodded, hurrying back to the potion, "Yes, we're just waiting for Harry and Ron to come back with their samples. By the way, did you get Blaise Zabini's hair yet?"

Gohan held up the hairs he plucked shortly ago, "Yep, there wasn't any problem. He was as easy to target as you were."

Hermione glared at him, but then stopped when a voice rang, "Really? I wish I could have been there."

Gohan and Hermione turned to the doorway, and saw Ron and Harry standing there.

Ron continued, with humor in his voice, "And when I say that, I mean for both of your victims Gohan."

Gohan and Harry sniggered loudly, but Hermione simply glowered at Ron with pure annoyance.

Hermione turned her attention to Harry, "Did you get them?"

Harry held up Goyle's hairs, "Everything went according to plan."

Ron then held Crabbe's hair, "Those two's stupidity never ceases to amaze me. They took the cupcakes without even hesitating."

Hermione handed Harry and Ron some robes which were way too big for them, "Put these on first. When you both change your regular robes will be too small for you. You should be fine Gohan, you and Blaise are near the same height."

The boys nodded in agreement to what they were told, and minutes later they were all finally ready. Hermione took out her own hair samples, which were in a bottle to keep from loosing them.

She said, "So we're all ready. My hairs from Millicent Bulstrode, I got them during the Duel Club."

They all poured some potion into their cups, and then added their hairs soon. They all heard the sizzling the potions were making once the hairs dropped in, which in response made them make faces in disgust.

Gohan said, "Before we drink these… revolting substances, I suggest we go into stalls, from what I saw in those pictures about these transformations, it won't be a very attracting sight to see each other."

Everyone immediately nodded, and went into there own stalls. Gohan settled in, and silently counted to three, waiting to drink his potion.

_Okay, I can do this. One, two, THREE!_

He quickly gulped down the potion, making gagging noises as it went down. At first he didn't really feel anything, but after a few seconds he was searing in pain he had never felt before. It was like his whole body was changing. Like his body was changing its natural shape. His eyes, nose, body, you name it was changing at a rapid speed, and it was unbearable for the time he endured it. Once it was over, Gohan really felt strange and not normal strange, but different then what he already was. He looked into the mirror, and saw Blaise Zabini staring back.

_Well, the potion works. But why do I feel different? This is so weird_.

Gohan then realized that he didn't feel something was attached to him. He quickly looked at his waist, and discovered his tale was gone!

_WHERE"S MY TAIL! I mean, this thing was just supposed to change my appearance, not me! Wait a minute… NOW I GET IT! This potion was to change me so that I was like my subject, which means for one hour, I'm FULL HUMAN! I don't know whether to be excited or sad._

He looked at his hands; _The only problem is I have no idea if my power is still intact with me. I guess there's only one way to find out._

He powered up slightly, so that the others wouldn't notice. His power was decreased, but it was still at his normal level.

He spoke for the first time, but Zabini's voice came out, "I guess I'm alright."

He then heard a deep, hoarse voice say, "I'm good. How about you, Ron?"

Apparently, Harry and Ron were already outside their stalls and transformed.

As Gohan exited his own stall, he saw Crabbe reply to Goyle, "Besides the wooziness, I think I'm in good health."

Gohan looked from Crabbe to Goyle, "So, Harry you're Goyle and Ron you're Crabbe I guess?"

They nodded, looking at Gohan with the same confusion he was giving them.

Ron yelled, "Come on Hermione, we know you should be done now!"

She replied, her voice slightly higher then usual, "I don't think I'll come, I'm not feeling well. Hurry up, you only has an hour before you return to normal!"

Gohan shrugged, "If you say so."

Then, they left, wandering around for the way to the Slytherin Common Room. They walked to the Great Hall, and then found the hall the Slytherins always entered through. They walked and walked, until they saw Percy (Gohan assumed, he never met him), Ron's older brother.

Ron, surprised, asked, "Isn't it a little dangerous to be running around because of the attacks? And besides, you aren't even in Slytherin."

Percy walked towards Ron (who he thought was Crabbe), "I'm a Prefect, I'm supposed to walk around all halls. And nothing would even dare attack me. What are you doing here anyways?"

Then, a slimy, familiar voice said from behind, "They're Slytherins Weasel. They're going back to their Common Room."

They all turned, and saw Malfoy strolling along to Harry and the others.

He sneered to Percy, "Run along now Weasley, you should be bothering your own housemates."

Percy glared at Malfoy with fire in his eyes, "Watch who you talk to Malfoy."

He then walked off, muttering to himself.

Malfoy said, watching Percy disappear, "Those Weasleys are a bunch of wimps. Not surprising, just look at their parents."

Harry and Ron were about to say something, but Gohan snickered darkly, "Yeah, you push their buttons long enough and they back down like the poor, pathetic dogs they truly are."

Harry and Ron, shocked, looked at Gohan, wondering what he was saying.

But Malfoy, on the other hand, laughed, "Too true Zabini," he then looked to Harry and Ron, "And where have you two been. Pigging out in the Great Hall?"

Gohan nodded, "Saw them eating to till hearts content, and thought you might be looking for them. So I decided to bring them to you."

Malfoy nodded appreciatively, "Right. Thanks Blaise. Come on, I want to show you three something."

Malfoy started walking, and the others followed behind.

Ron hissed, "What are you doing!"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, what's with the attitude?"

Gohan sighed, "Don't you get it? If we act like ourselves, this whole thing will be ruined! Now Blaise is really to the point and just as cruel as Malfoy. And you guys are Malfoy's yes men and really dumb. So act the part."

They nodded, now understanding what Gohan was doing. When they got to the Common Room entrance, Malfoy yelled the password, "Pureblood!"

The portrait instantly moved out of the way, allowing the boys to enter. Gohan noticed it was so green, and looked slightly more luxurious then the Gryffindor one. The others noticed too, and sat down on a couch near Malfoy. Gohan took an arm chair eagerly, he wasn't used to being full human, and walking around was a little nauseating.

Malfoy started walking to the bedroom, "Wait here, and let me show you something my dad sent me."

Minutes later he returned with a newspaper clipping, and gave it to Ron, (I'm not going to bother putting it up since you all know what it is in general). When Ron and the others finished reading it, Ron was practically clawing the couch in anger. Harry and Gohan looked to each other, knowing that they better find out from Malfoy he's the Heir before Ron would go ballistic. Malfoy went on to rant about Ron's dad, which only increased Ron's rage. Malfoy soon noticed though, and Ron quickly hid his emotions.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "What's with you Crabbe? You're acting… stranger than usual."

Ron replied, "Stomachache. Must have eaten too much."

Malfoy replied, "You've pigged out longer and haven't gotten a stomachache."

Gohan laughed nervously, "Ha ha ha. Hey Malfoy, why don't you stop asking so many suspicious questions huh?"

Harry changed the subject, "Too bad they haven't sacked him yet though."

Malfoy then continued to talk about Dumbledore, Colin, and then Harry and Gohan.

Malfoy's eyes darkened, "Potter and Son, the talk of the school. I don't get why because you can make bright lights or have a scar makes you so great. And people even think they're the Heir?"

Gohan leaned in, as did Harry and Ron. This was the reason they had waited for so long, and it was about to pay off big time.

Malfoy leaned back, and sighed, "I wish I knew who did it though. Pat them on the back for a job well done."

Gohan's jaw almost dropped, and Harry and Ron's faces had "WHAT THE HECK" written all over it. They had risked so much and Malfoy wasn't even the one that they were looking for. This was really shocking too, considering that Malfoy was the perfect suspect.

Harry asked, "But you must have an idea who it is."

Malfoy snapped, "I told you I don't Goyle. And my father won't say anything to me on the subject. All I know is that whoever it is must be old or a student, because I heard that the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago by some student here. And to make it even more enjoyable, some mud-blood died. I hope that some mud-blood gets killed this time-maybe Granger Or even better that kung-fool Son."

Harry looked normal, but Gohan could feel his power level go up like by 1 or2 (which was pretty impressive), and the same thing with Ron, who unfortunately showed signs of aggravation.

Gohan asked, trying to change the subject, "Whatever happened to him?"

Malfoy shrugged, "I think he was expelled. I bet he's still in Azkaban to this day."

Gohan blinked in confusion, "Azkaban?"

Malfoy looked annoyed, "Yes Azkaban. The"-

Gohan interjected, reading Malfoy's mind, "The wizard prison. Geez Goyle, what curse did you get hit with today?"

Malfoy agreed, "What's up with you Goyle, you're slower than usual today."

Harry shrugged, knowing that would be the smart thing to do.

Malfoy continued, "Father says to just let the Heir of Slytherin do as he pleases and keep to myself. Says the school needs less mud-bloods around so why bother spoiling the Heir's fun. But sadly he wants me to not be involved."

Gohan, Ron, and Harry silently looked to one another, with unreadable (though obvious) signs of anger and hatred for the blonde boy before continued to then talk about how his father's house was searched for Dark Arts stuff, but that they had hidden it under the drawing room floor. Gohan and Harry were both considering telling Mr. Weasley about that little hiding place.

Then, Gohan felt a pain near his butt, "Whoa!"

Gohan felt his tail growing again, and his power growing fast. His Saiyan half was returning, which meant the hour was up!

Malfoy turned to him, "What's wrong?"

Gohan answered, nervously, "Nothing, just sat on something sharp."

He turned to see Harry and Ron, and saw that they were returning to normal too. Harry's scar was starting to show and Ron's hair was becoming red.

They all got up, knowing that they needed to get out of here.

Harry said, "We'll be right back."

Malfoy now got up, "Hold it, what's going on?"

Gohan had to think of something fast, or they'd be exposed. Then, he figured out the one thing only Malfoy could fall for.

He pointed behind Malfoy, "Hey Malfoy, look a distraction!"

Malfoy turned around, and that was when Harry, Ron, and Gohan ran out of the room as fast as they could. They didn't bother looking behind them; they just kept on running until they finally arrived back at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Once they were their, they had been back to what they normally looked like (Gohan's tail was wrapped around his waist again), and they were sure they had lost Malfoy a while back.

Gohan chuckled, "Man that was close. I was sure he'd get us."

Harry faced him, smiling, "Look a distraction? How thick are you if you believe that?"

They all laughed so hard they were crying.

Ron turned, banging on the stall Hermione was in, "Mione, you won't believe what Malfoy said!"

They heard giggling all of a sudden. They all turned to see Moaning Myrtle beside a stall.

She said, "You should see her, someone sadder than me."

They heard Hermione's voice say, "I think I should tell you guys something, before you say anything. When I took the Polyjuice Potion, it wasn't Millicent Bulstrode's hair I used. It was her cat, and this potion is only supposed to be used from human hairs and stuff."

The stall door opened, and they all saw what looked like Hermione, except she was like a cat-woman, with red eyes (from the cat and from crying).

Gohan scratched the back of his head, like he always did, "Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag now, huh?"


	18. Question's Asked & Back to School

_**Hello everyone, and thanks for your patience. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but with Wilma and (gasp) homework I've had about an hour a day to update at the most. I hope you like this chapter, and sorry if there isn't a lot of action in it, I thought you guys had been waiting for my updates long enough. Enjoy the chapter, and tell me what you think (as usual)!**_

**Chapter 18: Questions Asked & Back to School**

"Hermione will be here for a few weeks from what Madam Pomfrey said." Harry told his friends, looking to the entrance of the hospital wing.

Ron asked, "Why do you think Madam Pomfrey never asked about how Hermione got… you know… fur and stuff?"

Gohan shrugged, though knew the answer (read her mind cause he also wondered why); "She probably assumed since Hermione's got the top grades in the class she tried to do a transfiguration spell too advanced for her."

Harry looked amused, "That's a pretty descriptive guess."

Gohan grinned, "Wouldn't you believe it if you didn't know what really happened to her?"

Ron chuckled, "He's got a point mate. I don't think anyone will argue with that explanation."

Harry had a grim look on his face, clenching his fists with frustration, "I can't believe Hermione has to go through with all this, and we didn't even make an inch of progress."

Gohan nodded, showing very little emotion to this statement, "Malfoy was our only suspect, and now we have nothing. We have nothing to start from, nothing to add to, and nothing at all."

Harry turned his head, to the empty halls of the school, "For all we know, the Heir could be anybody."

Ron grimaced, "We do know one thing. Whoever the Heir is, they'd have to be in Slytherin, since they're **related** to Slytherin."

Gohan forced a laugh, "And that part we already assumed."

As they were going to enter the wing to see Hermione, Harry said, "Well, I guess we'll just have to get lucky now, won't we?"

…

After the boys went to see how Hermione was doing Gohan quickly told his friends he had to leave, so like before he ran out of the room and vanished without a trace. This gave Ron and Hermione some time to confide their rising suspicions of Gohan to Harry.

Ron retold Harry of all their suspicions to Harry (who got a light description of them after Gohan left the first time). They told of the Pixy attack, the huge creature in the Forbidden Forest, Gohan's disappearing act in the Great Hall, and other things.

Harry insisted, "Oh, come off it guys. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of that. I mean, what do you guys see in Gohan that you would find him suspicious?"

Hermione answered Harry's question without hesitation. As she spoke, Harry noticed that Madam Pomfrey had already made excellent progress in getting Hermione back to normal. Her cat ears had shrunk to a very small size, and her tail was almost gone. And some of the hair on her face was already going away.

"Well, besides him being super strong, fast, and shoot energy out of his hands, haven't you noticed that something always happens when he's gone? When that… that thing appeared in the forest, I never saw any sign of Gohan noticing it."

Harry protested, "Gohan said he was asleep."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "NO ONE could be asleep through that noise. It was so horribly loud; I doubt anyone didn't hear that noise except for you. And another thing, I tried to find that spell Gohan **said** he used, but I couldn't come across any spell, charm, hex, or curse that was remotely similar to the one he used."

Harry paused, and then said, "Well I can't explain that, but so what? It's not like what he did was bad, it was the exact opposite."

Hermione huffed, "Well what about what Ron said? Don't you find it odd that Gohan just disappeared and reappeared into a different spot more than 30 ft away in less then a second?"

Harry thought about this. He knew Gohan was fast, really fast in fact, but was it possible to just do what he did as running really quick?

Harry sighed, giving in, "Alright, he is acting a little weird, I'll admit that. But why are you concerned?"

Hermione answered, "Something just doesn't feel right about him. I don't know what but I feel uneasy around him."

Harry then remembered what Dobby had told him about Gohan, and spoke, "Guys, I think you should know something else Dobby had mentioned to me. He said something about being careful around Gohan, that he was dangerous."

Ron's eyes widened, "Why did he say that?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know, but he also said something about me not knowing about Gohan's race and past, whatever that means."

Hermione wondered, "What does that mean? What did he mean about his race?"

Harry answered, "No idea. He hit himself over the head and left before I could ask."

Ron suggested, "Maybe that house elf hit him over the head too many times. I mean, what else could Gohan be except human as his race?"

Hermione pondered this, and then had an idea, "What if Gohan was part magical creature? That would certainly explain what Dobby meant."

Harry looked confused, "Um, you mean like his dad was a dragon or something?"

Hermione replied as Ron laughed in amusement, "No, that's not quite what I meant. There are many magical creatures that are able to have relations with wizards or witches, and maybe Gohan's parents are some of them."

Harry considered this, "That could explain why he doesn't talk about his father often. But what did he mean by past?"

Ron added, "I thought I heard that name Piccolo before, the guy Gohan said trained him. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't in a good way I heard it."

Hermione said, "Okay, I'll try and find out more about that (once I'm better of course), since it's the only thing we can go by."

Harry insisted, "I understand you guys want to find out what Dobby meant by what he said about Gohan, but don't worry. Gohan's not any more dangerous as you or me."

…

"TRI BEAM HHHHAAAA!"

"SPIRIT BALL!"

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"

Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin had all sent their most powerful attacks towards Gohan (in his Cell games clothes), who was just standing still, waiting for the energy based attacks to hit him. Many of the guests that had stayed at Capsule Corp. decided to watch the fight, interested in seeing if Gohan had gotten stronger during his break at school, just like his father would be after a period of isolation from his friends. Gohan was well over 200 feet away from his friends; it would take the attacks less then half a minute to close in and hit him. The attacks were closing in at great speeds, all aligned up in a pattern, as if to combine their separate power. Tien's Tri Beam was last, with Yamcha's Spirit Ball in front of it, and Krillin's Destructo Disk in front of both of them. At the last second just before the attacks were at point-blank range, Gohan cupped his hands at his side; blue energy began to form in them and beams of light escaped through the cracks between Gohan's fingers.

Gohan chanted, the cold air showed his breath with each syllable, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!"

He released the blue and white beam of energy, thrusting it forward towards the oncoming attacks. It collided with the attacks, and for the first few seconds looked like they were both of equal power. But then the Kamehameha Wave plowed through the attacks with ease, and now the combined power of all four attacks headed towards the three humans. Krillin and the others tried to dodge the blast, but their efforts were in vain. While they escaped the full damage of the Kamehameha (along with its extra power), they were seriously injured as the blast grazed their sides. Most of the beam had landed in a mountain of snow, causing cold wind and snow to blow in all directions, steam from when the scorching beam met the freezing ice to rise and expand throughout the whole area, and everyone to become blinded by the sudden winds and ice being flung at them. As the steam had cleared, bystanders saw that Gohan was standing tall, as still as a statue with his eyes looking fiercely forward, in the direction where his friends/ opponents were. Once they came into view, all three humans were slouching, with cuts and grazes all along there bodies. Their clothes were ripped in so many places, and they were all having trouble standing up. But, all three fighters suddenly powered up, and launched themselves at the young warrior. As they were all about to strike, Gohan smiled mysteriously, and phased completely out of sight. They canceled their onslaught automatically as they saw this, halting in midair. For several seconds, all was quiet. No one had made a move, wondering where and when the young Saiyan would appear.

Then, they heard a noise behind them, knowing Gohan had made his move. Once they had turned around, Tien cried out in surprise, and fell to the ground, beaten. Yamcha and Krillin looked around frantically, trying to locate where Gohan had gone to now. Then, Krillin heard Yamcha say "UUHH", and turned around immediately. Yamcha fell to his knees, groaning, and then passed out in the snow. Krillin was now looking scared, his eyes wandering in all directions, trying to find Gohan fast and end this. He did this for a minute, and then, heard footsteps in the snow approaching him. He turned around, and saw Gohan's shadowy figure approaching him from a distance. Krillin freaked, and turned around to run. But once his head turned along with his body, he stopped. Gohan was inches away from him, frowning. Krillin looked from where Gohan was, to where he is now. Krillin stuttered, knowing what was about to happened. Gohan raised his hand, gold energy forming in it as electricity surrounded his hand. It grew, doubling in size with every second. Krillin readied himself, seeing Gohan's hand about to release the ball…

"GOHAN! DINNER'S READY!"

Gohan's head turned, the ball slowly disappearing. His stomach growled loudly, the only sound heard amongst the people and the only fighters still standing.

Gohan happily cried out, "DINNER! ALRIGHT!"

He dashed into the house, leaving all the onlookers, Tien and Yamcha (who were just getting up), and Krillin standing in the cold and shocked at the sight that they had just witnessed.

Krillin muttered, walking to the house of his dead friend, "Why am I not surprised?"

…

Over Christmas break, things were pretty normal for Gohan and the others. Vegeta and Piccolo trained with him, Gohan studied both magic and technical things, and he normally visited everyone since he would be leaving for an even longer time period. The day before he left back for Hogwarts however, Gohan spent with Piccolo, in hopes of him helping with the Chamber of Secrets.

Piccolo looked into the distance on the Lookout, listening to Gohan explaining what had happened.

Gohan continued, "So then I distracted Malfoy, and we ran out as fast as possible. Once we got to that bathroom again, we found out our friend Hermione got her hair sample mixed up with cats, and that turned out a mess."

He stopped talking, waiting for Piccolo to say something about what he should do. There was silence for what seemed like hours, and then, he heard Piccolo chuckling. This continued for minutes, until Gohan had enough.

"Well I hope you find this funny, because I came up here for help, not an audience."

Piccolo stopped, continuing to look at the clouds around the Lookout, "I apologize, and let me explain. You and your friends risked expulsion, allowed one of them to have cat features now, and you did all this to try and find out if this 'Malfoy' kid was the Heir, when all **you** had to was read his mind? Unlike your father Gohan, you aren't so naïve, so tell me why you didn't just find out."

Gohan answered, "Believe me I tried, but you have no idea how dense that kid is. He's like those small eggs inside big ones, and those inside bigger ones, you know what I mean. I finally stopped trying altogether once I just scratched the surface."

Piccolo grinned, "Come on, this kid's mind can't be that bad."

Gohan smirked, "This one's head is filled with so much trash it could be a small landfill."

Piccolo turned to face Gohan for the first time, "That's beside the point. I don't know what I can do to help you. My only advice for you is to keep up your guard. Whoever or whatever's attacking your friends is either really fast or is really good at hiding, so I suggest you try and find its ki-"

Gohan interrupted, "I already tried that, but whatever's doing this is either not able to use ki or knows how to conceal its ki."

Piccolo continued speaking, "Let me finish. If that doesn't work then try listening for whatever it is. You said you could hear voices right? Ever consider those voices were the monster?"

Gohan nodded, "Yes, I thought about that, and that's something else I wanted to talk about. Harry and I are the only people who can hear it. What does that mean?"

Piccolo replied, "Well, is there anything else you and Harry have in common that could explain it?"

Gohan thought, scratching his head, "Well, I don't know… (He snapped his fingers) wait a minute! We can both talk to snakes, we can even hear them! Maybe whatever's attacking people is a snake!"

Piccolo smiled, "Now there's that strategist I trained. But," he turned serious, "I would suggest that you don't tell your friends about those theories just yet."

Gohan frowned, "Why not? They're in this too-"

Piccolo cut in, "Which is why you shouldn't tell them any of this. Unlike those kids Gohan, you can take care of yourself without the use of a wand. Actually, you can take better care of yourself using your power rather than your wand. But my point is, these kids look for adventure, and will only walk into trouble if you mention this to them."

Gohan glared at Piccolo, but gave in, "Fine, but you have no idea what I'd do to protect my friends."

Piccolo smirked, "I have a pretty good idea."

Gohan asked dully, "Anything else you want to talk about?"

To his surprise, Piccolo nodded, "Actually yes. From what I hear you've allowed your peers to know about you, what you can do."

Gohan knew immediately that Piccolo was referring to the whole Bojack tournament thing.

Gohan said, "Yes, but not about me being Saiyan. They only know as much as people who saw you and dad fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament."

Piccolo continued, "But what I wanted to ask you was if you were thinking of telling anyone what you really are?"

Gohan stopped, thinking very deeply for a minute. He had considered telling Harry and the others at some point, but he always wondered what they would say. If they were really his friends, they'd understand. But what about the rest of the school?

Gohan hesitated, but then answered, "When I feel I can trust them, I'll tell my friends."

Piccolo then asked, "But what about everyone in that wizard world? They wouldn't really care about what you are, considering you beat Cell I think they'd welcome you with open arms."

Gohan asked, "But what about you? If I were to tell them the truth, then I'd have to tell them about you to."

Piccolo shrugged, "I've been around for so long, I doubt people would think of me differently if I told them I was a former guardian and alien. Besides, they have their own secrets to keep. While I have had to hide my true origin (which isn't that hard of a job), they have to conceal a whole separate world, as well as their magic and lifestyle. I doubt they'll want to make enemies who could expose them. And I'm positive all the others would care even less if you told those people about them, except for Vegeta of course, but when has he ever taken an opportunity from talking about "The mighty power of the Saiyan race"?"

Gohan grinned, "Very true."

Then, Dende came running in, panting, "Gohan, you're mom wants you to come home so you can spend some time with her and Goten before you have to leave for that school you go to."

Gohan looked puzzled, "How do you know that?"

Dende looked frightened, glancing behind him, "She yelled so loud even I heard her, and besides that she threatened whoever was with you with her new frying pan."

Gohan smiled, "I bet that got you nervous."

Dende bitterly laughed, "Why do you think I ran?"

Gohan said to Piccolo, "I got to run. See you later."

Piccolo nodded, "Take care of yourself kid."

Gohan waved a hand to the two Namekians, and then flew down to the Earth like a rocket, flying faster then usual to spend his last day away from school with his mother and baby brother. He thought about what he and Piccolo had talked about; he wasn't sure about all the answers he had given Piccolo; he had to really think and convince himself about all that he and Piccolo talked about and believed.

_If whatever is attacking these people really is a snake, then this thing has gotten a whole lot more complicated. How's it moving through the school, something like that isn't going to be unseen? And how is it Petrifying these people? Is it a sort of venom, or something that involves more of this magic?_

He sighed; more and more complications and information were piling up on his lap by the second ever since his uncle Raditz showed up so long ago. He could just never catch a break, could he? Gohan then thought about what Piccolo had said, about if he would ever tell people about what he was. He had never really thought about it very deeply, telling himself they would understand if he told them.

_I just can't believe that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would care if I was only half human. They went through a lot for their age, not as much as me but more then most people. They're my friends, and if they truly think of me as a friend then if I tell them they won't care. But what about the students and teachers of Hogwarts, would they trust me? What about the whole magic world? How will they treat me when if they ever find out? I know I won't have every person's vote for their trust, but how will they react if I decide to say anything._

Gohan groaned, "And to top it all off, mom's going to kill me if I'm any slower."

He powered up, and then shot into the sky ten times as fast as he was currently going. He put all of his worries into the back of his mind, worrying about what he would be doing and what was currently happening.

…

It was the next day, and Gohan had to get up early to leave for Hogwarts. He bid Chi-Chi and his little brother goodbye.

He hugged his mom, who returned the gesture gratefully.

She said to him, "Now be sure to stay out of trouble, I don't want you to come home so soon."

Gohan smiled, "I always try to stay out, but trouble usually finds me and the others just as fast."

She laughed softly, "Just like your father. And make sure you get all your work done."

Gohan nodded, "I will mom."

Goten made gestures with his arms and hands, clearly wanting to say goodbye to Gohan. Gohan chuckled, and picked his little brother up, who laughed with glee and squirmed in his brother's arms.

Gohan chuckled, "I'll miss you too little bro."

He handed Goten back to his mother, and floated upwards a dozen feet above the ground. He then floated higher and higher until he was four times as high. He saw his mom and little brother waving up to him, Chi-Chi with her free hand and Goten waving his arms around frantically.

Gohan waved back, "See you guys later!"

He then powered up, and blasted off towards his school. He kept flying, thinking about what new things he would learn in his classes, and thinking about how they would stop the Heir. Half an hour later he was over the snowy castle, seeing students arriving and coming out of the castle on the ground. Gohan landed on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, so as not to draw attention to him in the sky, hovering over so many people who could spot him. His feet landed softly on the white snow covered grass next to Hagrid's hut. Gohan then walked casually up to the castle, getting a few glances from students he passed. He began walking into the Great Hall, hearing his stomach growl as loud as it could, telling him to find food and fast. He grinned, and then once he arrived at the Great Hall spotted Harry and Ron not too far away.

As he made his way toward them, they saw him looking towards them, and started walking to them.

Harry muttered, "So, we don't say anything to Gohan about our conversation?"

Ron made a dumb face, "Well, I thought that's what we might do, since it's him we were talking about. Just act normal, it's not like we're doing anything wrong."

Harry disagreed on that. _We are doing something wrong, not trusting our friend. If there was anything we needed to know, I'm sure Gohan would tell us. I mean even if there is something he's no telling us about, I'm sure it it's nothing, right?_

…

_**I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't very exciting, I wanted to make it longer but I thought you guys waited too long already. Once again, sorry for the late update and I hope you all liked it. Tell me what you think, I'd like some opinions. Well, see you later, and until next chapter!**_


	19. New Evidence Arrive, Fact and Fiction

**Chapter 19: Evidence Arrives, Fact and Fiction**

Gohan continued to walk up to Ron and Harry, eager to hear about any news of the Heir (or Hermione) that had popped up while he was gone. He wanted all of this madness at school to stop as much as anyone else did. He remembered how he had promised Piccolo to not tell Harry and the others about their suspicions of what the monster lurking in the castle might be, and although he found it difficult he would keep that promise no matter what. As much as he didn't want to, he respected Piccolo as a friend and as his former tutor, and would not break there trust in one another. He just couldn't fathom the idea of keeping information from his friends that could save the lives of innocent people.

_I sound almost like dad. I guess it's the hero in me._

Gohan smiled, remembering his dad struggled to keep the fact Trunks was Vegeta's son for the whole three years. He always gave hints and grinned when he saw Bulma and Vegeta yelling at each other, which made them angrier he knew something they didn't.

He then finally got to the table Harry and Ron were sitting at, both looking apprehensive.

Gohan smiled, "Hey guys, what've I miss? Is Hermione any better?"

Ron nodded, "Yep, all the fur on her face is gone, and I think she said that her eyes were going back to brown, not that I could tell the difference."

Gohan nodded, "That's good. I bet she can't wait until she can go back to studying without Madam Pomfrey forcing her to take medicine."

Harry asked, "How about we go visit her this evening? We haven't seen her at all today (thanks to Madam Pomfrey), and I bet she'd like to know you came back Gohan."

Gohan grinned, "Why not? I think we'd all like see her."

Until the evening came, they entertained themselves by hanging out on the Quidditch field with Fred and George, taking turns riding Harry's and the twins' brooms. Apparently, Gohan was a natural when it came to flying (though he preferred it his way), and was as almost as good maneuvering and controlling the broom as Harry. They were all stunned, and asked if Gohan had ever been flying on a broom before.

He answered, slightly nervous, "Well, no, I've never flown **on a broom** before. I guess I'm just gifted with it naturally."

And so they all split up once it was turning dark, with Harry and the others walking to the hospital wing, while the twins went somewhere to cause all sorts of mischief and chaos around the school. Gohan was delighted to see that Hermione was indeed returning to her normal self, however slowly it was taking place. They all talked about the fiasco that happened on Christmas, and were talking about new theories and ideas of what the monster was or who the Heir might be. Then when Harry pointed to a gold paper under Hermione's pillow, Hermione tried to get it but Ron was too fast apparently. It turned out it was a get well card from Lockhart, which disgusted the boys extremely. But then Hermione was saved from embarrassment when Madam Pomfrey came in and had her take some medicine. Then the boys had to leave because they needed to finish some homework that Snape assigned them.

While they were walking, Gohan told them about an idea/ thought he had come up with.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Okay Gohan, we get it. Lockhart is an idiot, we all know."

Gohan persisted, "All I'm saying is how could Lockhart do all that crazy stuff he claims? I mean he couldn't get rid of a dozen pixies, how could he fight a Werewolf or save a village from who knows what? It just doesn't add up."

Ron responded, "Look, I agree with you Gohan, it is **very** surprising that that brainless oaf could actually save people, I mean he is a complete and utter moron. But look at the evidence. People actually say that Lockhart saved them, and if anyone could say Lockhart was actually useful had to be true. Besides, other people who are dim and vain actually do what they claim."

Gohan mumbled, "Like whom?"

Harry suggested, "What about Hercule?"

Gohan froze, Harry and Ron stopped a few feet in front of Gohan at the same time.

Ron added, "Yeah, good point Harry. Hercule is obnoxious, arrogant, slow in the head"-

Harry cut in, "But he was able to destroy Cell, so in my book that makes him alright. My cousin has pictures of him all over his room, and my uncle tells him that he should keep training (boxing) and he could be like Hercule. Bunch of crud if you ask me, I mean you'd have to be born with abilities that Hercule's got to kill things like Cell, not like those other guys who used all those tricks and illusions." he turned to face Ron, "But how do you know about Hercule? I thought most wizard families have things like T.V.?"

Ron explained, "The Ministry of Magic has things like those, but they only use them for emergencies the whole magic world needs or wants to see."

Ron went on explaining to Harry about that and about the homework that they had to do, but Gohan was still frozen in the same spot, taking in every single word that they said.

_I can't believe this! I thought that Ron and Harry would be the smartest people here, not to believe any of that stuff. Arh, they are so lucky I'm controlling my power! I mean, I expected this from people who could actually believe all that stuff Hercule went on and on about, but not them. They seemed so down to earth, couldn't they have seen all that stuff dad and me did at the Cell Games was real? They've even seen me use energy attacks to save Harry from that Bludger, HOW CAN THEY NOT SEE THE SIMILARITIES BETWEEN THE TWO INCEDENTS! And how could they believe that Hercule could ever beat Cell? He couldn't even give Cell a bruise when he hit him like twenty times, and I sent him on his knees in pain with one single punch! Sometimes I wish that I could just tell the whole world I beat Cell._

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts, hearing screams of frustration and anger coming from the floor above them.

Apparently Harry and Ron heard it to, because Harry muttered, "That's Filch."

Ron then asked, "You don't think someone's been attacked?"

Gohan's Saiyan curiosity took over, "Let's find out."

He started running over to the stairs, hoping to not miss anything that's going on. Harry and Ron looked at each other questioningly, shrugged at each other, and started following Gohan right behind him. Gohan stopped on the stairs, so that Filch wouldn't see him but Gohan could listen closely to what was going on. Once Harry and Ron finally caught up with him, they both stopped next to Gohan, all three of their heads leaning towards where Filch's voice was coming from.

He sounded extremely hysterical, "-_Even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I'm going to Dumbledore_"-

They then heard him stomping away, the sound of his steps against the hard floor going distantly out of ear reach. They then heard a door slam shut, and then complete silence.

Harry whispered, "I think he's gone."

Gohan sarcastically noted, still furious about their conversation, "You think?"

They peaked out from around the corner, to check the coast. Filch was clearly out of sight, though it was obvious he had been there before. This was the spot Mrs. Norris had been found, and they also saw what Filch was shouting about. There was a flood of water coming from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, covering more than half the corridor. Now that they were closer, and Filch stopped shouting, they could clearly hear Moaning Myrtle sobbing and wails echoing through the hall.

Ron moaned, "_Now _what's wrong with her?"

Gohan rolled his eyes, "She has **got** to get a grip; what's left to cry about in your (after) life when you aren't even living?"

Harry started walking towards the entrance, "Well, we might as well see. It's pointless to just leave without learning anything."

Ron and Gohan nodded, and all three of them entered the bathroom, and upon entering saw a very emotionally unbalanced Moaning Myrtle crying as hard as she could. This was no surprise to Gohan, as he always saw her shedding tears over something.

Harry asked, "What's up Myrtle?"

Apparently, someone threw a book at her, and Harry made a crack that got Myrtle into a rave and antagonized him. Gohan silently smirked, chuckling to himself. Gohan thought that there wasn't any real importance to the whole situation, just a waste of his time. The book looked really old, and had a tattered black cover and was soaking wet all over. Gohan and Harry both walked over to pick it up, but Ron stopped them before they touched the book. He grabbed both of them by the backs of their robes.

Gohan and Harry irritably shouted, "What?"

Ron exclaimed, "Are you both crazy! That thing could be dangerous."

Gohan forcefully laughed, "Are you kidding me?"

Harry joined in laughing, "Yeah, how could that thing be dangerous? It's only a book."

Ron started talking about different books that were deadly, but for some reason Gohan's eyes were drawn to the book once again. There wasn't anything that stood out about the book, but Gohan could feel something weird coming off the book. It felt really familiar, but he couldn't point out where.

Gohan's eyes widened. _This thing couldn't have a ki signature, could it! It's not exactly like ki, but it is close. REALLY close. I've even felt it before, but where? This is too weird; books giving off ki-like energy, people being Petrified, I've definitely seen it all in my life._

Gohan then heard Ron say, "Hold on, I know that name…. T.M. Riddle had a special award for services to Hogwarts about fifty years ago."

Gohan now saw Harry holding the book, and Ron looking at it over his shoulder. Gohan walked over to them, curious to see what they were talking about, and saw that the book was in fact a diary. The only writing that Gohan saw on the Diary at all was what Ron was talking about; "T.M. Riddle" in smeared ink on the soggy page. But what Gohan was more surprised about was that Ron actually knew anything about the owner of the diary, especially since its owner went to Hogwarts fifty years ago.

As if reading his mind, Harry asked, "How do **you** know that?"

Ron made a sour face, "Cause Filch forced me to polish those trophies, remember? I had to polish a shield with that name on it 50 times since it was the one all those slugs I threw up got on. I doubt anyone could forget a name you were forced to polish for an hour."

Gohan and Harry forced the wet pieces of paper apart, hoping to find entries made in the diary. To there disappointment, there were none in there.

Harry sadly remarked, "He never wrote in it."

Gohan stated, "Well, I'm not surprised. Not a lot of guys would actually write in a diary. It's not exactly the global sign of masculinity now is it?"

Ron asked, "Why would they throw it away now? They couldn't get rid of it years ago?"

Gohan looked at the book, and said that Riddle must have been muggle-born, since he got it in Vauxhall Road, London.

Ron took the book from Harry, pointing the book to Moaning Myrtle's stall, "Fifty points if you get it through Myrtle's nose."

Gohan then added, "Double points if you can get her forehead in the same shot."

…

Gohan was hanging out in the Owlery the next evening, the only place where he could be alone most of the time during the day. He was currently thinking about all of the stuff he had learned since the winter break. What Piccolo said about the monster might be a snake, the diary, no new leads; this was all so wrong and confusing in his mind. Gohan could here people leaving the Great Hall, talking and laughing, having a good time.

Gohan smiled, "They all lead such normal lives, well, as normal as it gets for them anyway. They have no idea of the dangers that could be waiting for them in the halls."

Gohan turned, walking around the Owlery seeing the many types of owls that lived there.

"Okay, so let's think." Gohan continued, "Whatever this thing is may be a snake, since Harry and I are the only ones that we know of that here a voice before the attacks. But even if it is or isn't, how's it getting around? Whatever it is can't be small, it definitely doesn't sound small. But, it may explain why no one has seen it at all, if the monster is small. Nevertheless, at the moment what concerns me most is that book. How can it be generating an energy signal? Only living things can do that, and although it isn't exactly like ki, it's practically the same. Maybe it's just something like Ron said; magic books have weird powers and traits or something."

He reached underneath his robes, and pulled out the four star Dragonball. He put the string around his neck, and let the ball dangle on the end of the string. It was showered with light in the pale moonlight and glowed, as if it were with its fellow Dragonballs, waiting for Shenron to appear and grant a wish.

He then started walking out of the Owlery, saying, "I wish you were here dad, I could really use your help with this one."

…

Time passed, and Gohan and the others still had not found anything new about Riddle. Hermione was released, and Gohan and the others were happier than they could ever remember when she said she now had no cat-like features at all on her being. Gohan was told that while he was in the Owlery, Hermione tried to uncover any hidden writing in the book, but had failed in her attempt. Gohan and Harry kept the diary between their beds in a cabinet between their beds. Gohan wrote to Dende, asking if he knew anything about this Riddle guy, but he said that he wasn't a guardian fifty years ago. He'd ask Piccolo, but said it would take some time since it's a lot harder for Piccolo to dig up memories when he wasn't even around when Kami was guardian. They saw the shield that Ron had talked about, but nothing other than it saying Riddle did a special service to the school was on it. But luckily, they had found another award to Riddle which was a medal for Magical Merit, as well as his name on a list of old Head Boys.

The Heir of Slytherin hadn't attacked for a while, and people were calming down a bit. Gohan couldn't think of why the attacks had stopped. Nobody had ever seen the monster or the attacks happen, and no one knew where the Chamber of Secret's entrance was, so why stop? Harry and the others thought otherwise; they thought it was getting riskier to open the Chamber, since people would be more alert now.

_It doesn't matter how aware people are of the situation, they'll never stop the monster or the Heir until they know where the Chamber is and what the monster may be._ Gohan thought to himself.

Some people though had believed that they knew who the Heir was, either Gohan or Harry. Ernie Macmillan, for example, still didn't trust either Harry or Gohan ever since the Duel Club and his distrust was just one of many who believed they were not to be around. Some people thought Harry was the Heir and it was a coincidence Gohan could speak to snakes (since Gohan had no experience with dark wizards or any sort of magic as far as they knew). But what was strange was that everybody thought Harry was involved while half the people in the school believed Gohan had nothing to do with it.

Hermione thought, "It may be because it's well known that, since you were a late starter Gohan that people know or assume that you've had no experience with magic your whole life. They may find it extremely hard to believe that, in there mind you're this boy who just learned he's a wizard while Harry stopped an extremely powerful dark wizard when he was a baby and no one knows how he did it."

Harry groaned, "Great, more accusations and news revolving around my childhood. This is just what I needed."

Hermione added hastily, "But that doesn't mean every person will believe you're innocent Gohan. I heard some 1st years in the Common Room saying they would curse you outside Professor Snape's class because they think doing that'll stop this madness."

Gohan smiled sadly, "That's pretty complicated if you think about it. Snape hates Gryffindors so he'd be tempted to punish them if he saw them, but on the other hand he probably loathes me as much as you Harry, so 2 to 1 he'd punish me."

And sure enough, the next day Gohan saw a group of small boys looking at him from the corner of his eye. He also saw Snape walking from the dungeons towards his direction. Gohan thought for a second, and an idea came into his head.

He then smirked. _So they want to play games huh? Too bad this game is all about timing and speed, and no one is better at that then me._

As the boys raised their wands in unison, shouting out different phrases and words, Gohan saw his chance. He saw the different colored jinxes and curses coming closer to him as they flew from the wands, and Gohan phased away, appearing in a hall not too far away. Gohan began walking towards Professor McGonagall's classroom, with a small smirk on his face. He heard a thud, and assumed that the spells had hit the mark Gohan wanted… Professor Snape. Gohan didn't know how badly the curses and jinxes had affected Snape, but he could hear Snape roaring with rage and anger all the way from Professor McGonagall's class. Gohan's smirk increased dramatically in size, knowing that Snape and those boys got what they deserved.

…

Valentines Day arrived quite quickly for Gohan. There was still no news from Piccolo about Riddle, and Gohan and the others hadn't found anything new on their own either. They had gone down to the Great Hall, where as usual people stared in amazement (and some in disgust) at Gohan's amazing ability to eat in quantities not known to humans. Gohan looked around the table at the front, and noticed something rather unusual.

Gohan asked his friends "Do the teachers look a little more annoyed than usual?"

They all looked in that direction, and agreed that they did in fact look that way. Professor McGonagall looked as if Gryffindor lost the House Cup, Snape (who was a little pale, maybe because of the incident Gohan had caused) looked like Lockhart had just embarrassed him in front of students, and many others were blank faced. The only one not sad or disappointed at all was Professor Dumbledore, with his usual smile on his face.

Hermione wondered, "Now how could they be so disturbed on Valentines Day?"

Ron replied grimly, "I think I know, and I sympathize with them."

Hermione requested, "What is it then?"

Harry pointed to the left of Snape, "Look at the only person not troubled over there."

They looked again, and saw Lockhart beaming to students, waving his hand at them.

Ron said, "This is bad. This is really bad."

Hermione asked, "How could this be bad?"

Gohan replied, eyeing Lockhart with irritation, "If all the other teachers (excluding Dumbledore) look like they were just denied their paycheck and Lockhart is happy, then something horrible is about to happen.

And then as if hearing him, Lockhart then got up out of his chair and approached the podium where Dumbledore made his announcements. He was telling everyone happy Valentines Day, and said he thanked the forty six people "so far" (at hearing this, Gohan muttered, "I wonder how much more hot air he's got in his head to blow out.") who gave him Valentines. He then said he had a gift for everyone, and out from nowhere these little guys with wings and harps were running around in every direction. Lockhart explained that they were cupids, and would be delivering them their Valentines to them, and went on saying something about Snape and Love Potions (at this remark, Snape's expression turned venomous) and Enchantment Charms and Professor Flitwick (who looked very much embarrassed at this remark.)

As they were getting up to leave the Great Hall, Gohan noted, "I'm not surprised when I say this, I think that Lockhart is the most feminine man in the entire universe (he thought _And that's saying a lot since I had been forced to meet Frieza so many years ago_).

The day passed, with the dwarf things coming into the classes handing out Valentines to people (which really aggravated the teachers). And surprisingly, the dwarves always came into Gohan and the other's classes more than 5 times every half an hour. Apparently, Gohan was really popular at school, specially speaking about the all the girls there. From 1st years to a few 7th years, girls were giving Gohan candy, valentine's cards they made themselves, and even a couple of stuffed animals.

Ron looked stunned as another dwarf left History of Magic, "How do you do that? You must have every girl in the school sending you stuff every minute!"

Gohan grinned, looking very much like his father, "I guess I have that kind of effect on people. It's not that big of a deal."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, amazed a guy would say it isn't a big deal to have girls sending him gifts.

As they left for charms, Gohan heard voices saying in unison, "Oy, Gohan Son!"

Gohan and the others turned around, and saw three dwarves heading towards him with there arms carrying stacks of letters and candy.

"OH NO! Not again!" Gohan cried. He then turned to the others, "I've got to go. Later!"

He turned around and started running down the hall, away from the dwarves.

He heard one of them say, "Come back here!"

Gohan screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Gohan sensed them running after him, and decided to increase his speed so they couldn't keep up. It was not to a very high speed like at the Quidditch game, but because he really wanted to get away, he was almost a blur. He raced for about five minutes, dodging dwarves that wanted to give him stuff, and then he sensed that he was about to meet up with Harry and Ron again. Harry slowed down, and then completely stopped running, and walking slowly toward them, since he was a good few minutes ahead of the dwarves. He saw Harry with his wand out pointing to Malfoy, and in the crowd was a dwarf, Percy, Ron, and a group of 1st years including Ginny.

He saw Malfoy sneer at Ginny, "I don't think Potter liked your Valentine much!"

He saw Ginny bust into tears and running into her next class. Malfoy walked off with a victory on his face. Whatever happened, Malfoy had no right to say what he did. Ron pulled out his wand to Malfoy but Harry pulled that arm down. Gohan walked beside Ron and Harry, glaring at Malfoy behind his back as he walked slowly down the hall.

Gohan turned to Harry, "What happened?"

Harry replied, "Long story, but the short version is I got a Valentine from Ginny, Malfoy had the diary, I got it back and he made Ginny cry."

Ron snarled, "Man would I love to hit Malfoy with any curse that comes to mind now."

Gohan smirked, "No, leave that to me."

Gohan pointed his finger towards Malfoy, the tip glowing bright gold.

He then said, "Happy Valentines Day Malfoy."

A small energy beam erupted from his finger, about the size a person's pointy finger, and gold colored. It hit Malfoy right in the butt, causing to yelp out in surprise and pains, making him drop all of his books and other stuff. People around them were laughing hysterically, and what made it perfect was it happened so fast Percy didn't see it at all.

Malfoy turned on his heel, his eyes glaring daggers directly towards Gohan, knowing he had done it. He then walked off furiously, rubbing his rear end vigorously nonstop.

As the only remaining people left for class, Harry grinned, "Nice one Gohan."

Ron added, "You are officially the best kid in the whole school."

Gohan smiled, "It was nothing, anything to help a friend and embarrass Malfoy in any way possible-"

The dwarf that was there then cut in, "Oy, did you say your name's Gohan?"

Gohan saw him pull out a bunch of Valentines, and the other dwarves catching up to him.

Gohan made a noise between a moan and groan, "Come on! Can't they leave me alone!"

He then started running everywhere he could run to, with the dwarf's right on his tail. Harry and Ron laughed extremely hard seeing this happen in front of them. They stopped when they saw Hermione running down the hall carrying a book with her.

Harry asked as she came up, "What's up Hermione?"

She said, "You really need to see this. Remember the guy Gohan said trained him when he was young, "Piccolo"? Well read this."

She thrust into Harry's arms a book titled _Demons and Evil Spirits of the 20th Century._

Ron questioned, "Big deal. What's this got to do with Gohan?"

She pointed to a paragraph underneath what looked like a green vampire (fangs and long fingernails), with antennae and what looked like fighting clothes. It read:

_Of the numerous dangerous demons that are known to inhabit the world today, none is as worse than the evil and cruel King Piccolo, "The Demon King". _

_It is said this demon had an entire army of other demon spawn at his feet, and he had powers that were not matched by any wizard or muggle, some even say his powers rivaled or were beyond those of the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. His martial arts skills and demonic power was so great that he was never killed, merely sealed in a bottle by a man known as Master Mutiato, a muggle who was also a master martial artist in his own right. He created the Evil Containment Wave, a technique that uses a person's life energy into a blast in order to seal a great evil into an object unless it is released. However, it is very difficult to do this technique, and even if you were to successfully do it is most likely that you would die. _

_Unfortunately, he was released fro his prison in this time, and was as unstoppable as ever. He was soon defeated and destroyed soon after by a young boy known as Goku Son, whose power was too much for the tyrant. Years later he returned again, even more powerful than before, and this time to participate in the world famous World Martial Arts Tournament, where he was once again defeated by Goku Son, but his power overwhelmed the Demon King. _

_It is said that he is still alive, and seeks revenge against his rival Goku Son._


	20. Confronting a Friend

**Chapter 20: Confronting a Friend **

Harry and Ron reread the paragraph in their heads, taking in what the parchment before them read. Harry's eyes were open wide with surprise, shocked that Hermione would believe this. How could she think that the Piccolo this book described with someone Gohan considered a good and close friend? Ron looked silent, showing no signs of emotion on his face for several seconds.

"OH MAN THAT'S A GOOD ONE, HAHAHAHAHA!" Ron suddenly burst out laughing hysterically, falling to the floor on his knees.

This continued for about fifteen seconds until Hermione was really annoyed at her friend's stubbornness.

She glared at him, "I don't see how this is funny at all."

Ron started to get up slowly, chuckling a little with each breath, "I'm sorry Hermione, but I find it extremely amusing that you could have a sense of humor like this."

She frowned, "How is this amusing? I don't find the idea an evil demon ruler being the friend of our own friend humorous in any form."

Ron finally stopped laughing, looked serious for once, "Oh come on Hermione, and I never thought you would be one to believe something like this, it's not possible."

Hermione asked coolly, "And what do you mean by "not possible"?"

Harry answered for Ron, "Gohan is probably the most selfless, honest, and good person any of us have ever known Hermione, and I know you know it. The only other person I can think of that's as kind as him is Dumbledore. And even though Gohan has a side that could rival Fred and George's prankster attitudes, I can't imagine him being friends with anyone like that… that thing there." He pointed to the picture of King Piccolo, which was laughing hysterically at them (his picture moves).

Ron added, "I heard about this demon king Hermione, the Ministry of Magic considered sending in a couple of their best to kill him when he was around from what my dad said. This guy is very horrific, and I doubt Gohan would be friends with that. And besides, I'm sure there are hundreds of other Piccolos in the world, how can you be sure it's this one?"

Hermione sighed impatiently, "If you two had read the passage thoroughly you would have noticed this, and then be as worried as I am."

She pointed to a sentence near the bottom, "It was soon defeated and destroyed soon after by a young boy known as **Goku Son**! **Son**, as in Gohan's last name!"

Harry's eyes widened. This was no coincidence at all, the same name Gohan had mentioned to them and Gohan's own last name had to mean something. Harry didn't want to believe it, but maybe their friend really was trying to hide something from them. But the question was what could it be?

He spoke, "Alright, I know this looks really suspicious, but come on Hermione. If this was something that concerned any of us, don't you think Gohan would say something to us? Why should we try and find stuff out about him if he hasn't mentioned anything? That's like invasion of someone's privacy."

Hermione kept persisting, "Listen Harry, something is wrong with Gohan. I don't know what, but if it is something dangerous we've got to know about it."

Harry argued, raising his voice, "When did Gohan ever seem dangerous? The closest I've seen is when he's badmouthing Malfoy or someone else in Slytherin, and they're the only ones that deserve that kind of treatment. Gohan's never done anything remotely like what you think he's up to!"

Hermione said, also raising her voice, "What about Dobby?"

Harry snapped, "What about Dobby!"

Hermione calmly replied, keeping her voice from rising again, "You said he told you to be careful near Gohan, that he and his "race" were dangerous. Aren't you even a little bit curious about what he meant about that, what he tried to help you know?"

Harry sarcastically noted, "Of course Hermione, you're right. I really should believe something that an elf told me, and the elf in question has already attempted many times to "help" me, only to get into more trouble than I can stand."

Hermione and Harry glared at each other, and Ron looked as though either he shrunk to a very diminutive size, or suddenly his friends towered over him to about the size of trolls.

Ron nervously suggested, "I have an idea."

This finally got each of them to drop their gazes toward each other, and finally focus on Ron for a change.

Ron gulped, and continued, "Do we know if there's a picture of that Goku guy in this book? I mean, I know this is a random thought, but we may as well try. Sometimes these kinds of books have information on people that killed these things. That way we could probably get more information and find out the real truth."

This idea seemed to have worked, because both of his friends were in thought, and smiled and nodded to the other. Ron sighed, feeling the tension that was in the air surrounding them before diminish as quickly as it had arisen.

Hermione nodded, smiling to Ron, "That's a really good idea Ron. When I found the book, it may be like those books about You-Know-Who that mentioned you in them Harry. It may be slim, but hopefully…"

She never continued speaking, instead flipped through pages furiously, one after another. But then, she slowed down, and finally stopped in the middle of the book.

She said softly, "I think this is it."

The boys peered over her shoulders, trying to see what she had found. What they had seen made them gasp. They were staring at a boy about the age of fifteen, which was surprising because the person looked very small for his age. He was in an outfit that slightly resembled the one they had seen Gohan wear when he arrived at Christmas, with the same symbol on the front of it. He had jet black hair that stood out everywhere, as if it wasn't combed in years, which reminded them a little like Gohan's hairstyle (those Gohan's was slightly tidier. He had black eyes and was grinning, waving cheerfully to Harry and the others with one hand while the other was ruffling his hair the same way Gohan sometimes did. He also had a red stick thing in his hand, with a holder for it on his back. A caption under it read **Goku Son**.

Harry read aloud the words under the picture, clearly being information regarding this young person they saw.

_There is not much known about this young man, but what we do know is not great in quantity in order to determine his whole background history. The earliest known record of Goku Son was when he first registered for the World Martial Arts Tournament, which he came in second place in. The boy was trained by the world renowned martial artist Master Roshi, also known as "The Turtle Hermit". Master Roshi, who was a pupil of Master Mutiato decades ago, had created the powerful Kamehameha Wave technique. There is not much recorded on the tournament, because in the final match between Goku and Jackie Chun, eye witnesses claimed that he (Goku) transformed into a ferocious gigantic monster, completely rampaging the tournament until Jackie Chun destroyed the moon, turning the young boy back to his original form (why this worked is currently unknown to muggles and wizards alike). Goku is rumored to be the one who had single-handedly disbanded and defeat the entire Red Ribbon Army shortly after the tournament. Years later, he registered for the World Martial Arts Tournament again, and once again placing second on account that his opponent (the infamous mercenary known as Tienshinhan) and himself were so equally matched that it was down to who had the most energy left afterwards. Less than a day later, King Piccolo returned to the world, released from his prison, and was soon defeated by the young boy, though it was a very close end. About an hour after Piccolo's death, Goku returned to the seen, where the only thing he said to muggles was "If they had seen his Power Pole?" (What he meant by this is also unknown). Three years later, Goku had once again returned to the World Martial Arts Tournament, but soon discovered that the evil King Piccolo had also returned, under the name Junior, and had also increased in power in order to defeat Goku. Both competitors were in the final round, and Piccolo blew up the whole arena during the fight, and this soon turned into a blood sport because of Piccolo's hatred for Goku. With great effort, Goku finally brought the evil tyrant to his knees, and was finally named the World Martial Arts champion after so many years of competing. It is said that he didn't kill Piccolo on account that it was such a great fight, that Goku told him to train and then try next time around. It is rumored that Piccolo is still in training somewhere, scheming and plotting so that one day he will finally get revenge on his rival however he may do it. Other then the World Martial Arts Tournaments, Goku is not recorded or documented for anything else. The other things mentioned here are from eye witness reports by muggles and wizards. The only relatives we know of are his wife, son, and according to muggles in the area his diseased grandfather, the also famous martial artist Gohan, who like his grandchild also trained under Master Roshi's tutelage._

When he finished, Harry tore his eyes away from the page, and looked to see what his friends had thought of it. Hermione and Ron's eyes were wide with surprise; this was obviously a great deal to take in for them.

Harry nodded in agreement, "I know how you feel; I never expected this guy to do anything like this." He referred to the text before them.

Ron spoke, as though he were in a trance, "When I was eight my dad told me about that Roshi guy once (being the muggle fanatic he is). Apparently, he's like more than a hundred years old, but he's considered one of the most powerful people in the world. My dad even said that he might be as strong as Hercule now. He's supposed to have these unusual powers and abilities like that," he looked to the page, "Kamehameha thing."

Hermione added, in a similar tone, "I read about the Red Ribbon Army once. They were led by this man known as Commander Red, and what was weird was all his high ranking officers also had color names like blue, white, purple, black, and other ones. Anyway, the Army had all of the latest weapons known to muggles, and wanted world domination from what I heard. They even had this doctor that used all the latest (and in some cases future) technology to try and create cyborgs"-

Harry cut in, "Wait a minute. Are you saying that they believed they could build cyborgs to help them? Is that possible?"

Ron asked, blinking in confusion, "Um, what are cyborgs? Remember, I'm the only one here not raised by muggles."

Hermione replied, "You know what robots are right?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, dad talks about stuff like that all the time. They're those things made of metal and run on elecricy and act sort of like people right?"

Hermione smiled, "It is pronounced electricity, but you have the right idea. Well while robots are made of wire, metal and have no personality, cyborgs (or androids as they are also called) are made of robotic parts and humans and have human many human traits."

Ron asked impatiently, "In English please?"

Hermione sighed, "Cyborgs are made of robot and human parts."

Ron blurted out, "WHAT! Are you telling me muggles are so insane that they put people parts into those things!"

Hermione said with enthusiasm, "Oh it isn't that horrible Ron. What most scientists want to do is experiment to see the limitations they could break doing that. When they do this the androids look completely human but they are also incredibly intelligent and strong. They even have their own unique personalities. The main reason they do this is to see if they could preserve a person from dying or trying to find cures for untreatable diseases."

Harry spoke, "But I have to agree with Ron. It is obvious that this army wanted to use these things for world conquest. What kind of sick person actually wanted to do that kind of stuff in that crazy army? Who would put people through that kind of pain?"

Hermione thought and then answered, "I believe his name was Dr. Gero. He was considered a really inspiring scientist until he went off the deep end. I read that once the Red Ribbon Army was disbanded, he went mad and was never heard from again."

After seconds of silence, Hermione reviewed the page once again.

She stated, "Well I think we can all agree that we now know Gohan is Goku's son, and that the King Piccolo described in this book is the one Gohan told us about. The evidence is more then convincing."

Ron sadly looked at the picture, "But what I don't understand is why he says he's friends with a… a monster that tried to kill his own dad?"

Harry responded, "I have no idea. But I think this all has to do with his dad. I mean, his dad is connected to all of these things. It explains why Gohan is so strong; his dad may have trained him."

Ron muttered, "Or that demon friend of his. But what do we do, now that we know this? Do we try to ask him about all this? I don't think he wants us to know all of this if he never said any of it out loud."

Hermione proposed, "Well we can try to ask them in small doses, like if he ever heard of the Red Ribbon Army, or if he knows what the Kamehameha Wave is."

Ron irritably asked, "How do we know he even knew that attack?"

Harry said automatically, "Because there's a picture of him doing it."

Hermione and Ron looked at him peculiarly, and he responded by pointing to a picture in the corner of the page.

It showed Goku Son, a little younger than in his other picture, with his hands cupped outward from his body and a blast a blue energy (they assumed that was what it is since Gohan did stuff similar) was erupting out from them. He wore the same clothes in the other picture, which were all tattered up and there were bruises and cuts on his body. His face showed concentration and determination in the picture (this picture could move too). And opposite from him was an old man with a snow white beard, which was about half the size of Dumbledore's, but unlike Dumbledore he was completely bald. His clothes were also torn and his body also had cuts and bruises. But what was even stranger was he was using the same technique as Goku, and both beams were colliding head on with each other. The beams kept moving each other around, forcing one to back up and then the other would push back. The scenery around them was cheering people, and they were in a square tile arena.

A caption under it read:

**In this photograph (taken by a wizard watching the event take place) Goku Son and Jackie Chun, finalists in Goku Son's first tournament, are using the legendary Kamehameha Wave against each other. This is a powerful technique which draws out the latent energy that a person has in their body and sends a majority of it into one impressive blast against their opponent. Up until this moment it was thought that only its creator, Master Roshi, could use it.**

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron, "Have you guys ever seen Gohan use that move?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads in unison. The closest thing was to it was that Tri-Beam thing they had seen Gohan use to save Harry from Dobby's homicidal Bludger.

Harry said, "I never saw him use anything that looked like that. So we may just have to skip that question and think of something else, so that if we do talk to him he won't know we dug through a majority of his life."

"I've got a question," Hermione suddenly spoke, "What does this book mean when it says Gohan's dad turned into a monster during the fight? I never heard of a person that turns into another creature involving the moon except for a werewolf, and I don't think he is one because the book said it was gigantic and werewolves don't get any bigger than Hagrid already is."

Ron stated, his voice slightly cracking, "Um, I know this has nothing to do with what you were saying Hermione, but what's that thing on Gohan's dad's back?"

Harry and Hermione gave him puzzled stares, but slowly turned their heads to the book in Ron's hands, looking directly at Goku. They saw him struggling with the blast in his palms, but for the first time noticed something thin and squiggly moving near his hands. They looked closer, and saw something brown, furry, and thin near his rear end area.

Hermione gasped, "It… it looks like… a tail!"

Harry groaned, "Come on! How many more secrets is Gohan's dad going to have!"

Ron gapped, "How is that possible? I've never heard of a muggle having a tail! I've never even heard of a wizard having a tail without I spell or something going wrong."

Hermione agreed, "This is really unusual. How could he have a tail? I never heard of a person-creature with a tail."

Harry thought for a moment, "Well, maybe it's a birth deformity or something. Do you think that may be connected to the whole moon and monster thing?"

Ron commented, "Speaking of the moon, anyone else here wonder how the moon's up in the sky now when it was destroyed over twenty years ago from what this book said?"

Harry ignored his observation, "Whatever this is, we now know Gohan's hiding something, and incase he'll be hurt I want to help."

Ron repeated, waving his hands between his friends, "I said, anyone else surprised about the moon blowing up yet we all see it at night?"

Hermione said, "We won't tell him yet, but I would like him to get the idea we may know something, so that he may be influenced to tell us of his own free will."

Harry nodded, "I like that plan, but I don't want this to get so far we'll loose a friend alright? We hint we know something, not bombard him with accusations and questions."

Ron said even louder, "But what about the moon? When are we going to talk about that?"

Hermione then realized, "OH NO, we'll be late for class if we don't hurry up, and I don't want to have a record of being tardy. Come on!"

She then began to walk, and at a very rapid and swift pace towards Professor Flitwick's class as soon as she finished talking. She was so committed to being on time that in, maybe ten second she was already twenty feet away from her friends.

Harry started running to catch up to her, saying, "Only you would be worried about being a couple minutes late Hermione!"

They left Ron standing in the corridor, looking dumbfounded standing there alone.

He then ran to catch up to them, yelling down the hall, "BUT WHAT ABOUT THE MOON! WHAT ABOUT THE MOON!"

…

Gohan, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had just gotten out of Charms, and were all exhausted (but mainly Harry and Ron). They had to review a majority of what they had learned the past year, and while the class thought it would be easy it was a disaster for the most part. Some people got their phrases confused and mixed up, and others just went completely wrong. The only ones who were finished before the rest of the class (and never had explosions in there faces) were Gohan and Hermione, the best in the class. While he was just twiddling his thumbs for entertainment while the rest of the class struggled with their spells, Gohan (who was behind Harry) noticed Harry staring at his lap. Curious, Gohan followed Harry's gaze, and found him looking at Riddle's diary. Gohan also looked carefully at the diary, and his eyes widened in surprise. The diary didn't have any of that red ink that was covered on the rest of Harry's books.

Gohan threw a crumpled piece of paper at the back of Harry's head, hoping to get his attention. The force of Gohan's throw was so strong, that the ball caused Harry to hit his head on the desk as a reaction! Harry picked up his head, rubbing both the back of his head and his forehead. He turned around slowly, glaring directly at Gohan.

He asked, spite dripping off his words, "You wanted something, Gohan?"

Gohan nervously laughed, "Sorry about that. I'm usually good at controlling myself. I guess I don't know my own strength."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Apparently. Anyway, what is it you want? I still need finish up before class ends, which in case you didn't know is in about ten minutes."

Gohan pointed to the book, "I just noticed the diary doesn't have any ink on it while your other ones do. Why is that?"

Harry paused, and said, "I honestly don't know. They were all soaked directly under the ink, but for some reason the diary doesn't have a spot on it."

Gohan nodded, "That is weird. Maybe it's just some weird power the book has."

Harry agreed, "Yeah, you're probably right. Why should we get worked up over something so stupid like this?"

Anyway, Gohan and the others were walking down the corridor after Charms, and were completely relieved they had no more classes that day.

Gohan sighed, "Finally, I thought my brain would explode from extreme boredom if I had anymore classes today.

Ron argued, "But you were finished before anyone in most of our classes, including Hermione! You got the best grades possible on everything the teachers could throw at us, including Snape and that oaf Lockhart!"

Gohan grinned, "And that's what makes it so boring. I've got so much free time on my hands once I'm finished I don't know what to do with it all. It gets even more boring because the teachers don't let you do anything either, and electrics don't work so there's no point in trying to use any of them (he still hasn't told them about Dende's present seeing as it'd make him tell them Dende is a guardian, so they wouldn't know). And the only thing that I look forward to everyday is what excuses Snape uses to try and make me look like an idiot, and what Lockhart does to make himself look more like an idiot."

Harry and Ron laughed, but Hermione frowned toward her friend.

Harry asked, "But how did you get so smart? I've never known someone so like me and Ron who's smarter than Hermione (Hermione muttered, "He's just as smart as me.)."

Gohan thought about it for a moment, "Well, I'd have to say that's my mom's doing. You see, she always wanted me to be a scholar or something, so she bought me all this learning stuff that was supposed to help me. I eventually gave in and did all that stuff to make her happy. I guess she didn't want me to end up like my dad and his friends."

Gohan didn't realize this, but what he said gave Hermione an opening for something.

Hermione said calmly, "You mean like that Piccolo man you told us about a while ago?"

Harry and Ron turned to her, giving her an expression that said WHAT ARE YOU DOING! all over their faces.

Gohan nodded, "Yep."

Hermione asked, "Gohan, why don't you ever talk about your dad? You've never said anything about him."

Gohan slowed down walking a little, saying, "Well, he doesn't like me talking about him a lot. I could get in a lot of trouble if I do (he thinks of Vegeta at this point)."

Hermione continued, "But why? It's not like winning a few world tournaments ever hurt anyone."

Gohan corrected, "Actually my dad only won one, the others he only placed in second…"

Gohan stopped talking and walking immediately after that last word, realizing what had just happened. His eyes were wide open with surprise and shock. He just become conscious of what Hermione said, and couldn't believe what he heard. Apparently, the others felt the same as Gohan. Harry and Ron were making angry faces at her while she just covered her mouth, with a look of embarrassment and fear in her eyes.

Gohan asked softly, his voice shaking slightly, "What did you say?"

Hermione stuttered, "Wwhhat are yyyou ttttalking about?"

Gohan repeated, though his voice was much more loud and serious, "What did you say?"

Hermione tried to say something, anything at that moment, but she just couldn't think of anything to say that could be a convincing excuse.

Ron cut in, "What she meant to say Gohan was that"-

Gohan snapped, "I know what she meant Ron. I'm asking if she did." He turned to face them all now. "I assume that you know what I'm talking about. How long have you known about my dad's tournament background?"

They didn't answer, knowing that they would most likely be in more trouble with their friend if they said anything else.

Gohan guessed, "I'm willing to bet not long. Look guys, just tell me the truth. I don't wanna do anything that I don't want to."

Harry admitted, "Alright, we know about your dad's tournaments from a friend of ours. But that's all we know (Harry laughed nervously)."

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Harry stopped laughing, "Pardon?"

Gohan repeated, "Who told you about my dad?"

Harry answered, trying to think of someone, "Umm… Seamus?"

Gohan frowned, "Is that so?"

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all nodded in unison.

_I don't buy this. Seamus would have mentioned something like that the minute me and him met. I really didn't want to do this you guys, but you left me no choice._

He started probing their minds, trying to find out what they were concealing from him. He was shocked, seeing visions and conversations they had about Gohan. Those talking about him acting strangely, trying to find out about Piccolo, them learning about Piccolo and his own father from that book, and them knowing his dad had a tail.

_I can't even describe the emotions that I'm feeling right now. HOW COULD THEY! I thought I could trust them, but apparently they can't even trust me without having to find out about every little thing I say. I guess I can't blame them though; I have been a little reckless trying to keep my heritage a secret ever since that Quidditch match. But still, they should know that now I know they suspect me of something, I'll never be able to look at them the same way for a while. That might be enough punishment for them. But for the time being I think I'll have to keep my eye on them, incase they continue to do research. _

Gohan turned on his heel and began to walk down the hall, not saying anything.

"Gohan," Hermione began, "We can explain everything"-

"Save it," Gohan cut in rudely as he stopped walking, "I understand. Don't try to look out for me; I can take care of myself. I did for six months, remember? Leave me to decide who I trust and who I don't. "

He continued walking then, but added, "By the way, you only have about two days until you have to return that book. Later."

He then continued walking, leaving his friends both shocked and speechless in the empty corridor, except for a few students seconds after.


	21. Seeing the Past's Horrors

**Chapter 21: Seeing the Past's Horrors**

"AARRGGHH!"

Gohan slammed his fist into a mountain side near the end of the Forbidden Forest, its sound of impact echoing throughout the whole forest area. His hand glowed and crackled with gold energy as it made contact with the stone surface, causing it create a huge blast. His punch made a huge crack arise across the mountain, some bits of rubble and gravel falling to the ground as the crack increased in size vertically. Rock dust and bits of debris rose from where Gohan's fist made came into alignment with the peak. When it all cleared, Gohan pulled his hand away from the hole, being silent the whole time period. There was a distinct hole where his fist was once, which stretched all the way to the opposite side of the mountain, so Gohan could see through it. Soon after that the energy that surrounded his hand vanished as soon as it had materialized. Also, the seething features that were on his face then faintly returned to normal, although you could still see a flicker of irritation in his eyes.

Gohan had been out here for what seemed like an eternity, but he estimated only about six hours, making it almost ten or eleven. After his confrontation with the others, he immediately fled to the common room, where as soon as the bed room area for the boys was empty, he Instant Transmissioned himself outside the window in the room. Then Gohan sped off to the farthest (yet safe place for Dumbledore's awareness) area in the Forbidden Forest, where he relentlessly trained as if he were only nine days away from fighting Cell once again. He reckoned that he never had such an intense training session since he got here and this increased his strength and power by a sensible amount. He didn't doubt it if the kids at Hogwarts could feel the shockwaves and sounds of the passion that the two split Gohan's generated, their attacks colliding at the other.

It was over an hour since he stopped training like that, and the two Gohans were now joined back into one, whole and angry Saiyan child. Right now Gohan was just letting go of his stress and frustrations on other things around him. Gohan now peered at the destruction that he had brought to the surrounding vicinity, showing slight glee that he got rid of his resentment and other negative feelings in only one straight work out.

Gohan sighed, "Well, at least that last one calmed me down a bit. I think I finally figured out why Vegeta always wants to fight me or Piccolo… he's always such a hot head every minute, I guess beating something or someone up is the only thing that calms him down."

Gohan chuckled at the thought, remembering all of the countless times he had seen Vegeta enraged for some reason (from what he would yell, Bulma mostly) and then he pulled Gohan away from his studies and lunch to make him fight, or if Chi-Chi was there with her frying pan he would fly back to Capsule Corp. and stalk off to the Gravity Room for some advanced gravity exercise for the remainder of the day.

Gohan stared into the sky, admiring how the all of stars and the moon (which wasn't full) in the sky illuminated the surrounding area in a coat of pale light.

He then started seeing his Harry, Ron, and Hermione's faces in the stars above him, as if they were constellations.

"How could they," He started, glaring into the stars. "… Why would they not tell me they knew? I've always been as honest as I could with them, except for the whole being half alien thing. But except for all of the stuff related to that, I've always told the truth to them."

_But than again, I've got to see it from their point of view. From what I learned about their secrets from me, they only knew about the Demon King and my dad for less than a few hours, so I guess not telling me about that is understandable. And I have been acting a little reclusive on some subjects when people ask about me. I don't even think I've ever even mentioned Roshi or Krillin to anyone. _

Gohan tore his eyes from the darkened sky, and walked towards a small pond, only about twenty feet in diameter and maybe eight feet deep. He looked into the pond, and saw his reflection staring back at them expressionless. But then, he smiled vaguely as his manifestation in the water suddenly turned into his father, grinning cheerfully and waving at him.

Dad had always been calm and forgiving if something bad happened; he acted as if there was nothing but fun and games in the world. His dad showed him infinite patience and kindness if he did something wrong (which was rare though happened occasionally), and that was something that Gohan had always tried to do in respect to Goku.

Gohan sighed, "I can't stay mad at them, and this just isn't how I am. Dad would have understood that were only curious and concerned with their own safety (as well as the schools), and only wanted to understand if I was hiding anything."

Gohan jumped into the air, over the tops of the trees in the forest, and saw in the distance Hogwarts luminous in the moonlight beyond the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Gohan started flying over back to the school, slow and very steady, admiring the surrounding landscape below him. Although he was clean of all anger and bitterness he had for his friend's hours ago, he still hesitated going back to the castle, afraid of how their reactions would be from then on now.

As he flew back to the castle so he could get some sleep, Gohan smiled somewhat.

"I just hope that this won't be something that they'll dwell on for a long time. And I like to think that this won't cause me to take a glimpse into their minds and memories every time I see them; so that I can trust them again."

…

Little moonlight poured into the dim room, no one in the room. It was roughly after eleven, and Gohan had just slipped into the room using Instant Transmission. Gohan glanced around the room, making sure no one was in the room. He wanted to be extremely careful, so that no more attention would be further brought onto him. After he assumed that all of the other Gryffindor boys were still out in the Common Room, was about to jump into his bed when he heard someone stir.

"Gohan? Where've you been this whole time?" A voice said, breaking the silence that the room had ever since he came in.

Gohan slowly turned to his right, and saw that Harry was now sitting up in his bed, staring at him strangely with the diary in hand. Gohan cursed under his breath, apparently mad at himself for not bothering to detect for (regular) people's energy signatures.

_This is great. Thanks to my impudence and not checking for ki's, I've now got to hope Harry hadn't seen him come in the room, or discuss the incident that happened before. _

He and Harry simply stared at each other for a few seconds, as if registering that the other was there. Gohan was sure that things between Harry and the others and him were going to be a little unsteady for a while, and this was just an early test.

"Around." Gohan answered slowly. He was trying to come with something on the spot, "I was on the Quidditch Field for a while, and then hung out at the Owlery, and then I came back here to get some sleep."

Harry looked at him strangely, as though he was trying to find the words to say something.

"Oh…" Harry merely said. He then continued, "… Look, Gohan, I want to apologize"-

"Forget it," Gohan interrupted, "You, Ron, and Hermione were only curious; and curiosity (however dangerous) is something that none of us can control. Just try to understand that I value my privacy and that some things I don't like to talk about."

Harry looked confused. He couldn't understand how Gohan could be so calm and (unless he was imagining it)… has such kindness in his voice. It was almost as if Gohan didn't even want to discuss this also, like he wanted this conversation to be dead and buried from this point.

"Alright, if you say so." Harry began. "But, I just want to ask you someth"-

"NO." Gohan stated firmly. "I don't want us to talk about this again. When I want to I'll tell you and the others everything that you want to know, but until then let's just act like it never happened."

Harry was silent for a few seconds, as if this was the proper thing to do for now.

"Okay, but…," Harry grinned, "I guess I'm not the only one here that looks a lot like their dad. You and your dad have even wilder hair than me and mine."

Gohan smiled; to him this was a complement and nothing less than one. The fact that Harry thought Gohan and his dad were alike warmed him up greatly inside.

Gohan then noticed that Harry was holding Riddle's diary for the first time. He assumed this was why he was up; he was probably trying to study it again like him and Gohan had done so many times.

"Why do you have the diary Harry? Trying to see if there's anything special about it again?"

He nodded, "Yep, I'm sure something is up with this diary, and I know you know it. But how do we find out?

"Well, how about you try seeing if the book gets wet with ink again." Gohan suggested, "I mean that's a start to it. Then we can work our way up from there."

"Good idea," Harry agreed.

He reached into his bedside cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of ink and a quill. He then dipped the quill into the bottle, and then dangled the quill in midair over the diary's blank page.

"Okay," Harry started, "Here we go."

He brought the quill to the diary, and made a tiny spot on the pages with the ink. The red ink shown brightly on the paper, and then, it disappeared into the book itself, as if it had vanished! Gohan and Harry's eyes widened, they didn't know how the ink would disappear from the diary, and this surprised them.

"This is amazing." Harry said.

Gohan nodded, "Write something and see what happens."

"But what should I right?"

"I don't know, anything will do I guess."

Harry nodded his head in understanding.

He then bent down and muttered as he was writing, "Hello, my name is Harry Potter."

"Oh yeah." Gohan rolled his eyes, "Introduce yourself to the book, that's what you should write."

Before Harry could argue, the words in the book seem to disappear like the blot. And then, a moment later some words seeped onto the diary's page, only they were not what Harry had written before.

_Hello, Harry Potter My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?_

Harry and Gohan's eyes had widened in astonishment once they read it. Then the words started to fade out from the page, and sunk back into the diary. Harry smirked once he saw the expression on Gohan's face.

"You were saying?"

"Never mind that," Gohan persisted, "answer the diary already."

Harry said as he wrote, "Me and my friend Gohan Son (who is here with me) found it after someone tried to flush it down the toilet."

He and Gohan waited anxiously for Riddle's reply, and then immediately read what he written.

_It is nice to also meet you, Gohan Son. And I guess it is lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting ways than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read._

_Well, at least now I know why that book has something like an energy signature._ Gohan thought. _Whatever magics this Riddle guy used to seal his memories in this book must also make it act like it is alive when used, which clearly explains why it has something that is like ki, though not precisely._

Gohan and Harry didn't have to tell the other they wanted to know what he was thinking, because they both looked extremely eager and curious.

"What do you mean?" Harry scribbled down.

Gohan moved next to Harry, so that he could clearly see what was going on. Riddle then answered them once more.

_I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry was about to reply, but Gohan stopped his hand from writing on the page.

"Could I write now? I'm tired of acting like you are the only one in the room he can talk to."

"Sure," Harry answered, "by all means do so."

Gohan smiled, Harry knew this was a thank you to him, and nodded.

Gohan picked up the quill, and started writing.

"This is now Gohan writing, and that's where we are now. Hogwarts students are being attacked; it's horrible what's happening here. You wouldn't happen to know anything about the Chamber of Secrets would you."

Gohan could have sworn that for a moment, the book's ki (he couldn't think of any other way to put it) flared up, but then it disappeared back to its normal, low state. Riddle then wrote back saying that the Chamber was opened in his fifth year, a girl had died as a result of the monster (they made it out as an accident) and three others were attacked too, and they even caught the culprit.

"Well it's happening again. There have been three attacks and no one has a clue as to who is behind them. Could you tell us who did it last time?"

Riddle then wrote back, "_I can show you, if you like. You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him._"

Harry and Gohan looked to each other in confusion, clearly baffled at what Riddle meant. Gohan set the quill down on the bedside cabinet; trying to grasp what was written in the diary. How could they see his memories, weren't they supposed to stay inside your head? They looked into the darkness behind them, making sure that they were still the only ones in the room. Nothing but black was behind them still.

"I think this diary's had a little too much ink absorbed into its pages, wouldn't you agree?" Gohan stated.

Harry looked amused at the wisecrack, though said nothing to support it. He looked back to the diary, wondering what it had meant. Then he saw something that made his eyes widened in astonishment.

"Gohan, look at this."

Curious, Gohan bent over a little and saw that Riddle was responding to them once more; fresh red ink was oozing out and new letters were being formed from it.

_Let me show you._

Harry turned to Gohan.

"Well, what do you think? Should we "let him show us"?"

Gohan shrugged, "Why not. We might as well find out how we can see a memory, and this may even help us in finally discovering who the Heir actually is."

Harry nodded, and picked up the quill and wrote, "OK."

The next thing that they knew, the pages of the diary were blowing forward, like they were caught in an immense gust of wind. They immediately stopped seconds later, the dates in the corner read half-way through the month of June, June 13th and 14th. Gohan and Harry's eyes were wide open and their mouths hanging down in surprise. The next thing that happened was even stranger; the box that had June 13th in it was glowing brightly, resembling a small television.

Harry picked up the book slowly, looking at Gohan to see if he had any objections to his actions. Gohan's response was only to move in closer to where Harry was, as to get a closer look to the page. Gohan and Harry saw that the date box was getting bigger as they leaned their heads in closer and as Harry raised the diary nearer to them.

Gohan couldn't understand what happened next. The date box grew even bigger, and then it was like a vacuum was sucking him into the box. He felt his body being stretched and pulled into the book, and his whole body was surrounded by a whirlwind of color and shadow. Gohan turned and saw Harry coming into view; he thought that Harry must have started experiencing what just happened to himself after him. Gohan saw that he was falling down into a room of some sort, but couldn't tell what because it was a little blurry. To Gohan this was no more difficult than flying, so he floated down to the ground and his feet landed softly onto the floor. Harry also landed, but he was very shaky and slightly pale; Gohan figured that he wasn't used to the feeling that you would get from flying (which was similar to this feeling), which made a lot of sense since this did not affect Gohan in the slightest.

Gohan walked over to stand next to Harry, checking to make sure he was alright.

"Harry, you okay?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Harry looked around the room, trying to see where they were as it was coming into focus. He gasped, and made a minor movement in the air.

"This is Dumbledore's office."

Gohan immediately looked around, and saw Harry was right. Except for fewer paintings (though not many) and not as many objects, this was obviously Dumbledore's room. But there was one other big exception- someone was sitting in Dumbledore's chair, but it wasn't Dumbledore! A man that couldn't have been taller than Gohan was reading a letter by candlelight in the chair; he looked a little frail, and was bald except for a few strands of white hair (something, no doubt, that Master Roshi would have liked). Gohan had never seen this guy before, and judging by the look Harry gave him he had never seen him also.

But what was even weirder was that this guy wasn't supplying an energy signal of any kind! This person didn't even have one that was as low as Master Roshi's turtle; it was as if he was a zombie or something. In fact, with the exception of himself and Harry, there was no other ki source in the whole area. Gohan wondered how this could be; nothing could be living and moving around without even having some sort of energy radiating from within them, even if it would have been a weak one.

Then, Harry decided to break the silence between the three of them.

"Sorry, me and my friend didn't mean to barge in here"-

"We just sort of… crashed in accidentally." Gohan added in.

But the wizard never looked up to them; he didn't even make any signs that he had noticed them come in. he was still reading, though his expression had a very unhappy and disturbed look on it. Harry looked to Gohan with a look of confusion, as though Gohan could explain whatever was happening.

"Don't look to me for answers," Gohan said, "I'm just as in the dark about this whole thing as you are."

Harry nodded in understanding, and then he walked closer to the man. Gohan also did, thinking that if they got closer the man would finally become aware of them.

"Er-I guess me and my friend will just go, shall we?"

The wizard continued to ignore them still. He still didn't seem to have heard Harry.

Gohan muttered, "Maybe we should just yell in his ear, it always works when my mom wants me."

Harry didn't know whether he was trying to be funny or serious, but nodded in agreement anyway.

"Sorry if we disturbed you, we'll just go now." He half-yelled to the wizard.

But that didn't even work; all he did was hold the letter and sigh deeply. He then got up out of the chair, walked right past the two boys without even looking at them, and then went over to open the curtains at his window. Gohan and Harry noticed that it must be sunset now, since the sky was deep red. The wizard then went back to his desk, sat down again, and watched the door while twiddling his thumbs.

"This guy must be the most oblivious person in the world." Harry stated.

Gohan then had an idea, an idea that would explain everything that was going on. How could he have missed it? Hadn't Riddle already explained what was happening right now? If he had just paid more attention he would have figured it out before and save all of this effort and perplexity.

Gohan shook his head, "I don't think so. I don't think we can communicate with people that are in a memory."

Harry looked at him strangely, as though he had just spoken a different language.

"I'm sorry, what? What are you talking about?"

Gohan sighed, "Remember? Riddle only told us a few minutes ago. He told us that he could show us how he caught the Heir fifty years ago; he could show us his memory. I'm willing to bet that this is what he had meant. We're in his memory from fifty years ago! That's why this guy can't hear us, and why he didn't bother looking at us. We are only observing what was happening a long time ago, we can't influence at all what will happen now."

"But how can that be? How can we be in a memory?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, "Gohan said, "But look around. No Fawkes, no silver objects on the desk, and there are a couple of paintings missing from the walls. This is Hogwarts as Tom Riddle remembered, so this guy is obviously"-

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts fifty years ago." Harry finished.

Gohan nodded, "Glad to see you finally understand."

And then there was a knock on the office door, and the boys immediately turned to face the door, since they didn't expect that to happen.

They heard the old wizard say "Enter" automatically, and then the door opened.

A boy that couldn't have been older than sixteen came in, and removed his hat from his head. There was a prefects badge shining from the light on his robes, he was exceptionally taller than Harry and Gohan, and he had hair that was just as black as the younger boys.

"Ah, Riddle." The old wizard greeted.

Gohan pointed to the boy, not keeping his voice down since they couldn't be heard.

"Harry, that's Tom Riddle!"

"No really?" Harry sarcastically remarked.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" Riddle asked. He looked nervous and uncomfortable for the moment.

"Sit down," Dippet replied, "I've just been reading the letter you sent me."

"Oh," said Riddle. His hands were laced together tight, as though he was anxious for something.

Gohan and Harry didn't bother talking while the two memory people engaged in their conversation; this may have been crucial to their investigation, and didn't want to miss anything that was said. Besides, how many other times would you be able to watch people doing normal stuff and they wouldn't notice you no matter what?

It turned out Riddle was trying to stay at Hogwarts over the summer, so that he wouldn't have to go back to the muggle orphanage he (apparently) lived in. It seems that Riddle was a half-blood, his mother was a witch (who died giving birth to him) and his father was a muggle, and that his mother lived long enough to name him after his father and grandfather (Tom after his dad and his middle name, Marvolo, after his grandfather). They then talked about the attacks back then including the girl that died and the Minister of Magic was considering to close the school (something Gohan assumed, didn't happen), and that special measures may have happened if the attacks didn't happen, or if they stopped.

Riddle's eyes widened, and asked if the attacks stopped and the person was caught he may stay, and then Dippet asked Tom if he knew anything. Gohan noticed that as Riddle answered no, he said it a little too quick and looked tense. Gohan knew Riddle (the diary) knew something since he told them that he did, and assumed that the Riddle that was sitting in front of him now was lying. He looked at Harry, and saw that Harry must have been thinking the same thing. Dippet looked disappointed and dismissed Riddle, who got out of the chair and left the room.

"Do you think we should follow him?" Harry asked Gohan.

"I'd like to think that we would." Gohan replied, walking out the door with Riddle and Harry followed as well. "After the performance we just saw he's definitely up to something."

Riddle continued walking down the spiral staircase, and Gohan and Harry continued to follow him. As he made his way down a dark corridor, he suddenly he stopped walking. Gohan and Harry also stopped. They observed him, wondering what he was doing.

"What do you think he's doing?" Gohan asked Harry.

"Probably thinking about the Chamber and what just happened back in Dumbledore's old office. I mean, if Riddle wants to stay over the summer and keep Hogwarts open and he knows something, he's going to have to make some serious decisions right now." Harry answered, both of them continuously looking at Riddle as they talked.

Riddle seemed to have up his mind, because he without warning hurried off, and Gohan and Harry followed immediately behind him. They didn't see anyone else until they arrived at the entrance hall, where their paths came crossed with a tall wizard who had a long, auburn beard who called out to Riddle.

"What are you doing wandering out this late, Tom?"

Gohan and Harry gaped at the wizard in front of them. This was none other than a fifty year younger Albus Dumbledore.

Gohan grinned, "Wow, who would have thought his beard wasn't even a little white or not as long as it was before."

Harry smiled as a reaction, silently agreeing. But then the two boys sent their attention back to Riddle and Dumbledore.

"I had to see the headmaster, sir." Riddle responded.

Dumbledore gave him a very unusual look, one that was similar (in Gohan's opinion) to how Piccolo or Roshi or someone would have if they were reading someone's mind. Then Dumbledore told Riddle to hurry off to bed, and that it wasn't smart to stay out in the corridors these days. He then sighed, said goodnight to Riddle, and then left.

As soon as he was gone, Riddle made his way fast down to the dungeons, and Harry and Gohan followed him intently. He led them to the dungeon where Snape held his Potion's lessons, not the Chamber of Secrets or some passageway (something, Gohan noticed, Harry was disappointed about from the look on his face). They and Riddle waited, apparently for whatever Riddle was hoping for. It seemed as though they waited for an hour, and in the mean time Gohan and Harry didn't say or do anything, only waiting and staring.

Finally, Gohan decided to break the silence between him and Harry.

"Riddle seems to really want to stay at Hogwarts, wouldn't you agree?"

"Can you blame him?" Harry said moments later. "If I had a choice I'd rather live at Hogwarts than with the Dursleys."

"You must really not like them, do you?"

Harry frowned, "If all your stuff was taken away from you, and you were locked in your room so that you couldn't go to a place where people actually like you and treat you normally (except Snape), I think you'd want to stay here too."

Gohan smiled, "Well, if they give you any more trouble, just get me and I'll "persuade" them to treat you normally. I might even have a few friends come with me."

Gohan knew that if Piccolo and the others (maybe even Vegeta) heard about the Dursleys and how they treated Harry, they would probably go to their house.

Harry grinned, "Thanks, you could put on an impressive light show, which might convince them to be a little nicer."

He was about to say something else, but all three boys in the room heard something moving on the other side of the door. Someone was moving along the passage, and they unnoticing passed Riddle, Gohan, and Harry. Riddle, with his wand out, moved ahead toward the door not making any noise, and followed the person out the door. Harry moved forward to follow them, and Gohan noticed he was tip-toeing out the door.

Gohan tapped him on the shoulder, and was rewarded with a grunt of irritation and annoyance.

"What?"

"What's the point of tip-toeing if we can't be heard?" asked Gohan.

Harry glared at him, and got off his toes, "Shut up."

They hurried up to catch up to Riddle, who wasn't very far ahead since he was moving slowly. They walked for five minutes following the sound of the perpetrator's steps, until Riddle stopped abruptly. He tilted his head into the direction of new noises, noises neither of the boys recognized. They heard a door creak open slowly, and then the sound of someone talking in a gruff whisper.

"C'mon… gotta get yeh outta here…C'mon now… in the box…"

"You know," Gohan said slowly, "That voice sounds familiar somehow."

Harry nodded, "I know, but who could it be."

Then, Riddle jumped out of the darkness, around the corner. Harry looked to Gohan, and both of them nodded. They followed Riddle out of the black, hoping to see the person. Although it wasn't as dark as the corner, the most they could see was a black outline of a rather large boy. He was kneeling in front of an open door, and had a very large box next to it.

"Evening, Rubeus." Riddle said harshly.

This boy really made Gohan think about whom it was, this person seemed really familiar. The boy slammed the door and stood up, shaking a little.

"What yer doin' down here, Tom?"

Riddle stepped forward, his gaze raised directly at the huge boy before him.

"It's all over," he told him, "I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop."

"What d'yeh"-

"I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and"-

"It never killed no one!" The large boy shouted, backing up to the door. Harry and Gohan heard clicking and moving noises from the door.

And then, Gohan knew. He knew once he heard "monsters don't make good pets". His eyes grew wide with fear, hoping it wasn't true what he thought. How could this boy be who he thought it was? It just couldn't be who he considered. He seemed like such a nice person, how could he be the Heir? It made sense though; he was expelled when he was young, he was at Hogwarts fifty years ago when it happened then and he was there at Hogwarts now when it was happening. Not to mention the boy's size was much bigger than the average Hogwarts student. But how; how could he do it? Gohan thought he was their friend, why would he be attacking kids?

Harry noticed Gohan's state, his eyes fearful and his knees weak.

"What's wrong Gohan?"

Gohan didn't answer; he just kept watching the scene between Riddle and boy, his eyes still frozen with shock and horror. The boy and Riddle kept arguing; Riddle was keeping his voice very calm and collected while walking closer to the boy, and the boy's voice was very unstable and loud, his back pressing against the door ever more. This went on for maybe a minute, until Riddle had enough.

"Stand aside." Riddle demanded, drawing his wand from his robes.

The spell he launched from his wand made the entire corridor glow with a flam-like light. The door flew open immediately, and hit the large boy with such force he was knocked forward into the wall opposite of the door. And then, something came out of the door, and whatever it was emitted a stretched, piercing scream that caused all of the boys to cover their ears in pain. Harry and Gohan gasped at what they saw; an enormous, hairy body with many long black legs was before them. It had many eyes and a pair of razor-sharp and deadly pincers by the look of them. Riddle raised his wand once more, most likely to execute the creature for good, but he was too late. The thing pounced on him as it scurried away, moving up the corridor and then out of sight. Riddle got to his feet once more, and had his wand pointed to the end of the hall, as if hoping to blindly hit the creature. But the boy tackled Riddle, grabbed his wand, and threw him to the ground again. He yelled out "NNNNOOOO!" as he did so, his voice echoing throughout the hall.

And then, the whole sight began to spin as it did at the beginning, the darkness taking over everything, Harry and Gohan not able to see a thing. Gohan felt him falling to the ground and crashed straight to the floor spread-eagle on his back. Gohan got up, rubbing the back of his head, and looked around for Harry to see if he was hurt. He was also getting up, with Riddle's diary open on the page it was before, in-between himself and Gohan for all to see. Gohan got up, shaken and pale. He walked over to Gohan and offered a hand to Harry.

"You alright?"

Harry was also pale and shaky, but grabbed his hand and let Gohan help him pull him up.

"Yeah… but how could he?"

The next thing they knew, the dormitory door opened and Ron came into the room.

"There you are"-

He looked at Harry, and then to Gohan and his expression was shocked and confused. Gohan guessed he hadn't expected to see him so soon. Both Harry and Gohan were sweating, pale, and shaking uncontrollably.

"Harry, Gohan? What happened to you?" Ron asked with distress in his voice

"It can't be, it just can't be him. There's no way." Harry said to Gohan, his voice hoarse.

"Who can't be? Harry what are you talking about?" Ron asked, now clearly troubled.

"It's Hagrid Ron," Gohan said, his voice changing in tones. "Hagrid did it. He's the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets. I don't know why or how, but he opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."

_But somehow, I just can't believe he did it._


	22. Gohan's Hand is Forced

_**Chapter 22: Gohan's Hand is Forced**_

The next day Gohan and Harry rarely spoke to anyone (including Ron and Hermione); making it obvious they were thinking about the night before to themselves and their two comrades. Ron told Hermione the details Harry and Gohan confided with him, and all four of them couldn't imagine Hagrid attacking anyone. All four of them had known that Hagrid's taste in pets and animals was pretty limited… mainly to the kinds of creatures that had a very good chance of taking something attached to you off. Gohan had been informed by Ron and Harry about their encounters with the kinds of creatures Hagrid raised, such as Fluffy the (humongous) three headed dog and the baby Norwegian Ridgeback dragon Norbert. Gohan was about to explain that running from huge guard dogs or fire-breathing dragons in his opinion was far less dangerous than fighting dinosaurs or giant animals for years, but decided that the shock of them finding out such things still existed was something to explain another day.

But aside from his monster obsession, there was nothing else that could enlighten Hagrid being the Heir. Gohan always thought Hagrid was in many ways similar to his own father; kind, sympathetic, fun to be around, both of them loved animals of all kinds, and no matter what they were always liked by everyone (with the exception of people with evil influences or are evil, like Malfoy and Frieza). He just couldn't believe that Hagrid was the Heir, there was no way. Gohan told the others that Riddle must have made a mistake, that he must have caught the wrong person. But the memory of Riddle confronting Hagrid in the dungeons was just too clear in his mind to be forgotten.

He didn't even train that evening once night rolled around, something he hadn't done for months. He couldn't figure out what to do that whole night, so he just decided to hang out with Harry and the others the whole time, doing homework and playing games with each other. But they never decided to discuss the Chamber that night; Gohan supposed they wanted a break to think about Hagrid and other things. As time passed all the occupants that were still awake decided to finally go to their rooms and go to bed. Gohan was the only one that still wanted to stay up.

"I'll be fine," Gohan assured his friends, "I'll only be a few minutes long, half an hour at max."

Though still uneasy, they trusted him and bade him goodnight, and left the Common Room. Gohan was left in the darkness for a while, just sitting and thinking in front of the fireplace about school, the Chamber, and Hagrid continuously the whole time. It was not for a couple of minutes until Gohan realized that the fireplace was empty.

"Guess I better illuminate the room, don't want to go blind." Gohan muttered.

Gohan held out his right hand, and a bright yellow energy blast the size of a baseball appeared in his palm. Gohan released it slowly, and the ball made contact with the logs, instantly setting them on fire, the room bathed with a bright orange light, the shadows of objects and furniture dancing.

Gohan gazed into the fire, his eyes reflecting the light, "Like I need to see anyway, I just could feel their energy move if the need arose, or better yet hear them moving out of their beds or something."

"This is outrageous. How could Hagrid be the Heir of Slytherin? He isn't a Parselmouth as far as I know (since me and Piccolo's think the Heir is one), and I'm pretty sure when he went here he wasn't in Slytherin's house. Except for Riddle's diary's little trip down memory lane there is nothing that can connect Hagrid with the Chamber of Secrets. And to make stuff even worse than they are now, people are getting more paranoid about me and Harry every single day. It's only a matter of time before someone else besides Harry, Ron, and Hermione start to get suspicious about my night trainings before, and then my freedom here will be even more limited."

He realized something that was happening today, or something that wasn't happening to be exact. Why hadn't Ron and Hermione asked where Gohan had been the whole afternoon and evening? He was sure they'd want to know seeing as he left them after his heated confrontation with them and Harry. Or better yet, why hadn't they even mentioned that whole argument to him? Surely they weren't afraid he'd go ballistic at them, right?

"I guess Harry told them to lay off the questions for a while," Gohan muttered. "I can't say I'm not pleased about it, but it would have been better had they at least told me they were sorry rather than just ignore the whole thing that happened."

Gohan left the subject at that, and tried to think about the Chamber of Secrets once again. He was sure there was something he was missing if the answer was that Hagrid was the Heir, but what?

"Something must have been neglected fifty years ago," Gohan concluded, "and whether it was that headmaster, Riddle, Hagrid himself, or even Dumbledore that overlooked it I don't know. But there's nothing I can do to find out. No one here knows anything, and if they do, I don't know who they are so it'd be a waste trying to read their mind."

Gohan cringed with agitation; all of these complications and thoughts were giving him a humungous headache. Like he needed anymore obstacles at the moment, Gohan tried to relax. He crossed his legs into a Lotus style position, folded his hands and started to levitate over the couch, his eyes closed.

_I should have thought of this before, Piccolo always said that this was the best way to clear your head and think._

Gohan opened his eyes immediately, and started to descend onto the couch while unfolding his hands and legs. He started repeating the sentence in his head for a minute. How could he have not thought of it before? There _was_ away to find out if anything was amiss in that memory, and the best part was that he could find out right now if he wanted to. He got off the couch, and made his way toward the middle of the room, glancing toward the entrance to and from the room.

Gohan exhale noisily, "I'm sorry for having to break our agreement Dumbledore, but this is something that I really need to know, and if leaving the school is what it takes to talk with Piccolo, than so be it."

He put his fingers to his head, and as he was using the Instant Transmission technique and his body was fading from sight, he looked toward the fire still burning brightly.

"I just hope that the Gryffindor Tower doesn't burn down while I'm gone." He spoke.

And the next second he was gone, leaving the Common room still glowing with red and orange, and everyone asleep without a thought.

…

Piccolo floated a few feet above the ground, meditating as he always did all the time. It was night for all the Z warriors, and probably everyone in the entire area was asleep with the exception of himself and Vegeta. Both of them rarely slept, since they always trained so they could get stronger and someday actually hope to defeat Gohan.

Ever since Gohan left for his wizard school, Vegeta and (though mostly Vegeta) Piccolo became very restless and out of the ordinary. Piccolo became even more distant from everyone than he already was, with the exception of Mr. Popo, and of course there was his replacement Dende when he asked about advice with his heavenly job and duty. Though no one knew of his intentions to isolation, he was trying to keep his word to Gohan and discover anything knew about the Chamber of Secrets from Kami's memories and doing this had required complete concentration and no distractions from his surroundings, even if they were miniscule. He has always cared for Gohan ever since he began training him years ago, and if he asked for something that both of them knew was important he would see that it would be done thoroughly and fast.

As for Vegeta, he rarely ever came out of the Gravity Room anymore, not that this wasn't normal for him. He demanded that all of his meals were brought to him outside the GR door (the room would be too dangerous for anyone else to step in), and he almost all of the time even slept in the room. He always kept intensifying the gravity, though he would return it to a normal (though still very high) rate for sleeping or resting; everyone guessed that Vegeta must have realized he shouldn't overexert himself if he wants to stay healthy and not end up in Other World for the rest of eternity.

Piccolo snorted. _If only Vegeta realized how much he's changed since he first came to Earth. His attitude hasn't been replaced, that's for sure, but he's gotten a lot smarter and wiser in battle and even socially since Cell was around. He's starting to actually talk to people other than when he wants something, however rarely it happens. And he's even calling me and Gohan by our names now and even more miraculously Bulma when she threatens him to starve for a few weeks. Of course, he would doubt it immediately if anyone told him so, and he'd try to break most of their bones to prove it. The only person I'm sure of he wouldn't do that to would be Gohan, and that's only because he wouldn't have anymore goals in his life if Gohan were gone._

Piccolo was then during the next moment contemplating over everything Gohan and he discussed before he left for his magic school, hoping to help him in his quest to find the Heir. Then, from the darkness the sound of the wind rustling in one spot was heard, and a second later Piccolo sensed something _he_, the former _guardian_ of the planet Earth, hadn't expected. He opened his eyes and turned to the direction the sound had come from, and where the ki he was sensing was. From the darkness, he could make out the dark outline of a person with wild hair, who was a little higher than Piccolo's waist. Piccolo didn't have to guess who this was, only that it was very surprising he'd be here.

"Not that I'm not pleased at this surprise," Piccolo said to the person, "but what are you doing here? It's not like you to break a promise to someone, especially to someone like Dumbledore, who I might add is in a very high position of power in your school, and could have you expelled from that wizard school once he finds out."

"If," The figure in the dark replied, "if Dumbledore finds out, which he won't since you and I are the only ones who know I'm gone, and I know we both won't tell anyone. But this is important; I want to ask you something Piccolo. Something's happened and I couldn't wait to tell you until Easter, because a situation has occurred recently."

"Before we get into why you're here (which I'm sure is important), could you stop lurking in the shadows and let me see you? It's kind of annoying to be talking to someone you can't even see."

The person chuckled, and walked forward from the pitch black darkness so that he was right in front of Piccolo. Gohan was still wearing his wizard robes, and he had on the four star Dragonball around his neck, gleaming in the moonlight. His expression showed humor and slight cheerfulness in it, though his eyes were a different story. They were dark and serious, as though he were once again facing Cell like he did a year ago. Piccolo grew more concerned then, wondering what was going on through his pupil's mind.

"Is this better?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo nodded.

"Good then, because I really needed to talk with you Piccolo. Something happened last night involving the Chamber of Secrets."

Piccolo showed signs of interest, "Really, do tell then."

"I think," Gohan said. Gohan paused for a second then. "I think my friend Hagrid is the Heir of Slytherin."

Piccolo looked slightly taken aback, surprised Gohan thought someone he considered a friend was responsible for the things happening at his school. Gohan then went on to explain the diary, and how Tom Riddle showed him and Harry his memory and how Riddle had caught Hagrid, and described the creature that came out of his box. Piccolo listened intently to Gohan, taking in every word. Piccolo found this very fascinating and knew Gohan would want his opinion on things before he jumped to conclusions.

After he finished Gohan looked into his teacher's eyes, waiting for an answer. Finally, after what seemed like hours but only minutes later, he spoke to Gohan.

"Out of curiosity, has the fact that you saw this memory the diary showed you affect your judgment and thinking at all? Because I believe that you are forgetting key things in the memory that in my opinion are extremely obvious."

"Well then," Gohan said, "why don't you explain them to me then? What did I miss?"

"Well for starters I think you didn't pay very much attention to that memory you were in, or the conversation we had not too far back." Piccolo responded. "We established whatever was attacking your classmates was a snake since you and your friend Harry can only understand and hear the monster. That being the case, why would you think your friend was the Heir if what he had in his box looked nothing like a snake?"

Gohan froze, stunned that he had not realized that earlier. Of course! That would have explained Hagrid being innocent; the thing that he had in that box of his didn't look anything like a snake.

"Of course," Piccolo continued, "because your friends can't and don't know about the monster most likely being a snake, you can't tell them what you've just learned from me." He saw Gohan's reaction and spoke, "I understand that this is very agitating, but until you decide tell them about your Saiyan heritage and about myself and the others, your friends are going to have to be in the dark about this."

Gohan nodded grudgingly, "I understand."

"Besides," Piccolo added, "I told you before your friends are too curious for their own good. You have no idea what they'll do if you tell them."

Gohan grinned, "I have a **very** good idea about what they'd do when they're curious, and it's not a good experience I learned from. But how do you know what they're like, you've never even met them."

"I did a little research on all your friends, incase the occasion called for me to tell you anything important. Your friends did a lot of very impressive things last year when they started at your school. I assume they told you their ordeal?"

"Yep, they told me everything. I thought it was very interesting." Gohan answered.

"As did I," Piccolo responded. "But what did you mean when you said you had a good idea about their curiosity?"

Gohan then went on to explain their snooping the last few weeks, and how they found out about Goku and himself. He also told them of the fight that they had, and now they were all back to the way things were before.

"I should be surprised they found anything about me, but strangely I'm not." Piccolo sighed. "Your dad and my former self always did tend to show off and get people's attention when they were together or not, I guess it's only natural there would be something about him and me."

Gohan grinned, "Especially when you're considered a demon in the magic community."

Piccolo frowned at this, "Yes, well besides that you should also know that this Hagrid couldn't be the Heir anyway."

"So I see that you've improved your ability to down on the world and its history in mere moments since I left. I suppose it's thanks to Kami and the fact you've been training nonstop since Cell?" Piccolo nodded. "But why do you think Hagrid's not the Heir?"

"His wizard father is not related to Slytherin." Piccolo said simply.

"But, could his mother have been related to him?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo paused for a moment, as if questioning if he should explain to the young Saiyan.

"His mother isn't even a wizard."

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "So she was a muggle?"

"Let's just say that you and Hagrid have a lot more in common than you think." Piccolo stated. Seeing the boy's eyes widen, he hastily said, "No, he's not part alien…" he sighed uncomfortably before he spoke again. "He's part giant."

"A GIANT?" Gohan blurted out. He flushed realizing his outburst. "Sorry about that, that just wasn't the kind of response I expected. I guess it makes sense though, seeing as he's so huge." He stopped, trying to think of how to word his next question. "But how is that possible… biologically?"

"Is that even important!" Piccolo asked curtly. "This is why I was hesitant at telling you. Your friend has had to deal with a lot of prejudice and hardships his life, most of them not including his background. Giants are feared greatly in this day by wizards, and if anyone found out of what he is not even Dende will know what could happen. His mother left him and his father when he was very young, so he was taken care of by his father alone, who cared for him very deeply. His father died when he was a child, near your age for that matter. As you probably know, he was expelled from your school in his Third Year when he was accused for opening the Chamber, and was lucky Dumbledore was looking out for him and got him the job as Gamekeeper. You can't tell **anyone** what you've just learned, do you understand Gohan?"

Gohan nodded, his eyes showing many emotions running through him at that moment. He couldn't believe that Hagrid had to go through all of that stuff long ago. Nobody deserved all of that stuff happening to them less than Hagrid. Hagrid was always so cheerful and happy, and he always knew how to cheer him and the others up. Gohan would never tell anyone what he just learned; he would make that a promise. But what amazed him so much was that Piccolo cared and treated this matter so deeply and personally. Gohan though he was the only person who could see Piccolo for what he really was, and this one moment would have convinced anyone to see his point. An uncomfortable silence arose between the two warriors, until Gohan decided to break it.

"So, um… let's change the subject to something a little more comfortable. When you were talking about Harry, Ron, and Hermione it sounded as though you deeply respected them and acted like they were powerful or like my dad. You rarely give out complements to strangers, let alone people that you've never even met. So what gives? Do you really think that they have a lot of potential as wizards and a witch?"

Piccolo nodded, "Wizard wise, they're very incomparable with many of the other kids there. Your friend Hermione Granger has got more brains than anyone in your year, and knows probably more spells and magic history than most of the Third Years there (Gohan scowled when Piccolo didn't mention except for him). Ronald Weasley may be pretty reckless, but he's got a lot of courage and loyalty; combine that with the help of you and the others he could be a powerful ally when you're older. And as for young Harry Potter," he smirked, "He's very similar to… well you in a way. Clever, brave, strategic, selfless, he may not be as smart as you and Granger but he picks things up quick, and loyal. Not to mention the things that not even he knows about himself, the things that make him what he is today."

Gohan looked confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"Sorry, but that is something I definitely will not tell you. Please respect my wishes and don't read my thoughts, this is something that I ask you as a friend." As Gohan nodded in understanding, he added while smirking, "You might want to watch out for them grade-wise kid. I wouldn't be surprised if they were even better than you at magic, seeing as they've had more experience and skill longer than you."

Gohan was going to argue, and say something that he hadn't told anyone, but stopped. There was something he was doing while he was at school, besides training his body, but he never mentioned it to a **soul**, not even Harry or the others. It was a different sort of perfecting and practicing something. He got the idea after his first few lessons, wondering who came up with the spells and potions he was learning. He assumed it couldn't be that hard, and started trying to do it on his own.

He was interrupted from his thoughts and ponderings by Piccolo, noticing that his young friend was thinking about something, and was interested in what it was.

"What's wrong? You never hesitate to try and argue when I question your abilities at anything you do. Is something the matter?" Piccolo inquired.

Gohan was silent for a few seconds, staring out into the glowing stars and the black sky that illuminated the Lookout.

Finally he spoke, "If I tell you something, you promise not to tell anyone? I'm not sure we're allowed at my school, and I'm sure my mom wouldn't approve of it if I told her that. And Vegeta would probably jump at the chance to get me back for Christmas (he said that last part with a small smile growing on his face)."

"Seeing as how I'm trusting you to keep secrets that could endanger the welfare of others, I suppose you can trust me to do the same." He grinned, "So, what secrets does the son of Goku have to tell his hated enemy?"

Gohan smiled slightly; glad to see Piccolo's humor was still with him tonight.

"You see, ever since school started I was always curious as to how all of these spells, jinxes, charms, and curses were created. You know, the incantations used and the wand gestures and stuff that I learned."

Piccolo nodded, "I could have told you that. The incantations are Latin based since it was the first ever sophisticated language used world-wide. They mainly used wand gestures because they could make it a little more complicated so that they would be able to concentrate on the given spell further."

"I know that, I asked my Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall that." Gohan answered back. "But then I wondered how hard it would be to make some of my own. Since not all kinds of them are used on everything, I assumed I could create some of my own that could be used in certain situations."

"I'm afraid you're not giving me enough details to go on. So you decided to make your own what?"

"…. My own spells."

Piccolo's eyes widened, this was something he **really** hadn't expected.

"Really?" Piccolo said; his voice was mixed with impressments and astonishment. "I must say that I find that very impressive. So you actually made some of your own spells?"

"Well, I've made a few, but none of them are very complicated." Gohan admitted. "Since I'm only a Second Year at Hogwarts, I couldn't exactly make them advanced. But I don't want you to think I'm bragging."

"Don't worry," Piccolo replied, "I don't. And don't sell yourself short kid. Very few adult wizards have the capability to create spells these days, let alone a twelve year old. Most of the spells out and about you'll find out about have been around for hundreds, maybe thousands of years. In fact, the last person to have created some new spells with good results was some kid in his Sixth Year about 20 years ago (_give you one guess who_). So what kinds have you made? Could you show me what you've come up with?"

"I can't," Gohan explained, "The Ministry of Magic tracks all underage wizards and if they use magic they can get expelled from school."

Piccolo sighed, "I believe you're forgetting where your feet are standing. The Lookout is so far above the Earth, and if you add the fact that this place has its own Ancient Magic surrounding it, I doubt anyone would notice from England."

Gohan nodded, agreeing to what Piccolo requested. He whipped out his wand from his robes and pointed it to nowhere in particular.

"Could you give me some light?"

Piccolo's only response was raising his hand, and let an orb of yellow energy flow above his palm, brightening up the sanctuary's surroundings. He released it, and allowed it float above their heads between them.

Gohan raised his wand, and shouted, "_Caligo Obscurus_!"

A jet of what looked like pure black mist erupted from the tip of his wand, expanding in all directions of the area of the Lookout. It came over Piccolo and Gohan with ease, and then within a few seconds the whole Lookout was encoded with a black cloud that no light could penetrate. Gohan and Piccolo could still feel that the energy ball was their, but except for darkness they could see nothing.

From the darkness Piccolo stated, "Very impressive. So it produces this… mist that blocks out all light outside the cloud and extinguishes the light within it as well I assume? That makes it so that your opponent can't see what they are going to hit and giving you an advantage, despite the fact that you would be as blind also. Nevertheless it's a very clever and simple spell; I'm very amazed at the creativity."

"Yep," Gohan's voice came from the darkness, "this was one of my first ones; I got it finished about a month ago when the Common Room was empty. It also makes it so that no lights at all can be seen from inside. So even if Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan or a wizard used a spell that brings light, it won't make it any brighter. But it will only last as long as how powerful the wizard who uses it makes the charm. I thought it would be good for if you were in a wizard duel, or even if you were in a fight like you, me and Vegeta. You'd use the charm and lower your ki so that you would be practically invisible. It's also good if you want to make a quick escape like if we fought Cell again or something. The only problem is if they can hear you, then you're a goner."

"So how do you get rid of it quickly? I'm pretty sure that it'll be around here for a while seeing as how powerful a wizard you are (if Piccolo could see, Gohan would be flushing slightly with embarrassment), so is there a way you can get rid of it now?"

Gohan nodded, "_Finite Incantatem_!"

Suddenly, the darkness dispersed, evaporating into the sky and allowing the orb to shine brightly and the stars and moon to shine their pale glow as well. Piccolo and Gohan rubbed their eyes a little from the immense amount of light that had been brought back.

Piccolo sent another energy blast at the first one, destroying them both and making the sky less bright once more.

"Nice spell. Did you create that one as well?"

Gohan shook his head, "No, I learned that one from watching one of my least favorite teachers use it during the Duel Club."

"Got enough time for one more?" Piccolo asked.

"Can't. I told the others (Harry, Ron, and Hermione) that I'd be in bed soon, and I left the fireplace lit in the Common Room. If I'm not back soon, I'm pretty sure that Harry and Ron will be up looking for me."

"Well I guess you should be going. Nice talking with you kid, take care of yourself."

"Thanks for speaking with me Piccolo, I feel a lot better now. See you later."

"Later."

And then, as fast as Gohan had appeared at the Lookout to talk with his mentor, he was gone, returning back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

…

As the Eater holidays came, Gohan soon realized that many things had changed over the last few months. Many people had begun to act more regular toward Harry and Gohan; one of the most particular ones was Ernie Macmillan. Also, Harry and the others never once brought up what they had learned from their snooping to Gohan's delight. All four of the kids were as content as could be at the moment, with no attacks happening for quite some time. Gohan was even more pleased than usual since his chat with Piccolo, who eased his mind as well as encouraged him with his spells. Also, Professor Sprout informed them all that once the Mandrakes were fully matured (which would be soon), they would be able to revive the people that had been petrified.

Gohan was also given the option of staying at Hogwarts instead of going back home. Gohan had written to his mom (and got sent by a particular divine being) and told her that Second Years had to choose new subjects for the rest of the school year, until they reached their Sixth Year and had the option to drop any of their subjects. He even sent her a list of the subjects that he could take so that he could have her opinion as well as his friends at schools. Since Chi-Chi took his education very seriously, she wrote back and said that she wouldn't mind waiting until the school year ends to see her boy if Gohan had to use the time and decide what he should take. She also told him that she didn't care what he took (seeing as she didn't know what more than half the subjects meant) the next year, just as long as he enjoyed what he took and got good grades in it. Gohan couldn't blame her; he didn't even know what he should take and would have liked some other's opinion, not that he needed any.

Apparently, Chi-Chi had shown her letter and the list to the whole gang when they had a reunion at Capsule Corp., and many of them were interested in what the classes were. After persuading Piccolo to tell them what the classes meant, they all sent letters (by Dende again) to ask how he was and tell how they were doing and express what they thought of the classes. Practically all of them turned down all of the boring ones (Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, etc.), and had their own opinions on what they thought was cool. Gohan had immediately decided on doing Care of Magical Creatures seeing as he was practically good with all animals and had fun with them, and he was sure his dad would have liked that class. But for the last class he decided to go with Divination, seeing as Harry and the others were going with it as well and he could ask for help if he needed any (which we all know me will). He only wished he could give up Defense Against the Dark Arts; he hasn't had a very good impression on the subject since Lockhart was teaching it.

Gohan had been watching Harry train with the Gryffindor Quidditch team for their final match against Hufflepuff, and had begun to leave as they ended their practice. Gohan then spent some time in the Great Hall, going over his homework for Potions so that Snape wouldn't have any reason for giving him a bad grade. He didn't have to, seeing as he knew his essay was flawless, but Snape had it in for him ever since Gohan kept on proving that he was a know it all who didn't show off (unlike Hermione, who jumped at the chance to answer a question, an answer Snape ignored or insulted).

"Okay there's no way Snape can fail me for this, I guess that itch on his back to make me look stupid will have to wait a little longer. Now to just go back to the Common Room and drop it off for tomorrow and I'm through with homework tonight."

Gohan made his way down the hall, feeling pretty cheerful at the moment. So far, the rest of his school year was pretty good for the last few months. With the exception of his feud with the others everything was fine. And then he made his way through the Portrait and up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. As he opened the door he saw Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron, and Harry standing in the middle of the room. It looked as though someone in the room had just powered up; papers were everywhere, drawers were open, clothes were everywhere, it was a mess. And the strange part was, from what he saw Gohan knew most of the stuff on the ground was Harry's! Everyone looked to Gohan as he walked slowly towards them, surprised someone new had arrived.

"Umm, so what did you guys take during this party while I was gone?" As he saw the glare Harry and Ron gave him, he added, "So seriously, what the heck happened in here you guys?"

"I came in here and saw all this stuff lying around, and then I met Harry and brought him up here to see. The rest of the guys just showed up." Neville replied, his round faced bursting with pink from exhaustion.

"Well, is anything missing?"

"I don't think so." Harry answered but his eyes told a different story. They showed panic and worry, something that Harry rarely had unless it was serious (well that's obvious).

"It looks like someone's been looking for something," Gohan observed, "Is there anything gone?"

Harry walked over to Gohan, and stood next to him so that he could say something without others (except Ron) in the room to hear.

"The diary's gone." Harry muttered.

"What!" Gohan said in a loud whisper.

Suddenly Harry stalked out of the dormitory, and Ron and Gohan followed immediately. Gohan saw that the Common Room had filled with some people in the time that he had been in the dormitory, and one of the people was Hermione, who was sitting alone reading a book titled _Ancient Runes Made Easy_. Gohan assumed that Harry was going to tell Hermione the diary was gone, and apparently he was right. When he finished revealing what they found out, she looked horrified at the information she heard.

"But-only a Gryffindor could have stolen-nobody else knows our password"-

"Exactly." Harry said, his eyes showing anxiety.

"This bad, Gohan stated, who knew from experience what this would mean, "This is a sign guys. Now that the diary's gone, we know that someone knew we had it. It's probably only a matter of time until the attacks start again."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gohan retorted, his face serious and in concentration. "It all makes sense now. The attacks stopped right near the time that we found the diary, so that means that whoever the Heir is **had** the diary the whole time."

"Of course." Hermione said, understanding what he was meaning. "That's probably why the attacks stopped; if they knew how the diary worked and what Riddle did to it, than it would be incredibly risky to continue doing it while it was out in the unknown."

Gohan nodded, "And that's bad for them since it would be really incriminating if the diary wound up in the hands of someone who'd turn it in. They must have seen me or Harry with the book, and then figured out it would be eventual until Riddle told us."

"But does that mean it's a Gryffindor who's doing this, seeing as they knew our password?" Harry stated.

Gohan didn't answer his question; he just kept thinking and thinking about something that just occurred to him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I just thought of something," Gohan uttered, "what about when we found the diary? Didn't Myrtle say someone threw it away?"

"Yeah, but is that anything important?" Ron replied.

"No." Gohan supposed distantly, "No, I suppose it doesn't."

But in his mind, he thought this was very important news. If someone threw the diary away, than that meant there were two reasons for doing this. One theory was that someone else found the diary, talked to Riddle (or just thought it for a piece of trash) and realized who would come after it and tossed it away as quickly as possible. But that seemed a little too random; surely they would have turned the diary in if they knew what it contained, if they knew what Riddle knew and was. But, there was another circumstance, one that seemed **really** suspicious. What if the Heir **him/herself** had actually thrown away the book? What if they had gotten rid of it on purpose? But what would they have to gain from doing that? There was actually more to loose if they did that than keeping it.

Gohan shook his head, _This is getting really confusing._

…...

The next day, the sun shown brightly into the Great Hall as people were eating their breakfast, excited and talkative over the final match of the Quidditch season. Many of the Gryffindors around them (Harry, Hermione, and Ron included) were so psyched over the final match that they even disregarded Gohan's eating habits for the day. Gohan gave his own encouragement to Harry and the others in many levels; he wanted to see his first final match as a win for Gryffindor. Wood was droning on and on about how they should plan for the match and giving the players tips for when they were on the field, which was getting quite annoying to those on and not on the team.

But the thought that whoever stole the diary may be sitting near Gohan was overwhelming, even in the cheerful conditions then. They couldn't tell anyone that a Gryffindor (if it was one) stole from Harry since they would have had to explain what was so important about it, and that would result in Hagrid probably going off to that prison Malfoy mentioned on Christmas. Harry told them that he had to get his Quidditch things ready, so Gohan and the others agreed to go up with him and encourage him some more. They made their way out of the Great Hall and got to the entrance within minutes. But then, something Gohan had prayed to Dende would never occur while he was at Hogwarts happened again.

"_Kill this time…let me rip… tear…_"

Gohan and Harry stopped immediately; fear the reigning emotion on their face. They turned to each other, as if they knew what the other was going to say.

"The voice is back!" Harry shouted as a reaction, looking over his shoulder nervously. "I just heard it again, you did too right Gohan?"

Gohan nodded gravely, "Unfortunately. And you heard what it said this occasion right? _Kill this time_?"

Harry nodded too, and Ron and Hermione just looked as if they had no clue what they were talking about; even though that's true, they both looked nervous and wide eyed. Suddenly, Hermione gave a small, shrill yelp of recognition and slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Gohan, Harry-I think I finally understand something! I need to go to the library now!"

And with that, she ran out and headed towards the library at top speed. Gohan and the other boys watched her as she made her way down the hall.

"What the heck does she understand?" Gohan asked.

"A lot more than I do, I can tell you that much." Ron muttered, as if this wasn't very important at the moment.

"But why is she going to the library? It isn't like her at all to miss a match that's extremely important to Gryffindor."

"It is if you're Hermione." Ron said wearily. "That girl goes to the library for every little thing. I'm sure that she has a bed there if she needs to do research for a project."

Gohan's eyes widened in surprise; Hermione had realized whatever it is she did right after Harry and him had distinguished they had heard the voice again. What if she figured out the monster was a snake like Gohan and Piccolo had!

"Come on," Ron's voice broke this thought. "You need to get moving Harry. It's almost eleven, the match."

And so they made their way to the Gryffindor Tower so Harry could get his Nimbus, and then they attached themselves to the number of people that were also making their way down to the Quidditch field. Gohan and Ron went out to the bleachers while Harry was going to be with the rest of his team. Gohan still couldn't forget the voice, though did his best as he joined the applause that met the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams as Madam Hooch released the balls into the air. But then Gohan noticed that Professor McGonagall was making her way onto the field with what looked like a megaphone in hand.

He heard her shout, "This match has been cancelled!" Gohan saw Wood shouting at her, but she ignored it. "All students are to report to their House Common Rooms, where your Heads of Houses will give you all further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

Gohan was disappointed, though curious. Why would Professor McGonagall, who from what he heard wanted to win as badly as anyone else, cancel the match so suddenly?

And then it hit him; the color in his face drained as he remembered the voice: _Kill this time_. He immediately looked for ki signals that were like Colin and the others, anyone that felt like they were there yet not there. And then, he found two of them; they were both in the Hospital Wing (he knew from where Madam Pomfrey's ki was). He immediately ran down to the Quidditch field, and Ron followed him suite. He made his way to where Harry and Professor McGonagall were. They were making there way up to the castle, and he saw that Harry looked as pale as Professor McGonagall was. Gohan was sure that she would tell him and Ron to leave her and Harry alone, but to his surprise she didn't say anything to send them away.

"Yes. I think you two should also come with us Weasley, Son." She spoke softly.

She led them to the Hospital Wing, where all three boys had confused looks on their faces. Why was she taking them to the Hospital Wing? Gohan respected his teacher enough to not read her mind though it was very tempting. As they entered the room, they saw Madam Pomfrey over on the other side.

"This will come as a shock," Professor McGonagall said to them, "But there has been another attack (Gohan mentally thought, _I knew it_), another double attack."

As they got closer, they saw Madam Pomfrey tending to the Prefect girl that they had seen when they used the Polyjuice potion, the 5th year Ravenclaw girl. And next to her, her expression filled with shock and horror, was-

"_**Hermione**_!" All three boys groaned, shocked to see their **friend** like this. Her eyes were like glass, vacant and empty.

"They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall tenderly, "Would any of you happen to know what this is about? It was found on the floor next to her (Hermione of course)."

They all shook their heads distractingly, still staring at their friend.

"I shall escort you all back to the Gryffindor Tower," Professor McGonagall replied heavily, "I need to tell the other students about this all the same."

Later Professor McGonagall told all of the Gryffindors the rules from here on in, but only one person was not listening to her. Gohan was in the back of the crowd, he had his eyes closed to stop tears from leaking out. His hands were clenched into fists, his nails digging into the skin of his palms.

_How could I have been so STUPID! I knew what the monster was, I knew it was going to attack, and I knew people were at risk! I should have warned her to be careful, I should have done something. This is my entire fault, I let another person down, and this is just like Cell all over again!_

Suddenly, a hand tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around with such speed the person was almost knocked off their feet. He saw Ron being held up by Harry, who both looked startled at the response.

"Sorry," Gohan smiled slightly, "I do that when people surprise me. What's up?"

"We've been thinking about going down and visiting Hagrid. They'll be bound to go to him now and we need to talk to him. if he did set the monster loose he'll know where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is." Ron said.

Gohan (who had to swallow his pride to not mention anything he learned about Hagrid being innocent) nodded, "That's a good idea, but how will we get out? Didn't McGonagall say we have to stay in the Common Room unless we're in class?"

"I think," Harry muttered, "It's about time I got out my dad's old cloak again."

Ron nodded in support, but Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Your dad's what now?"

…...

Summer had just arrived, and Gohan couldn't believe what had happened over the last few weeks. He found out about an Invisibility Cloak, saw Hagrid leave for Azkaban, met the Minister of Magic (though he didn't know), and to his displeasure saw Lucius Malfoy again. When he and the others had went to see Hagrid under the cloak they were almost caught by Malfoy (Lucius), Dumbledore, and the Minister of Magic (who he learned from Ron was Cornelius Fudge). Gohan thought it was pretty uncomfortable under the cloak, and would have used the Micro Band had he not forgot it in his dresser. What was even worse was that Dumbledore had to leave Hogwarts because of Malfoy, and now the school may as well have lined up all the muggle-borns in front of the Chamber of Secrets. Hagrid had hinted as he left to "follow the spiders", but that didn't help much seeing as they had somehow vanished from the castle.

Everyone seemed to be on edge for the rest of the time, with the exception of Malfoy of course. He seemed to be strutting more than usual around the castle, as though he was protected by an invisible force. Gohan had no doubt it was because his father had gotten rid of Dumbledore, and add the fact that he kept saying to Snape that he should be Headmaster and that his father could help. When Malfoy kept kissing up to Snape (who seemed to be absorbing it all up), neither of them seemed to notice Seamus pretending to vomit in his cauldron, and Gohan whisper to Harry, "If you have any kindness in you and value our friendship, drown me in your cauldron now. I promise you I won't fight back."

Then as Snape walked away, Malfoy said something that got on the nerves of practically every Gryffindor within earshot of him.

"I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now. Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger, though maybe if we're lucky Son will be dead by dinner."

The bell rang then, and it's lucky for him that he was already out the door and that Gohan could care less about his comment to him. Ron had tried to strangle him but nobody seemed to notice since it looked as though he was trying to grab his books and bag. Ron threatened to kill him with his hands, but Gohan stopped him further.

"Don't bother," He claimed softly, "I'll get him for that crack about Hermione later, but don't worry about me. I've taken better remarks before without care."

During Herbology, Ernie Macmillan came up and apologized to Gohan and Harry. He said that he realized it couldn't have been them, Hermione was their friend after all. A few minutes into a conversation about Malfoy and the Heir, Gohan noticed something. A few large spiders were making their way on the other side of the window, moving in a straight line walking strangely. Harry noticed this to, and met eye contact with Gohan. He nodded, and hit Ron with pruning shears.

"Ouch! What's your problem"-

Gohan and Harry pointed to the spiders, all three of them following their advancement.

Ron asked, "That's all good, but how the heck can we follow them-"

He was cut off again when Gohan nudged him, gesturing slightly to Hannah and Ernie who were listening to them. Gohan's vision was a lot better than humans since his are more developed through training, and he saw them head toward what appeared to be the Forbidden Forest.

Gohan said, "They're heading into the Forbidden Forest."

At this, Ron looked as though he ate a particularly nasty piece of food. Professor Sprout took them all over to Defense Against the Dark Arts class after the lesson, and Harry and the other boys were in the back of the group.

"We'll have to use the Invisibility Cloak again," Harry said to them. "We'll take Fang too. He's used to the forest with Hagrid, he may be able to help us."

"The cloak is nice and all, but it'll be better if only the two of you use it. I can use the Micro Band and stay on your shoulders."

Ron protested to this, but eventually Gohan and Harry convinced him that it would be alright. But Defense Against the Dark Arts didn't help his mood very much though. Lockhart was being his original dim-witted self and kept talking about Hagrid doing the stuff and annoying everyone. Gohan had to contain his anger and not tell him off about Hagrid. He talked to them all as if he was talking to a couple of toddlers, and this didn't help his popularity. Harry wrote to Gohan and Ron, telling them that they would go into the Forbidden Forest tonight, to their (or should I say Gohan's) delight. When they were in the Common Room at six (in the evening) and were much more crowded than usual seeing as McGonagall's rule was still in effect. And it wouldn't get any emptier until around past midnight when everyone usually left. Gohan, Harry, and Ron played Exploding Snap with Fred and George while Ginny watched, and Gohan entertained most of the Gryffindors by calling for the Flying Nimbus (it could go into the building because it's a cloud for god's sake) and demonstrated using it and flying around the room. he let the occasional person ride it, and also demonstrated ki again to pass the time. Gohan and the others waited patiently until they finally heard the dormitory doors close, and then they sprung into action finally.

Gohan activated the Micro Band, and used it to shrink to maybe five or six inches, since he didn't need to be that small. Then they threw the Invisibility Cloak over themselves and climbed through the portrait hole. As usual, it was very hard to navigate through the castle unseen, and occasionally Gohan had to send an energy blast (though small it had as much power as a regular one) to distract a teacher. But they eventually got to the gates and headed toward the Forbidden Forest, and at that point Gohan returned to normal size. Ron tried to persuade them to go back, but Gohan dragged him to the edge of the forest.

They then got Fang (who was really happy to see them), got him on his leash and then headed back to the boundary from the forest. Gohan and Harry used 'Lumos' to light up their wands to give them light. It took a minute to let Ron mutter up courage to get going.

"Alright, let's do this."

And so they started walking, following the occasional spiders they saw cross their path deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Forest. With Ron whimpering sometimes, and Fang barking at the darkness it was a pretty boring walk for Harry and Gohan. Gohan looked up at some point during their trip into the forest and noticed that there was no moon out tonight. Gohan gave a sigh of relief.

_At least I don't have to worry about accidentally looking up at the moon tonight. Even though I can control myself now, I can't stop from transforming if I look at it, and that would be a problem._

Maybe half an hour or so went by then, and all four companions were tired and sore from walking so long. Until suddenly, Fang had started barking uncontrollably, his bark echoing throughout the dark corners of the forest. Apparently they encountered the Weasley's car again, and after a few they went deeper into the forest, but by that time they had lost the trail of the spiders. But then, suddenly, Ron gave a cry and Fang howled and barked. Harry and Gohan turned around, and saw something's carrying Ron and Fang. Suddenly, Gohan felt something pick him up too, and what he saw he couldn't believe. He saw an eight legged (two of which were holding him) thing with fuzz all over it carrying him, with pincers and many eyes. It was a large spider that was carrying them There was also other of them, one carrying fang, Ron, and Harry as well. They were all taking them into the forest, which was where they wanted to go.

Gohan snorted. _This is pathetic. I could get of this if I wanted to, but this definitely beats walking the whole way. I'll just let them take us where they want to, maybe then we'll get some answers for once._

It felt like another half-hour until they arrived, and what Gohan saw stunned him. they were in a hollow, cleared of most of the trees. But what was in the hollow was amazing; there were maybe hundreds and hundreds of spiders there all looking down on them with there eyes. The spiders carrying the others dropped them, all of them landing in the dirt, picking them up. Gohan's spider dropped him too, though he landed on his feet, glaring at the spider.

"You could have warned me first."

Gohan looked at Harry and Ron for their reactions. Harry seemed nervous, though he remained calm and collected. Ron was another story though; his eyes were wide with fear, and his mouth looked as though he was giving a silent scream. Gohan moved toward them, and Harry moved to Ron since he wouldn't be moving any time soon.

Gohan heard the spider that dropped Harry clicking with his pincers, though he was sure he was also saying "Aragog! Aragog!" And then, suddenly from the middle of the group, a humongous gray spider the size of an elephant crawled forward, with eight huge eyes looking in many directions around them. Gohan could tell he couldn't see anything by the way his eyes moved. He was blind. Its head was cream-like white all over his head.

"What is it?" It clicked fast.

"Men." The smaller one responded.

"Is it Hagrid?" Aragog asked.

"Strangers." The smaller one replied.

"Kill them." Aragog clicked agitatedly, "I was sleeping."

As the spiders had begun to surround them, Gohan leapt forward and powered up slightly, his white aura flashing threateningly. The spiders closest stumbled back, and the others figured out that they should keep a distance for the moment.

"Nobody will be hurt unless I say so, so back away or be dead." Gohan shouted unflinchingly.

"I didn't know you could do that. How can you?" Harry whispered, looking at his aura.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. This is just my ki when I'm angry." Gohan answered back, never keeping his eyes off the spiders. He then powered down, leaving the only lights left their wands.

The spiders then clicked furiously, as though trying to figure out what happened.

"Sorry about that, but we need your help. We're friends of Hagrid's." Harry shouted, now feeling as though he wanted to leave right now.

The spiders began to click continuously again, and then Aragog paused before speaking.

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before." He said slowly.

"Hagrid's in trouble." Said Harry, breathing short breathes. "That's why we came here."

"In trouble?" the huge spider asked, and Gohan and Harry thought there was concern in his tone and clicking. "But why has he sent you?"

"Hagrid has been sent to the wizard prison Azkaban. They believe he is setting a monster loose on students there." Gohan shouted, eyeing his surroundings. He was taught to never let your guard down for anything, and this was not a situation in which to be defenseless.

Gohan heard Aragog clicking furiously now, and then all of the other spiders followed his lead. Ron and Fang were still quiet as this kept on going; apparently they didn't want any part in this anymore. It was as though they were all clicking to each other, but Gohan could not tell whether they were good or bad things they were saying.

"That was years ago though," Aragog said nervously. "Many years ago, I remember it all clearly. That is why Hagrid was forced to leave the school. They thought that _I _was that very monster dwelling in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. All of them believed Hagrid opened the Chamber and set me free." There was slight amusement in his voice in the last sentence.

"So… you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets then?" Harry questioned uneasily.

Then, Aragog went into a fret and described how he came here to Hogwarts, and how Hagrid cared for him all of his life and found him a mate (and of course how many children he has now). He described how the girl was found in a bathroom when she died, and Hagrid protected him when they blamed Aragog.

Gohan then thought of something.

"But, do you know what the monster in the Chamber is, Aragog?" Gohan asked tentatively. "Because it is back again, and more people are being attacked now-"

It was as if a storm had just appeared. All of the spiders began clicking and moving uncontrollably, speaking to one another and Aragog. Their legs shifted in their places, it was as if a sea of black began roaring.

Finally, Aragog answered.

"The thing that lives in the castle," Aragog said, "is an ancient creature that we spiders fear above all other things. I remember well how much I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving in the castle."

"What is it?" Harry and Gohan asked in unison.

This was a wrong question, because the next thing they knew there was evens more clicking and moving and it was even louder than before. And they were all closing in around the boys.

"We do not speak of it!" Aragog roared ferociously. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of what that dreaded creature lurking in the school was, however many, many times he would have asked me."

"That's just stupid." Gohan muttered to Harry, though he did not want to hear it.

Gohan felt that this was as much information that they would get from these spineless creatures, and if they stayed any longer they would most likely end up as their dinner. He saw Harry and Ron wanting to leave now as well, seeing as the spiders were getting closer and closer to them. Aragog must have not wanted to talk anymore because as he backed away his friends seemed to get closer every inch to them.

"We'll just go then." Harry yelled to Aragog, hearing the clicking get closer.

"Thank you for talking with us, but Harry's right! We should get going now!" Gohan shouted also.

"Go?" Aragog spoke slowly?" I think not…."

"What do you mean?" Gohan demanded with anger as Harry said "But-but-!"

"My sons and daughters will not harm Hagrid when I command. However, I can't deny them fresh meat, when it wanders willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid."

Gohan and Harry turned around, seeing that several feet away was an immense wall of spiders clicking, with gleams in their beady black eyes. Gohan and Harry knew they were outnumbered even if they used magic, but Gohan was having a conflict in his head; should he risk his secret or die right here and now? Luckily he was saved from having to answer that question, because right at that moment the Weasley's car burst into the hollow with its headlights glaring into the black eyes of the arachnids. It knocked many spiders over on their backs, and rammed many to the sides. The car stopped in front of the boys and the doors flew open.

"Get Fang!" Gohan shouted to Harry, getting in the front of the car. Harry grabbed the dog by the collar and jumped into the passenger side while throwing the howling dog into the back seat, where Ron had just flopped into. Gohan slammed on the accelerator at that moment, ramming into spiders that had crossed in front of it. they sped for maybe thirty seconds, gaining more time over the following spiders; but then Gohan lost control of the wheel.

"Oh man!" He groaned, seeing what he was going to run into: a very huge boulder and rock formation that he had trained at many times before. He was driving into the very field where he trained many times before.

"I have no idea whether this is irony or poetic justice, but I do know it's not good!" Gohan yelled as they were seconds from flying into it. Harry had no idea what he was talking about, but then he realized Gohan couldn't control the car.

"Assume crash positions!" Harry shouted as they crashed into the rocks.

CRASH! SLAM! BANG! The car slammed into the rocks, being damaged in so many ways. The windows cracked even more than they were, there were several more dents in it, and a large portion of the bumper was off now. The hood was also completely torn off, and steam rose from the engine into the night sky.

Gohan looked around to his friends, "You guys alright?"

Harry gave a tired grin and gave a thumb up, "Let's go again."

"Er-, guys?" Ron said. "I know we're alright now, but what about in a few seconds when we're eaten by those eight legged freaks!"

They both turned to what Ron was talking about, and saw that hundreds and hundreds of spiders were now crawling all over things and heading toward them.

"Damn, these little creepy-crawlys don't know when to give up!" Gohan growled. "OUT OF THE CAR!"

"You don't need to tell me." Harry added.

Ron and Fang hopped out with the Harry and Gohan, and they started climbing onto the biggest rock formation there looking out to see the spiders getting closer and closer to them.

Gohan closed his eyes. _There's no other way. I need to kill all of these things now and fast, and the only certain way to do it isn't an option. It's not out tonight, there's no way-_

Gohan opened his eyes in realization. There WAS a way he could do it, but the question was, could he trust Ron and Harry.

"Guys," Gohan started, "I have an idea that can help us. But before I do it, do you guys trust me no matter what?"

"WHAT?" The both of them shouted.

"Do you trust me?" Gohan repeated. "Guys, I'll explain everything later, I PROMISE, but I need to know right now: DO YOU TRUST ME?"

They were silent. **"YES OR NO! NOW! **Gohan yelled as the spiders started crawling over the car, they then started crawling over the rocks toward them.

"**YES!"** Harry and Ron shouted

Gohan smiled, "Alright, now stand back."

Gohan brought his hands together, and held them palm open facing each other. Suddenly, a white/ silver orb began to grow in his hands, both of the boys watched in awe as he released it into the sky. As it hit the night sky, an explosion was heard, and they all saw a huge bright orb glowing bright with power in the heavens.

Gohan looked to his friends, grinning, "I've gotta thank Vegeta for teaching me this on Christmas when I see him. Get ready guys."

Gohan then jumped behind the rock, and looked into the orb deeply, intently. Harry and Ron had no idea what he was doing for several seconds, until they saw his eyes. They became bloodshot, almost inhuman. His body began to be compulsive, expanding dramatically slowly. Fur began to grow from his body, and then they saw that the belt he usually have on… was actually a tail! His face began to change, he was growing a snout, and he began to growl and howl uncontrollably. He started to grow, and grow, and grow until he was near over a hundred feet tall and have brown fur all over and his clothes rip off. In their friends place, stood a gigantic ape-like monster!

It roared in anger, frightening the boys as well as the spiders. Suddenly, it opened its mouth, and then sent a beam of light from it right at a pile of spiders! The beam made contact, created a huge explosion and completely obliterated at least a fifth of the spiders! He shot another, and more of them began to be destroyed under its wrath! The rest of them began to retreat, but the ape did not stop. To prove his point, he sent more beams of light into the sky, and a few more at some of the spiders until they were completely gone. The creature than slowly turned its head down to the two frightened boys and dog.

"Harry" Ron shouted, "That's the thing me and Hermione saw a while ago! That's IT!"

"…..Gohan?" Harry asked cautiously.

The creature nodded, and grunted. It then looked back to the orb in the sky, and sent several beams from its mouth directly at the orb! They caused the orb in the sky to have exploded, sending white sparks raining down from the clouds and stars. And then, the creature started to shrink, and as it did it became more human, and less furry. A minute later, they were staring at a fully naked (though he was crouched down) Gohan, with a brown tail wiggling freely from behind. He got up slowly, as if very dizzily.

"Hm," Gohan said, examining him, "Good thing the artificial moon can be destroyed by powerful energy blasts, otherwise I would have had to stay ape all night. I didn't know what would happen had I done that, but good thing it worked though."

Gohan saw the expressions on his friend's faces. "Um, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do huh? But before I explain, can you guys get me some clothes, it's kinda cold here."


	23. The Truth is Finally Revealed

_Chapter 23: The Truth is Finally Revealed_

Gohan shivered; it was probably a little more than fifty degrees out here, and he no longer had the fur on his body to keep him warm. He found a few huge leaves several feet from him, and decided that Harry and Ron probably would like him covered up by now. He grabbed them, and used his tail as a belt to keep the leaves covering his lower half. By this time the car had regained its control of itself again and started up once more, the roar of the engine making Harry and Ron jump with a start. The car stormed back into the darkest corners of the forest, the engine could be heard for minutes and the form of the car slowly disappearing in the darkness. Gohan smiled; apparently that car still had an attitude problem.

It was until he heard gasping of breath that he finally remembered and noticed that Harry and Ron were still there, apparently he forgot for a second that he had spoken to them earlier. He looked at his friend's expressions, which were an amusing combination of fear, astonishment, and curiosity.

"I guess I should have thrown my clothes off before I went ape huh?" He joked. "But I couldn't waste any time seeing as those annoyances were closing in on you guys fast." He then had a frown on his face, "The next time I see Hagrid, I think I'll have a talk with him about his opinions on morals of carnivorous creatures. Follow the spiders, honestly."

They didn't respond, still frozen in the same spot, looking down on him.

Gohan sighed, "I suppose this isn't the best time to be joking around. Let's go back up to the Dormitory now that we're done here, I need to get some clothes out of my-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Ron blurted out. "You expect us to ignore the fact that YOU'RE the monster (at that remark, Gohan frowned) that was making a racket here before, and that you have a TAIL and you shot those- those things out of your mouth!"

"They are actually beams of very powerful energy released from my mouth that I can only do while in that form (from the mouth)," Gohan replied calmly, "And no I don't expect you to forget what I did. I promised you that I would explain everything after we were through, and that's a promise that I intend to keep. I'm merely suggesting that we do it in a place where I am fully clothed, we are all warm, and there is no chance that the remaining spiders will come back for retaliation."

Harry and Ron cast each other nervous looks; they didn't want to be here if the spiders came back with even more of their family, not after what Gohan did to probably aggravate them so much.

"Good point," Harry said, as Gohan jumped onto the rock and joined them by their sides, "But it'll take us at least an hour to get back to the castle; we didn't go this way before and we have no idea where we are."

"I do." Gohan stated, "We're about three fourths of a mile maybe from the spiders, and about an hour and a half walk from the castle. But I can get us back to the castle fast."

He signaled for them to come closer with his hand, Ron and Harry responded by walking slowly toward their friend. He tapped his shoulders for them to notice them for what he would say next.

"Alright guys, now each of you hold on to one of my shoulders, and don't let go."

They did as he said, and Gohan raised his left hand. As he was putting his index and middle finger on his forehead, Harry asked him something.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Who do you think left this place as the mess it is now?" Gohan retorted coolly.

Both boys' eyes widened as they heard this, and then in the next instant they were disappearing from sight, only to end up in the Gryffindor common room. Gohan brought his hand down now, and started walking towards the boy's dormitory while Harry and Ron were looking from him to the rest of the room, clearly puzzled at how they arrived here. And then as he reached the door, Gohan paused, and turned to face his two friends.

"Just wait out here for a few minutes, I need to get dressed. Once I am, I'll explain everything to you guys."

They nodded, shaking slightly. Gohan nodded back, and then disappeared through the door. A couple of minutes later (earlier Harry and Ron sat down on a couch) Gohan emerged from the doors again, wearing his fighting Gi that was like his fathers with the Dragonball around his neck. Both boys looked unsettled as they saw him approach them, clearly amazed at how muscular their friend was.

"I know how you feel; the robes don't exactly show much of your body." Gohan grinned as he sat down. "So, you guys want to know why I did that back there I understand."

They nodded.

"We just want to understand Gohan." Harry replied. "You really scared use back there when you did that… when you… changed I suppose."

"Yeah," Ron added, "And it didn't help much when we saw you had a tail. I mean, not a lot of wizards have tails unless a transfiguration spell went wrong, and even then they can always get it fixed."

"That's true, but I'm not just a wizard." Gohan retorted, knowing that there was no turning back now.

Harry and Ron apparently, still didn't understand.

"Well of course you're not," Ron said, "You're muggle-born."

"Yes, but I'm not only related to muggles." Gohan answered back, loosing his patience.

Harry blinked, "I don't get it. So are you related to some sort of magical creature?"

This was something Gohan knew that they suspected him of being (when he read their minds), so wasn't surprised that one of them would have asked that.

"No, but you're pretty close."

"…."

"ARE YOU PEOPLE THAT DENSE!" Gohan yelled (though not too loud). This startled the other boys, jumping in their places faintly.

"Sorry about that. It is just hard for me say this. I've kept this a secret my whole life, apart from the only people that knew when I found out."

"What are you bloody talking about!" Harry and Ron asked.

"….. Do you guys believe in aliens?"

Harry looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, while Ron on the other hand was confused beyond a doubt.

"Er-what's an alien?"

"An alien is a creature that was not created on Earth Ron." Harry explained, knowing from watching some television on the subject that Dudley found interesting, seeing as he had no control of it. "It's not human and lives on a different planet, and most people believe they look like monsters or something. Nobody ever had legitimate proof to believe that there was any other life in the universe because so many people make fake alien things to profit from people that believe in them," he then turned to Gohan, looking at him with wide eyes, "unless what I think you're saying is true."

"I believe I should probably start from the beginning; how this all started," Gohan suggested readily, "But I'll have to ask you guys if you can hold all of your questions until I'm through or let you, this'll probably take a while."

Gohan sighed; he was going to have to rely on a lot of the history Vegeta taught (or the more appropriate word forced him to listen to after locking him in the Gravity Room) him over the year, most of it being things Vegeta picked up as rumors from the other fighters back when he worked for Frieza.

"You see, a little less than fifty years ago (_I'm pretty sure that is accurate_) there was a planet that existed deep within the darkness and depths of space, the Tuffle Planet (or the Planet Plant). On that planet there lived two races of beings, each lived on one half of the planet. The first was the Tuffles, who named the planet after themselves since they were the only ones out of the two races that were sophisticated at the time. The Tuffles were a race with technology and intellectual status that was far superior to Earths, and very well may have been for a very long time. They (The Tuffles) lived in peace with one another and no fights or wars ever occurred between them. They were a race far superior in mental power and machinery than any other in there time, but that couldn't help them in the long run once things started to turn for the worst.

You see the other race that lived on the Tuffle Planet was a much more primitive one, and lived on the other side of the planet that the Tuffles wouldn't and never did set foot on. These beings were called Saiyans, and they would be the cause of the entire annihilation of the Tuffle race. If you want a visual of what they would look like they are very similar to humans except that they would have brown furry tails, like monkeys I guess you could say (at this Harry and Ron gazed down at Gohan's wiggling tail, who ignored them). Their hair would also always grow back to the way it was born as and almost always (he thought of Trunks as he said this) they would have black hair and dark eyes. You see, Saiyans were a bit more complicated than the Tuffles both physically and psychologically. Think of Saiyans as the prehistoric muggle man, the whole cave man thing. All Saiyans are gifted with an unbelievable amount of strength and power when they are born compared to humans. Sometimes, a normal Saiyan baby would have as much if not more strength than twenty human adults. As time would go by if they trained they could get even stronger. But that wasn't the only way that they can grow more powerful; since the Saiyans weren't as smart as their neighbors, for entertainment they would fight each other very brutally and savagely. Most of the time though they fought because they had to; Saiyans have a strong urge to fight in battle against anything that could put up a good struggle and sometimes prove a good challenge to their strength so they could improve themselves. If one of them managed to survive a near death experience, if they were on the brink of death and survived their strength, speed and power would increase dramatically beyond what it originally was. And to keep up with their fighting and abnormally immense strength they needed to eat a lot of food and keep their energy up so that they could generate as much power as they could in battle; or they were just extremely hungry all the time, I'd just imagine that would be the reason. Another trait that they had was they age differently than humans; since Saiyans were born as the ultimate warriors they biologically age slower then humans, retaining their youthful physical features longer, though they can't live like a hundred years or something. But as their power grew over time, so did their arrogance and cockiness."

"So, are you saying that you are one of… those things?" Harry asked, stunned.

Gohan nodded, "But I'll get to that later. Anyway, the leader of those Saiyans, King Vegeta led the Saiyans to go and battle the Tuffles on their turf. The Tuffles tried to put up a fight with their weapons, and for some time did manage to keep the Saiyans at bay even though most of their attacks had no effect on them. But the strength of the Saiyans was too great for them. The Tuffles met their end when an unfortunate event happened… their moon showed up. Unlike our moon theirs shows up not so often, and when it did the Saiyans saw an opportunity and seized it. You see the when the full moon is out a Saiyan has a choice of having their power increased to a place they would usually never reach. But to do this, they need to absorb a certain amount of energy known as Bruits (or Blutz) Waves from the moon into their eyes. Once they do, they start to transform into a Saiyans most powerful form (he's speaking about the Saiyans not on Earth of course). This is our giant ape state," Gohan smirked, "which needless to say I don't have to describe what happens when we transform or what they look like. We grow to about fifty feet tall in that form (_In my last chapter, Harry and Ron __**thought**__ Gohan was over a hundred feet tall_), but a few of the more powerful Saiyans can get a little taller than that (meaning him and Vegeta). The Saiyans, when transformed into this ape being, would have no control of themselves and their animal instincts would take over unless they had complete control and trained themselves to do this. But a perk was that their power would be ten times that of their maximum power as themselves, and they could shoot energy blasts of great power and devastation from their mouths (Harry and Ron flinched as they remembered what Gohan could do). Although a bad side to this is that in order to turn into one, you have to have a tail (his tail wiggled around to face them for emphasis). The tails are a Saiyan's main weakness, and if you pull on it really hard a normal Saiyan would fall to the ground and be weak, his body wouldn't move and he couldn't stop you from grabbing it. But that won't work on me though; I've trained my tail to resist such assaults so I don't have that limitation. A Saiyans tail can be cut off though, which is what happened to all Saiyans I know of, though mine is the only one I know of that's grown back (_His dad never told him his tail grew back before, seeing as it was gone when Gohan was always around_).

But back to the story at hand; once the Full moon showed up all the Saiyans transformed and easily killed and destroyed the Tuffles in one night. When the full moon ended, the Saiyans transformed back to their normal shape they claimed the planet and named it after the man that led them to victory, hence Planet Vegeta being born. As they grew smarter they used the remains of the Tuffle life to their advantage, seeing as their inventions were still working and functioning perfectly. They learned the Tuffle's technology quickly enough; they even used some of their inventions for everyday use. Soon they met a race called the Arconians. These are people responsible for supplying the Saiyans with the technology they used. In return for this technology the Saiyans would do things for the Arconians, but I'll get into that later. They used these things called Scouters that could tell how strong your ki was, since most people couldn't fide how strong they really were at that time it was good if you wanted to find out where your enemies were and if you could beat them. Another more practical item was the Space Pods that they used; they were spherical and could only seat one person so that the Saiyans could travel around space for their…" Gohan spat venom out along with the next word, "business."

"What do you mean by business?" Ron said nervously.

"…. My ancestors didn't improve their morals as their minds expanded as much as I would have hoped otherwise. Not that long after they took over the whole of Planet Vegeta a ruthless tyrant, who was at that time the most powerful being in the universe, known as Frieza (he said the name with disgust) soon came to Planet Vegeta, hearing of the Saiyans impressive power and their eagerness for a quick buck. Frieza made a deal with them and they agreed to be hired by him and they became the… I guess you could say they were the real-estate agents of the universe."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked carefully.

"I mean that they would send Saiyans down to a planet and either enslave the beings living there to Frieza or wipe them all out, and then make the planet sellable and put it on the market the planet to the highest bidder to claim." Gohan spat out, his eyes showing anger and sadness in them.

Harry and Ron gasped, horrified by what they heard. Gohan smiled sadly.

"I know, I don't approve of it either but I was only four or five when I found out. Sometimes they sent many groups of people to exterminate life on a planet if they all weren't very strong. But most of the time they would send between a group to a couple of people per planet so that they could get around faster and richer. A lot of times though they would send Saiyan infants and babies to a planet in those space pods, and they had information planted into their heads that told them that their mission was to kill all life on the planet in question and get it ready for being sold. This worked a lot of the time, since Saiyans, even as babies, possess incredible strength and could easily accomplish this.

The Saiyans didn't really care that they were serving Frieza; they got roofs over their heads, plenty of food to eat, the money wasn't that bad, and they always got to fight when taking over a planet. The Saiyans also got to keep their rulers too; they still had King Vegeta as their leader and he spoke with Frieza regarding demands the Saiyans requested and such. The Saiyan population within Frieza's continuously growing army was mainly made of low class warriors, fighters that had the lowest ki and strength out of them all. Mainly the Royal family (family of King Vegeta) and Saiyans that have proved themselves excellent in battle got the rank of Elite Class warrior, obviously meaning the fighters within the Frieza's grasp that had the highest level of power. Being an Elite Class fighter meant that you would able to take over planets with a group of other people in your class, some would be Saiyans while most would be of other species, rather than an army of Low Classes.

In any case, as time grew on Frieza got nervous when it came to the Saiyans. A group of powerful low level Saiyans was being noticed by many. They were taking jobs and assignments that even the Elites wouldn't try, and they accomplished them to great success. Frieza knew that they, as well as the entire Saiyan population was growing stronger and stronger with every day and every planet conquered, and the fact that they would get stronger with every battle and injury didn't help his thoughts too. It was only a matter of time until they could prove a threat to him, and one Saiyan would eventually get powerful enough to be a match for him and stop him from ruling the Universe with an iron fist. And what happened soon after didn't help his judgment either. One of the low level Saiyans stood up against Frieza, and tried to fight him and claim freedom when he heard that Frieza was nervous about the Saiyans. Unfortunately for him even without Frieza knowing this ahead of time, he effortlessly stopped all of his assaults on Frieza."

"What happened next?" Harry inquired a look of worry in his eyes.

Gohan smiled miserably, "Frieza made up his mind. That one Saiyan showed him that some if not all Saiyans had a will of their own and had no problem standing up against him if they wanted to, which was bad if he wanted to keep control over his growing empire. And he also knew that although one lone person was powerless against him, a whole army of them could prove to be a colossal problem. So as soon as that Saiyan finished his assault, Frieza did the only thing he thought sensible… he destroyed the whole of Planet Vegeta, along with every Saiyan and anyone else that was in its path."

Harry and Ron's eyes bulged out, their mouths hanging open in shock. They could not believe what they were hearing.

"That's… that's horrible." Ron stuttered.

"The only person I could think of that's that cruel… is Voldemort (Ron cringes at the sound of the name)."

"That may be true, but Voldemort is nothing, and when I say this I truly mean NOTHING compared to Frieza (and some other people I might add)." Gohan declared.

Harry and Ron were going to argue against this statement, but Gohan beat them to it.

"But when a door closes, a window opens eventually. What Frieza either didn't know or didn't care about was that there were four (_if I want to add Broly or other Saiyans that were only mentioned in the movies I'll correct this statement_) Saiyans that survived, not being on the Planet when it happened. Two were on a job making another planet available for potential buyers: King Vegeta's son (who at that time was only a child), the Prince of Saiyans also named Vegeta, and his guardian/ partner Nappa. Another one was known as Raditz, who I can only guess was on another planet also dispersing the people on a planet for sale.

The last one was only a baby when it happened. He was being sent off to a planet for extermination like many others before him before the attack. From what I understand his father was the Saiyan that stood up to Frieza (_Frieza said this when he first met Goku, that he looked like that Saiyan that fought him before. He also heard about Bardock fighting back and his friends from Vegeta, who heard rumors while working for Frieza_), the one that caused Frieza to finally decide to eradicate the race. The baby landed on the planet and was found by an old man, who although saw he had a tail and was different took what he thought abandoned baby in as his own. The baby resisted this offer with violence at first, persistent to accomplish what he was programmed to do. But one day the child fell and hit his head very hard, erasing all memory of this and leaving him a regular, happy child from then on. This Saiyan baby was called Kakarot (Gohan smiled as he said this), and he would grow up to be the savoir of the planet he landed on."

"How do you know all of that?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You're on the planet that he was assigned to enslave." Gohan answered dully.

This time Ron and Harry made it really obvious that this was freaking them out. Ron whimpered while Harry looked intently at Gohan with a stare that could not consider a reality what he was being told by his friend.

"The old man that took him in," Gohan continued, ignoring the responses he received, "Gave him a name, not knowing what his Saiyan name was. This name would be one that many people would revere for many years, earning titles that only the best of the best could receive. The old man gave him his last name also, and the Saiyan boy cherished the man so much that he called the person his grandpa. Gohan Son was the old man's name, and from the day they met the boys name was Goku Son, my father, who named me after his grandpa. There's a lot more to tell you both, but for now I'll just leave you guys with the basics to think about."

There was a stunned silence then, all three boys acknowledging that the truth was out between them. Gohan knew that there was no way he could give back the information he told them now, and hoped they would still be his friend and wouldn't tell anyone.

Gohan grinned, "I did try to tell you that this would be a lot to take in."

The next few minutes went by as Gohan went on to explain to them that they couldn't tell anyone. He also told them that Dumbledore and Hagrid and some other people (he never mentioned Lucius Malfoy specifically) knew what he was. Harry and Ron took a few minutes before they could speak again; Gohan didn't figure they would be this shocked.

"I mean, come on. You guys live in a world where you have wands that can do practically everything and you fly on brooms and other junk that people can only imagine in fairytales. I don't think this is any more unbelievable." Gohan said.

"We know that but…" Ron grinned, "What you can do and stuff is just unbelievable!"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "I mean what **everyone **in the magic world can do is cool, but you're like super strong, fast, you have a tail and you can turn into one of those cool monkey things. By the way, does that mean when you were that ape thing that was when you were most powerful, since you said you were ten times your maximum power when you were?"

Gohan shook his head, "No, I can become a lot more powerful than that. That's why I rarely use my ape form; it's just a big, slow body with a lot of power that I can easily transcend if I wanted to."

"Then why did you transform into it to fight the spiders?" Ron asked. "Wouldn't it have been better if you didn't change, since you could have plowed all the spiders easier from what you say?"

"You're right; it would have been too easy to get rid of them if I wasn't in my ape form. But the spiders didn't know that nor would have cared." Gohan responded. "They may have been able to speak like humans and think rationally when they wanted to, but they're still monsters that were extremely ravenous. The smallest ones were twice our size and the biggest that came after us were more than five times our size. Even if I did try to attack them they would keep coming after us because we were smaller than them, just like all living things. Their were hundreds of them coming up to us when we were on that rock, there was no way they would stop coming if I attacked them like this, looking like a person. They underestimated us by our size, and would continue their attack until they got you or me; I can't keep an eye on all of them while I'm attacking, and they may have gotten you. I learned that a long time ago (_Piccolo trained him in the woods, dinosaurs chasing him_), and it's a very accurate and useful assumption on life. The only way they would have retreated, and the only way for me to be sure that while I would be attacking them they wouldn't sneak up behind you guys was if I changed into something bigger and in their opinion, more threatening and dangerous to them."

"…. Right. I'll take your word for that." Harry said. "But, I'd like to change the subject so that we won't be up all night hearing you answer any more questions. This is like picking up a good book and not wanting to put it down."

Gohan nodded, "I won't argue with that. Speaking of which, did anyone else think that what Aragog said was a load of crud?"

"Yeah," Ron added, "What did we gain from that little meeting back there? We didn't find out anything new from what I heard."

"We know Hagrid's not the Heir," Harry stated, "At least we now know for certain that Hagrid didn't do anything wrong, and that Riddle blamed the wrong person."

_Yeah, you may have just figured that out, but I've know this for almost a month._ Gohan thought irritably.

Gohan yawned, "Well, as much as I'd love to keep talking and waste time for me to rest my eyes for whatever torture Snape's planned for us, but I think we should go to bed. We'll talk more about this tomorrow, and if you want we can talk about my being half alien thing too; just not in public (obviously) and I won't answer questions I don't want to." He added as he saw their faces, "Though I will eventually answer them. I just don't think you guys can take so much in so little time."

He started walking towards the boy's dormitory, and as he reached for the handle to the door he paused, and turned around. He saw that both boys had taken a few steps forward, having confused looks on their faces.

Gohan grinned, "Relax, what you'll hear later isn't all as bad as it sounds at first…. Well…. Some of it isn't at least."

…

"I still can't believe that we've been in that bathroom most of the time we've been here this year and the answer to this whole catastrophe was probably moaning and floating around us the whole time!" Harry complained.

"Yeah, all those times we've been in that bathroom, she was just three stalls away." Ron added bitterly.

"It does make sense though." Gohan said. "A girl died in a bathroom when the Chamber was opened before, and the ghost of a girl we (unfortunately) know haunts a bathroom here. She couldn't have just said after she died "Well, now that I'm dead I guess I'll just go and haunt a bathroom the rest of existence and annoy everyone I meet with talks about death and how I'm not alive". How much do you want to bet that she died fifty years ago if we asked her?"

The other night, Harry woke Ron and Gohan up and mentioned how Aragog said a girl died in a bathroom, and the three boys figured it must have been Moaning Myrtle. Gohan was surprised that they figured out something long before Gohan had; usually he wouldn't have heard of anything new from them because either he had already figured it out ages ago or Piccolo would have told him. Besides, the other night had tired him a lot. He didn't really think that what he told them was important when Vegeta and his dad (who was told by King Kai) had told him at first. But it eventually became useful; the only way for them to fully understand all the other things he'd tell them was if they knew everything from the beginning. They hadn't asked him about anything else at all, seeing this new discovery about Moaning Myrtle could tell everything they needed to know.

"Well, it'll be a while until we may actually get to ask her. With homework and if we can't stop it exams coming up soon we won't have any time to talk." Ron said gloomily.

And Ron was right unfortunately. Ten minutes into Transfiguration Professor McGonagall was telling them that their exams were still scheduled for June regardless of the attacks and Dumbledore's absence. Professor McGonagall then snapped (though you couldn't tell by the tone of her voice) at Seamus when he complained they were still having exams, telling him that Dumbledore would want the exams to continue and that they needed to show that keeping the school open was not a mistake for the Ministry of Magic to have made (not in those exact words, but you can tell that's what she meant). The sea of students in the room scowled and muttered to one another, each of them unhappy with this news. Then McGonagall silenced them all and had them start turning rabbits into slippers.

Halfway through the lesson, Professor McGonagall walked up to Gohan's desk (which had two snow white slippers on it ever since a little after they started working), who was currently trying to work out a few new spell ideas on some piece of spare parchment for later use. She tapped him on the shoulder, and Gohan (who immediately knew who it was) jumped a little in his seat and folded the portion of parchment and stuffed it into his robes, hoping she wouldn't find this suspicious.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" Gohan asked tentatively.

"I forgot to mention to you Mr. Son that your exam procedure will differ slightly than usual." Professor McGonagall replied with her stern voice. "Because you didn't go through your First Year, and that obviously means you skipped through your First Year exam, you will have to take the First along with the Second Year exam."

People around him paused from their work, and stared at the teacher and student; shock being the reigning emotion on their faces. Harry and Ron stopped attempting to do their work completely, their mouths open and eyes going from Gohan to McGonagall. The strange thing was that Gohan didn't seem to be phased at all from this information. In fact, he looked rather satisfied and excited with the whole thing.

"Sure, whatever you guys want." Gohan said pleasantly, smiling at his teacher. "Will they be at separate times, or will I have to take them on the same day as the others?"

Professor McGonagall was very surprised at his reaction, her face showing it.

"Well, since all of the years take their exams at the same time, I'm afraid that you will have to take you Second Year exam with your peers, and the First Year exam with the First Years. If you want, there is another choice; I can talk with your other teachers and have you taken the First Year exams before everyone else on this weekend, giving you limited time to study if you choose."

Gohan nodded, ignoring the stares he received, "I'd like that. I'll go with the taking my First Year Exams before my other ones this weekend please."

"Very well. I can arrange it so that you won't have any homework so that you can study both years of work until your exams are finished, and you may practice your First Year work during classes rather than Second Year work if your teachers allow it."

"Thank you Professor. I'm not sure I'll need it, but thank you regardless what I'll do." Gohan said, looking grateful.

She smiled slightly at him (a first), and then went back up to her desk to work. People still stared at him, amazed at what they knew would never see happen again. Harry and Ron leaned in to him, and started questioning him astonishingly.

"You just pulled a miracle mate." Ron whispered to him. "Nobody's ever gotten McGonagall to cut off work and homework in this class."

Gohan shrugged, "I don't really care whether I have more time or not; I already know enough to pass every single one of my exams with flying colors as it is. A few extra days wouldn't help that much."

"But still," Harry said as he was watching McGonagall go back to her desk, "She must either feel really sorry for you or really like you to suggest that."

"Which of these do you think is more difficult to believe?" Gohan asked, "The fact that our Head of House decided to give me some extra days to study work and homework free, or the fact that your friend is an alien-human hybrid and could easily annihilate this whole place in an instant?"

"…. Tough call." Ron and Harry answered. Gohan rolled his eyes humorously.

Over the next couple of days things went by very smoothly and normally (as it could get then). Teachers were having students practice and review for their exams, kids were nervous over what grades they were getting, and Gohan, Harry and Ron talked about Gohan's heritage a lot. Gohan had to repeat some answers many times, but he didn't care… his friends trusted him. It felt like a weight that had been in him was lifted somewhat, and even if it wasn't a lot it had given him more freedom than he had remembered in months. He didn't have to hide when he was going out to train now, and could rely on Harry and Ron to keep quiet about it. They hadn't asked him about anything new yet, probably because he hadn't told them about his Super Saiyan abilities or his adventures. He was especially surprised when they never mentioned Piccolo again; he thought that would have been a big thought in their minds, seeing as he was the one that got them further snooping in his life. But regrettably they still hadn't talked with Myrtle yet, and probably couldn't until the teachers stopped walking them everywhere and there was less caution in the halls.

Three days passed since then, and something happened that was the talk of the whole school. Professor McGonagall told the whole school at breakfast that the people who were petrified would be cured very soon with the Mandrakes by later that night. After she said this, the whole school burst into cheering and applause. Gohan and the others being included in it, and were probably the loudest of anyone. Gohan turned to look towards the Slytherin table, and wasn't surprised that hardly any of the Slytherins were applauding or cheering; only a few (first years) did. Malfoy looked the unhappiest of all, a frown appearing on his face.

Gohan glared in his direction with pure hatred and dislike that would make Vegeta pretty nervous, knowing unfortunately that Malfoy didn't notice. Gohan caught Harry looking at him, who was also looking at the Slytherin table.

"You know," Gohan started, "If I wasn't worried that people would be scared of me, I'd immediately attack Malfoy without even hesitating."

Harry nodded, "I don't blame you."

Ron then started talking to them that it wouldn't matter they hadn't talked to Myrtle before since Hermione would probably be able to tell them what's been happening, and something about exams and her going crazy (Gohan wasn't paying attention that much). Gohan was watching Ginny Weasley while Ron was talking, noticing that for the first time in what was probably months came anywhere near them. She slowly walked over to them, sitting next to Ron. She looked very nervous and pale; Gohan saw her hands were twisting in her lap.

The others noticed this too, cause they also brought their attention to the First Year girl.

"What's up?" Ron asked her, reaching forward for the porridge.

Ginny didn't reply, she only looked the Gryffindor table up and down, her face showing signs of distress and fright.

"Spit it out." Ron said, looking at her.

Gohan then saw her rocking her chair up and down, with her face showing signs of fear still. At the same time, Gohan heard a slight noise, and turned his head to see Harry with a look of… recognition and understanding on his face. Gohan was confused at this; what was Harry thinking at that moment (though he wouldn't read his mind, that would be distrustful)?

He lost this thought when he heard Ginny speak softly, "I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?" Harry asked kindly, knowing how shy she always was.

Ginny paused, as though trying to figure out how to phrase what she should say.

"_What _already?" Ron said.

She still wouldn't speak, her face showing more emotion than any time Gohan had seen her. Suddenly, a thought struck Gohan immediately. He motioned for Harry and Ron to scoot in a little more, and leaned his head forward.

"Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets Ginny?" Gohan whispered. "Has anyone been acting out of the ordinary?"

Harry and Ron's eyes widened, realizing what he was getting at. Then she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, and was about to say something when her other older brother Percy Weasley came over with a tired expression on his pale face.

"If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving; I've only just come off patrol duty."

Ginny scrambled out of the seat as though it were on fire, gave them all a terrified quick look and left the table. Percy didn't look after her, only sitting down and taking a mug for a drink.

"What the heck Percy!" Ron shouted furiously. "Ginny was just about to tell us something important!"

Gohan and the others saw Percy choke while drinking his tea.

"What was she going to say?" he asked nervously, coughing between breathes.

"Well," Gohan started, his voice sounding sarcastic and angry, "I would have told you had you not interrupted her from saying anything! Why the hell would you-"

"Gohan only asked her if she's seen anything odd lately Percy, that's all." Harry cut in.

"Oh." Percy looked relieved. He then added quickly, "that doesn't have anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets though."

"How would you know?" Ron questioned suspiciously.

"Well, er, if you must know, Ginny, er, walked in on me the other day when I was - well, never mind - the point is she spotted me doing something and I, um, I asked her not to mention it to anybody. I must say, I did think she'd keep her word. It's nothing, really, I'd just rather -"

Gohan never saw Percy look so uncomfortable before, and it was highly amusing to watch, especially these days.

"What were you doing, Percy?" Gohan said, grinning.

"Go on; tell us, we won't laugh." Ron added.

Percy didn't smile back to them. "Pass me those rolls, Harry, I'm starving."

After breakfast, Gohan dragged them off away from everyone else.

"What?" Ron asked irritably.

"I want to find out what Ginny knows. I think she knows something about the Chamber, I know it."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"…. I can read minds. I've been able to for almost a year." Gohan replied.

"WHAT?"

"It's a long story, but I know she knows something about it. I only wanted to confirm it after I asked her. I don't know specifically what, that would have taken more concentration and (possibly) eye contact."

"She'll just tell us another time though, won't she?" Ron said.

Gohan shook his head, "I don't think so. Remember how she looked so scared before she left? I'm willing to bet that she had to muster up all of her confidence to try and confide in us, and she got so scared when Percy stopped her that she's not going to talk again."

"So what do we do?" Harry asked.

"You do nothing. She won't say anything to us directly, so when I see her again I'll try to distract her with something else and read her mind."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Great. Anything else you haven't told us yet?"

"Maybe," Gohan smiled, "but just relax. It's probably nothing, but I'll find out anything Ginny knows. I'm the fastest person in this school; it won't be hard tracking her down."

Unfortunately for him, it was. He hadn't seen any trace of Ginny ever since breakfast, which made it difficult to find her. He asked some of the other First Years she hung out with occasionally, and the ones who didn't freeze up at him told him that she was at all of her classes and she was very quiet. All of the students were still being led to their classes by teachers, so he couldn't ask her then. But what was very peculiar was that her ki sometimes faded in and out. It was either there or completely gone; sometimes it was just barely hanging in there. And when this happened was during classes, so he knew she wasn't dead. Gohan couldn't figure out how her ki could become gone and then reappear; only people who've mastered their ki could hide it so well, so how could she do it.

But other things were happening too. Harry talked with him and Ron, telling them that they should still talk with Moaning Myrtle regardless of what would happen tomorrow. Gohan agreed, they should get all of the facts as soon as possible so that whatever was going on in the castle would stop, and everything could go back to normal. And just luckily enough, they were going to b escorted to History of Magic by the only person in the school oblivious enough to let them out of sight… Gilderoy Lockhart. It was common knowledge that he hated the fact that he had to usher students to class; his hair wasn't as sleek as it usually was as proof. As they walked through the halls, Lockhart started droning on about how Hagrid was the Heir and such, and Harry and Ron and Gohan played up to him, and eventually suggested that they take themselves to class, which Lockhart readily agreed to, saying he should prepare for his class.

"Prepare for his class my tail," Gohan scorned, watching him leave, "More like get out his curling iron and put on his makeup."

They allowed everyone else to go in front of them, and after no one could see them they steered down a side passage, making their way to Myrtle's bathroom. As they made their way, feeling confident in themselves and their plan, they were halted by someone.

"Potter! Son! Weasley! What are you doing here?"

It was Professor McGonagall, and in Gohan's opinion she did not look pleased.

"We were- we were-" Ron was stammering. "We were going to- to go see-"

"Hermione." Harry finished, Ron and Professor McGonagall looked at him strangely. Gohan on the other hand, understood where Harry was going with this.

"Yeah." Gohan added, sincerity in his voice. "You see Professor, we haven't seen Hermione at all for ages, so we decided to sneak away from class so we could see her in the Hospital Wing, you know? We wanted to tell her the Mandrakes would be ready soon and," he paused for dramatic effect, "tell her not to worry and we'll… see her soon."

If Gohan hadn't had to look really sad and miserable at the moment, he would have been grinning very much. He looked to Ron and Harry, nodding his head slightly so they would go along with it. They looked up to Professor McGonagall and nodded feverously. Gohan thought his ploy hadn't worked though, because he thought she looked like she might explode. But then, her expression softened, and spoke in a tone that he had never heard her use before.

"Of course." She said, and what amazed the three boys even more was that a tear was sliding down her face! "Of course, I realize this has all been hardest on the friends of those who have been… I quite understand. Yes; Son, Potter, of course you may all visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns where you've gone. Tell Madam Pomfrey I have given you my permission."

Gohan's eyes shined, "Thank you very much Professor."

And without a second glance, turned around and started walking towards the Hospital Wing. He saw out of the corner of his eye Ron and Harry following him fast, eager to get away from their teacher. As they got farther away, Gohan distinctly heard Professor McGonagall blow her nose. Once his head was turned, he took a deep breath of relief; his expression was a combination of exhaustion and shock. He had just evaded the likelihood of a detention by one of the strictest teachers in the whole school (Snape being easily the most)! After a few seconds Harry and Ron were on either side of him, there expressions as shocked as his was.

"That was the best story you've ever come up with." Ron whispered to Harry. "And you were good too Gohan, adding on and making her soft. Can you believe that we got caught and came out of that without a scratch… from McGonagall!"

Harry nodded, "I know, I've never seen her that lenient with anyone, especially us."

"It's all about timing." Gohan muttered as they walked towards the Hospital Wing (seeing as McGonagall would have checked with Madam Pomfrey). "If you hadn't come up with that excuse Harry, we would have been in a lot more trouble than we realize. We're just lucky you ( he nudged to Ron) didn't ruin it from the beginning with your imitation of your ex DADA teacher Ron."

"Who're you to talk?" Ron hissed. "You weren't here last year to use that as an insult."

"But I can," Harry grinned, "And he's right."

Gohan and Harry laughed as they saw Ron fuming and his face go red. About a minute later they arrived outside the Hospital Wing and told Madam Pomfrey they had Professor McGonagall's permission, and she let them in… reluctantly though.

"There's just no _point_ talking to a Petrified person," she said, leading them to Hermione's bed.

Gohan rolled his eyes, "There may be no point, but to those who have emotions and can feel at the moment do care. Besides, how are we bothering you? Petrified people aren't that hard to take care of."

Madam Pomfrey glared at the young boy, silently stunned at his attitude towards her.

"I'm going to pretend that was the sadness and anger for the victims talking." She replied to him.

She then left the room, going into her office and leaving open the door behind her.

"I think she likes me." Gohan said cheerfully. "She and I are going to get along great in the future."

"What makes you think you'll see her in the future?" Harry asked.

"I'm a Saiyan. I live to fight. It's not that hard to figure out I'll be hurt at this place eventually." Gohan answered.

Seconds passed before Ron spoke up.

"Wonder if she did see the attacker, though?" Ron stated, staring at Hermione's motionless figure. "Cause if he sneaked up on them all, no one will ever know…."

Gohan nodded, looking at Hermione intently with his eyes. They held sadness and misery in them as he studied every feature of her frozen body. The way her eyes were glassy and held terror in them, the way her facial features were rigid and her clothes were rumpled and creased, the way her left hand was ball up and-

Gohan snapped out of it; why was her hand balled up? If she was holding a mirror to look at herself she would have had either hand to part hair or whatever girls do. He bent closer to it, and saw a piece of paper crushed in a ball in her hand. He got up and saw Harry noticed it to.

"What is it guys?" Ron asked.

Making sure Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have overheard them, they pointed out what was in her hand.

"Try and get it out." Ron whispered.

Gohan reached out for her hand, and then immediately jerked his hand back from her.

"What's wrong?" Harry said.

Gohan grinned sheepishly, "I might break a couple of her fingers (if not break them off) if I overestimate her grip. You get it out Harry."

They gave him some amused looks and Harry nodded in agreement, reaching out to grab her hand. Ron and Gohan blocked Madam Pomfrey's view of Harry as he got it out. It wasn't a simple charge from Gohan's point of view; apparently Hermione had a grip so tight on it Harry almost ripped the paper. As Gohan was going to volunteer to get it, Harry managed to finally get it out without ripping it. Harry started unfolding it from its form, smoothing it out into a somewhat flat paper. Ron and Gohan got up and went to his side, leaning in to read the paper.

_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land,_

_there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk,_

_known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may_

_reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born _

_from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of _

_killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and ven-_

_omous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who_

_are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death._

_Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy,_

_and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster,_

_which is fatal to it. _

And beneath this passage only one word was written (in what Gohan could only imagine as Hermione's handwriting): _Pipes_.

Harry then started talking in an eager voice, but Gohan wasn't listening. This is what he had been looking for. THE SNAKE WAS A BASILISK! That explained why the spiders hated it, how it could survive for hundreds of years, why the roosters were being strangled, and it was a snake. It all fit! The answer he had been searching for was right in front of him now! But something made Gohan frown; why had none of the victims died?

"Gohan, are you listening?" someone asked distantly.

Gohan came back to reality from his thoughts, seeing that Ron and Harry were looking at him strangely.

"I'm sorry, what?" Gohan asked, still partly lost in his thoughts.

"I was saying that Hermione figured it out. This is the reason you and I can only hear it. We're Parseltongues and the monster, the Basilisk, is a snake." Harry said excitedly.

"That's not news at all," Gohan replied, his thoughts still distant from them, "I've known that for months."

It was as if time had ceased moving. Everyone's eyes were shocked and wide with shock, not believing what they had just heard.

"WHAT!" Harry and Ron whisper shouted so Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear them.

Gohan sighed, "I guess I should have said something earlier. You see, I kind of figured it out with the help of my friend a while back." He added hastily, "I only knew it was a snake since you and I could only hear it Harry, I had no idea it was a Basilisk. If I did I would have told someone straight away."

"Why didn't you say anything before!" Ron said angrily, "You willingly allowed people, allowed Hermione to become like this, to leave them at risk. You caused so many more of these people to-"

Gohan grabbed Ron by the color of his robes, bringing him up off the ground. Gohan's eyes showed fury and pain in them, and Harry could have sworn they turned deep green for a moment.

"Do not say this is my fault." Gohan hissed coldly, "I admit, I should have been more open to you all from the beginning, but don't blame me. I did what I thought was right so my friends and family wouldn't be sought out by those who would want to harm them. I only wanted to be accepted by you all, and I didn't think you'd accept me if you knew the truth. Think what you want of what I did, but don't you start saying why I did it."

Gohan then snapped out of his current state, and realized what he was doing. He dropped Ron, who landed abruptly on his feet, almost falling on his knees. Gohan gasped, dropping on his knees, taking deep breathes.

"Sorry about that. Please forgive me Ron, I have… low self esteem issues."

Ron stopped shaking, nodding, "It's okay, I don't have the right to say what I did. I was just surprised, that's all."

"Well, now that that's all settled, maybe I could get back to what I was say?" Ron and Gohan nodded. "Good."

He then went on to explain what must have happened to all of the victims, including Mrs. Norris, why the roosters were strangled, the spiders, and concluding that it must have been getting around by traveling in the plumbing in the walls, hence _Pipes_. Then Ron brought up something important.

"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets! What if it's in a bathroom? What if it's in-"

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!" Gohan and Harry said immediately.

All three boys were more excited and full of energy than they had been in a long time.

"This means that we can't be the only Parselmouths in the school Gohan. The Heir of Slytherin is one too. That's gotta be how he's controlling the basilisk."

"And we already know how to take care of it!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

"We do?" Gohan asked curiously.

"You! If you could take care of all those spiders without even trying, just think about how fast you can take care of one giant worm!"

"You know you're right!" Gohan said excitedly, "I don't even have to look at it to try and see it, I can just sense and hear it! But what are we going to do? Should we go and tell McGonagall now or what?"

"Yeah, let's go to the staff room," Harry decided. "She'll be there in about ten minutes, it's nearly break time."

They all ran down the stairs. They immediately went into the empty staffroom so that no one would see them hanging outside in the corridors. It was very dark in the room, with wooden chairs everywhere; they were all too excited to sit down so they just stood and walked around. But strangely, the bell for break never came. In its place, the magically magnified voice of Professor McGonagall echoed throughout the halls.

"_All students return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staffroom. Immediately, please_."

Everyone stopped moving, and turned to face one another.

"What the heck is going on?" Ron asked.

"Not another attack? Not now?" Harry complained

"What'll we do?" Ron asked, horrified. "Do we go back to the dormitory?"

Gohan shook his head, "I didn't come all this way for nothing. I've got an idea."

There was an old wardrobe behind him, and Gohan opened it up. There were several large cloaks inside for teachers.

"Let's get in here. That way we can here what's going on and tell them what we know."

Gohan heard some grumbling from the two boys, though they eagerly jumped into it and shut the door, listening to what would be going on outside. They immediately heard hundreds of footsteps coming towards the room, along with voices of concern growing louder and louder, and then the door banging open, and through a crack in the door they saw wizards and witches filing toward the center in groups. Some of the teachers looked confused, others looked frightened and nervous. And then Professor McGonagall arrived. She looked gravely pale, and was shaking slightly.

"It has happened," she informed the staffs, which were all silent listening to her. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Almost all of the teachers made some sort of notion of hysterics; Professor Flitwick let out a squeal, Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth, and Snape's grip on his chair became very tight, almost making marks in it. Gohan's expression darkened while Harry and Ron looked very troubled by this news.

"How can you be sure?" Snape asked, his eyes for the first time showed an emotion apart from those associated with anger and smugness.

"The Heir of Slytherin… has left another message. Right underneath the first one. _'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever'_." Professor McGonagall said, her voice quavering with every word.

Many teachers now broke into panic and sobs, particularly Professor Flitwick, who was crying uncontrollably. Madam Hooch's knees gave in, causing her to sink deep into her chair. Professor McGonagall silenced them immediately, as to have their attention again.

"Who is it? Which student?" Madam Hooch asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"… Ginny Weasley." Professor McGonagall answered.

Gohan's body stiffened at these words; he was stunned that another they knew had fallen victim to the Basilisk and the Heir. He felt Ron slide down onto the floor of the wardrobe, though Gohan kept his eyes glued to the opening of the wardrobe.

As Profesor McGonagall became persistent on speaking, her voice contained deep sadness and disbelief.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," continued Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said…"

Suddenly, the staffroom door opened instantly, a loud bang echoing throughout the hall and room. Gohan was sure, that everyone in the room was hoping it would be Dumbledore. Even he had hoped that the old man that introduced him to the magical world was going to show up… though the second that door opened Gohan couldn't have been any more wrong and annoyed. It was Lockhart, beaming at everyone in the room and strutting as if there wasn't a care in the world right now.

"So sorry- dozed off- what have I missed?"

Gohan couldn't have been more angry at that buffoon that anyone else in the room; the only reason he wasn't going to burst out of the wardrobe and break that man's spine in two was that there were people in the room that would see him and the others. Apparently, Gohan wasn't the only one thinking that either; everyone in the room looked at Lockhart with such hatred that it was surprising Lockhart didn't show any sign of recognizing this. Then, Snape stepped forward.

Snape then told Lockhart that Ginny was taken, and started talking about what Lockhart told everyone the night before, how he knew what the monster was and where the Chamber was located. Everyone then goaded Lockhart into find her and bring her back, which left a very nerve racked and panicky Lockhart to agree, and leave to get ready. Professor McGonagall then told everyone they will tell the students what happened, take them to the Hogwarts Express will take them home tomorrow. Then the teachers started leaving one by one. Once they were all gone Gohan, Harry, and Ron started to lave the wardrobe. They were all silent as they got out; Ron was shaking even as he was standing. Gohan looked to Harry and Ron, who returned his gaze with clouded, blank stares.

"Guys," Gohan started, "I've got to go and think for a while… okay?"

They both nodded, though didn't say anything. Gohan smiled to them, and then turned so that he was facing their backs, and then phased out of sight to be in the Owlery.

Minutes had gone bye and he had not said anything, merely thought about what had happened the last few days. The next thing he knew an hour and a half had passed. He tried to concentrate on what to do; to save Ginny, to find the Chamber, and kill the basilisk before it struck again. But he just couldn't, his mind was blank; for some reason he couldn't concentrate on doing anything.

_I'm afraid._ Gohan thought. _I'm afraid that if I do anything, my friends will get hurt. I'm afraid anyone will get hurt. But I've got to save Ginny, I have to. But her ki isn't anywhere; it's like what was happening before. Ginny must have been taken because I was right, she did know something about the Chamber and the Heir got to her before she could say anything. I mean she's a pure blood, what other reason could there be_?

Gohan then started searching for her ki again, hoping that it would turn up somewhere. Suddenly, Gohan happened to feel Harry and Ron's ki in Lockhart's classroom, and they were both rather high for average people. Confused (because they should have been in the Common Room, and he got away), Gohan phased so that we was just outside the door to his office. He was surprised, a lot of his portraits were down and many things were scattered around the room. He then walked into the class and heard Harry and Ron from beyond the staircase… were shouting?

"What the heck have they gotten into now?" Gohan muttered, walking up the spiral staircase to Lockhart's office.

Once he got up there, he pushed the door open to see that Lockhart's room was empty, with most of his things in boxes and bags. He also saw Lockhart backed up against the desk, frightened, and Harry and Ron coming up to him with fury on their faces.

"Mr. Son-er- what a pleasant surprise." Lockhart said, his voice filled with unease. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were just discussing with me the… um-"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Harry and Ron yelled.

Gohan looked amused, though most of him was surprised that they would lash out like this. He walked between Lockhart and his friends so they wouldn't come near Lockhart.

"Guys, what the heck is going on here? I mean, why are you trying to attack Lockhart here? I know he's a bad teacher-"

"And a coward!" Ron shouted as face was red with fury.

"What?" Gohan blurted.

"And a Fraud!" Harry added.

"WHAT?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Lockhart here was going to ditch the school." Ron explained, his eyes glaring at Lockhart. "Apparently he didn't know anything about the Chamber; he was just bragging and boasting like he always is! HE WAS GOING TO LEAVE MY SISTER TO DIE!"

"Really?" Gohan uttered, his voice was emotionless and his eyes staring angrily at Lockhart.

"Yes… well," Lockhart stuttered, "I really feel bad for young Miss Weasley, but-"

"And after he said that, he told us that what he did in those books he wrote was a lie!" Harry included. "He said that he got the real people that did these things to tell them what they did to those monsters down to the last detail, and then cast a Memory Charm on them so that they would forget what they did and he could take the credit for himself! He's just a big spineless fake who takes other people's work as their own!"

Gohan just stood there, glaring at Lockhart with hateful eyes. His gaze caused Lockhart to cringe when he saw his face. This guy was a liar! And more he was going to leave right after he said he'd go and save Ginny! Lockhart then got up, pulling out his wand.

"Yes well, all the same. I'm awfully sorry boys, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book-"

He had barely raised his wand before Harry had gotten out his wand and cry, "_Expelliarmus_!"

A jet of red light erupted from the tip of his wand, sending the other wand out of Lockhart's hand. Ron caught it in the air, and tossed it out an open window. The whole time, Gohan just stood there, stunned by the information he had just heard earlier. He had not moved a muscle, still registering the news.

"Shouldn't have let Snape teach us that one." Harry growled, kicking aside Lockhart's trunk. Lockhart once more looked weak and pitiful in front of the three boys. Harry was still pointing his wand in the man's face.

"What d'you want me to do?" Lockhart asked feebly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is, you know that already. There's nothing I can do."

"You're in luck," Harry replied, his voice hoarse as he forced Lockhart to his feet, keeping his wand pointed at him. "We think _we_ know where it is. _And_ what's inside it. Let's go."

"Not yet." Gohan's voice said, it was low and deep. "I'd like to talk with our _professor_ for a minute."

Harry and Ron blinked, "What?"

"Really Mr. Son, is this necessary?" Lockhart asked, his voice slightly quivering.

"Yes it is." Gohan barked, causing everyone in the room to jump. "Now, let me get this straightened out."

He edged closer to Lockhart, causing the man to back away from him instantly.

"You tricked innocent people out of their accomplishments, deceived them so that they would forget, and then took the credit as your own?" His voice was deathly calm, though it was as cold as ice.

Well," Lockhart stuttered, "Um, you see Mr. Son-"

"And then," Gohan added, his voice still cold, "you milked it for all it was worth, getting publicity and fame for transparent deeds and walking around acting as though the world was yours?"

"Er," Lockhart started, "That's a very complicated thing-"

"And after that, you come to this school, thinking it will improve your career, teaching meaningless things and giving pathetic quizzes about your books to kids, hoping they will worship you like a god. And once a student is in true danger, YOU WALK AWAY WITHOUT A CARE FOR WHAT HAPPENS?" Gohan shouted.

"Don't make me sound like I'm a bad guy." Lockhart declared, his voice growing a little. "I deserve what I got, those other people didn't earn the right to have such attention-"

Suddenly, Lockhart was hoisted into the air, his throat being chocked. Gohan had gotten across the room and held Lockhart's throat up above the ground by at least a foot. Everyone in the room was wide-eyed, though Lockhart may have been like that because his air supply was cut off.

"Don't you dare say that." Gohan hissed, his voice held back with rage. "You are the one that didn't deserve it, you weak little maggot. Those people had to go through pain and danger to do what was right, while you did what you did for greed and self gain. I should just snap your neck off right now and end you. You're more like Hercule than I thought, or even more pathetic than he is. At least he did what was right in the end, even though he took the credit. You on the other hand are a sad, greedy, thick, and above all a cowardly diminutive man."

His hand suddenly tightened a little, causing a groan to erupt from Lockhart's mouth. Harry and Ron stepped forward, pulling on Gohan's arm.

"Gohan, put him down, you'll kill him!" Harry shouted, his eyes showing alarm.

Gohan paused, as though trying to decide whether to break his neck now and then reply or now. He then abruptly dropped Lockhart, who fell to the ground on his knees, clutching his throat and gasping for breath. Gohan looked down on him, and Lockhart looked up at him, his eyes filled with terror.

"Get up." Gohan ordered, his voice still composed.

Lockhart immediately got up, and they all started walking towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry and Ron looked up to Gohan occasionally, though he always kept his eyes on Lockhart. Harry couldn't understand why was so angry at that moment. And why did he mention Hercule? Harry had never seen Gohan get out of control like that before, and wasn't about to ask him why at the risk of ending up like Lockhart.

Once they got to Myrtle's bathroom, they had Lockhart go in first (who they were pleased to see was shaking). Once they all got in, they saw that Moaning Myrtle was sitting in an open stall on a toilet.

She looked up and saw Harry and Gohan, "Oh, it's only you people. What do you want?"

"Myrtle, we wanted to ask you how you died." Gohan said, his voice back to normal now, though it was a little rough.

Everyone was surprised by how Myrtle responded; she acted as if it were the most flattering question she had ever heard. She went on explaining how she was hiding from a girl who had made fun of her, and then heard a boy speaking in a strange language, and then looked out to see a pair of big yellow eyes and then dieing.

Gohan thought that it made sense; the Heir had snuck in through the entrance with the basilisk, and Moaning Myrtle was just caught in the line of fire.

"But where did the noise originally come from?" Harry asked delicately.

"Somewhere over there." She replied, pointing to a sink that was across her toilet.

Ron and Harry moved closer to the sink so that they could examine it, while Gohan was left making sure Lockhart wouldn't do anything (something Lockhart found very uncomfortable). They found it was an ordinary sink; they checked all of the sides and every part of the sink but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. And then, they found something. On one of the copper tapes was the etching of a tiny snake. Gohan noticed, and walked over to them, dragging Lockhart by the collar of his robes.

"You guys found something?" asked Gohan.

Ron and Harry nodded, and pointed to the snake engraving, causing Gohan's eyes to widen much.

"That tap's never worked." Myrtle said cheerfully as Harry and Ron tried to turn it.

"Harry, Gohan, one of you two- say something. Something in Parseltongue."

"Um"- Gohan and Harry said, apparently thinking the same thing.

Neither one of them had ever spoken Parseltongue without a real snake there, making their confidence in this plan lower. Harry leaned in, looking at the snake to imagine it was real.

"Open up," Harry ordered.

He looked to Gohan and Ron, both of them shaking their heads.

"English," they replied.

Gohan stared at the candlelight for a second, seeing the shadow of the snake move as the flame danced. Then, he had an idea! He stepped forward, pulling Lockhart with him. He tossed Lockhart at Ron and Harry's feet, who made a rough landing on the tile.

"Watch him while I give it a try." Gohan replied.

They both nodded, and Harry pointed his wand at Lockhart so that he knew he'd still be in danger. Gohan raised an index finger, and let it glow with a bright gold light, and kneeled down to face the snake carving. The light from his finger made the shadow move, making it look as though it were real, and forced him to see it as a real thing.

"Open up!" Gohan called.

But then, as Gohan concentrated on what he was saying, it worked. It was not real words that came out of him, but a weird hissing noise. Immediately the tap glowed a fantastic bright white light and began to spin. The next thing that happened was the sink began to move, descending out of sight and leaving a very large pipe to be seen, wide enough for a person (from the size of it a very large person) to go through.

"So that's what's different from the boy's bathroom." Gohan joked, knowing it wasn't time to crack such a (stupid) thing.

Everyone else in the room, gasped at the sight. Gohan and Harry knew what they had to do instantaneously.

"I'm going down there." They both proclaimed, looking at each other once they said this.

They both realized that they couldn't just leave after finding the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, now that they could save Ginny if she was still alive and end this terror. Honestly Gohan didn't care if Ginny died because then they could revive her with the  
Dragonballs, but the fact of the emotional damage to the family and friends and Vegeta or someone would kill him if he did this outweighed his unconcern. Besides, he could kill two birds with one stone and kill the basilisk and save Ginny at the same time.

"Me too." Ron added, his voice sounding more courageous than nervous.

There was a moment of silence in the air, as all the boys turned to face Lockhart again (Harry's wand still pointed, though droopily).

Lockhart shown his old smile, "Well, you hardly seem to need me. I'll just-"

As his hand gripped the door handle, all three boys raised their wands at him. Gohan also raised his right hand, letting a red energy ball form.

"You can go first!" Ron and Gohan bellowed.

The nervous and pale form of Lockhart moved forward towards the hole, looking down into it and then at the boys.

"Boys," he said, his voice tiny and miniscule. "Boy's what good will it do?"

The energy grew larger and brighter in his hand, and Harry jabbed Lockhart with his and. The man started to put his legs in.

"I really don't think-"

By this time Ron gave him a push in, though it didn't do much since Gohan kicked him in rather forcibly. Gohan smirked as he saw Lockhart fall into the darkness, hearing his shrill cries and screams. Harry immediately jumped in, followed by Ron.

"Well, I think it's safe to say thank Dende that I can control my fall." He mumbled.

He then jumped in, sliding down the pipe as he fell. It reminded Gohan of a very big, slimy slide. He could see pipes of all kinds and sizes (though not as big as theirs) sticking out through the walls, some of them unfortunately Gohan assumed were for the toiletries. They were falling even deeper than the school's lowest points, and Gohan could only think of one thing to say as he fell further into the darkness.

"YYYAAAHHHOOO!"

His voice echoed through the pipe, causing there to be many Gohans shouting with joy. And then, when Gohan wondered how long till they fall, his question was answered. The pipe ended, and he slid out and was going to hit the ground hard. Was, being the key word, because as he slid out he stopped himself, landing gracefully on the ground, while he saw that all the others were on their rear ends. All of the others were covered in slime and apparently white.

"That… was… AWESOME! Can we go again?" Gohan said excitedly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "For some fierce warrior race you sure can be a prat sometimes."

Gohan grinned. Ron looked the place up and down.

"Must be underneath the lake, I guess." He supposed.

They all used the Lumos Charm so that they could have light, and then walked on into the place more. The whole place was filled with little animal bones, something that made them even more uncomfortable. They all (though not Lockhart) tried to not imagine if Ginny would be like this as they continued their walk, turning down the passages.

Ron gasped, "Guys- there's something HUGE up there!"

They all froze, watching the figure carefully. It was very huge and sleek lying across the tunnel, and it wasn't moving.

"Maybe it's asleep." Harry suggested.

Gohan shook his head, "No, it doesn't have an energy signature. It's either dead or it isn't even an animal."

This caused everyone to sigh in relief, until Gohan added, "Though I could be wrong. Magic animals may be different than the ones I know."

All three of them cautiously raised their wands, the light hitting the figure. It wasn't even animal, just a snake skin. A very, very, very, big, big dark green snake skin that lay on the tunnel floor by at least twenty-five feet. Gohan noted that it must have been the basilisk, seeing as it was a snake and it was supposed to be HUGE.

"Blimey," Ron breathed.

And then the moment was gone, as they heard a rustling from behind them. Lockhart's knees had given in and the fell on them to the ground.

"Get up," Ron said harshly, his wand pointed in Lockhart's face.

Lockhart slowly got to his feet- and then jumped Ron, knocking him to the ground. Gohan's eyes widened in surprise that Lockhart could think so cleverly, and was too distracted by this to notice that Harry dived for Ron's fallen wand as Lockhart did. But Lockhart was quicker, and was panting and straightened his poise with a smile, pointing Ron's wand at them.

"The adventure ends here, boys!" Lockhart declared arrogantly. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two _tragically_ lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body- say goodbye to your memories!"

Gohan was about to react as he saw Lockhart raise Ron's poorly reconstructed wand, but then realized something. He was using the wand that screwed up and almost backfired at everything it did! Gohan smirked, this was going to be fun to watch.

Lockhart brought down the wand, and cried, "_Obliviate!"_

The wand exploded with the force of Nappa powering up slightly. Gohan immediately looked to the ceiling, hearing the roof crack open. The roof was coming down, so he pushed Harry out of the way with him before the rocks hit. They each nodded to each other to signify they were okay, and then looked back to see a wall of brick and stone was blocking their entrance.

"Ron!" Harry shouted at the wall, "You okay?"

"I'm fine- but this gits's not- he got blasted by the wand."

Gohan and Harry heard an "ouch", as though Ron had kicked him rather hard (Gohan smirked once again).

"You fine Gohan!" He shouted.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" he replied.

"This will take hours to get rid of!" Ron said. "Hold on- Gohan, can you get rid of these rocks now?"

Harry was going to reply for Gohan, but he beat him to it.

"Nope, I think these rocks are magic or something, I can't lift any of them!"

Harry turned to Gohan, stunned by what he said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, stunned. "I can lift some of these!"

"You have to understand," Gohan explained. "Ron's not in any shape to face anything down here. You saw what his wand did, what if that happened to Ron if he tried something? Besides, Ron's minded is clouded by rage and guilt at the moment. He's more of a risk than a benefit to me. I can't concentrate knowing he's in danger is I do anything. I don't want him hurt if he can't afford it."

Harry and Gohan looked to each other. They paused in silence. And then, Harry spoke to Ron again.

"He's right! Look, every second we waste could be used to find Ginny, so you stay with Lockhart and me and Gohan will go on ahead!"

"Alright, but try and hurry! I'll try and shift some of this rock so you can get back, maybe the ones on your side can do that, but mine are normal." Ron yelled.

"Alright, see you soon." Gohan yelled. Gohan smiled to Harry, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet," Harry responded, "We still have a lot to do."

They walked down the tunnel again, passing more bones of animals and darkness. Both boys were nervous past measure, but knew they had to do this with every step they took. Both boys shook as they walked, but their eyes showed determination and courage. After what seemed like hours, they came across something. They saw a solid wall ahead with two serpents were intertwined together were carved, their eyes were big green emeralds.

"So, do you want the honors or should I?" Gohan asked, staring into the emeralds.

"How about we both do it." Harry proposed. "Those eyes make them look real enough."

Gohan nodded, and they each looked into a pair of emerald eyes, preparing. They both cleared their throats

"_Open_." They ordered, a low hissing escaping their throats.

The snakes broke away as the wall cracked open, the two halves slid out of sight fluidly.

"Well, that was cool." Gohan observed.

"So, this is it." Harry said.

Gohan nodded, "Let's do this."

And then, they both walked through the door, both finally prepared to face whatever the Chamber of Secrets kept to confront them.


	24. When You're Evil

_Chapter 24: When You're Evil_

Gohan and Harry looked around the cavern-like room, anxious to find Ginny and leave as soon as possible.

They stood in a dim, large chamber. Stone pillars lined the area, carved with more serpents on their surfaces soaring over them. They appeared to support the ceiling over them, barely keeping it from falling. However, it couldn't be seen from behind the darkness, casting the pillars' shadows over various spaces within the chamber.

"So, you think the basilisk could be waiting somewhere in here, watching us or something?" Harry asked, looking around nervously.

"I don't think so," Gohan replied. "I should be able to sense its ki if it were anywhere near us. Then again, it may not expel any of its ki."

"So, it could be anywhere," Harry concluded. He eyed the dark corners of the Chamber of Secrets warily. "Brilliant."

Gohan tilted his head, thinking it over. "No," he declared. "I'd have heard it or seen some movement near us. My senses are much more heightened than most people's. If the basilisk comes close enough, I'll know." He paused. "But, just in case, wands out wouldn't be a bad idea."

Harry nodded, taking out his wand as Gohan followed suit. They walked forward slowly, the sound of their footsteps echoing throughout the chamber.

Gohan concentrated, his eyes narrowed, on locating any movement or the faintest sound. The snake sculptures on the columns lined the room, their hollow empty eyes seemingly trailing their movements.

This felt very wrong.

They continued past the rows of pillars, silent as they continued forward looking for Ginny. Whether she was even alive Gohan couldn't sense, but he prayed she was.

Eventually, Harry found the silence unbearable.

"So, can I ask you something?"

"Uh…" Gohan was not expecting him to say anything. "Sure, I guess."

"You never told us, me and Ron, what happened to that Freezer guy or the other Saiyans besides your dad. How do you know about them if your dad forgot everything?"

"His name's Frieza," Gohan corrected, "and that's… a little complicated."

Harry shrugged. "I'm just curious. I mean, I thought about it, and your dad couldn't have known anything since he was raised here. And if this Frieza guy was so powerful, why didn't he come here to claim the planet?"

Gohan smiled slyly. "Who said he didn't?"

Harry stopped walking. "_What_?"

"Forget it," Gohan. Harry stared pointedly at Gohan. "There's a lot I still haven't said to you guys, and Frieza hasn't been a problem for years."

Harry continued to stare bewilderingly at Gohan. The Saiyan grinned, and resumed, as did Harry.

They soon came across saw a giant statue looming over them. It was so huge they had to hoist their necks up uncomfortably high to look at it; it was a man, with an ancient and monkey-like appearance to them with wizard robes.

"I bet that's Salazar Slytherin," Gohan said. "You'd think Slytherin would looked more serpentine than like an ape."

Harry didn't reply. He gasped, pointing at the statue's feet. Gohan followed his gaze; in-between Slytherin's feet, like two giant pillars, lay a small figure with very red hair.

"Ginny!" Gohan and Harry rushed over to her.

Gohan, as fast as he was, arrived at her side first. She appeared to be fine, except that she was very pale and alarmingly cold. She wasn't dead or Petrified, but her ki was very low and deteriorating alarmingly slow. He couldn't have sense this from far away as he had tried to do, but now that he was this close it was obvious.

"At this rate she'll be dead in less than an hour," Gohan muttered.

Harry soon arrived. His breathing was ragged and his eyes traveled over Ginny's face worriedly .

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's pale and her body's cold, but since her eyes are closed she isn't Petrified. She isn't dead either, but her ki is low and getting lower with every second. It won't be long until she's — dead."

Harry grabbed Ginny's shoulders, shaking her lightly so that she could get up. Her head, now out of Gohan's arms, rolled from side to side.

"Ginny, please wake up," Harry whispered.

"She won't wake," a voice said softly.

Gohan instinctively got to his feet, his hands brought up with blue energy radiating from them. Harry also got up, though carefully laying Ginny back down first.

It was a boy; black haired like the other two but taller than either, he watched them curiously, leaning against the nearest pillar. Gohan noticed the edges around him were blurred.

Despite that, though, Gohan and Harry immediately recognized the boy that was standing before them.

"Tom?" Harry started.

"Tome Riddle?" Gohan eyed the figure with suspicion. Riddle nodded, but his eyes were only on Harry..

"What do you mean, she won't wake?" Harry cried desperately. "She's not —?"

"She isn't dead, Harry" Gohan assured him, "but every second we waist she's closer to dying."

Riddle ignored Gohan, still having eyes only for Harry. Gohan lowered his hands, the energy disappearing and he stood normal once more.

"He's right," he said to Harry. "She isn't dead, but just barely."

Tom Riddle was standing in front of them, just as he was fifty years ago. It looked as if he hadn't aged since he was sixteen-years-old.

Gohan didn't like this. Only a handful of people aged slowly, if at all: Piccolo, Vegeta, Mr. Popo to name a few. Wizards were humans, and despite having long life-spans, they still aged.

"How are you still a teenager?" Gohan demanded. "You look the same as in that memory you showed us."

"Are you a ghost?" Harry asked, noticing light shimmer lightly off his robes.

"A memory," Riddle said quietly, "preserved in a diary for fifty years."

He gestured to the toes of the giant Slytherin statue. In the middle of them lay the little black diary.

What was it doing down here? _How_ did it get down here? It was missing before, though it did explain a little why Riddle was here a little. But things more important were on his mind now, like the basilisk's whereabouts and Ginny's safety.

"You've got to help us Tom," Harry said as he raised Ginny's head once more. "We've got to get her out of here."

"He's right," Gohan added, "A basilisk's down here, and we don't know where it is. It could be here anytime now, help Harry get-"

Riddle didn't respond, he didn't even move a muscle. Gohan walked to Harry and Ginny, gently taking Harry's hands away from her head to replace them with his.

"Let me," he said gently, "I can carry her easier."

Harry nodded, turned slightly and standing back up to face Riddle. Gohan bent down and picked the young girl up easily, standing up as if he were carrying nothing. Harry reached into his robes to pull out something, but then he looked frantic and began patting his robes all over quickly.

"Something wrong?" Gohan asked, concerned.

"My wand's gone!" Harry exclaimed. "Did either of you see-"

Then, both of their eyes wandered over to Riddle, seeing something out of the corner of their eyes. He was twirling Harry's wand between his lengthy fingers, smiling as he did so. Harry looked relived.

"Thanks a lot." He said earnestly, extending his hand out for the wand.

Riddle continued to smile, still staring directly at Harry and still twirling the wand with his fingers. Gohan thought this was eerie; why was Riddle acting like this? Why was he completely ignoring him, and focusing all of his attention on Harry?

"Listen," Harry spoke up directly, looking around the chamber and then to Ginny. "Guys we have _got to go_! If the Basilisk comes-"

"It won't come until it is called," Riddle interrupted, his voice deathly calm.

Gohan laid Ginny back down carefully, knowing that at this rate he'd be carrying her for nothing. This was ridiculous, what did Riddle mean by that?

"What do you mean Riddle?" Gohan asked harshly. "Look we're wasting time, just give Harry his wand and-"

"He won't be needing it," Riddle said, his smile spreading as he looked at Harry. Harry and Gohan just stared at Riddle.

Harry started, "What d'you mean, I won't be-"

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," Riddle cut in. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."

"Look," Harry said impatiently, "I don't think you understand. We're in the _Chamber of Secrets_. We can talk later-"

"We're going to talk now," Riddle said his voice strangely pleased and his smile getting slightly bigger.

Harry just stared at Riddle still, though Gohan was looking at Ginny. How she got down here was still a mystery, and the diary and Riddle are both here. Not to mention, why was Riddle acting like this, ignoring Gohan and giving Harry his full attention. Gohan then looked up to Riddle quickly, his black eyes showing cold fury. If Ginny and Riddle were the only ones down here before them, that could only mean one thing if he was correct-

"How did you get a body Riddle?" Gohan demanded sharply, glaring at Riddle. "And more importantly how did Ginny get like this!"

Harry gasped as Riddle grinned malevolently. Gohan clenched his hands, he was right!

"Those are very remarkable questions," Riddle replied pleasantly. "And both come from the same, rather long story. I believe it centers on your second question. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" Harry questioned.

"The diary," Riddle answered. "_My_ diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all of her pitiful worries and woes- how her brothers _tease_ her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how"- Riddle's eyes flashed amusingly, "how she didn't think, famous, good, great Harry Potter or the charming, innocent, powerful Gohan would ever like her…"

Riddle's eyes gazed at Harry still, never taking them off his face to see his reactions. They looked ravenous, as though he had to watch how Harry would take the news.

"It gets _very_ boring to listen to the ridiculous troubles and afflictions of an eleven-year old girl," he continued. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply_ loved_ me. _No one's ever understood me like you Tom… I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in… it's like having a friend to carry around in my pocket_.

Riddle threw his head back and laughed. His laugh was oddly high and cold, not suiting his appearance at all. It made Gohan cringe, though he continued glaring at Riddle.

"If I may say myself boys, I've always been able to charm the people that I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted… I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than Miss Weasley was. Powerful enough even to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of _my_ secrets, to start pouring a bit of _my_ soul into_ her_…"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, his face showing slight weakness.

"Start making some sense you little prick or I'll beat some into you!" Gohan snarled.

"There's no need to make such threats Gohan Son, even if they are as well as that." Riddle mused softly. "Haven't you figured it out Harry Potter? I was hoping that either of you would have guess by now. _Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets_. She was the one strangling the roosters and wrote threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

Harry whispered "No" as Gohan growled at Riddle, his hands glowing once more, though his body was crackling with golden electricity this time.

"Yes," Riddle said coolly. "Of course, she didn't _know_ what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you both could have seen her new diary entries… far more interesting they became…"

He then started reciting some of her entries, keeping his voice the same though adding emotion to some of the parts he found amusing. Harry just stared at him as Riddle stared back as he recited and a mixture of shock and anger on his face as he heard. Gohan just stared from Riddle to Ginny the whole time Riddle spoke, listening as he thought. How could this thing just tell them this with such amusement on his face? It was as if he had no feelings of guilt or regret for telling them this. He tricked his friend… this innocent girl into doing these horrific things and manipulated her emotions and feelings as if it were nothing. Gohan just got angrier and angrier as he continued to listen, even as Riddle finished his recital.

"It took a long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," Riddle continued still. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where _you_ came in, Harry. You and your friend here found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was _you_, the very person I was most anxious to meet…"

"And why did you want to meet me?" Harry asked, trying to seem as though he were calm. Gohan knew differently though, Harry was angrier than he had ever been at that moment, and his ki was proving it by jumping a little.

"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Harry." Riddle said, eyeing Harry still. "Your whole_ fascinating_ history." His eyes moved to look at the scar on Harry's forehead, his expression slightly frowning and hungry. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, and meet you if I could. So I decided to show you of my capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust-"

"Hagrid's our friend!" Gohan shouted furiously, the electricity now jumping within five feet around him, causing Harry to jump away. "And I'm willing to bet you set him up, didn't you? You planned it all out right from the beginning. I thought you got the wrong person once I confirmed Hagrid wasn't the Heir, but now I see-" Riddle laughed once more, that cold high pitch sound echoing throughout the room.

"And how, may I ask, did you _confirm_ that Hagrid wasn't the Heir Gohan Son?"

Gohan smirked, "You might be willing to monologue about important things others want to know, but I don't tell people I don't like about my secrets."

"Like you have any secrets I'd have to worry about, you pathetic little Mudblood." Riddle sneered. He continued. "And anyway, it was my word against Hagrid's. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so _brave_, school prefect, model student… on the other hand big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls… but I admit, even _I _was surprised how well my plan had worked. I thought _someone_ must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken _me_ five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance… as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power!"

Riddle then went on to explain how Dumbledore was the only one who didn't idolize him as a brilliant student, who had never shown any special treatment towards him. he was probably suspicious of Riddle too, who probably did assume he had done it instead.

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you." Harry stated, his eyes staring angrily and his teeth grinding.

"I wouldn't have doubted it," Gohan added, hoping to agitate the Heir. "I saw how Dumbledore stared at you in that memory; he didn't trust you then and I'm positive he never did. You might have been everyone's pet then, smart and polite and _pitiful_, but Dumbledore's the only person I can think of who could have found out what anyone truly was, what dark secrets they kept." He smiled at this, _Which is how I got here in the first place, how it all began_.

Riddle scowled at Gohan, "Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled. I knew it wouldn't have been safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school." He continued talking, saying that he wouldn't have wasted his knowledge of its location. So he imprinted a memory of his sixteen year old self onto the diary, hoping that some future Hogwarts student would get it and open it so that he could finish Slytherin's 'noble work'. Gohan thought it was over the top and pathetic, reciting it as if in a school play. But it didn't matter, since Harry pointed out it was all in vain.

"Well, you haven't finished it." Harry declared victoriously. "No one's died this time, not even the cat-"

Gohan paused, no longer listening to Harry speak, his eyes looking directly at Riddle (who was still looking at Harry). That was right; no one HAD died this time. If Riddle wanted to kill people it would have been only too easy, seeing as no one could expect an attack at any time and there were so many targets he could have had at any place using the plumbing. So why hadn't he killed any of the students if he wanted to get rid of muggle-borns seriously? And then, it hit him. The way Riddle was always eyeing Harry, how he focused all of his attention on him, and how he said that he wanted to meet Harry and talk to him. It was so obvious now… Riddle was after Harry for some reason! Gohan was going to bring this up, but Riddle cut him off before he could say anything.

"Haven't I already told you," Riddle said softly, "that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been—_you_."

Harry and Gohan stared at Riddle, their expressions fearful (Harry mainly) and shocked.

"Well," Gohan started, "At least you're not obsessive enough to _purposely_ attack innocent children to get Harry's attention, and it's a damn good thing you're _only_ setting a dangerous murdering serpent out to _almost_ kill people."

Riddle glared at Gohan with absolute hatred, "Is there any way I can make you shut up you little brat?"

Gohan smirked again, "You could try, but that may result with you loosing the majority of your limbs."

Riddle continued, "Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Ginny who was writing to me, not you or," he cast, for the first time, a look of pure venom at Gohan, "your friend. She saw Gohan give you the diary, you see, and panicked. What if you had found out how to work it and I had repeated all of her secrets to you two? What if, even worse, I told her who'd been strangling roosters? So the foolish little brat waited until the dormitory was empty and took it back."

As Riddle talked more, Gohan's rage was increased even more. Riddle was the Heir all along, using Ginny as a puppet to fulfill his desires and get to Harry. It was taking every once of human in him to not blast the bastard in smithereens, so that he could learn even more of what this foul being had done. He listened as Riddle explained that Ginny told them Harry and the others loved to solve mysteries, and that people thought either he or Gohan was the Heir since they could speak Parseltongue. He told them how he had formulated a plan to use Ginny as bait, writing the message on the wall and came down here to wait. Gohan's eyes now almost repeatedly switched from black to green and his hair went up a little and then down as he listened to Riddle.

He described how he was able to leave the diary and Ginny's crying and sobbing with much amusement and malice in his voice. That was enough to cause the static around Gohan to jump once more, this time it became more violent and erratic, causing sparks to jump off his body and a crackling to be heard.

"Are you enjoying my little story Gohan?" Riddle sneered. "I couldn't help but notice the excitement radiating off of your body."

"The only excitement that I'm feeling is the fact that when you're done speaking I'll be one to shut you up permanently, you egotistical bastard." Gohan growled.

Riddle smirked, "I'd very much like to see that Mudblood. Anyway, I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."

"Like what?" Harry spat, his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"Well," Riddle started, smiling pleasingly, "how is it that _you_— a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent— managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did _you_ escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

Gohan noticed that his were flash of blood red in his eyes as he stared hungrily at Harry. It both did and didn't make sense that Riddle would want to learn more about the "Dark Lord" Voldemort. It was understood that Riddle was curious, just as most of the whole magical population was about how a simple baby could completely destroy a feared dark and powerful wizard. But why was he so obsessed with knowing this plain question? Voldemort wasn't even around in Riddle's age… or was he? Gohan's gasped a little, what if Riddle knew Voldemort when he was a kid! What if he and Voldemort were friends or something, and that was why he was so persistent?

"Why do you care how I escaped?" Harry asked suspiciously, eyeing Riddle, "Voldemort was after your time…"

"Voldemort," Riddle said softly, "is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter…"

Gohan's eyes widened, he was right! But what he saw next disproved his theory, but only a little though. He took out Harry's wand from the pocket of his robes and began to trace out three words in the air, shimmering in red and gold-like sparks and flames.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

The next thing he did was wave the wand one time, and then the letters started rearranging themselves, only to form a sentence that Harry and Gohan hadn't expected:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You gotta be kidding me!" Gohan growled. "Manipulating Ginny, being the Heir of Slytherin, anything else you'd like to tell us about yourself!"

Riddle laughed once more, making some of the hairs on Gohan's tail stand up a little.

"You see? It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry, Gohan— I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

There was silence between everyone in the room at that moment; the only sound was the crackling of electricity as the two younger boys contemplating what they had heard. Riddle was smiling in an evil sort of way, just looking at Harry with a kind of admiration and hunger still. And then, a sort of muffled giggling was heard. Harry and Riddle turned to see Gohan, whose head was hung downward, looking at the ground. His face was hidden from them, but the sound was definitely coming from him. Then, the giggling turned into chuckling that echoed a little, causing the other two boys to become very curious as to what was going on.

The chuckling turned into laughter, slowly gaining momentum. Gohan began to lift his head, and they soon saw Gohan's face. His eyes were closed, but his features were very strange. He seemed very amused, but it was very much like the way that Riddle laughed, that feeling that it was a very hollow and wicked laugh. Gohan's laughter soon became hysterical, and he threw his head back, the sound echoing throughout the entire chamber, sounding as if there were ten Gohans. The electricity around Gohan's body began to jump off of him, zapping the floor and circling him as more static rose to his body. Gohan's tail unwound from his body, swaying in the air as if it were in the wind. Gohan then stopped laughing abruptly, and turned to face Riddle, wiping the tears from his eyes. Riddle took a step back in shock, not expecting this to happen. Gohan took a few steps forward toward the Heir of Slytherin, so that he was now between The Boy Who Lived and The Dark Lord. And Gohan spoke, his voice firm and clear.

"So this is the infamous Lord Voldemort: The Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, the greatest dark wizard ever to walk the Earth, and now the Heir of Slytherin who controls the monster lurking in the Chamber of Secrets." Gohan taunted his voice peculiarly calm, staring directly at Riddle. "I must say Harry, from yours and everyone else's description here I was expecting someone who could have actually posed a real threat to me. I'm surprised Riddle accomplished a plan like this, so ruthless and impassive, with the results he received seeing as he almost got caught a dozen times!"

"So this is the reason that the greatest threat to the magical world was created; your daddy knew what a rotten little stinker you'd be in the future and wanted to get out while he still had the chance, and your mother went to the other world in peace after you were brought into this place. So what if you're ashamed of what happened, it's better to have never met your parents before they left you to have seen them go away repeatedly throughout your whole life! You call your father foul and pathetic, but look who's taken and tortured the lives of hundreds of innocent people, only to have been finally stopped by A BABY! That is what I would call being pathetic. And then, only a year ago you were practically whooped again by the exact same person, who had just as much experience at magic then when he stopped you last time, while you had all these "dark powers" at your disposal and yours alone."

Riddle just stood there, shaking in what was either fury or fear while finally looking at Gohan. His eyes were narrowed in anger and his red gleam was focused on Gohan.

"I'm tired of hearing you praise yourself Riddle," Gohan continued, "This conversation has gone on long enough. Watch very closely Harry, this is the strength that I control and told you about. Watch how quickly the greatest menace the magic world, your world, has ever witnessed falls to the hands of a simple _Mudblood_, who holds more power in his hand than in your entire body, _Voldemort_."

Gohan flipped backwards a little, and continued to do so until he was about a hundred feet away from Riddle and Harry, deep into the Chamber once more. Riddle just stood there, smiling evilly as if nothing was going to happen.

Gohan smirked, "This'll be like ripping through tissue. One punch is all I'll need."

Gohan, raised his left hand, and crimson red energy began radiated around it, making it the deadliest weapon in the Chamber at that moment. Gohan jumped into the air, and as his foot touched the ground he pushed himself forward with such speed and strength that he flew directly to Riddle, a white aura surrounding the boy. Gohan smirked triumphantly as he glided towards Riddle, his left hand thrown in front of his body. To Riddle and Harry this may have seemed like he was only just a blur, but compared to all of the other Z Warriors this was pretty slow (Gohan wanted to saver the moment he killed Riddle). Gohan was racing at the Heir, only mere seconds away from destroying Riddle.

His fist was only inches away from Riddle's still smiling face, when a bright blue energy blast slammed into Gohan at such an incredible force that he was knocked several yards away from the wizards. He crashed into the wall next to Slytherin's statue, leaving a huge crater in the side and Gohan's body slightly scorched.

He fell from the crater, though since he was not very weak he was able to land on his feet. His face and clothes had scorch marks on them, and smoke was lightly rising from his body. His features expressed some confusion, but mostly anger.

He phased over to the others, so that he was right in front of Riddle once more, a scowl spread on Gohan's face while Riddle just stood there smiling and Harry just stood shocked at what had just happened.

Gohan walked over, and grabbed Riddle by his collar, lifting him in the air, the diary memory still strangely smiling.

"What the hell did you do Riddle! How do you have that much ki, let alone control it!"

Riddle didn't answer, he just chuckled evilly, and his red eyes gleamed. Gohan raised his other hand, a red energy forming in it.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Because he doesn't have that much power to spare," A voice called out, "though I do."

Gohan froze, dropping Riddle to the ground. Riddle grinned as he got back up on his feet. He, Harry and Gohan stared into the shadows of the chamber, seeing a black figure leaning against a column. It was big, and had something waving around in the back. It didn't look human by the shape of it, though it was similar.

"No." Gohan spoke softy, dropping to his knees, still looking, "It can't be. You're dead."

Harry looked to his friend, "Gohan? What's going on?"

"Well that is what most people thought," the raspy voice continued, "but unfortunately people like to believe what they hope to happen, something that never happens sadly."

Gohan got up, looking as though he was about to pass out, his eyes filled with fear and his hands shaking as they were clenched. Riddle grinned, walking back a little.

"That's the problem with the world today," he told the figure. "When the two most powerful evils known are presumed dead, they never realize they'll come back stronger."

The figure nodded, "I agree. You see boys, we are unlike the rest of the wickedness and powerful beings in the world. We have powers and skills that no one on Earth can match, we are both the most dangerous beings in our own worlds, and we are both," the figure looked at the two boys, "ones that had the ill-fated embarrassment of being postponed from our plans by two little brats. We are back, we are the fate of both worlds, and… we are perfect. "

The figure stepped into the light, earning a gasp from Harry and a growl from Gohan, whose white aura now flashed powerfully around him.

The figure's dark green skin was the color of poison, and the black spots gleamed with darkness coming from them. His huge feet and legs stopped moving, his yellow eyes were beady and narrowed, though had a spark of triumph in them. his orange beak-like mouth was turned into a smirk, his antennae-like head attracting much attention like the wings moving on his back A fiery yellow-golden aura surrounded the being, with sounds of screams and terror coming to Gohan's mind. His thick, scorpion-like tail swayed all around, ready to strike at any moment.

Even as he wasn't the same as when Gohan faced him last, there was no mistaking the ki he was feeling, nor the same feeling of fear and doom he felt a year ago.

"And since we're perfection," Cell continued, "there's no way you brats can beat us, no way to escape the inevitability of death." Cell smirked, his beak-like mouth clicking.

"Hello, Gohan. Did you miss me?"


	25. Bad Company

_Chapter 25: Bad Company_

Harry turned to his friend, hoping for him to elaborate on what was going on, and what this… this thing before them all was.

Gohan's expression was frozen, shocked would be an understatement. The only sound in the room was that of the energies that were shining off of the creature and Gohan, each aura flashing brightly.

Harry had never seen his friend this scared before, this frightened in one instant. It was as if all of the cockiness and courage he had seen just before and several nights before had been drained out of him, leaving him as he was at that moment. Harry knew this must have been bad if Gohan took this like he did, but not to the extent that everyone else knew.

Harry eyed Riddle and the creature that were standing across from Harry and Gohan. They were both smirking; the creature's arms crossed and for once Riddle moving out of his place to stand by the bug-like being. It appeared that only Harry didn't know what was going on, what everyone else in the room knew. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye that Gohan stood taller, but only a little. He turned to see his friend's expression again, and gasped a little. Gohan's eyes no longer held that empty sight of fear and despair, but a raging anger and vehemence that had never been there before. Gohan looked enraged, but the shock and surprise that had been there from the beginning was still noticeable.

Finally, the creature spoke again, his raspy voice filling the air once more.

"It's so good to see you once more Gohan. How have you been? I see that you're tail's grown back; does it still hurt if anyone pulls it I wonder? I also see you have also made some friends," He looked to Harry, "even if they are as troublesome and irritating as you have been in the past."

Gohan didn't respond, merely growled again and his aura doubled in size, causing the ground to tremble once. The creature sighed, but it was more mocking than it sounded. He brought the aura around him down to a point, though it still shown brightly and fiery.

"Really now Gohan, must you act so impulsive and childish? What have I ever done to earn such treatment?" The creature paused, and then smiled evilly. "Oh yes, now I remember, it just slipped my mind!"

The creature gave a low laugh, causing Gohan's stare to become more murderous and his aura to blaze once more. Harry didn't understand anything that the creature was saying; it was as if he was speaking in code so that only he and Gohan could understand. Gohan took a step forward, making his point seen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked coldly, gazing at the creature.

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood, and thought that I'd greet an old friend. I must day Gohan, I am very surprised that you recognized my voice so quickly. Than again, I wouldn't be surprised if you've kept hearing it in your nightmares."

The creature laughed again, causing the hairs on the back of Harry's head to stand up. The white energy around Gohan doubled in size again, the ground shaking longer this time, small fragments of rocks began to fall from the ceiling.

"ANSWER ME! You should be dead Cell! I killed you myself, I watched you disintegrate into nothing!"

Cell chuckled, "You above all people should know Gohan, that sometimes what the eyes see isn't the whole story. How many people do you remember have "died" in front of you, only to come back minutes later and kill someone close you know… besides me of course."

Harry blinked, clearly confused by what the figure had just said. Gohan growled again, Cell and Riddle laughed once more.

"Cell?" he said aloud, looking at Gohan.

Cell turned to Harry, "Ah, so The Boy Who Lived finally decides to say something. I was wondering when you'd join our conversation, seeing as you're the only one here who hasn't realized who I am. Give it a second; I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough."

Harry didn't understand what he was saying for several seconds, trying to comprehend what the creature meant. But then, he said "Cell" in his head for a while, and then the image of the green insect- thing in front of him registered in his head. Harry's eyes widened, finally realizing who this was before him! Harry gasped; his knees weakened a little as he realized this was THE Cell! He was the thing that killed a whole army with out even trying and killed entire towns of people. This was the being that held the world hostage last year, threatening to destroy it!

Cell smirked, "Ah, so you finally recognize who you're talking to I see. I wonder what's crawling through your brain right now. Are you frightened, awed that a being such as myself, such perfection could be standing right in front of you?"

"Leave Harry out of this!" Gohan barked. "This is between you and me!"

"Oh I agree Gohan. This is just between you and me… just like the last time." Cell replied. "However, if you would like me to explain everything I suggest you calm down. I'm not going to harm anyone… yet."

Gohan glared at Cell with such hatred that a regular person would have backed up and run away, but this wasn't a person. Gohan reluctantly powered down, still glowering at Cell. Cell chuckled and also powered down as Harry looked at him with his green eyes, filled with fear and awareness.

"But how are you still alive!" Harry gasped, "Hercule killed you a year ago, and we all saw it on T.V. when it happened!"

Cell frowned, "Please don't tell me that Harry Potter, the boy that loves to solve mysteries with his friends, actually bought that load of nonsense coming from that idiotic and arrogant buffoon Hercule."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked weakly, he was still nervous about Cell.

Cell turned to Gohan smiling in that evil way that made Gohan glower at Cell.

"You mean you haven't told him yet?" As he saw Gohan frown even more, Cell's smile grew bigger. "Well, I must say this is a surprise. Have you at least told your friend about your monkey side Gohan?"

Gohan remained silent as he glared at Cell silently; Riddle just looked at the scene with amusement, enjoying what was happening then. Harry, confused once more, turned to face Gohan with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Wait a minute. _He_ knows about your Saiyan side Gohan? How?"

Cell chuckled, causing everyone's gaze to return him again.

"Well, that certainly saves me time to explain. Do you want to tell him Gohan or should Riddle or I explain?"

Gohan glared at Riddle, "He knows? How much does he know Cell?"

"Oh quite a bit actually." Riddle replied, smiling. "You see I've had much time to listen to your friend, and he's told me somewhat a lot about you."

"Will someone tell what you're all talking about!" Harry yelled. Everyone turned to face Harry, surprised that he'd raise his voice. Cell smirked.

"Very well; if Gohan's too shy to tell you about his history with me then I guess I'll break the ice. Well, I hate to be the one to tell you," Cell smirked, "but your "savior" of the planet, Hercule Satan, is nothing more than a pathetic moron who's so arrogant and obnoxious that he "claimed" I was a fraud and "badly" attempted to defeat me, only to end up with more than his pride injured. He knows this of course, but still claims he killed me. However wrong that statement had become now that you both know I'm not dead, Hercule Satan isn't the one whose power rivaled and beat my own (by sheer luck)."

"But…" Harry began, "He could pull all those buses, and pulled that HUGE rock out from under the ground.

Cell snorted, "Were you really that oblivious to what was going on during my Cell Games Harry Potter? Surely you've realized that Gohan and myself can do a lot more than what Hercule and his pathetic followers call "feats of strength". Hercule Satan was one of the weakest martial artists at my tournament and his arrogance and attempt to kill me proved it; to be precise he was actually the third weakest from his "pupils", though it's very hard to say which is the weakest considering they all did pathetic.

"Then who really defeated you?" Harry asked, slowly regaining his voice and confidence.

"You **still** haven't figured it out yet?" Cell said. "I'm disappointed. Riddle and that pathetic girl over there," he nudged his head towards Ginny, "always said many times that you easily solved puzzles and mysteries when in dire situations-"

"What do you know about Ginny!" Gohan shouted, his aura showing dimly.

"I know a lot more than either of you." Cell responded, his yellow eyes showing irritation. "Now I'm going to ask you calmly one more time Gohan, please just be quiet and let Harry find out. I know that you want to find out how I'm here, so unless you want to go making another huge mistake like you did last year I suggest that you be patient."

Gohan's eyes went green for a moment and his hair stood up a little, only to go back down and his eyes returned to normal seconds later, motionlessly glaring at Cell and growl again. Something that both Harry and Gohan noticed when Gohan's eyes and hair changed for those few seconds was that something in Cell's eyes flickered with a red glow and went away as Gohan returned to normal. Cell frowned as this happened, as though he was disappointed that Gohan didn't change into Super Saiyan (_Harry still doesn't know about Super Saiyan though_).

"Well then," Cell continued, staring at Harry, "I guess I'll answer this with a question of my own. Do you remember the other people at the Cell Games, specifically the two blonde haired warriors who fought me?"

Harry nodded to Cell and Gohan twitched, knowing where this was going.

"Well then, how do you think that Gohan and I know each other? Don't you think that the blonde boy looks familiar?"

Harry was silent as he tried to understand what Cell said. Does the blonde kid look familiar? Not that he could recall, I mean how many people have hair that stood up like that, or that kind of hair color? Harry shook his head, making Cell smirk once more.

"Oh, than this will be a lot more fun to watch, seeing as I'll be the one to tell you. Harry Potter, I would like to introduce to you your friend again." He nodded to Gohan, who just stared at Cell with pure venom and hatred. "Harry Potter, I would like to introduce to you Gohan Son… or you might know him better as The Delivery Boy at the Cell Games, the brat who **almost** killed me."

Gohan looked at Harry, hoping to not see fear and anxiety in his expression. Luckily, there wasn't any sign of that, in fact, it looked as if he was still trying to comprehend what Cell had just explained.

"…. What?" Harry asked, looking from Gohan to Cell.

"You heard me," Cell countered, "Gohan here was at the Cell Games. He was the one that had the most power there. Right now, he is still the **only** threat to me right now."

Harry turned to Gohan, amazement the only word to describe how Harry felt right then.

"Is this true Gohan?" Gohan nodded, smiling slightly as he did. Harry turned from Cell to Gohan again.

"But," Harry started, "How can that me? The kid at the Cell Games had blonde and green eyes I think. Gohan doesn't have those, quite the opposite with black hair and eyes.

"Well I would have suspected that's because he was in his Super Saiyan form obviously." Cell replied, looking as if this was dull.

"Super Saiyan?" Harry asked, turning to Gohan for answers.

Cell chuckled, "Don't tell me you haven't told him? I'm disappointed in you Gohan. I thought you told him everything about you? How can you keep secrets from friends?"

"Don't tell me how to deal with my friends" Gohan said coldly. "Besides, it'll only be a few more minutes before I expect until you run. You're weak Cell, a lot weaker than you were before; you aren't in your perfect form so you aren't a threat anymore. Vegeta, Piccolo and the others will feel your ki by now and are rushing here to kill you for good."

Cell smirked, "I don't think so. You see Gohan ever since I arrived at this school I put up magical barriers and shields of my own creation so that while everyone in the castle can sense each other if they have the ability to, no one outside the school's grounds can sense anything coming from here. Obviously Piccolo and your new guardian will have assumed this is ancient magic put up by the founders of this magic school, so he and everyone else won't investigate further."

Gohan's eyes widened, since when could Cell do magic! Cell saw this and smiled, knowing that he hit a nerve. Harry however, had something else on his mind.

"But… why do you look like this? You looked more human when you and… Gohan fought a year ago."

"And how can you do magic Cell!" Gohan shouted angrily. "The last time your slimy face was around you couldn't do anything like that!"

"Well," Cell answered, "both of those questions are tied into my existence and how I was created. I suppose it is time to finally give you both answers. You see Harry Potter; I wasn't born into this world like most beings that live on this planet. A brilliant scientist by the name of Dr. Gero created the perfect being a few years ago in the form of an android… me if you will. I am from the future, since it would have been about twenty years from one year ago until I would be complete and ready. I was created with the cells and DNA of the greatest fighters the universe has ever seen. Gohan here included, along with several of his friends like the former Demon King and Guardian of the Earth Piccolo, the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, the former ruler of the universe Frieza and his father King Cold, a few other humans and Saiyans, and last but not least," Cell mocked, "Gohan's father, Goku." Gohan just bottled up his feelings at the moment, knowing that Cell was hoping he'd show some emotion or feeling of sadness or anger.

"Since I had their cells in me, I knew all of their powers and attacks at the time the cells were gathered and could use them at my disposal. I also inherited their abilities, like a Saiyan's talent to gain strength from battle or Piccolo's ability to regenerate his limbs and body parts. This made me easily a potential threat to everyone I ever came across, since I had all of these powers inside me. I also gained the experience that they had in battle and their mental capacities at that time, so I was a master strategist. I came to acquire bits of their personalities, most specifically was that I hungered for power and perfection, seeing as it was a part of my purpose."

"What do you mean purpose?" Harry raised a brow, frightened even though he didn't show how he felt. Gohan didn't respond to any of this, just stood frozen without expression as Cell talked. Riddle seemed to be bored, probably hearing all of this before.

"My purpose of creation. My design for the world. Dr. Gero made it so that I could absorbed the ki, or energy, that resides in people with my tail (his point stabbed the air for emphasis). Although most people have very low ki if I take in, let's say a towns worth (Harry's eyes widened) of ki it would be a very big boost in power for me. However, that isn't the main point for my absorbing ability. There were two other androids Dr. Gero created before they killed him, each with extraordinary power in them. They were called Android's #17 and #18, and also a year ago they were brought out into the world. Regrettably, in the future another of Gohan's friends destroyed these androids."

"But onto the story. Dr. Gero designed me so that I was supposed to absorb the two androids and add their power to mine, causing me to become one step closer to my perfect form, the form that would cause me to become the most powerful being in the universe. As I said before, one of Gohan's friends killed the two Androids in my time, thus not allowing me to become complete. So I found a way here to this time and waited until the Androids would appear. I first absorbed Android 17 after waiting for their appearance and for Gohan and the others to be beaten. After I had gained a significant boost in power from several more towns, I arrived to beat the android and absorb him. My power skyrocketed to levels that I hadn't ever hoped for. Unfortunately, Gohan's friends also gained power and strength, which unfortunately matched mine and was stronger than me after a while. However, thanks to a certain Saiyan Prince's stupidity and arrogance, I was able to absorb Android 18 and finally achieve my perfect form. In that form held power that I couldn't believe, and for a long while no one could match my strength. You basically know the rest; I held a tournament so that I could fight Gohan's father, he was the most powerful being on Earth for a long time and I wanted to test my new body. Once the tournament began, Goku and I had an evenly matched fight until he gave up and said that there was only one person that could beat me and give me a challenge… and that was Gohan here."

Gohan shifted uncomfortably; he didn't like Cell was giving him this much attention, knowing well that Cell was up to something.

"Goku kept saying that his son was stronger than himself, something that I highly doubted. I had Gohan's cells in me, and I knew that he didn't like to fight as much as all the other Saiyans did. So Gohan here agreed to his father's wishes, and came down to fight me. As he gained power for the fight, I quickly realized that his father may have been on to something. Gohan was much stronger and showed more power than his father had put out in our battle, but I assumed that his father had merely kept his true power hidden from me. So I toyed with him, repeatedly attacking him and torturing him while he did nothing. But surprisingly, he always came up barely hurt. He then told me something that I never would have expected." Cell smirked at Gohan, who glared at him.

"Gohan told me about a power that was hidden deep within him, a power that would uncontrollably devastate me and kill me with ease. He told me about some of the times that this power escaped when he was mad or forced into a situation that called for it, but this power always went away as fast as it showed up. I became intrigued, and wanted to see this power for myself, so that I could have a real challenge. However, Gohan refused to unleash it, not able to for some reason. Because of this, I decided to create some of my children, who had the same abilities as I did. I told them to kill Gohan's friends, which certainly got his attention. I can still remember you pleading for me to stop it all Gohan."

Gohan snarled at Cell, his hair standing up a little and his eyes changed from black to green and back to black again. Cell grinned as he did, knowing that he had hit a soft spot.

"But even as they struggled to stay alive and defeat my children, Gohan still resisted showing his true power to me. However that soon all changed; another android, Android #16, had first tried to stop me by suicide until he realized he couldn't because a bomb implanted in him was removed. I destroyed him without delay after that, or so I thought. Apparently his head was still alive and got to where I and Gohan were, I believe Hercule tossed him over upon request by #16. #16 tried to persuade Gohan to release his power against me. He told him that life was precious or something like that and that he should protect it; I grew bored of that talk eventually so I crushed his head with my foot." Cell smiled. "And then, I finally got my opponent. Young Gohan here unleashed his power, and I must say even I was impressed by how he could use it and the levels of strength he showed. He destroyed my children with ease, and then bested me in almost every way. I couldn't even hurt him while he took me down considerably with two punches."

"Why are you complementing that I beat your sorry butt?" Gohan asked sharply. "You hated the fact that even after you tried to blow up the Earth and myself with a Kamehameha that I took you down at the last minute with one of my own. I could have killed you at any time and you knew it. You even called me a monster after you got all bulky and I punched out Eighteen from you, making you even weaker than before."

"That may be," Cell sneered, "but if I recall you didn't even try to kill me. You wanted "to make me suffer" for all the pain I had caused. You even disregarded Goku; your own father's warning that I should have been finished off then. And look what it cost you. You gave me the chance to activate the bomb inside me, and your father sacrificed his life to clean up your mistake!"

"And then," he added seeing Gohan twist and contorts with rage, "you along with all the others discovered it was all in vain since I came back even more powerful than before, with the Instant Transmission ability to travel back. And because I came back I killed Trunks, and after that decided that I'd kill you along with the whole planet and everyone on it. I used the very attack that your father most appreciated against you once more, this time with the power to annihilate you along with your pathetic friends, and you were far too weak from saving Vegeta's life to respond with the power needed."

"But I still killed you," Gohan said softly, "I still found a way. After you launched it I countered with my own, and dad helped me from King Kai's to draw out the power I had hidden still to finish you. I couldn't have done it without Vegeta though; his last attack distracted you long enough to unleash my full power on you. But how did you survive? I destroyed every last cell in your body so you couldn't regenerate."

"Ah, and this is where things get interesting for me. And that was when my true perfection was shown to me. You asked me how I'm able to do magic, correct Gohan?" Gohan nodded, his guard still up as he pulled out his wand slowly.

"Please, I'm not going to attack you while I'm explaining this, put the wand away." Cell said irritably. Gohan kept it out, and Cell sighed. "The whole story behind my magic is actually quite remarkable, I only just understood what I was able to do once I met my young friend," he gestured to Riddle, "Riddle here. You see Gohan, when Dr. Gero created me and inserted Cells of the most powerful fighters, he also put into me different sort of cells. Upon following your friends from time to time, he happened to follow the witch Baba one time, and happened to catch a very interesting conversation between her and someone in her crystal ball. This person from what I understood was a very old friend of hers, who runs this place you call a school. He was curious, and decided to listen in on what Baba and the wizard had to say. You must have figured it out by now, considering that I've given you a very big clue."

Gohan's eyes widened, "Are you saying what I think you're saying!"

"Yes," Cell grinned maliciously, "Dr. Gero learned about the existence of the magical world around the time that Vegeta and Nappa arrived here on Earth after the destruction of that city they crashed, but only learned about what they could fully do around the time Frieza was defeated on Namek. He kept sending his little robot bug out for more of your father and everyone else's cells while he investigated the magical community further personally, since he learned the hard way that technology had no power when surrounded my immense extents of magic happening. By following around local wizards and even traveling to the source of real powerful magic in England, my creator learned more about the magical world than most of the wizards and witches that live in it, let alone regular humans. He discovered all about the various types of magic, from the kind that children show before they're off to school to very special abilities like Apparition or being Animagi or…" Cell smiled, "Parselmouths. As he grew more interested and learned more about the magical world, and started to make bold and powerful theories. So once he arrived back at his little hide-away he decided that he wanted to experiment with me even more, heighten my perfection to new levels beyond his original design."

"Will you skip the monologue already and just tell me how you can do magic already!" Gohan growled impatiently.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cell asked, shocked that Gohan hadn't gotten it yet. "For someone who's as intelligent as you claim to be you are very ignorant to what the truth is." Gohan didn't reply, merely glared at Cell, waiting for an answer. "Very well, if I must spell it out for you so be it. Along with the cells of the greatest fighters the universe and this planet have ever witnessed, I hold the cells of the most powerful witches and wizards the magical world was ever witnessed, making me the most deadly person in the world (Riddle scowled a little at this)!"

"WHAT!" Harry and Gohan yelled.

"Surprised, I hoped you would be." Cell smirked. "You see Gohan you aren't the only one that's developed their magical abilities over the past year. Dr. Gero gathered cells of the greatest wizards and witched alive at the time so that I could also possess their magical capabilities. He either got their samples personally without them fully aware of their surroundings, or his preferred method of getting their samples with his robotic bug while they were away from other wizards, allowing technology to be used in the area."

"But…" Gohan began, "even if that were true you wouldn't be able to control your magic like we all do. We use wands to direct our magic and concentrate it to do specific things, and the only things you'd be able to do would be controlled by emotions and be random or to generic to use for anything. Wand magic isn't the same as the magic that everyone shows when they first start."

"That may be Gohan, but as I said before I am not like other wizards and witches. Why do you think that no matter how powerful you may eventually become at magic, as many other wizards and witches have become, you will never be able to control it to do explicit and particular tasks such as make something float or stun an enemy?"

"…. I don't know!" Gohan snapped crossly. "Probably because it's IMPOSSIBLE!"

Cell laughed harshly, "You always did have a sense of humor Gohan."

"But he's right." Harry added nervously. "No one can use their natural magic with the power that someone with a wand could do. Not even Dumbledore or YOU," Harry pointed rudely at Riddle, "could. What makes you think you can do something that people who've controlled magic almost all their lives can't even accomplish to do?"

"I agree Harry Potter, it is entirely impossible for all wizards and witches, even those as powerful as The Dark Lord or Albus Dumbledore, to do what I have achieved…. Separately that is." Cell replied.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked suspiciously.

"Why do you think Dr. Gero put dozens of cells from different wizards inside me when all wizards and witches have the same effects and power as long as they try? He figured out that the more separate magical power I have in me, the greater my potential for more complex things increases, as well as the experience each cell gives me and their separate abilities. And what better way to ensure that I could become the greatest magical wielder on the planet than adding cells from the most powerful people to me, so that I could also harness this great and extraordinary power. Dr. Gero even managed to obtain samples of cells from years back before he discovered the magic world through deception and bribery; the two most powerful cells he happened to come across would happen to be Albus Dumbledore and," this added to the shock on the faces of the two boys, "Tom Riddle here, aka the Dark Lord Voldemort. Even though I have no clue how Gero came across the cells of the young man before us, it gave me even greater power than Gero had ever hoped for, not including Dumbledore's or all of the other cells he found. This guarantied that I could control this power without the use of a wand, because of the immense power and skill I hold within me. I also HAD to not use a wand and control this gift because their would be no wand capable of handling my power, and thus exploding if it tried to even channel it."

"And how is it that you can do magic just now?" Gohan questioned since he was eager for answers to everything before he decided to kill Cell for good. "People with magic don't show they can do it until they're like six to ten, yet you haven't even been in existence for four years!"

"Simple." Cell responded. "My growth and development from my larval stage already showed that I don't have a premature state in my life, and add that to the cells of the Namekian who ages faster than most people and the numerous old cells receding in me my body reacted to the magic differently, allowing me a general advantage to showing it

"But… that might explain why you have it but it doesn't explain when you started to use it. You never showed any sign of magic when you first crawled out from your hell hole, or when your tournament was around."

"That will have to be explained from right after my encounter with you Gohan, and answer your question of how I returned. You see, after you destroyed my physical body, something happened inside as I thought about the situation. I was so infuriated at you for defeating me, ME, the perfect being. You raised all of my emotions inside of me at that one moment when you charged me back; all the pain I felt, rage, suffering, and vengeance and fury that I felt added on to my power and thinking then. Somehow my anger and wrath I felt towards you along with my fear of death and imperfection triggered the sleeping abilities inside me, since you and everyone else here understand that magic is connected with emotions. I hypothesized that because I had no knowledge of the magic in me, my anger and concentration were too focused on the cells of your friends and my perfect power and strength to delve further into my being. Anyway, the fact that I was desperate to remain alive and become the perfect being triggered a very powerful portion of magic in me; I magical barrier encased the nucleus cell in my brain, thereby saving me from a catastrophic death. Unfortunately, the fact that I was unable to control this magical power resulted in the barrier staying around me for several days until I was regenerated, though I was unconscious at the time. Once I woke up I thought I was dreaming; never had I ever imagined that I would have been able to resist such an assault, yet there I was. Regrettably I had regenerated back to my larval state; you see with the amount of magic I used and the inexperience I had controlling it I had no idea of the consequences of this result. This end resulted in my power and strength being diminished dramatically, to the point where my power could be barely sensed (which was a good thing since you couldn't sense me). The amount of power I used in our fight and the magic I used immaturely caused me to become one of the weakest beings on the planet, but that would soon be rectified correctly. While my perfect strength was gone, I could still evolve quickly thanks to my new abilities and be back to my original power in this form. Though I had to be careful, if any one of you detected my whereabouts at any time I was surely going to be dead.

So after a couple of months I finally returned to this form, slightly more powerful then when I had arrived out of hiding a year ago. I would wander from place to place by foot, absorbing the life out of the few people I came across, and once even took the life of a whole town that no one could find. After this my power increased much, and that wasn't the only thing that had. Each time I grew stronger, I came to understand what power was inside me. Although I didn't know what it was, I understood that I held great power, and sought to control it as well as I had with my perfect form. I soon learned to master the form you children did before you had wands, the kind of magic used when emotions run high and accidental. So once my strength was significantly (though nowhere near my perfect) strength I sought to seek my revenge up on you Gohan, and making you would be tortured just as I had been."

"But that makes no sense, for you that is basically committing suicide." Gohan sneered, "I would have still been ten times more powerful then you with ease, I've been training with Piccolo and Vegeta ever since you "died", and they've helped me become just as strong as you in your perfect form while I'm in my Super Saiyan form."

There was a bright red flash in Cell's eyes as he smirked triumphantly, as though he had just heard what he wanted to hear. _Something about what I said gave Cell confidence, _Gohan thought_, but what could it be_?

"I know that Gohan, just as I had figured it out during one of your training sessions with Vegeta and Piccolo. I distinguished that if I did try to attack you even with my magic it wouldn't be enough and you three would have destroyed me, so I decided that for the time being I would follow you, using the Instant Transmission technique to follow you or get away since it would be the only way I could get around without anyone sensing my ki. And then one day as I was training my magical abilities further I suddenly sensed you disappeared from here Gohan, completely out of the area and far away."

"But I never left my house except to go to the Lookout or West city or Roshi's Island." Gohan stated, becoming curiously.

"Maybe not by flying or your other means on your own, but you did leave, that's for certain." Cell said. "Does the name "Hagrid" mean anything to you?"

Gohan gasped slightly, realizing what Cell was getting at. Harry still looked confused, looking from Gohan to Cell again, and Riddle just kept looking bored and uninterested.

"I assume you realize where this is going." Cell continued. "When Hagrid took you to get your supplies, my curiosity had me Instant Transmission myself to a dark and dreary pathway that was called "Knockturn" something, but that didn't necessarily matter. I kept my distance from you, a good half a mile away as I sensed you and a group of people walking. However, I met a snag as a few insolent little wizards and witches attempted to attack me, my form being in the shadows. However they did prove useful for once in their lives, as they became a part of perfection. But I grew bored, and so I returned to my hiding place where I left, and decided to meditate until you would be alone once more, so that I could attack you as your guard was down."

"So you've been following me around all this time! What are, some kind of obsessed stalker or something!" Gohan shouted.

"No, merely someone that likes to not make any mistakes and study his enemy. However, you certainly surprised me; when you left for London once more, I became suspicious of your motives, wondering if you knew that I was out here and just wanted to bring me out of hiding. So I chose to follow you from behind, and saw you and your dear mother were in a train station. As your mother left I saw that you and the same group of people you were with before showed up, and was amazed when I saw a couple of those people run through the pillar! I focused on the column and felt very faint ki energies on the other side, so I knew it must have been a portal or gateway of some sort. Knowing that you would soon go in, I used Instant Transmission to focus on being above all the faint energies through that portal, and when I got there I was amazed at what I saw; a train boarding for a place called "Hogwarts". Wondering where you were heading, I went ahead of the train and got to the castle long before anyone else. I could not believe that this was where you were going or that you would leave your friends and family so soon after those tragic events with those blue warriors at that Inter-Galaxy tournament or whatever it was (who I did not fight since I was too weak anyway). So instead of exploring the castle, I found a cave in the side of a nearby mountain and took residence there. I sensed later on in the day that you and those two friends who are here with you coming in by a different means. I wanted to attack and ambush you right then while you were at your weakest guard, but I didn't know what protections that castle held within it.

So occasionally I would wander around that dark forest near your school in the day, knowing that you wouldn't try anything even if you did sense me in front of your new friends and other people. I fought and trained my new powers while I was there, since if I trained my body you would sense me. I sensed you occasionally Gohan, and watched you from a distance as you fought yourself, feeling your strength increasing every time.

But then, on Halloween I felt inside the castle a dark ki stirring, one that I felt was similar if not the same as one of the cells in my body. This ki was very evil, probably the darkest and most malevolent energy I had ever sensed. So I decided to chance the protection the castle held and Instant Transmissioned myself to the source of this ki, and found myself," he raised his arms," here, in the Chamber of Secrets. And what I saw was probably the greatest thing that would ever happen to me later on and change my thinking. There, standing before me, was a little girl with bright red hair, that little girl actually," Cell pointed to Ginny's motionless body. "But I could tell this girl wasn't herself, that she was being overshadowed or possessed by some force. Her eyes flashed threateningly with a deep crimson as she looked at me, demanding that I reveal my identity and how I got here. In turn I demanded who possessed the girl, and she asked how she knew she wasn't in control. It took some persuasion and trust, but we each finally revealed to each other our true names and identities, and trusted each other beyond anyone else we had ever met since we each knew of the other's existence and could feel how evil the other was. So we began to discuss our history, and our whole lives and goals. I found Riddle's life very interesting, especially the fact that he could do magic. I asked what this place was and how he could do magic and he explained this school's history and the magical world, which is how I came to the conclusion that Dr. Gero had known of its existence. And I told Riddle of my creation and goal, and how I had almost destroyed the world the year before, which he also found as fascinating as his own.

He told me of his plan with the basilisk and Harry Potter, and I wanted to see his little plan in action. So he let me stay here and once he was able to take over the little brat again I told him of my new powers, and he immediately told me that I was doing magic upon further experiments, and he even told me that I could speak Parseltongue, which made sense to me since I had his cells in me. He helped me control my new powers greatly, and even demonstrated the spells he knew and taught me how to use charms and curses and such. I was grateful, so in turn I would set loose the monster of Slytherin from time to time so that no one would notice if the girl was gone. The rest I suppose needs no explaining, and now Gohan you know it all. What do you intend to do to me?" Cell smirked, daring Gohan to do anything.

"Well," Gohan started, also smirking, "I guess that now that I know how you got here and all, there's no need for me to keep you alive now."

Gohan then yelled out a grunt and began to power up, the hot white aura emerging around his body. Cell didn't look impressed, merely bored and disappointed.

"That's all? I was hoping that you had more power in you if you wanted to kill me Gohan. I guess you haven't gotten stronger after all, and just decided to leave the world defenseless cause you couldn't handle something your father failed at."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY DAD THAT WAY YOU INSIGIFICANT BUG! YOU WANT TO SEE MORE POWER, THAN THAT'S YOUR DEATH WISH CELL!" Gohan yelled in anger, glaring furiously at Cell.

Cell grinned. _That's it Gohan, show me the power you have so that I can achieve perfection again, let your anger cloud you again so I may succeed_.

Gohan screamed with fury, a scream that held rage and pain within it, making  
Harry and Riddle jump a little. Gohan's aura changed to a fiery and fierce yellow and gold one, the wind around him swirling as if a tornado had encircled him. The Chamber shook dramatically as he continued to power up. His hair went up a little and turned a yellow-golden color, and the dust filled the room and area then. As he stopped screaming, the dust began to clear, and what Riddle and Harry saw they couldn't believe. A furious yellow energy in the shape of a flame surrounded Gohan, his now pointy hair waving a little in its new gold color. He stared confidently at Cell and smirked, his eyes now a deep green color. Cell just stood their, his arms crossed and his face into a scowl.

"Is this what you wanted to see Cell?" Gohan asked his voice rough and serious as he smirked. "Are you ready to die now that you've seen my power?"

"Well, I'm glad that you've shown me your power if that's what you mean." Cell replied, returning a smirk to Gohan. "But I'm afraid that it's not me that's going to die, quite the opposite. Thanks to you, I'm about to become perfection again! But first, I think I'll need a little more power!"

Cell quickly raised his right hand at the confused Gohan, raising his arm at Gohan as if to launch a ki blast. Gohan smiled, thinking that he wouldn't even be scratched by an energy attack. But Cell grinned, and did something that Gohan hadn't anticipated.

"_HAURIO HAURIRE HAUSI HAUSTUM_!" He shouted with his raspy voice.

A gold and black light erupted out from his palm, coming at Gohan with a speed Gohan may have evaded if he hadn't been so shocked at what he saw. The light hit and engulfed Gohan dead on, and Gohan erupted into unbelievable pain. His knees hit the floor, feeling his ki draining from his body fast. He groaned as his Super Saiyan aura began to shrink and get weak. It wasn't that he was being hurt, but his energy was draining and causing him to become weak. He couldn't even reach for his wand or try to get away from Cell.

"GOHAN!" Harry shouted, concerned about his friend.

Cell laughed evilly in his raspy voice, his yellow aura now returning and getting bigger and brighter. His body also began to shine with a bright light, getting brighter with every second as Gohan got weaker every second.

Cell laughed, "Do you like my "Absorption Spell" Gohan, and I created it just for this moment. Do you feel your power getting weaker as mine is getting stronger? It's similar to using the Kamehameha Wave, except ten times as painful and more effective for me."

"Hhhowww cccoulddd yyyou mmmakkke yyyour owwwn sppeellls!" Gohan groaned, his body getting even weaker, the aura almost not even yellow now.

"Well, I do have the powers of the greatest witches and wizards alive running through me don't I? It isn't that hard to do when you have as much power as I do. You see Gohan, once Riddle showed me how to use spells I experimented with my own ideas for spells, seeing the limitations of spell-making could go to. And my greatest idea was for me to get even stronger, and achieve my perfection once more! This spell works the same way as my tail, but with a few kicks to it. it transfers a person's ki energy to me, making them get weaker as I get stronger and stronger. However, the person won't become the way if I used my tail and melt, only feel a slight pain as their energy is drained from them and taken to me. Also, this energy drain is only temporary for the victims if they are able to heal themselves and their energy; if I choose to halt the spell their power will return eventually, but luckily I will still be able to keep the power I take. And because the pain of being depleted increases as they are further drained, they will not be able to move or do anything until I cease with my spell. And this spell was mainly for the one person with enough power to give me… you."

"Wwhhat?" Gohan asked weakly, his aura turning white as he changed back from Super Saiyan and his white aura flashing dimly.

"Why do you think that I continued to stay here even after I learned to control and understand my magic?" Cell asked, he got brighter and brighter as a yellow light engulfed him a little on him. "You are, or were, the most powerful being in the universe Gohan. Not even Vegeta or your father has as much power as you right now. You are the only one that had enough ki for me to absorb so I could reach perfection. Not only because you are the most powerful, but because you are in your Super Saiyan state. You could only give me enough power right now if you were fully powered up and showing the power that dwarfs all others, obviously you in your Super Saiyan form. It'll be a couple of minutes until I have enough power in order to become my Perfect Form again."

"WWHHAATT!" Gohan moaned as his aura got a little smaller.

"Yes, I thought that'd surprise you." Cell said. "You see, this spell also is powerful enough to transform me to a higher level, depending on how much energy I receive. Why do you think I tricked you into transforming? Now I'll become perfect once more thanks to your own power, and become the most powerful and perfect being in the world!"

"And," Riddle added, "I will once more become the greatest sorcerer in the world, keeping my title ever since I became Lord Voldemort! Together we are and always will be UNSTOPPABLE!"

Cell and Riddle laughed and heard their voices echo, Gohan lay writhing on the ground.

"You're not." A soft voice with anger said. This ceased their laughter, and they turned to Harry Potter, curious about what he meant.

"Not what?" Riddle snapped.

"Not the Greatest sorcerer in the world," Harry replied. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore aw through you when you were at school and him still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days-"

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I also have Dumbledore's cells in me as well." Cell said, the light around him getting even brighter.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" Riddle hissed.

"He's not as gone as you might think!" Harry shouted, glaring at Riddle fiercely.

Riddle was about to reply, but stopped at what he heard next. Music seemed to come in and echo throughout the chamber, and it kept getting louder and louder. Everyone, even Gohan who looked up weakly, stiffened at the sound, trying to figure out where it was coming from. The sound seemed to sooth Gohan's pain while Cell looked thoroughly annoyed at the sounds. Suddenly, a crimson bird the size of an eagle appeared covered in flames. It glowed with flames and fires brightly, a piece of fire dropping near Gohan's hand, almost burning it. Its golden talons and brightly colored gold tail shone in the light, holding a ragged looking object. The next moment the bird swooped down at Harry and dropped the object at his feet and landed on his shoulders. The creature folded its wings, receiving curious glances from the people in the room. The bird stopped singing, looking at Harry steadily.

"That's a phoenix…" Riddle stated, looking sensibly at it.

"Fawkes?" Harry said, looking at the bird intently.

"And _that_-" Riddle said, eyeing the thing Riddle dropped to Harry, "that's the old school Sorting Hat-"

And it was, dirty and patched up though it may have been it was the Sorting Hat. Riddle laughed once more, though it was a little more hysterical than the others. Cell rolled his eyes, his hand still pointed at Gohan for the spell. He was wondering how this kid would become the darkest wizard ever.

"This is what Dumbledore sends his defenders! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now? The closest threat to us in this room was that little half-breed," he pointed to Gohan's twitching and struggling body, "And he's getting weaker by the second now!"

Harry didn't reply, just staring at Gohan's body, hoping that he would get up and help and be all right soon. Riddle began to laugh again but stopped sooner than before.

"To business, Harry," Riddle said, smiling largely. "Twice- in _your_ past, in _my_ future- we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. _How did you survive_? Tell me everything. The longer you talk, the longer you stay alive."

"That may be," Cell cut in, "But leave Gohan to me. You can do whatever to your brat, but leave the one that got rid of me to me."

Harry paused, thinking about the current situation, and then finally speaking. He told Riddle that his mother died to save him, and that she left a protection in him that kept him safe from Voldemort's attacks. Cell looked at Harry attentively, as though considering him a possible threat.

"And I've seen the real you, I saw you last year!" Harry said. "You're wreck. You're barely alive. That's where all your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul-" he stopped as he saw Riddle's face. Harry smiled triumphantly.

Cell laughed, "I must say Riddle, you're brat is actually very amusing. He likes to taunt, and from your face I'd say he's good at it too."

Riddle's face was twisted, both from Harry and Cells words. He then smiled strangely. He started talking about how that made sense and was powerful counter-magic, and how their was nothing special about Harry and their similarities. About how they're Parseltongues, half-bloods, orphans, and how they look alike and that he now knows all that he wanted to know. Harry tensed up a little, ready for Riddle to raise his wand and strike down. Riddle didn't do that, he merely smiled again and was widening very much.

"Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him-"

He was interrupted, as a blinding white and gold light erupted in the chamber, it was brighter than anything Harry had witnessed, and couldn't find where it was coming from. He then tried to look at Riddle, and he was just as shocked as Harry. They turned to Cell, and they couldn't even see him now because he was bathed and engulfed in the light.

"It is time," Cell said, looking at his body smiling, "time for PERFECTION TO RETURN ONCE MORE!"

Cell let his hand down, and everyone heard Gohan gasp, as though he were just released from something gripping at him. Cell let his hands at his side, and the light became even brighter and finally Cell cried out, powering up with all that he had. The Chamber shook like it had more Gohan, only it was much more violent and a whirlwind of wind picked up Cell and raised him into the air. Gohan raised his head a little, still weak from the draining of his power. He looked at the sight, and was the only one in the room besides Cell that knew what his power would be like.

"No," Gohan spoke softly, "no way. this can't be the end. Not like this. If only I could get my power back, but it'll take hours for me to get back to normal." Gohan looked down, his eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry dad, I guess I failed again."

And then, Gohan saw something. The flame that Fawkes had thrown at him was still lying near his hand. But, it wasn't a flame or anything fiery. It was a bright red silk bag, it must have reflected the light Cell was emitting and made it look like a flame. Gohan's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what Fawkes had thrown at him. Gohan picked up the bag, and took out one of its contents in it.

"Oh yes," Gohan smiled, rolling the Senzu Bean around between his fingers before he popped it into his mouth. "Now this is what I call a life saver. Thanks Fawkes"

As the light died down, Riddle and Harry couldn't believe the change they had seen. Cell's antennae were brought up more on his head, and his wings grew to an even bigger (though not too big) size. His skin was less dark a green and had black spots on it. His tail was gone, tucked between his wings. He was even taller and muscular, and his face seemed to be almost human. His golden aura was still there, though it was small, as if waiting for the time to grow. He floated back down to them, and saw that his feet looked more like shoes now. He examined his body, his face calm and tranquil as he did so. He examined his arms, and then wiggled his wings as he reached the ground.

"Now this is what I call perfection." Cell smirked, his voice now deep and commanding. "It's good to be back again." he turned to Riddle, whose mouth was hanging open. "I apologize my young friend, please continue."

Riddle nodded slightly, and was about to say something until another scream of fury and power was heard. Another blinding light erupted, but this time not from Cell. A hurricane of dust and wind circled where Gohan once lay, and a gold and blue light surrounding him. The Chamber shook with as much power as it had for cell, the ceiling debris and rocks falling. Riddle and Harry were wide eyed with fear and nervousness, wondering what the hell was going on. Cell stood there, his face smirking with confidence. The dust and wind tornado slowly ceased, and the gold and blue light was becoming dimmer with every second. Once the wind and light stopped completely, dust lingered and gathered.

Then, from the dust a ball of blazing blue energy zoomed at Cell, who dodged at the last minute by phasing to his left, making it collide into the wall and it made a small explosion with the contact. As the dust began to clear, they saw a figure standing there, his hand outstretched. The dust cleared from the area, and Harry and Riddle gasped at what they saw. Gohan stood there, in his Super Saiyan form, with no visible injuries and his aura stood brightly around him, though the same size as Cell. Gohan's green eyes looked fierce and looking directly at Cell.

Cell smirked, "About time you revived. I wondered how you'd do it, but you always do."

"It's time for you to die Cell." Gohan said coldly. "No magic, just like before."

Cell nodded, "I agree. It's time to see once and for all who is the most powerful."

"If I may speak now," Riddle shouted, "it's time for you to learn Harry!"

He then gave Harry a smile and turned to look at Slytherin's statue, up into the darkness. He then began to hiss in snake language, but everyone in the room understood.

"_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four._"

And then, Slytherin's mouth began to move. Harry and Gohan looked up, and saw his mouth open up wider and wider to see a huge black hole. And something was inside it, moving around, something was about to come out.

"Harry, take cover." Gohan told Harry, looking at Cell. Harry nodded slowly and ran fast.

"You too Riddle, this is going to get ugly." Cell informed Riddle, looking at Gohan. Riddle calmly nodded and walked to the side.

"Well, this is it Gohan. Round two of our little fight is about to begin." Cell spoke. "Let's just see how much power we each have, and see who really is the strongest in the world."

"Yeah. No one holds back their power" Gohan said. "This is a rematch of the Cell Games, just you and me. I'm going to make sure you die this time Cell."

"And I you, Gohan. Prepare to face perfection once more, and then no more. You will be the first to fall at my new power Gohan, you should be as honored as I am…. Ding."


	26. Thunderstruck

_**Slightly revised.**_

_Chapter 26: Thunderstruck_

Gohan and Cell rushed at each other, their feet slightly above the ground as they glided at incredible speeds. They each raise their hands at each other, and their fists punched each other, a sound of thunder escaping from them. They attempted to knee each other, but their knees made contact and another boom was heard. They exchanged a volley of kicks and punches, each other them just barely dodging or if they had to block them. Cell finally made the first hit, and punched Gohan in the gut with such force that he gasped, though somewhat fine. Cell grinned, knowing that he had scored first blood in their little rematch. Gohan saw Cell was distracted for a moment, and kicked Cell across the face, hearing a grunt erupt from the other source of power in the room. they then continued their little punch and kick match, neither one gaining any leverage from then on, their guards increasingly up.

Knowing that this was getting them nowhere, they then flipped backwards from each other, only stopping when the gap between them was enormous. Cell brought his hands back a little, putting one in front of the other flat, while Gohan raised his hands above his head in the same manor. Energy began to form in them, crackling with power as they did so. Gohan and Cell then brought them forward, their faces focused in concentration.

"GALICK GUN!"

"MASKENKO-HA!"

The deep purple and bright yellow beams of energy collided into each other seconds later, creating a massive explosion that made the Chamber shake and tremble in their presence. The blasts rammed into each other and absorbed their strength, causing them to go away and evaporate into the air just as fast since their owners didn't waste time putting more energy in them.

Gohan flew at Cell inches above the ground, his left fist ready to implant itself in his face. Cell caught it, and squeezed the fist with his own hand, causing Gohan to flinch a little. Gohan powered up more, causing the other fighter to be blown away several feet from the amount of power distributed there. Cell phased away before hitting the wall, leaving an image of him hitting the wall. Without looking back, Gohan moved to the side and blocked the roundhouse kick Cell was about to give, and held his other hand in Cell's face. A red energy blast began to form in it, and was about to be released when Cell's hand went in front of his. A black energy began to form in his own (which was surprising for Gohan because he hadn't ever been that color), and the two energies smashed together at each other at massive rates. And because they were so close together neither one could escape nor they crashed hundreds of feet opposite of each other into the ground.

Gohan got up slowly, dusting himself off as he did. His robe was all torn by now, with only bits of it still clinging to his body with smoke rising from it. Underneath the bits of cloth was the same fighting clothes his father used to wear, with the Dragonball gleaming and reflecting the gold light around Gohan. The only differences between Gohan and his father (when he was still alive) right now were the symbols on their clothing and the obvious height variation they had.

"Well I never thought I'd say this to you," Cell's voice rang throughout the Chamber, nowhere to be seen by anyone, "but you really are your father's son Gohan. Let's just hope that you can prove to come through like he did for you when he died."

Gohan growled, his power flaring up again quickly. He may have felt guilty for what happened to his father, but that didn't mean the main reason Goku died (Cell) could just talk trash about him like that. Secretly though, Gohan had a deep hungry desire to keep fighting Cell, and unleash all of his power on him just for the fun of it.

With all that was happening at the moment Gohan couldn't help but feel his adrenaline rushing, coursing throughout his veins and his whole body. He slightly enjoyed the constant thrill of being able to not hold back any longer, to use all of his skills and full strength for once, ever since his last battle with the android here. He looked around for Harry, concerned for his safety while keeping track of Cell's ki as he did so.

Harry was backing up against a wall of the Chamber, trembling a little from the aftershocks of the battle that was taking place. Gohan then felt a new ki, one that wasn't human (which made it a little difficult to sense). And then, something made a huge sound in the air, crashing into the ground in a big heap before the statue of Slytherin. You couldn't see what it was from the shadows, but it looked as if it was uncoiling itself. Gohan's eyes widened in shock as he realized the basilisk must have finally gotten out of its resting place, and was ready to do whatever Riddle wanted it to do.

"_Kill him."_ he heard Riddle hiss, and the serpent began to move towards Harry's direction, not looking at Gohan or anyone else.

_I have to think fast!_ Gohan thought. _If I can get a clear enough shot at it, I can destroy the basilisk before it gets to Harry_.

Gohan raised his arm above his head, his hand opened up. A yellow energy began to form in it, spinning and growing at a dangerous velocity. The golden disk of energy hummed lightly, the sound only heard by Gohan (as far as he knew). The edges of it had begun to sharpen dangerously; the disk had grown to about five feet in length and moved in rhythm with Gohan's arm, swinging back and forth to keep it balanced.

"Eat this!" Gohan shouted. "DESTRUCTO-"

BBAAMM! Gohan's face was hit with the powerful force of crackling yellow energy blast before he had finished releasing it, and his body was sent flying across the Chamber just to rebound at the last second against the wall with his feet and landed safely to the ground. The disk had spun out of control from the force of the blow, and flew rapidly and speedily into a nearby column. It grew an extra foot or two, slicing the supporter with ease, as well as a couple others as it continued down the Chamber's darkness until its bright light could no longer be seen.

Gohan frowned, disappointed that it hadn't worked. Cell phased to be about a hundred feet from him, his face scrunched into a smirk, his arms crossed.

"So sorry, but I'm not about to let you get distracted from our little rematch Gohan. I need to know that I have your full attention at all times so that I can get reacquainted with my body's old and new powers." Cell chuckled.

"You should know that my attack wouldn't have made any difference to our fight. In fact," Gohan added, playing at Cell's intelligence, "if I had gotten rid of the snake, it would have gotten rid of one less distraction so that I could give you my full power."

Cell paused, as though thinking about this statement with the utmost attentiveness. Seconds went by as Cell was in deep thought and concentration. Gohan thought it appeared to have worked, until Cell began to laugh slowly, looking up to Gohan once more with impressments on his face.

Cell smirked, "Nice attempt my young companion, but trying to save your friend by making me agree with your belief won't work. The more time you waste trying to save your friend the more energy you're wasting making me closer to being the victor by default, which is something that I don't want to occur. I want to kill you while you try to fight me, using all your strength to save this miserable rock you call home. And" Cell added, seeing Gohan about to say something, "don't bother to try and speak Parseltongue to that basilisk to make it stop; Riddle and I made it so that it would only obey us and our commands. Since we heard you both were Parselmouths we anticipated you'd try to control it and stop the attacks (which I could have cared less about). Think of it this way… the sooner you fight and," he says sarcastically, "beat me, the better chance Harry Potter has at surviving against the basilisk."

Gohan closed his eyes, thinking about the circumstances with every ounce of concentration he had at the moment. He knew his options were getting bleaker with every second, realizing Cell meant business this time. Anything that Gohan would try to do to save Harry, Cell would either destroy it (the attacks) or attack him before he even started running over to get the basilisk. Harry's life was at stake, and Gohan had the choice of either saving one of the first friends (that was his age) that had accepted him straight out, or saving his own life and ending the existence of the world's most powerful threat.

…_I have no choice. Harry's just going to have to stay alive without my help long enough for me to beat Cell and get to him. This shouldn't take so long. I mean my powers increased since it was almost depleted, and even though Cell's been brought back to his own maximum power (in addition to his imperfect strength) my power should be greatly stronger than his… right?_

"Well?" Cell's voice called out, breaking Gohan's thoughts. "I'm waiting."

Cell's only answer was a direct punch in the gut, followed by over twenty more within a two second range. Cell gasped in surprise, causing him to recoil and be sent flying a hundred feet backwards at an incredible speed. Cell spread his wings a little as he was in the air, which made him stop moving and hover in the air, looking in Gohan's direction with satisfaction on his face. Gohan didn't waste any time in looking, he flew back to Cell within seconds and tried to land several kicks on his body in different spots, only to be blocked as soon as they came with Cell's right arm. Cell and Gohan went back to fist fighting in mid-air again, each one of them sending hundreds of blows onto the other, only to be blocked every single time.

Cell smirked as they went on, and his eyes shined a deep scarlet color, the light getting brighter every second (though the light wasn't very bright). Gohan raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then his eyes widened as he realized what Cell would do. He phased out of the way to the far right just a half a second before it happened; crimson thin beams of energy erupted out of Cell's pupils, going in the direction at an implausible speed where Gohan's head had been moments before only to keep going and pierce the stone wall of the Chamber, still going deeper into the partition.

Cell didn't hesitate to watch the beams, only flying back to where Gohan was and send a powerful kick to his ribs, causing him to wheeze from the blow. Though only for an instant this happened; Gohan recovered from this almost instantly and sent his elbow to jab into Cell's rib, causing him to retract his leg in order to block it fast enough. Gohan didn't waste time when his attack failed; he withdrew his elbow and began to launch a commanding barrage of punches, only for all of them to be blocked by Cell's oddly long legs. Cell smirked as he did this, his arms crossed in front of him as he did so. Gohan growled, frustrated at Cell's arrogance level at that time as he continued his assault on the android. Why would he still act so smug to Gohan like he had the first time they had fought? It was Cell that even said before that he was the "only" threat to him at the moment, the only one with enough power to overtake and kill him.

"What's the deal Cell?" Gohan asked tauntingly, finally landing a couple of punches in Cell's ribs, causing a painful snarl to escape Cell's lips. "I thought you told me you wanted to fight me seriously?"

"And you are?" Cell wheezed, firing a kick at Gohan's face only to have it blocked. He and Gohan both descended down to the ground where they resumed their fight. Both of them locked each other's hands together, trying to force the other back.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you're using all of your power right now?" Cell taunted, his aura flashing dramatically as his arms pushed Gohan's back a little. "I'm not even at half my strength yet and you and I are equal so far. We aren't even using half of the strength we had at my Games a year ago. Either you've seriously weakened since my tournament or you're holding back as much as I am."

Gohan's aura also increased in size, and his arms pushed against Cell's so that there was a constant struggle of movement. Cell's face seemed focused in a semi-concentrated look, while Gohan had a tired one.

"Then how about we skip the rest of the warm-up and not hold anything back? Anything goes from now on except messing with the other two (Riddle and Harry)." Gohan replied, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

Cell smirked, "I was hoping you'd say that."

After he said this, Cell dodged the last few attacks and phased to behind Gohan, hovering slightly. He sent a powerful kick at Gohan's back, and heard a slight crack from it as he sent Gohan flying several hundred feet across the room. Before Gohan made contact with the oncoming wall he phased out of sight, his imprint smashing into it lightly.

Cell closed his eyes, focusing on where his opponent would be attacking from. Seconds later, Cell opened his eyes abruptly and grabbed at the air to his right. A moment later his hand was holding Gohan's hand (in fist form), stopping it from making contact. Gohan didn't hesitate after this happened, and brought up his other hand as fast as his other one was caught. A golden glow began to surround his hand, and without giving a warning a golden energy ball appeared and launched right at Cell's face. Cell swatted it away as if it were nothing, and brought his right arm back. He then brought it out again with his palm open and a red beam of energy soared out of it, only to be whacked away by Gohan as well with just as little effort. They both then ran at each other at a soaring speed and continued their fist to fist battle at a high pace that only they could go at and see.

They both heard the sound of Fawkes shrieking (attacking the large snake they assumed) and the Basilisk roaring in pain as they fought, but they ignored it completely. They even ignored Riddle's shouts and screams echoing in the Chamber, as well as the sounds of Harry's feet scrambling around the Chamber, desperate to get away from the snake. As of right then all distractions were meaningless to them, each only focusing on the other.

These two fighters hated each other with every cell (joke not intended) in their bodies, and intended on killing them to ensure their plans. Nothing at that moment would have pleased them more than two totally annihilate the other so that there would be no trace of them for others to have to look at. And yet, they respected each other in a way neither of them could describe. Maybe it was the fact that they each held the genes of the greatest fighter and savior of the planet in them, or that they both knew that the other was their only rival in power and the only one that could test the limits of their power. But they both held high admiration for the other in some manner (Cell more than Gohan), and enjoyed the battle somewhat (just Cell) so they finally had some decent competition in the world. They were each confident in their own abilities as fighters, but each also wondered what powers and moves the other would use, and how strong they could go.

Cell caught Gohan by surprise by using an uppercut, breaking their pattern of attacking. He sent Gohan flying into the ceiling, expecting him to go flying through it and crash into the Great Hall or somewhere in the castle. But Gohan didn't want anyone else involved, so he powered up briefly to slow his crash, and once his feet touched the ceiling he pushed back at full force, propelling himself at Cell like lightening. Gohan brought his hand back and prepared to punch Cell, his hand glowing with a golden light. As he was mere inches from Cell's face Cell brought his hands up to block the attack.

Cell used all of his force to push Gohan back, only to see at the last moment Gohan's image fluttering and vanishing when Cell's arms made contact. Cell's eyebrow was raised somewhat, wondering where Gohan was. His question was soon answered, because a second later he was hit so hard in the gut it sent him flying at great speeds to the roof. Cell powered up and stopped just before he hit the wall, and looked down to see Gohan glaring at him, with his arms at his sides and looking up straight at him.

Cell smirked, "Impressive, I wouldn't have expected you to react that quickly, even by my standards. Let's see how you handle this, shall we?"

He slowly brought his hands and arms in front of him, his palms open and symmetrical to each other on their sides. A gold and light orange glow began to shine in his palms, and energy began to fill and swirl around in them. Gohan's eyes stayed concentrated on Cell the entire time, not phased at what Cell was doing in the least.

"Take this Gohan! There's enough power in this attack to blow up this school at least a couple dozen times easily, even you will have trouble with this if you take it directly. And there's no way anyone could dodge it at this close range without your pathetic friends being killed, so you better come up with something quick!" Cell shouted out. His eyes were glowing red with a maliciously hungry look in them. "FINAL FLASH!"

A golden beam of unstable energy burst forward immediately, its size only exceeded by its power. Gohan's expression didn't change at all as he looked with focused determination at the attack coming right at him. In his mind however he was developing a nervous and incredibly precarious plan that could endanger Harry and himself if it didn't stop the attack. Nevertheless, he had to do it. And besides, he'd practiced it in the Common Room before, so at least he had some experience at it.

Gohan looked around the Chamber for the remains of his robe, finally spotting them about fifty feet from him in a rumpled piled. Gohan acted fast in that one instant; he phased as fast as he could and grabbed the robe (or what was left of it) and phased back to where he originally was in less than a sixteenth of a second. He looked through its pockets, and felt a solid object in one of them. He ripped open the pocket grabbed his wand and then pointed it directly at one of Vegeta's most powerful attacks, now in the hands of the most powerful threat on the Earth.

_Well, here it goes_, Gohan thought, staring at the beam of energy ten feet from his body.

Gohan raised the wand higher, still pointed at the blast, and brought the wand back down with such force wind flew around him.

"_ELICIO INANIO!"_ Gohan shouted.

Suddenly the wind began to pick up inches from Gohan's wand, creating a ring of wind at very dangerous high speeds. The center of the ring of wind then turned into a blackish purple color, and then slowly began to cover the whole wind barrier. The circle of wind then grew to the size of the Final Flash attack, now apparently a black hole that was sucking everything in its path, namely the blast coming at Gohan. It swallowed the attack eagerly as Cell looked in disbelief at what was happening, while Gohan concentrated on the spell he was using. Once the entire blast was engulfed by the vortex, it started to vanish and diminish in the air.

Cell stared at Gohan with a blank look on his face.

Gohan grinned. He looked around the Chamber to see if Harry was around, so that he could see if he caused any injury to his friend. He saw that Riddle was also looking at them, the first time he had actually paid any attention to them and not to Harry. He looked from Cell to Gohan with a bewildered expression, though you can still clearly see the evil in his eyes and appearance.

Harry must have still been fighting the basilisk, because there was no sign of either of them with the human (or Saiyan in this case) eye. He could still sense Harry's small energy signal, as well as the basilisk's ancient and inhuman ki as well.

The momentary silence didn't last long though because Cell floated back down and began to slowly walk towards Gohan, a bit of a sneer on the edges of his mouth appearing.

"Well, that was an interesting stunt you just pulled Gohan," Cell admitted. "I expected you to counter it with another attack or something else that would have hurt the school's structure, but apparently I was wrong. I never knew that the wizards created a spell that creates a portable black hole and absorbs whatever the wielder wants inside. It must be a pretty powerful spell to have gotten rid of my attack so easily."

"It is, I made it." Gohan paused, silently enjoying the shocked look on Cell's face. "Not an easy one, but I thought it would pay off. It doesn't absorb and get rid of whatever it swallows. The black hole just takes objects anywhere I choose like a portal. But depending on its size, it may take time to get through the hole. "

"Really? How very interesting," Cell sneered condescendingly. "I never expected you to unleash a powerful spell like that. And where exactly did you send the blast to, if I may ask?"

Gohan frowned, narrowing his eyes coldly. Cell winced as he gazed at his young foe.

"Why don't you turn around?"

Cell's eyes widened, only just now realizing what was too late to stop.

He turned around a fourth of a second later, only to see the wind picking up incredibly fast, and the same black and purple swirling around and increasing in size. This all happened within a second so there was no way he could react to the attack. And then, from the depths of the swirling vortex erupted the Final Flash attack Cell had attempted to use against Gohan. It charged down Cell with immense power and speed, easily more than twice his size. The blast completely covered and engulfed Cell, the whole of the blast seeming to stop moving once it hit Cell. There was a massive explosion in the Chamber, easily the biggest one so far.

The whole Chamber of Secrets shown with a bright golden light for several seconds, everyone and everything but Gohan became blinded for that period of time. It felt as if a hurricane was blowing in throughout the Chamber, but Gohan simply stood there motionless, his clothes fluttering violently because of the wind. As the light and wind seceded into nothing, Gohan heard Riddle gasp and stutter in surprise and fear as the smoke cleared on his side. The smoke that surrounded Cell began to clear, and what Gohan saw made his mouth turn into a wide grin.

Cell's body was charred and burned with patches of his skin bleeding and peeling away from his body. Cell's right arm was completely obliterated as well as his left leg. Cell's wings were just two black stubs on his back fluttering hopelessly. His right antenna was still there but his left one was burned in half. His left arm was still there but it may as well have been off because it was limp and bloody; his right leg was completely destroyed, leaving a bloody base where it originally was. A portion of Cell's head was burned off, a third of his face, including half his nose, his left eye and the lower right portion of his head. He moaned and groaned because of the pain, his body contorted into a very painful position and the remainder of his face scrunched up.

Gohan was just looking at the scene with a very gleeful expression on his face; this was the first time he had ever actually ever made any damage to Cell without going to his Ascended Super Saiyan form. He knew that Cell would regenerate and be perfectly healthy again, but that didn't matter to Gohan. He had damaged Cell's pride and had gotten the first direct and meaningful blow in their fight, and he knew that was something to be proud of and that would affect Cell somewhat in this battle of there's.

Gohan realized Riddle was still looking from Cell to Gohan, fear being the main emotion on his face. Gohan smirked, knowing this was the first time Riddle essentially registered how much of a threat that Gohan could actually be.

"As soon as I'm done with Cell," he gestured to Cell's twitching form, "I'm going for the basilisk, and then I'm coming for _you_." His tone dripped with the seriousness in his words.

Riddle didn't say anything; a fearful look in his red eyes mixed with his usual malevolent stare. The teenage apparition walked away, going back to ordering the basilisk to kill Harry, where ever that was.

As if responding to his thoughts, Harry ran up to him from behind a boulder, luckily without the basilisk following him and Fawkes the phoenix flying overhead.

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief, knowing his friend was safe eased his mind. As Harry slowed down by him, he looked tired and worn.

"Hey, Gohan," Harry panted, catching his breath. Gohan sensed him somewhere near, fighting off the basilisk. "You got the situation under control over here?"

He turned his head and saw Cell's charred and deformed body. "What the bloody hell happened to him!"

"Nothing much," Gohan replied, smiling lopsidedly. "I used a spell to reflect his attack back to him. He'll be out of commission for a few until he tries to kill me some more, but I can handle him for now. How about you? How's the snake hunt going?" Gohan noticed the sword Harry gripped tightly in his hand. "Where'd you get the sword? Is the basilisk any more trouble than it sounds like from over here?"

"Unfortunately, yeah it is. It's especially hard without looking at it or face certain death, so I'd like to think I'm doing a pretty good job."

Gohan mumbled "I'll trade you" only to be glared at by Harry.

"Anyway," Harry continued, eyeing Fawkes with admiration, "Fawkes here helped out by blinding the basilisk, so at least now I have a fighting chance at killing it. And the weird thing is, a while later I found the Sorting Hat lying around (which that itself is weird since it wasn't near me before) and this," he gestured to the sword, "was in it. The basilisk is looking around elsewhere in the Chamber, so I thought we might talk."

Gohan smiled. "Nice gesture. But you should get out of here, before Cell regenerates his body. He's not going to be in the best of moods, even if he gets stronger. You have a better chance with the basilisk."

Harry nodded. "Right. Just make sure Ginny's not hurt and — wait, what?"

"Never mind that!" Gohan snapped, "Just don't get killed, and make sure to slaughter the snake! I'll handle this."

Harry still looked at Gohan uneasily, until hearing a roar and hiss deep in the Chamber, getting a little bit closer.

"Go!" Gohan shouted.

Harry nodded quickly and ran away, carrying the sword in his hand. Gohan sighed, admiring and cursing his friend's bravery and stubbornness. He looked up to the phoenix over him, staring into his eyes as the fire bird looked down into his own bright blue ones.

"Make sure he's not killed, Fawkes."

The bird cooed and sung some harmonious notes in reply before taking off after Harry, leaving a trail of flames and sparks. After about ten seconds of waiting Gohan got a little impatient at Cell not regenerating already, not realizing that Cell's attack was a lot more power than either of them anticipated, and needed a little bit of time to regenerate. Gohan flew over and faced Cell from fifty feet away.

"Come on already Cell. I know it doesn't take this long for you to regenerate, quit stalling. You haven't even lost your head this time," he grinned, "even though it looks like it might as well not be there."

Not even a moment later Cell's body began to twitch even more so, violently having spasms. Finally, with a last grunt from Cell, his body began to snap back in a normal standing position. His burned skin began to heal and the parts that there weren't skin began to grow some then. With another grunt something shot out from where his right arm and left leg had been covered in green slime, quickly taking the form of his arm and leg. His facial features began to clear up, his left antennae also growing back. His burned facial skin began to repair itself and his eyes narrowed as it was completed. In seconds Cell was back to how he normally was, his arms crossed and glaring at Gohan hatefully.

Gohan smirked. "Ah, don't be like that Cell. What's wrong? Disappointed that I actually hurt you with your own attack?"

For a second it looked as though Cell would have blown the whole school up, causing Gohan to immediately power a golden sphere of energy in his right hand. But then, Cell's snarl turned into a smile and his growl turned into a chuckle. Gohan confused, decided to keep his hand up and pointed at Cell, wondering why Cell would be chuckling now?

Gohan shook it off though, knowing that this fight would now be a lot easier for him since he had an advantage now. Cell used a lot of power in that Final Flash attack, not to mention that he regenerated from very crucial and life-threatening damage. Cell's power may have not been half of Gohan's at this time from the loss of strength, but it was enough for both of them to know that Gohan was now the favorite in this brawl. The only thing was, Cell didn't seem to be heaving and panting from exhaustion. If his power was as diminished as Gohan thought, why did he look so calm and relaxed?

"Disappointment is one emotion that I am far from feeling Gohan." Cell replied, eyeing Gohan with a sort of admiration. "Though I must give you credit for that little stunt, I suppose. You really had me at a loss for words and ideas for it. I never even saw what your spell would have done coming, even though in the end I was regenerated and no harm was done to me-"

"That's an understatement and you know it." Gohan cut in. His eyes shone with a somewhat triumphant gleam as he leered. "When your attack hit you it made you loose a lot of your energy, I felt it being drained when you regenerated. That attack you tried to hit me with had a lot of your power in it, and decreased your strength exceptionally by now. Your power's now a lot weaker than mine; you might as well let me kill you now and save us both the trouble."

Cell didn't even seem phased by this news, only smiling even broader than Gohan had seen him smile this whole time. This reaction troubled Gohan very deeply. Cell never bluffed about stuff like this before, the closest was when he underestimated Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 strength and got extremely hurt. Why would Cell be smiling?

"It may seem that way, but unless you were simply comparing our ki at the moment you wouldn't be thinking that." Cell explained as a glint of red burned brightly in his eyes. "Gohan… like I had a year ago with you, you're underestimating your opponent simply because of what you see and feel right now. That amount of power that I've wasted so far isn't even close to my full strength, while I'm sure that pretty soon you'll be as depleted as you thought I was. Allow me to demonstrate this."

Cell brought his body into a power up position, his eyes closed in concentration. It seemed that seconds of silence passed between them, the only sounds in the Chamber of Secrets being Harry and the Basilisk fighting.

And then, Cell opened his eyes rapidly and roared with anger, a golden glow of fiery energy instantly flaring around him. Cell's shouted seemed to intensify with each passing second, his aura waving and growing as he continued. His muscles convulsed and seemed to get a bit bigger, his chest and arms and legs getting bigger and more threatening. The whole castle now shook with fear, rocks and debris again falling from the tip of the Chamber. Electricity seemed to surround Cell and grow even more deadly as his power did, static clinging off his body as his cries intensified and became more untamed. Cell's eyes glowed with a crimson blood color, a golden light surrounding his body as he screamed in fury. The light got brighter and brighter with every passing second; it got even more blinding than any other light that had pierced the Chamber before. And then, Cell's deep shouts died down, and with them the light surrounding him ceased as well.

Gohan heard Harry's voice somewhere shout out, "What's that! The way you two have been fighting now there'll be no place to fight if you keep it up! Just what the bloody hell is going on over there Gohan!"

As the light dimmed and Cell's figure came into view once again, a look of apprehension and trepidation appeared on Gohan's face.

"You don't want to know." Gohan muttered.

Cell stood there, smirking at Gohan with a look of pure superiority and wickedness with his arms at his sides. A blazing golden aura surrounded his body, this time burning constantly and easily bigger than him. The aura alone made the wind pick up dangerously in the area and an exceedingly strong power burned the surface of it. But what made Gohan even more startled was that his aura crackled with gold static electricity like when he was in Super Saiyan 2 form, jumping from one spot on Cell's body to another while some jumped off of Cell and at least six feet beyond him. His muscles were extraordinarily larger than usual, not as big as when he bulked up dramatically but they made him look even more intimidating in his Perfect form.

His power level was the thing that caught Gohan's attention the most though. It was even more than twice as strong as when they fought, maybe even four times as much! And he was almost as strong as when they fought at the Cell Games (after Goku was killed), maybe even more than that! Gohan's eyes widened in fear and surprise; how could Cell still be this powerful! He may have absorbed Gohan's power, but even if he had took in all of his full power (which he hadn't) that would make them equal in power and strength. So how was it that he had this much strength?

_This doesn't make any sense!_ Gohan thought. _How the hell can he be this powerful! I'm not even sure I'M that strong without going to my full power, and I'm not even sure he's at his full power yet. The only way he could have increased in power by that much was if his Imperfect Form itself had A LOT more power than he did a year ago. He couldn't have been that strong when he was in his Imperfect one, could he?_

"Surprised?" Cell asked, his voice snapping Gohan from his thoughts. "I hoped you would be. You're probably wondering how I'm this powerful if I absorbed your Super Saiyan power, and we're supposed to be equal in strength. Well, you see while my strength in my Imperfect form wasn't as much as this, it was enough for me to gain an impressive lead in power with you, even if you weren't using your full power when I used my spell. Not to mention that because of you, when I regenerated I gained a significant boost (if not doubled) in power thanks to all of the Saiyan cells in my body. And you might be pleased to know that this is probably half of my strength. So all in all, I've either got a fairly good lead or a gigantic lead in strength compared to your own power, and it's all thanks to you Gohan."

Gohan stood there, silent and shocked. This could not be happening! Cell was even more powerful than when he had first fought him, and not by just a little either.

_I'm not even sure I can match his strength if he keeps increasing like this! Dende, what the hell did I do by letting him regenerate? I should have known that he would get stronger, but I never thought he'd get to the point where I'd be back where I started a year ago! Now the only way that I can stay ahead of him is if I ascend, and I know that there's no way he'll let me do that even if I could control it. I'll just have to over power him now while I know that I can equal him before he gets too strong._

"Oh, don't look so blown away Gohan." Cell said, staring directly into his black eyes. "You should have known to not underestimate me, just as I had to learn to not underestimate you. Perhaps I should demonstrate what I'm talking about, Hm?"

Before Gohan was given the chance to ask what Cell had meant, an immense pain had burst into his gut, followed by what felt like hundreds of more pains in the exact same spot. Then a kick to the head sent Gohan flying into a wall, this time he was sliding down without control to the ground hard.

Gohan got up slowly, holding his chest weakly for protection. He got up slowly, only to feel his legs being swept off the ground swiftly and then a piercing pain shot from his back, sending him across the room and bouncing up and down the floor of the Chamber. Before he hit the floor a final time a soaring heat rammed into him at fast speeds, Gohan knew it was an energy blast obviously. And then several more energy blasts hit Gohan, and those were followed up by several more and even more of them kept hitting Gohan repeatedly. Gohan winced and cursed in pain, until the barrage finally seceded and he landed bumpily onto the marble surface.

Cell then brought his right arm in front of him, his hand brought up as a red and gold energy began to form in it. It began to get bigger and brighter, doubling in size within seconds of its creation. It doubled again in size, and the energy ball crackled with blue and gold electricity as it got bigger. The part of the Chamber they were in glowed bright crimson colors, making everything look as if it were drenched with blood.

"Let's see how you handle another of Vegeta's signature attacks Gohan!" Cell yelled as his golden aura now bigger and crackling with even more electricity. "This may not have as much power in it as Final Flash, but it's enough for you!"

The ball began to move forward an inch, the wind began to pick up like a hurricane around Cell and his aura and the energy blast.

"BIG BANG… ATTACK!"

The blast shot forward with inconceivable speed, launching itself at Gohan with much speed and power. Gohan got up just in time to see the attack, looking weak and tired as he stared at it. The blast would be mere seconds away from him, but he knew that it would only severely injure him rather than kill him. Gohan cursed himself and Cell as the blast collided with him, a bright golden glow blinded everyone as it hit him. The wind picked up even more now, roaring with a rage that wasn't heard for a while.

The light and wind died down, and Cell was pleased with himself as he stood there, waiting for the smoke to clear. Gohan's form was visible, and it was trembled and jerked around. The dust and smoke cleared, and Gohan stood there for all to see.

Gohan's clothes were torn and burned in many places on his body; most of his chest was revealed as well parts of his knees and arms. His lip bleeding and several deep and serious scratches and bruises on his face and arms and chest. His arms were bloody and his chest was cut and grazed badly. Gohan's knees gave in with a shudder and he fell to the ground with a thud. Gohan heard Cell laugh deeply as he lay there on the floor, trying to get up as his body laid there smoking and slightly charred.

"Come now Gohan, you could at least try to put up a fight. I've never seen you get so hurt as easily as now, and you've never been as powerful as you are now. Then again I'm not even going to give you a chance to fight back this time, so feel free to not put up a fight if you want to."

Gohan laughed weakly as he got up, "Enjoy this now Cell, because sooner or later you'll drop your guard and I'll fight back with all that I got."

Cell shook his head, "Haven't you been listening to anything that I've been saying Gohan? I've learned from my mistakes in the past. I made the error of letting you get made enough and unleash your full and hidden power on me, and that got me almost killed and my powers destroyed in the process. I also made the mistake of not killing you when I first had the chance, two things that I will ensure will be done immediately."

And as if to emphasis a point, Cell phased out of sight to appear directly in front of him. He then began pummeling Gohan with incredible speed, who dodged and blocked some of the punches but after about a minute couldn't keep up and was hit in the stomach, and then kicked across the room to land twenty feet away in a heap on the base. Several seconds went by as Gohan lied on the ground, and Cell confidently walks up to him at a normal pace.

As Cell bent down to pick up Gohan by the hair though Gohan's hand shot up and sent a big and bright blue ki blast into Cell's face, floating back up into the air before Cell reacted to it. Then he flew down at Cell and began to launch a hail of blows and punches into Cell, not even giving him a chance to react or breathe for that matter. Gohan kept on attacking Cell furiously, convinced that Cell was taking a severe beating and that Gohan was winning the battle.

It wasn't until Cell caught both of his hand that Gohan realized what was really going on. Cell's head was down the whole time Gohan attacked him, so he never saw how Cell reacted to his attack (whether he was in pain, surprised, etc.). Cell raised his head as his hands kept Gohan's in a tight vice, Gohan wincing and crying out in pain as Cell tightened his grip. Cell smirked when he saw Gohan's face, straightening up as he kept Gohan's hands from moving. Then he pulled Gohan's left arm and turned him around so that Cell could put him in an arm lock, tightening it with every passing second.

"You can't beat me Gohan." Cell shouted to overcome Gohan's cursing and yelping, "You knew that I wasn't playing around and you got cocky. Now you'll have to suffer the consequences. This is going to hurt you MUCH more than it WOULD hurt me."

Cell brought him out of the arm grip and grabbed him by the arms and legs. And then, he brought his knee up and swung Gohan down with all of his might and brought Gohan down onto his knee. Gohan screamed in pain, his back almost breaking from the cheap attack. Cell brought him down again and again, each time with Gohan crying out more and more. Cell continued this for half a minute, and then tossed Gohan to the ground like a rag doll.

He tossed him with enough force that he landed mere inches from Ginny Weasley's body, which had conveniently had not moved since Gohan and Cell's battle.

Gohan struggled to crawl over to her, make sure that she was still alive. He sensed that she had actually worsened, and that it wouldn't be long until….

_No! _Gohan thought. _This can't be the end of her, of the world and of me. I'm not going to let the world, my friends, my family, and me down!_

Gohan tried to get up, but his bones were too weak and beat up to move. He moved over beside Ginny, trying to see if she was hurt in any way from the attacks that Cell and Gohan dealt to each other. She was physically fine still, and Gohan would have sighed with relief had it not hurt when he breathed. And then, h felt his hair being picked up and his head and body being dragged off the ground. He knew it was Cell, that iniquitous and immoral insect was out of control.

"How does it feel Gohan?" Cell whispered, his words cold with hate. "Your life is in the hands of the one person who despises you more than your own father. Some people would consider you merely a memoir of your father's existence, your strength a mere shadow compared to your father's unbelievable powers. But I know better; I know that you are a _very_ dangerous threat to people with your power… when the situation is called for it though. Unless someone pushes the right buttons you are as harmless as your pathetic wizard friends. Without your 'Ascended' Super Saiyan form that you used last time, you aren't even worth the trouble of worrying and distressing about."

He dropped Gohan to the ground, which then made him land next to Ginny again, though Gohan couldn't control his fall and hit the floor hard. Gohan didn't even bother moving, Cell would just kick him down again-

CRASH! Gohan heard something huge crash near them, followed by a loud clang, a beautiful song of some sort and a horrible high pitch laugh. Gohan sensed that Harry's fight was now brought here, and immediately looked up to see what was happening. He knew that the basilisk was blind from Fawkes, so it was okay for him to look. Harry was fighting the Basilisk, cornered by the wall, and he was doing an extremely impressive job considering that he was just a human. He kept trying to hit the snake with that sword he found, but the basilisk charged at him as well with a mouth full of fangs. Both of them missed their target though, and tried again. Gohan saw Riddle grinning madly and laughing, enjoying the scene that lay out before him. The boy wizard and the ancient serpent charged at each other once last time, and they both had hit their marks.

And then, Gohan's eyes widened in shock as the scene happened in slow motion. Harry pushed the blade into the snake's upper jaw, going through the roof of the mouth and all the way out of the basilisk's head. The snake recoiled and a fang went into Harry's arm, near the elbow. Harry screamed in pain, blood flowing out of the newly formed wound. Harry pulled the sword out, the blade of it was gleaming and tainted with crimson blood. The snake fell hard and fast to the floor of the Chamber of Secrets, its motionless and lifeless corpse at the feet of the stone Salazar Slytherin, its master. Gohan watched helplessly as his friend slid to the floor, gasping and breathing heavily as he looked at his blood-soaked arm. Fawkes flew down beside Harry, cooing and singing as Harry said something, twitching from the pain apparently. Gohan couldn't even call out to Harry to see if he was okay, let alone go over to him and help him. Gohan could feel his ki slipping away from Harry, which could only mean one thing-

"I thought I told you that you were not to interfere with my plans Riddle!" Cell barked at the teenage dark wizard. "You could take care of your vendetta brat and I can get my revenge on mine _without your interference_!"

"…Yes… well… it's not like I'm interrupting anything." Riddle responded, looking down rudely to Gohan's form. Gohan glared in response. "It seems that you have everything under control here, so why are you complaining. And besides, it's not like this shall take long. Harry Potter will cease to live within a matter of seconds."

"WHAT!" Gohan and Harry shouted.

"You're dead, Harry Potter." Riddle said softy, walking up to Harry. "Dead. The basilisk's fangs are unbelievably poisonous, and the venom spreads incredibly fast throughout the body. You don't have a chance at surviving; even Dumbledore's bird knows it. I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry, and I'm sure the others here aren't in much of a hurry as well."

Cell chuckled, "Why not. I may as well watch a close friend of my enemy dies a gruesome death, it should be somewhat entertaining. How about you Gohan? Can you see young Harry well from there?"

Gohan didn't respond, merely staring at Gohan with tearful eyes and a miserable expression. His eyes were salty with his tears, both from the pain and the sadness that had entered his heart. His friend was dying and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"Don't feel so sad Gohan," Cell's replied. "You should have known that would have happened if you saved him or not. I would (and will soon) kill you very painfully for the trouble I went through the past year, and because you are the only threat on this planet the others will and would have fallen eventually. Harry, your other wizard friends, your teachers, Vegeta and the others, your mother, your brother, and every other person on this planet will fall to my power. Young Harry Potter and the pitiable and weak-minded girl Ginny Weasley will be the first victims to our wrath and tyranny. I suppose you are weak and pathetic after all when compared to the other Saiyans in my body."

At this Gohan turned to Harry, but he couldn't bear to see his friend in pain so he turned his attention to Ginny. Her face pale and white, the shortage of ki was weakening her even more now. Her diminutive young form caused her to look even more saddening when looked at. She was one of the most innocent people at Hogwarts and her soul was one of the purest, a close friend, and a very talented witch. She's had to go through so much this year, much more than Harry or her brother, or even Gohan. These titans manipulated her for their usage, and now she was withering away to be used as energy for Tom Riddle's arrival (in a completed body). Her small frail human girl form shook from the vibrations Cell was sending through the Chamber of Secrets. Her skin was even whiter than Riddle's, and was getting a tad paler with each passing minute from lack of energy. Her face made her look as though she were sleeping, which didn't help the pain Gohan felt at all. Her fiery red hair made her look like-

Gohan's eyes widened in revelation and shock- her red hair. A flash went through Gohan's eyes as he saw the red hair; he focused on the flame-like colored hair only, nothing else. Then Gohan gasped in surprise, because as he looked at the little girl again, he realized why the hair stuck out to him right now. The color of her hair flashed through his mind and brought to his mind a person that Gohan had known, a person who had helped Gohan save the planet they both loved dearly… the caring and kind Android 16.

Android 16 was the one person that understood Gohan, who knew what he was going through during his fight with Cell. Without Android 16 and his words of encouragement and his sacrifice, Gohan wouldn't have been able to unlock his power and beat Cell. Ginny Weasley, like Android 16, had died a pawn in something that they did not want to be (him created to kill and destroy) but had tried to make things right in some way. They both were used by these monsters, and now they would both die by their hands. And there was nothing Gohan could do. And then Gohan's mind went blank, and something deep inside him began to stir and become active. It was like an enormous black mass, and it began to fill as he realized what he had to do.

_I **can** do this. I've had this power within me all along, but like last time I was afraid. I'm stronger now than when I had Ascended last time, and my power in my Ascended Super Saiyan form may be too much for me to handle. I might lash out and destroy everything or not kill Cell when I have the chance… but I might not. Now I know what the consequences of my actions are, now I know that I can do this, and now I know that the only way I can beat Cell is if I trust in my power and in myself. Android 16 never should have died for me to fight, and NO ONE ELSE WILL THIS TIME!_

Then, the void inside him kept getting brighter and more noticeable to Gohan's consciousness. How could Gohan have not noticed this before, it was so obviously there. And now, he could use this power dwelling inside of him for a good and right cause. Gohan slowly got up, facing Cell and Riddle with a look of pure fury and rage that had been bottled up this whole time. Cell chuckled evilly and Riddle howled with laughter what they saw, wondering what Gohan was going to do.

"You two are going to pay." Gohan spoke softly, too quietly to be heard by them. "Pay for what you've done. I'm tired of playing around. I may not like fighting like every other Saiyan; I may show sympathy and hold back my power but that doesn't matter. You think you've studied me so well and figured me out Cell; but there's one thing you haven't realized or remembered Cell… I'M MY FATHER'S SON!"

Gohan as he screamed in ferocity and wrath, this time even more deadly. Gohan's aura flashed with a fatal golden energy, growing and growing with every second of his screaming. Dust began to circle him, and electricity generated all around him. But it didn't stop there; lightening came down from the top of the chamber, striking Gohan several times and causing the aura and the light to brighten even more. Gohan's muscles grew in size, his chest also getting more muscular, his hair began to stand up even more. More and more electricity circled Gohan, until several rings of electricity formed a sphere around his aura.

The whole castle shook and quaked and trembled immensely, even the lake becoming a monsoon and raging. The cage of lightening then melded into a giant sphere of electricity, and then exploded in a gigantic display of wind, lightening, and energy. The screaming died down, and then a final deafening scream caused the ball to explode. The smoke within the sphere began to clear, and a lone figure emerged from the dust, a powerful aura surrounding him.

Riddle and Cell gasped, but Cell was the one who showed true fear. He was sweating and convulsing uncontrollably and backing up, not believing what had just happened to the twelve-year old hybrid.

"You hoped this wouldn't happen," the figure replied coldly, "just like I hoped this year I wouldn't have to fight a bad guy. Your time is up Cell. All the lives you have ruined, all the pain you have caused, everything you've done is about to come back at you ten fold. You will both pay for your crimes."

He stepped from the shadows, smirking at the two dark beings. His golden aura hissed menacingly as it waved in the wind like fire. Static electricity jumped off of him almost numerous times within a second. His hair stood up all the way, the spikes dangling in the wind around him as he stood there.

Emerald eyes glared at the two evils, striking fear in both their black hearts. His power was inconceivable, even those that could not sense it could feel it in some way and feared for some reason. Even the heavens above and those below could feel it grow. It was time, Gohan had finally mastered it.

The Ascended state. He now had control over the Super Saiyan 2 form. Gohan Son: the most powerful being in the cosmos, son of Goku and Chi-Chi Son, Youngest Super Saiyan in history, and the first Saiyan hybrid, had finally awakened.


	27. Beginning is the End is the Beginning

_**Please review and tell me what you think of it, because this chapter is without a doubt the hardest I've had to write. Well, thank you for reading this and ENJOY!**_

_Chapter 27:The Beginning is the End is the Beginning_

Gohan's cold eyes glared silently at his shell-shocked adversary. His deep bright green eyes were piercing the very depths of the bio-android's soul, if androids have souls anyway. His golden hair stood ablaze on end, swaying from the power he was distributing out into the air. Although he was miniscule compared to Cell, Gohan was easily more intimidating at that moment than anything else anyone had ever seen so far as they were down in the Chamber.

Electricity leapt in astonishing forms and numbers from his body, hissing as it made contact with the air around the Saiyan-Human hybrid or striking the cold floor. Gohan's golden and fiery aura blazed around him, growing brighter and more hazardous with every second. It was as though Gohan were a source for pure and infinite energy. His clothes were torn and his body covered with cuts and bruises (some of them trickling blood). However, that didn't withdraw the distinct essence of a god or almighty presence within the Chamber of Secrets before the magic-wielders.

Though Harry was weak from the basilisk venom running through his veins, causing his vision to come and go randomly, knew enough that something had drastically changed in favor to himself and Gohan. It looked as though the energy that once surrounded Gohan before now shone with even more heat and power, proof of that being that Harry's body was forced to produce sweat at an unbelievable rate. His friend seemed to radiate a sense of power and anger, yet at the same time he seemed to look calm and passive. His hair seemed to stand on end now, rather than some of it up and some of it just hanging down. From what his vision could decipher, his friend now radiated with electricity just pouring out from him, the crackling growing even louder and more rapidly than before in the silence.

His build was even more impressive than before, making it one of the most obvious things. At first it was very remarkable at how a boy his age could be that muscular. And then, when he turned into that… Super Saiyan (?) thing that Cell had talked about (or so he believed) and his physique seemed to get even bigger than before, making him look like a shrunken down version of a body builder. But now it was as if they almost doubled in size, and now it was like he was a child Adonis of some sort. There was not that much of a big difference, but you could tell he was much stronger both physically and spiritually when you looked at him.

His eyes though, those were the main area of change. Though his vision continued to alternate from blurry and normal, he could see them as clearly as Cell possibly could. Changing from onyx black to a deep ocean blue or forest green (depending on when and which angle you looked) when he began to fight the android bug, they looked very fierce and confident. Harry noted only Gohan could have ever pulled off looking innocent and cheerful and then serious and dangerous at the same time. But now they were a bottomless pool of emerald magnificence, lit with a feeling of coldness and yet blazing fury. Although at that moment both twelve-year old boys had green eyes, you could tell that they were in no way the same. While Harry's eyes had seen so much pain and incredible things for a boy his age, they didn't shine through the same way with Gohan. His eyes seemed to be much older than the rest of his self image. They looked just as exceptionally old and tired as they did young. They also held emotions that only someone who has lived for several more decades than the oldest person in the world could feel, feeling and lifting all the world's pain and sorrow at once.

Gohan stood tall; his hands were open and flat at his sides as sparks and lightning jumped off of him erratically. He looked down to his hands, examining them carefully as electricity jumped and crackled and energy radiated from them. He could feel the warmth, and heat from simply having it leak out of his being. Gohan smirked. This was the power he remembered, the same awesome strength that helped him take down this vicious tyrant before, but this time Gohan was ready. This time he would not underestimate himself, or the power that had lain dormant within him. This time around he had the knowledge and previous experience to control him and any dark urges he would have. Not to mention the significant boost in power he had, far greater than last time as it easily more than doubled his power a year ago. He smirked coldly, his gaze traveling slowly toward its prime destination: a very scared and very surprised Cell, standing not too far away from him.

Cell jumped back several feet, his face sweating and his eyes widening. He was gasping for breath hastily, his voice stuttering occasionally without making sense. He walked backward in huge steps, eventually stopping as he stood side by side with Riddle. Riddle's eyebrows raised and his eyes traveled from Cell to Gohan, obviously curious as to what was going on.

"What's the matter Cell?" Gohan spoke. His voice was deathly calm and bitter, frost clinging to every word. "You look like you're loosing your cool. Careful now, we wouldn't want people to think the perfect being is weak and scared of a simple child."

"Ittts nnott possible!" Cell stuttered. Panic and sweat shown everywhere on his face. "Tthiss can't bbbe happening!"

"It can and it is." Gohan taunted, emerald eyes glaring at the creature and flashed with raw emotion. "You brought this on yourself, just like you did a year ago. The only differences are that I am far more powerful than last time and I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

Gohan took several steps forward slowly and calmly. As he did so a trail of electricity followed his motions, dragging itself along the cold floor for several seconds. Cell flinched and backed away even further now, frightened of Gohan's path to him. However, he was wrong. Gohan changed directions and made his way to where Harry lay dying, the dark haired child staring at him as he did so. Gohan sped his pace up, concerned for how long his friend had. It looked like he was struggling for his life, having done this numerous times himself.

When he finally came to Harry's side, Gohan instinctively knelt down on his knee. He placed his right hand on the wound the basilisk made, trying to feel how bad it was. His eyes were shut, trying to feel Harry's energy very clearly to get a good idea of what was happening. He felt Harry shudder violently when it made contact, and felt his ki slowly dropping. The venom was indeed hurting his friend, and unfortunately his chances seemed to be bleak. This was something Gohan may have not been able to help with.

"Well, it seems that Harry's close to meeting King Yemma on the other side." Gohan noted softy to himself. He opened his eyes, looking into space with a calm expression on his face. "That is, unless what I'm remembering might work."

"What's going on?" Riddle asked sharply. He looked from Cell to Gohan, hiding his amazement of their reversed roles. "What's happened Cell? What is he talking about?"

"Oh," Gohan remarked sarcastically, "the great Dark Lord Voldemort can't even figure this out, how unexpected. If you were actually half the powerful wizard you claim to be, you might have an inkling as to what I'm talking about. It isn't that hard to figure out, but considering I've got a friend to save here you'll have to wait in line for my attention."

Fawkes swooped over next to Gohan and Harry, looking at Harry and then to Gohan. Riddle looked furious, livid and embarrassed that Gohan completely ignore and insulted him.

Gohan returned the phoenix's stare, and then gazed down to Harry's twitching form.

"You know what to do." Gohan told the fire-bird shortly.

The bird let out another song-like tune, and seemed to gracefully hop closer to Harry. Harry opened his eyes wearily, and focused on Fawkes standing over him. Fawkes then rested his head on the wound the basilisk left, soft enough to not leave any pain. Harry smiled weakly at the miraculous phoenix.

"Fawkes," he spoke, his voice a little raspy. He looked at the beautiful creature before him with admiration. His vision seemed to fade more and more, darkening with each second. "You were fantastic Fawkes…"

Gohan smiled, "If you think he's done good now, just wait. This'll amaze you, as much as you can be anyway." He then turned to glare at Cell, who flinched in response. "And don't think I forgot about you Cell. When we're done here I'm going to kill you, and this time I'll make sure you stay dead."

Cell seemed to be calming down, but the look of terror and fear still lay across his face. He backed away from the younger villain near him, slowly but surely. If Riddle kept acting like an incompetent and arrogant fool, Cell may have been hurt in the crossfire when Gohan killed Riddle slowly and painfully for sure. Gohan's gaze lingered on him for a moment, but then turned back

_How could this have happened?_ Cell thought, sweat poured out everywhere on his face. _He's not supposed to be able to access this form that easily, let alone hold the form for this long, ten times longer than he ever did in the forest. He hasn't even broken a sweat yet. Even though I'm only at a little more than half my power, his is probably not even at a quarter of it. Not only that, but this time he won't hold back. His idiot father's death is going to keep him from toying with me, at least not as long as he did before._

"Whatever's going on, there's nothing you can do." Riddle declared smugly. A high, cold laugh erupted from him. "If you look close, you can see that foul animal's display. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying. What a pathetic display of affection."

Gohan turned to face Riddle, the energy and lightning crackling everywhere around him. The Super Saiyan's cold gaze was a match for even the Dark Lord's, but he didn't even seem to notice. Gohan's eyes then sparkled a bit of annoyance, clearly for the dark wizard's unexpected obliviousness and annoying attitude towards everyone.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter," Riddle asserted in a loud, obnoxious voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwillingly challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry…. She bought you twelve years of borrowed time… but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Gohan spoke. His voice was composed and icy.

Gohan's eyes held a bored and lazy look, but that didn't diminish the intense fury or pure power reflected in them. Riddle seemed shocked and angered that someone interrupted his boasting, glaring at Gohan. Cell backed away even further from his young cohort, knowing for certain Gohan would kill Riddle eventually if this kept up.

"I mean," Gohan continued, "it's one thing to be bigheaded and completely egotistical about yourself, but you seem to take it much further than that. When you bad guys start to monologue, now you're just being pathetic. Don't you know it makes you look like and idiot? Cell seems to do the same thing," he smirked, "and look where he is now."

"I don't believe I asked your opinion mudblood!" Riddle spat viciously, his wand pointed threateningly at the Saiyan for a moment. "And I'd certainly like to know how you seem to have changed. Why do you look so different, and what's with all this arrogance in your tone? But more than that," he said, grinning madly, "why must you insist on giving young Harry false hope he'll live?"

Gohan snorted, "Obviously, if you were as 'cunning' as you Slytherins are supposed to be then you would have realized a few fatal flaws in your perception of events by now. So I suggest you shut up and look down."

Harry seemed to be drained and exhausted, completely oblivious to everyone except Fawkes as the phoenix wept. The tears clung to some of his feathers, making them soggy. What was Gohan talking about? There seemed no way that Harry was going to make it; the poison was just too much. Fawkes kept his head resting on Harry's arm, the tears now dribbling and dropping to the wound. Strangely, seconds went by and he didn't feel any worse. Quite the opposite actually; his vision was getting clearer and the pain was slowly going away from him. He saw Gohan smirking as this happened. Riddle looked impatient, probably oblivious to what was happening.

"Get away bird," Riddle snapped harshly, obviously referring to Fawkes. He raised Harry's wand at the bird, "I said, _get away_!"

A sharp _bang!_ exploded from the wand and Fawkes flew away from Harry, but not before he gave a solemn look to Gohan. Gohan smiled, and turned to Harry's body on the floor.

"You know Riddle, you were right," Gohan spoke, his voice hiding his amusement. "There really wasn't anything I could do for Harry. And when I say _I_, I mean just me."

As Harry regained full consciousness, he moaned in response. He slowly raised his head, and then his arms pushed him off the ground a little. Then he rose slowly and surely, sitting up as he regained balance. His hands went to his head and lightly massaged his temples, a light headache growing there. Immediately Harry remembered his arm was supposed to be in searing pain, as well as him dying from the poison. His gaze went directly to his arm, and his eyes widened in shock. The wound was gone! Not only that, but the only things that remained was the dried (drying) blood and tears that Fawkes left. Riddle inwardly looked shocked and gasped, taking a step back.

"You see," Gohan maintained, enjoying the look on Riddle's face, "by the time the poison would have been coursing through Harry's veins, I realized what few choices I had. A senzu bean would have healed his strength and wounds, but I highly doubt it would have cleansed the magically inducing toxins in his veins. It would have only given him some more time, maybe a few hours to find an immediate cure. I could have also just went to my friend Dende at the Lookout and have him heal Harry too, less questions and more results. But," he broke his gaze, and glared at the still shell-shocked Cell, "that would have given this pathetic insect time to fly away from here. I assume I don't have to tell you what the other alternative was?"

"Phoenix tears…" Riddle answered quietly, staring at Harry's now healed arm. "Of course… healing powers… I forgot…"

""Bingo." Gohan replied, sounding oddly cheerful despite his cold tone. "So sorry to ruin that little gloating montage moment you just had. I wouldn't have even figured it out had Fawkes not come down here in the first place, better late than never I guess."

Gohan saw Harry tense up, spasms occasionally occurring. Gohan knelt down to help Harry sit up.

"Take it easy Harry." Gohan said softly. "Those tears may have healed your wounds, but your energy is a whole different story. Take a breather; get up at your own pace. We don't want you almost dying more than three times a year, that'd be unhealthy."

"But anyway," Gohan spoke, his voice returning to its cold nature. He turned to Cell again, and slowly started to walk towards him, "where were we?"

Riddle and Harry, now both distracted from their fight, just observed the two warriors. It was strange really; both wizards were simply going to observe another fight rather than continue their own.

_Riddle's probably doing it for the same reason as me_. Harry thought, watching Riddle's curious as well as furious expression. _Those two are stronger than either of us combined, even without magic in them. If one of them beat the other, they could gang up on either me or Riddle. Whoever wins is going to determine what'll happen to either of us._

Cell seemed to calm down, but not to the point of what he once was.

His face held the sweat it made before, and his eyes still showed fear. But his stance was more confident, no longer shaking and quivering. His face began to form a malicious smirk, his aura flickering with life once more. It wasn't as frequently alive and big as Gohan's but certainly not to be taken lightly. The yellow energy danced and swayed, hissing silently at its opponents. He laughed deeply, the smugness slowly returning in his voice. It echoed throughout the Chamber, taking everyone by surprise.

Cell took a deep breath of air in, knowing too well what was going to happen soon. While he portrayed his usual personage and attitude, it was obvious to only those that knew Cell well he was faking through his teeth. It wouldn't have surprised Cell if Gohan already realized that both of them knew he was lying. However, that wouldn't have stopped his plans. This was only a minor setback, a very serious setback yes but minor nonetheless.

_His power hasn't even risen and it's already stronger than mine,_ Cell thought resentfully_, and if I'm right he has a lot of harbored rage he's dying to take out on me. I had a chance to finally kill him and he went in this state despite my taunting. I should have realized with the blasted basilisk attacks and that idiot girl's possession he would have snapped if given time. Why did I even consider working with Riddle, he hasn't contributed anything to my cause at all. If anything, he's made the situation much worse. All he's done is show me what I could already do, not even something of great importance; books could have done that without being such a nuisance!_

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "Something amusing Cell? Or are you still underestimating the power I have in this form?" He grinned darkly. "You always did seem to take everything as one big joke, except when you're being destroyed particle by particle of course."

Cell smirked, "Very cute child. You know, you always did have a greater sense of humor when you thought you were in control of the match. But just because you've transformed again doesn't make a difference between this. You have no idea how much power I still have stored in me, how much I'm still holding back even now."

Gohan gave Cell his own smirk, his own look holding even more sarcastic notions.

"You know, the last time I heard you say something like that I ended up sending you into the ground in excruciating pain after a couple of light hits." Gohan replied, his eyes glowing brightly at the memory. "You seemed to have called me a monster too if I remember correctly."

Cell growled, him too remembering the embarrassing defeat that day.

_He's too cocky for his own good._ Cell noted. _Even when saying he won't make the same mistakes again, the air of naivety still surrounds the boy in clouds. He's too young and his power is too great to not taint him in some way. I can only hope he'll slip up somehow, giving me a chance to escape. _

"Well then," Cell said, sweating profoundly, "shall we continue to determine who the better fighter is once and for all?"

He gestured with his right arm over to the entire Chamber, indicating to Gohan the remainder of the underground battle field.

Cell continued to shower his sweat onto the cold tile, parts of his face twitching as he did. He understood the consequences of fighting the young Saiyan hybrid, but what choice did he really have? If he simply acknowledged his disadvantage and fear, Gohan would swiftly rectify Cell's existence. But if he were to keep Gohan's attention on fighting and then distract him, he may create an opening to take flight out of this wizard school.

Gohan grinned intriguingly, "Let's."

The next thing Cell felt was indescribable pain in his gut, dozens of hits within a matter of seconds landing there. His legs were grabbed, and the next thing he knew he was tossed and thrown into the air. His vision was blurry, but he didn't need it to sense Gohan phasing in front of his path, slapping Cell across the face and sending him the opposite direction. Each punch probably didn't even exert any amount of effort to Gohan, but Cell would have had to actually try to reach that level of strength. He had to feel Gohan repeat this pattern several times, before finally backhanding Cell into the floor dozens of feet away, sending him close to seven feet into the rubble marble ground.

Cell quickly got up, not even taking another breath as he phased out of sight and moved right behind Gohan. He raised his hand and launched a fist, but Gohan was already turned around and blocking it. Cell didn't even blink, his other hand and opposite leg already out and attacking Gohan. Gohan blocked the leg, but moved out of the way of the hand, letting go of the other one in his grasp.

Cell phased out of the rubble, several energy blasts already released from his hands to Gohan. Gohan knocked them all aside with his left arm, sending them spiraling through the Chamber. Frustrated, Cell brought his hands to his sides, crackling with electricity and energy as he did so. He thrust his hands forward and deep gold energy beam released from them, its size and power immense.

Gohan expression stayed cold and emotionless as the beam approached him speedily.

He raised his right hand almost boringly, a faint glow of red showing in it. Then his blank expression changed for a split second into one of hatred and rage directly to Cell, his index and middle fingers together pointed outward towards the oncoming attack. These actions sparked a small yet radiant beam of blood red energy, one that was just as (if not much more) strong as Cell's own attacks. The red burst pierced almost too easily through the opposing gold one, the shockwaves of its power forcing both different energies to combine and head straight for Cell.

Cell's eyes widened in surprise and shock, not bothering to move since it was too late.

A blast like a sonic boom erupted throughout the entire Chamber, shaking the very foundations it stood on and over. A bright light seemed to bath the entire area in a gold glow, blinding everyone for several seconds.

As the light dimmed down, Gohan remained motionless in the same position he was in. his face was passive, calmly waiting to see Cell. He knew Cell wasn't dead, and he wasn't planning on killing him yet. He knew that Cell didn't have that bomb in him anymore, so there was no risk of a kamikaze strike from him like last time. And even if Cell did regenerate, there was no way he could obtain as much power, using the Saiyan cells he has, as himself.

Cell slowly and painfully got to his feet, panting as sweat dripped slowly down his face. His face and body were scorched in many places, some of the skin burnt off from that last blast. He gripped his right arm rather shakily, extended in front of him as a shield to protect him from a large portion of the blast and its power. There was a deep cut in his arm, going all the way to the nerves and bone imbedded in it. The wound wasn't bleeding a lot, but from Cell's pained and enraged expression anyone could tell it looked bad. It swung a little as he steadied it, showing there was little control of the appendage.

Gohan's face twitched; a smirk appeared slowly, tugging at the edges of his mouth. His eyes stayed on the arm that swayed uncontrollably on Cell, almost as though it were hypnotic when it swung back and forth. His eyes had an almost… hungry look; a distinct that Cell noted was the same he had at the beginning of their fight.

Cell gritted his teeth, hissing as the pain in his arm intensified. This wasn't going as planned! The brat is obviously holding back and he still managed to make Cell go down without much effort on his part. Cell was going to have to go all out and use his full power to even stand a chance. But what really infuriated the android was how that saiyan brat managed to hit his arm like that, how he hurt him there. On the bright side at least his rival's attack didn't hurt him, which was a positive to think about. But… something seemed a little off about the whole thing. Why would the child grin if he was trying to kill Cell-?

Cell's eyes widened, shock coursed through his entire body. Of course, how could he have not realized the irony of the situation?

"Like the poetic justice?" Gohan asked, grinning maliciously. His emerald eyes alternated from Cell's face to his now limp arm. "You took my good arm's use in battle a year ago the last time we fought, and now it's the opposite circumstances. I felt it was the appropriate thing to do, seeing as we seem to keep bringing up the past. And no use trying to rip it out and regenerate either; I used enough power to only cripple it, not enough to rip it out without taking a few hours to regenerate."

Harry and Riddle each looked at each other, shock and nervousness filled in their faces and hearts. For the first time when they did so not seeing the other as enemy, but as someone who was afraid the power-mad child might go overboard. They saw each other as potential targets in a vengeance battle that made their own dispute seem childish.

Riddle more than Harry though, knew now it was EXTREMELY unwise to taunt Gohan and Harry, to side with Cell so quickly. Cell had never mentioned how the boy managed to so EASILY cripple the mighty android, let alone having that much magical and irregular strength. Sure, he mentioned how the boy was stronger than him at the time, but he never said that there was a chance the mudblood hybrid could overpower him again. He wasn't stupid enough to not realize after the boy was through with Cell, the young Super Saiyan would almost certainly go after the teenage dark wizard, and for blood too. At the thought of that pathetic primate mudblood being the one to end him, Riddle's eyes contracted into snake-like slits as crimson gleamed faintly in them.

He turned his head to Harry and saw he was no longer looking at him but the emotional exchange between Cell and Gohan, and the red became a dark blood-color and shone much more brightly now. There was no way that he would allow some mudblood kid to kill the most powerful wizard in all of history, especially not before he takes care of the Boy Who **ALMOST** Lived.

Harry stared at his friend, his green eyes looking into those hate-filled emerald ones with many emotions. Shock, which added on to Gohan's alien-human heritage also included the creation of Cell showed him even with all that Gohan told him and Ron there was still so much more hidden. Astonishment considering his recent transformations in the last several moments, going from a "Super Saiyan" to apparently an upgraded version of it with a lot more power. Fear reigned above those other two, considering Gohan's almost robotic nature and his malevolent attitude.

He had never seen Gohan actually enjoy hurting someone, to be able to grin at trying to maim another being. Sure Harry and Gohan along with Ron had laughs when Gohan got Malfoy in trouble or made him look like a moron (more than he is anyway), but this was a whole different meaning to how Gohan reacted. He could only hope that all this power wasn't corrupting Gohan's mind, and that he'd know not to attack anyone in the school and not risk the lives of others.

Still though, Harry looked at the other hand of things. He saw Cell and how he treated Gohan as well as Harry, and even the spiteful attitude to Riddle sometimes. He remembered hearing on the news how Cell had killed so many people without remorse or hesitation, in the most painful methods too.

He recalled Riddle's paled expression only a few moments ago, fear for the first time shining in his eyes. Riddle, who had caused so much pain and despair in this year alone to Harry and the school, was for the first time afraid of someone other than Dumbledore's with such power and influence. And then, he looked out at the current scene with Gohan viciously attacking Cell and Cell's behavior full of fear and pain… and he smirked.

_Beat him like a drum Gohan_. He thought. _Make sure that cockroach finally stays dead. _

Gohan paused, watching Cell's face alternate from rage, then to humiliation, and then to horror. This was what he was waiting for, what he hoped to achieve in this little sprawl. Cell finally understanding the gravity of the situation, finally seeing the strength his adversary had. He wouldn't let Cell go up and see Yemma without letting him think about everything that he's done back then and now.

Gohan's eyes narrowed, emerald slits forming slowly; he would make Cell wish he had never killed his father. He would bring Cell a thousand times more what he had given to Gohan in that single year, emotional and physical pain far worse than anything he could fathom. He would-

Suddenly his eyes widened, the slits disappearing slowly.

A single tear had begun to form, clinging almost defiantly to his face. It seemed like hours until that lone drop fell from the warrior's face, dropping to the ground in a sluggish pace. Gohan heard a soft PLOP from where the tear fell. He looked down, and saw ripples from the tear's contact slowly opening out of a puddle in the marble rubble. He looked into it, almost as if expecting to see something through the ripples. Slowly, as the ripples faded, Gohan's eyes watered even more as he saw the reflection looking back at him.

Gohan recognized those onyx black eyes anywhere, filled with joy and child-like happiness one would not usually find in most people. Gohan took in all the features on the man's face, the humorous grin worn on his face. Jet black hair stuck out in all directions, even more so than his youngest son. But more than the happiness and carefree nature shining in his eyes, the love and compassion blazing outward took Gohan's breath away. He could practically feel the radiation of love coming from this man's reflection.

Yes, Goku was always one to leave a lasting impression. Especially if you knew him, and were close to him, and were related to him, and loved him profoundly.

Gohan, now completely focused on this image of his father, for the first time became oblivious of the situation around him. Seeing his father personified through something or someone wasn't a first for him, though he faintly wondered if this time it was all in his head or not. He didn't really care though, not now; he was just glad to finally see his father's face outside of movies or old pictures. This was as close to his father as he could be, and he wouldn't question it.

His father's image though soundless seemed to be speaking through to his eldest with his eyes, which to the hybrid was enough way of communication. He could see pride in his father's eyes; he could also see admiration, love, reverence and approval directed to Gohan. He smiled, beaming proudly at his son, who became even more tearful. Seconds later, almost as if he understood, Gohan nodded slowly. Goku nodded solemnly in reply, still giving off his warm loving smile to Gohan.

A drop of water unexpectedly plunged into the puddle from the ceiling, rippling and distorting the image of Goku.

Gohan did nothing nor showed any reaction to the unexpected result, believing King Kai or some other deity (if this wasn't simply his imagination) allowed it to happen as a way to end the communication. As these new patterns of ripples faded, so did the image of Goku. Gohan saw his father's warm gaze fade from view, mouthing "I love you son".

"I love you too… dad." Gohan spoke softly.

Goku smiled again, and all traces of the hallucination (if it was) vanished from the water.

Harry looked at Gohan, wondering what he was doing. He saw Gohan looking into a puddle or something, almost entranced by it. When he was doing that Harry freaked momentarily, thinking either Riddle or Cell would take the distraction as an opportunity to kill his friend. Harry eyed the two villains slowly, looking from one to the other while taking in all of their actions. Riddle seemed to be in his same pale and frightened disposition, obviously too scared of his (not **his present**) future to be calculating a plan of attack. Harry hadn't expected the past version of the Dark Lord to seem so… frightened.

Then he turned his head to Cell, wondering how his friend's rival was coping with this unusual turn of events. But when he did see Cell, Harry was even more surprised. It appeared as if Cell wasn't even looking at Gohan at all. He was looking at the floor of the Chamber, not looking up for even a moment to see his opponent. Cell seemed to be… concentrating, formulating something in his head. Except, Harry didn't think it was to ambush Gohan. If it was, he probably should be looking at Gohan to see if he would snap out of it and attack.

Harry shivered, feeling the little hairs on his body stand up all over. Harry was new to the whole "having an arch nemesis" thing, but… he was extremely glad he wasn't Cell's. Granted, he wouldn't still want to be because of Cell's strength and abilities. But…Cell seemed so much more calculating and cruel, especially with his disregard for anything and anyone.

Not that he could say Voldemort wasn't as meticulous or malicious when it came for the regard other people other than himself. It's just he was only a baby when Voldemort killed his parents and attacked him, not even before that and Voldemort still spread terror and fear throughout the magical community.

And, and he saw what Cell did on television, simply to make his desires known. Harry saw the (few) remains of the people he murdered, the people he "absorbed". He saw what he did almost casually to those guys in the army, and it really scared him to think that that same creature was standing some yards away from him.

"I can only imagine what Ron will do when he realizes Cell was here," Harry muttered to himself, "manipulating his sister and fighting Gohan."

Gohan, after what seemed like an eternity, finally pulled his eyes away from the pool in front of him. He wiped the remaining tears from his eyes, red slightly around them. He narrowed them confidently at Cell, who raised his neck up immediately almost like he sensed the change in him.

_I understand, dad._ Gohan thought, still staring at Cell with strength._ I finally understand. I almost let the power get to me again, almost let his evil cloud my judgment again. Not this time. I won't allow anyone else to pay for my recklessness, for my actions. I will not allow your sacrifice for me, for all of us, be in vain. I'm going to take your advice dad, what you told me a year ago. I'm going to finally finish this fight… once and for all_.

Before the young warrior seemed to obtain an interest in the floor, Cell knew that Gohan's mind could snap either way at the moment from the look in his eyes. On the one hand, the brat obviously had much more control and ingenuity with his new/old found power and strength than the last time he used it on him. This, along with a hidden vendetta for the death of his father and everyone else gone because of Cell, could motivate Gohan enough to not play "cat and mouse" this time around. On top of that, it may instead inspire the "Ascended" Saiyan to kill Cell quickly without failure.

Then again the boy was already starting to delve into that exact sport he played with Cell, causing Cell to activate his bomb and almost win. The fact Gohan had allowed Cell to regenerate his wounds, didn't try anything "lethal" against the android, and scarred Cell like he had done to Gohan out of spite supported this. But more than those things, his face seemed to tell it all. That maliciously malevolent look blazing in those emerald eyes made Cell's insides freeze up instantly, a feat the boy had effortlessly done a year ago last time they fought. The way he grinned cruelly every time the bio-android showed pain was something akin to satanic and unholy. He could not expect to see such emotions etched into the boy's cheerful face; he couldn't imagine the child to enjoy seeing pain is inflicted on another being, by his own hands too!

His mind was being pulled in so many directions by the power, by the ability to impose pain and suffering on the own creature to do it so efficiently to everyone else. Cell knew that while Gohan had a slight hold of his old persona, his power had more than a little influence over himself.

But once Gohan found the puddle in the marble to his liking however, and the boy's enraged expression changed drastically to miserable happiness, Cell's brows furrowed. What was the spawn up to, and why did he suddenly loose interest in vengeance against the tyrant? Surely this wasn't a ploy or distraction, as Cell could clearly see tears forming in his adversary's eyes.

Cell, having one of the most precocious minds of the age, didn't need a nanosecond less to realize that this was an opportunity offered up to him. He immediately began to file through ideas in his head, ideas that could offer solutions out of this predicament. He thought of Instant Transmission as a way, but then remembered Gohan would be there before he shielded his energy to hide. Maybe he could fly out of there, right through the Chamber roof and leave them all there. But that plan was just as worse as the former, seeing as Gohan was immensely faster than himself. However… he could always expect the hot-headed Riddle to attempt to require his dignity and kill Potter. Gohan always did put his human emotions and attachments over everything else, probably what made him so powerful.

Cell's eyes widened for a moment and he smirked in realization. Slowly, he raised his head as he felt Gohan snap out of it, looking at Gohan clearly now. Emotions? Attachments? Maybe… just maybe Cell could use those qualities as a strength too.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," Cell mumbled, watching Gohan carefully from the distance. "If I use my full power he'll realize it immediately, and this will be over faster than any of us expected. But what can I do? There are only so many moves I can make, so many choices to consider."

Apparently, Gohan's hearing had been enhanced as well, far beyond those a normal Saiyan (on Earth) had. Because immediately after Cell spoke Gohan smiled a bit, dry tears smeared across his cheeks.

"Don't worry about what choices to consider Cell," Gohan replied, his voice shaky. "Because I've made mine. I'm tired of playing around Cell; it's time this was finished."

Gohan finally understood why his father sacrificed himself for Gohan, why he wasn't mad Cell survived or that Gohan lost it before. He finally got what his father had been trying to urge him to do. Gohan smiled sadly, his father did sometimes stray from getting his words direct. Goku was not urging Gohan to kill Cell, but to save the Earth. To save his family and to save his friends, along with the many innocent lives on Earth, was the goal of Goku's ambitions. Never had his father simply fought a villain out of vengeance or his own genetics. More times than any other Z Warrior he had always showed mercy to his foes, giving them a chance of redemption or life with no dignity. His uncle and Frieza were two of the people that never took to Goku's offer, and ended up going to the afterlife. Vegeta and Piccolo were some of the more important ones, people who Gohan cared for and were glad his father sparred. His father never looked at a fight as a battle to gain strength or beat a threat to his strength, but as a way to save the people he loved.

_And that's how I have to think of it as too._ Gohan thought, staring down Cell with cold steel. _I have to stop try to fight Cell, and start trying to save the world. My feelings toward Cell are nothing when compared to the lives of my family and friends. I'm going to take control of this fight, of my power, and kill Cell. It's time I live up to my heritage, to my namesake… thanks dad._

Cell, smirking in his mind, feigned a look of terror and sullenness onto his face. He put up features of shaky confidence and fake arrogance, which apparently fooled Gohan.

"Oh, I agree Gohan." He said softly, low enough for only the hybrid to hear. "But this fight between us isn't over yet, not for a good long time. Your strength is something I've once again underestimated, a flaw I carelessly allowed. But," he sneered, "I won't let that same mistake happen again. No no, not next time."

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "What are you-"

"_Exonerus Perturbatio!"_ Cell roared, raising his hand.

Immediately a bright orange light burst from Cell's hand, erupting out of it faster than anything Cell previously released. It took until the magic was halfway out that Gohan computed it was not a ki based assault, but a magical one. He didn't know what to expect from Cell, who apparently did not like using magic unless it was needed. Gohan, knowing it was impossible to dodge a spell launched by Cell from that distance, immediately took out his wand from his Gi (how it managed to stay in one piece from the amount of battering its owner received was a mystery) and thrust it out in front of himself. He then began a series of complicated movements with it to block the onslaught, similar to how Lockhart had tried to show Harry, except doing it flawlessly and perfectly.

Whatever spell Cell intended to use, while unknown, would simply bounce away from him and out of harm's way.

However, as the immensely condensed form of carroty light seemed to soar pass right by Gohan (more than a foot away from hitting the Saiyan), Gohan's eyes widened in surprise. Something was not right. Cell's aim might have been off by inches, but to miss his target by over a foot told him that Cell's attack was not targeting Gohan. But then who could he have been trying to hit?

Gohan's eyes then reached their limits, as they became saucer disks when he realized who his victim was to be. Harry!

He turned his head so fast he heard his neck crack in seven different places, but that didn't matter. He blindly turned on his heel, ready to launch himself out to get Harry out of the way. But not even one step forward out he heard a distinct sizzle of a spell making contact, stopping immediately. His heart skipped several beats, frozen in fear and terror.

Harry seemed to look at his body, examining himself as if to check for anything wrong.

"…Harry?" Gohan croaked, his voice and body shaky.

"Yeah?" Harry replied. Confusion spread as he looked at Gohan.

Gohan blinked, confused as well.

"… you okay?" He asked.

"I," Harry started, giving his body a second check, "I think so. Nothing extra, nothing missing, and I'm not dead or hurt. So I think it did nothing to me."

Then Harry, feeling strange warmth lightly touching his skin, though not coming from him directly. Slowly, Harry turned his head to Riddle, and his face paled at what he saw. Gohan followed his gaze, and a frown formed onto his relieved face.

"Then again," Gohan replied grimly, "maybe the spell wasn't meant for **you** at all."

Riddle looked at his hands and body to see it all radiating a dim crimson glow, though slowly diminishing upward. Riddle looked at his hands, curiosity and intrigue plaguing his mind. It crept over his whole body, literally moving over him as if it were alive. When it reached his face, Riddle's expression now glowed brightly with the blood-like light. Immediately, the light began to soak into Riddle, leaving his exterior for good.

Seconds later he looked into Harry's direction, looking at him strangely. His expression changed instantly from one of oddity and emptiness into one filled with rage and hatred. His pale face snarled unexpectedly at Harry, who flinched involuntarily and accidentally fell onto the marble floor, simply lying there staring at Riddle. Now Riddle, Harry, and Gohan all formed a triangle between themselves made up of several feet between each.

"I can not simply standby to do nothing anymore!" Riddle shouted, his face red with fury. "No longer shall I wait for my vengeance to be acquired, my pride to return just fully!"

Gohan stared at Riddle hard, not saying anything but expecting Riddle to turn and say something to him. But he didn't, he just kept looking at Harry with anger emitting from his body.

This raised many questions for Gohan, surging through his head in that instant. Why did Riddle suddenly just… just explode when there was so much tension between Cell and him? Surely he wouldn't risk his own existence because of his little miff with Harry, would he? He hadn't said anything since Harry was healed by Fawkes, and even then Riddle chose his words carefully after realizing what Gohan could do. And why did he ignore the fact Cell and Gohan were still fighting? Actually, a better question would be why Riddle was ignoring Cell and Gohan? Sure he probably did feel this way about Harry, considering all that he did to the teenage boy's future self. But one would think the Dark Lord would have a little more self control, better management of his emotions.

Suddenly, a picture of Riddle glowing menacingly flashed in Gohan's mind. The spell, of course! That must be it. Whatever it did it's somehow made Riddle unleash his inhibitions, let loose whatever he's feeling at the moment. And unfortunately, the main one at the moment seems to be trying to kill Harry!

"I must say though, you have surprised me Harry Potter." Riddle's voice rang, bringing Gohan from his thoughts.

Riddle's temper seemed to withdraw somewhat, though you could still hear the venom in his voice. The cold in every syllable seemed to keep everyone, even Gohan, on edge. It seemed that although the spell did its job, Riddle seemed to keep his mind clear from the side-effects of his anger for Harry.

"Figuring everything out, your bravery against my might, fighting off and killing my ancestral pet, and even your recovery from the venom with Dumbledore's pet's bloody crying have proven to me your resourcefulness." Riddle continued, eyeing his foe with a bitter stare and suave yet broken voice.

He looked deeply into Harry's face. "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter… you and me…"

Gohan saw him raise Harry's wand, and knew immediately what was going to happen. He had to do something fast, but what? Once he phased out or made any movements related to his Saiyan strength to Riddle, it would leave him vulnerable to attack by Cell. Sure he was more powerful than the roach, but Cell was without a doubt much craftier and more cunning. If he gave Cell any kind of opening, the android would eagerly take it.

Suddenly, his answer came in the form of a rush of wings flying overhead. Gohan looked up, and saw Fawkes swoop down, before returning to the air dropping something into Harry's lap- _Riddle's diary_.

For a moment, all three wizards seemed to simply stare down at the book in silence. The only noise heard being the crackle and sizzle of lightning surrounding Gohan. Any sudden movements from Gohan would be fatal to either himself or Harry, and Gohan wouldn't risk it. However Gohan instantly recovered, and conveniently spotted the basilisk fang Harry had in his arm recently. Just then, Gohan had an epiphany Without hesitation he swiped the tooth off the floor, being sure to not let the venom drip into his already deep infected wounds.

"Harry." he said, loud enough to knock (only) Harry out of his state, "Head's up!"

Once he got Harry's attention, he tossed the fang over to Harry, where it landed roughly at Harry's side. Riddle seemed to be getting his composure back, slowly gazing down at the diary with slits forming in his eyes.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Stab it or something!" Gohan hissed, watching Riddle snap back to reality."

Harry looked at the fang, then the book, and didn't need anymore words of encouragement. Without thinking he practically dove for the fang at his side, and plunged its venom-dripping tip into the center of the diary.

Gohan could not have come up with a more successful result. Riddle threw his mouth open and let out an immensely piercing and extensive scream, dropping the wand and clutching his heart severely. Ink shot out of the book's wound in loads, spilling all over the text and Harry's hands to poor out in a puddle onto the floor. Riddle's face contorted in pain and fear, flailing his arms in all directions while going back to grip his heart. He screamed and shrieked and screeched, his body contorted and twisting in all sorts of forms as pain shot through his very being and soul.

And then, to Gohan's amazement, he vanished. Probably not the best word to describe it, but he seemed to just disappear from in front of them. Gone. Forever.

Gohan snorted. _Well, __**that**__ Riddle anyways_._ Now there's still the one made of what you could call his soul floating out somewhere._

Gohan moved over to Harry, extending his hand out to him. Gradually, Harry smiled to his friend and reached out to grab his hand. But before he did so, Harry swiped the diary from the ground, ink dripping from the damp pages. Gohan returned the smile with a grin and pulled the wizard onto his feet, letting Harry lean on him for supported.

After several moments of uncomfortable silence, Gohan blew air out of his mouth irritatingly and lightly hit Harry on the top of the head.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Harry shouted, rubbing his head.

"…Took you long enough." Gohan noted sulkily.

Harry laughed, Gohan joining him soon after. Their voices echoed throughout the hall, magnifying their voices. Suddenly, Harry stopped his chuckling and grinning abruptly, realizing their fight wasn't over just yet.

"Cell-" Harry started, not bothering to finish.

Gohan's emerald eyes narrowed. He swiftly set Harry onto his own feet to turn around, vast sapphire spheres of crackling energy forming halfway through his spin in each hand. He looked around to find Cell, like Riddle, gone without a trace. Gohan tried to sense Cell's energy, going as far as his sensing would go. Nothing. There was no trace of Cell's ki anywhere.

Gohan growled, his aura flaring out even more for a moment, "Damn him! That bloody bastard (_Gohan's been in England too long_)!"

He furiously fired the energy blasts into the air, each one soaring farther and farther down into the Chamber. Gohan started walking agitatedly back to Harry, the ends of the Chamber lighting up brightly as each blast collided with the other. The Chamber shook even more as a result, not ceasing for several seconds.

"What… what happened?" Harry asked carefully, watching his friend with concern as he walked back over to him.

"The damn android escaped!" Gohan roared, his eyes shining dangerously. "He used that spell to unleash Riddle's inhibitions to kill you, knowing I'd go to help. Probably took his time to Instant Transmission out of there too, smirking at me behind my back. He was probably planning this too; he didn't seem all that scared right before he used the spell. WHAT A COWARD!"

"…Sorry." Harry said lamely.

He didn't know what else to say. Sure, Riddle was dead and so was the basilisk too. But compared to that… that thing that just escaped, Harry might as well have served up Gohan and his friends on a silver platter. Because he couldn't take care of Riddle alone, Cell got away scratch free. For all he knew, Cell could be getting stronger and stronger until he can be ready to kill Gohan. Then, the world really would be in trouble.

Gohan still made animalistic noises, grunts and all other noises fuming Saiyans make when their enemy escapes them. After several seconds (and curse words later), Gohan took in several deep breathes and sighed. After that Gohan closed his eyes, focusing all of his energy on breathing and concentrating to calm down.

After about a minute of calming down, Gohan's light (yet powerful) aura began to fade away, as did the electricity surrounding his body. His blonde hair drooped slightly, before finally falling down to his Super Saiyan form. His muscles contracted to their less enormous (though still protruding) size. Finally Gohan opened his eyes; they slowly faded from their sparkling emerald to their deep bright blue color. His facial expression finally reverted from his always serious to his usual normal attitude.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, surprised his friend had just… changed.

"That was what is called an "Ascended Super Saiyan", or as I like to call it my Super Saiyan 2 form." Gohan answered, examining the cuts and feel of his hands. "This is what… what Cell was talking about when he said I had a hidden power. After I used that Ascended form a year ago, I had some trouble accessing it with… past memories haunting me. But I digress; that form gives me amplified power, but it takes a lot out of me since I haven't used it that long with that much power. I reverted to regular Super Saiyan to save energy. I did it with my… my dad to train for Cell before."

"…Oookay?" Harry said, confused.

Gohan chuckled, "You get used to that kind of talk. Trust me."

It was about another minute of silence, each contemplating what had just happened. Harry gathered up the Sorting Hat and, with some effort, the gleaming sword from the marble ground.

Gohan walked over to the basilisk fang from the ground, examining it cautiously with fascination. Carefully, Gohan tucked the gargantuan tooth into one of his training bands, making sure it was secure and the venom stopped dripping. Harry gave Gohan a look, puzzled why he took the fang off the ground.

Gohan smirked, "I kind of like it. Besides, I can't take a souvenir with me to remember?"

"I think you'll remember this regardless of a souvenir. And what are you going to do with a _basilisk_ fang?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Make a necklace?" Gohan proposed.

Harry chuckled, not going to stop his friend. They made sure everything was gathered up, silence reigning between them for that moment.

"…..It wasn't your fault." Gohan stated calmly. "You didn't know Cell would use that as a diversion, and neither did I. We killed Riddle and the basilisk is dead too, so the attacks on the other students is over. Not to mention Madam Pomfrey's making those antidotes, so Hermione and the others should be okay. That's all that matters right now."

"But… Cell escaped." Harry pointed out, not at all convinced his friend would find this condition alright. "Not to mention he could get stronger and-"

"Kill me and my friends and destroy the entire world afterwards." Gohan finished dully. "Yeah, I know already. It's happened at least half a dozen times, so don't worry. Besides, no one except you and me both know Cell's alive, so no one will be expecting me to have killed him (except Vegeta, who's going to just love the situation). But," Gohan smiled sadly, "the important thing is you and Ginny are safe and alive, not that Cell isn't dead. I'll find him, and I'll kill him too, but that's for another day."

Almost as if on cue, a faint moan could be heard by both wizards from across the Chamber of Secrets. Both boys looked at each other knowingly; Ginny was finally coming to and waking up.

Harry began to make a run for her all from their (far) position into the Chamber, but felt Gohan put his hand on Harry's shoulder. The next moment, Harry felt himself moving without moving, and in the next instant he was a few feet from Ginny, seeing her moving around hazily and stirring.

He looked to Gohan in shock and confusion, wondering why he did it. Gohan simply stood their shrugging his shoulders lazily.

"Faster." He simply stated.

Harry grinned, but then turned his attention to Ginny as she began to sit up. Gohan noted her eyes shined with a… confused and perplexed expression, which was what Gohan expected seeing as she was possessed to do… terrible things. He saw her eyes traveling from the body of the slaughtered basilisk, then to Harry in his robes stained with blood, followed by going over to Gohan with his (to her) new look in his torn and tattered Gi. Gohan wasn't sure if she recognized him, but he thought changing back to regular form in front of her would give her more shock.

But then, she did a double take to the diary Harry was holding, and her eyes widened in fear. Gohan wasn't surprised to see that; that diary had been nothing but trouble for her, and she blindly and willingly trusted it, only to be used and nearly killed.

For the first time she showed signs of activity; she took an enormous gasp at the sight of the diary and just fell apart, weeping as tears poured down her face.

"Harry-Gohan-Oh, Gohan, Harry- I tried to tell you both at b-breakfast, but I couldn't say it in front of Percy- It was _me_ you guys- but I-I s-swear I d-didn't mean to- R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over-and-_how_ did you both kill that- that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary-"

"It's alright," Harry soothed, trying to calm the younger girl down. He held up the diary and showed her the fang hole. "Riddle's finished, dead. Look! Him _and_ the basilisk. It's all going to be alright now-"

"Not entirely," Gohan cut in, his voice friendly enough to not upset Ginny. "We still have one loose end that got away."

Ginny looked up to him, her wide eyes registering his new features. She seemed scared for a moment, but seemed almost, just almost… fascinated, intrigued by his new persona. Gohan detected a faint blush when she looked at him, probably embarrassed about seeing Gohan's muscles and torn fighting clothes. She then saw the brown fur coiled around his waist, seeing it twitch occasionally. Gohan didn't bother to make any motion to announce it was his tail to her.

"G-Gohan?" She asked, looking into his blue eyes. "I-is that you? W-what happened to you? Why do you look like-"

"I could be the poster boy for the anti muggle-born association?" He finished, earning a giggle to rouse from the red-head. "I'll explain it all a little later, okay? But in the mean time," his face turned serious, "I need you to tell me everything you know about why Cell helped Riddle."

Ginny tilted her head to the side, her eyes blank and confused with that information. Gohan frowned a little; that was not the reaction he had been hoping for. Then, for some reason her eyes opened wide once more, her pupils relaying her fear and bewilderment to the Saiyan.

"C-Cell?" She cried. "T-the guy that threatened the world a year ago? That THING that killed all those people? He was here? HELPING RIDDLE?"

Gohan laughed nervously, "I guess you didn't know that… I suppose Cell only appeared while Riddle possessed you, so you wouldn't go and tell me about him."

Ginny started shaking timidly, looking deathly pale and frightened. Apparently, the fact a homicidal world threat hovering around her without her knowing didn't help her condition. Gohan knelt down and lightly hugged her for aid and help, and unexpectedly she leaned into the hug. She started bawling her eyes out on his shoulder, tears flowing down him. Gohan, unable to know how to take that, awkwardly patted her back.

He looked to Harry for support, help if possible, but he just gave Gohan a look that said "I'm just glad it's not me she's crying on", telling Gohan that Harry wouldn't know what to do either.

_Is this what girls and women do in situations like this?_ He thought uncomfortably. _Girls are really emotional and puzzling too. She likes Harry and she's hugging me for support; now that's just confusing._

"… It's going to be okay Ginny." Gohan soothed, thinking of how he'd treat Goten in situations like this. "He won't bother you or anyone else anytime soon. Cell's gone. Not dead per say, but I suppose me kicking anyone's butt in ten different directions would make them leave."

Ginny looked amazed, stunned even. "You… fought Cell. You _beat_ Cell?"

Gohan flashed the Son Grin, "Yeah, nothing new for me. I was a little rusty though… last time we fought I killed him."

Ginny looked like her eyes would pop from inflating so much, staring at him with almost disbelief. Harry grinned, putting his hand over his mouth from chuckling. Gohan took Ginny's hand, and helped her to her feet slowly.

"But, that's another story for another time." Gohan finished. "Right now, we need to get out of here and find your brother. He's probably freaking out by now, and with Lockhart with him his temper won't be very-"

That seemed to snap Ginny back into her first attitude, and her eyes began to weep tears and she started gasping.

"I'm going to be expelled!" She moaned and cried, Harry taking over to look after her. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and- _w-what'll Mum and Dad say_?"

They saw Fawkes waiting overhead for them, flying just over the Chamber entrance. Harry helped Ginny forward. They passed through the stone doors guarding the entrance, and heard the hiss of the doors closing behind them. They made their way into the ever going on tunnel, Ginny clinging to Harry in the darkness of the passageway. Gohan would have fired up his aura for light, or formed an energy blast in his hand if he wasn't afraid Ginny would freak out even more from the stress and trauma. The saiyan wizard shook his head, feeling sympathy for the young witch. She was the most innocent victim in this entire school, even more than Hagrid. She hadn't asked to be housed by Riddle's memory, nor did she want to do those horrible things. And this all happened in her first year at this school. He could only imagine what she thought was going to happen to her.

Minutes of slow walking through the darkness of the tunnel continued, everyone carrying on in silence. Eventually after much advancement into the dark corridor, the sound of crashing rocks was heard. Ginny involuntarily flinched, probably out of fear of what it was. Gohan had an idea though; Ron must have been shifting rocks to get out. Gohan paled slightly; how would Ron react when Gohan told Ron he lied about the rocks?

"Ron!" Harry yelled, quickening his pace. Harry must have figured it out as well. "Ginny's okay! We've got her!"

Both boys heard Ron shout out a hoarse cheer from the opposite end of the rocks. They turned around to the next end of rocks, and saw Ron's anxious face sticking from a substantial gap in the wall of rocks. Ron must have wanted to go help find his sister a lot. Either that, or he just wanted to get away from Lockhart; either one was a valid reason to Gohan and Harry. At the sight of his small sister, Ron broke into a big smile.

"_Ginny_!" Ron cheered, moving an arm through the hole. "Give me your arm; I'll help you get through first."

Gohan rolled his eyes, regretting what he was about to do. The hybrid put his right arm around Harry and Ginny, Fawkes catching his eye and landing on his shoulder in a graceful swoop. Gohan use his left arm to put his index and middles fingers to his head, closing his eyes in concentration. On the spot Gohan used Instant Transmission on him and the others, teleporting them to the other side of the rock fall. Ginny and Harry staggered, wondering what had just happened. Seconds later Harry figured Gohan must have done something, so he immediately calmed down from his paranoia. Ginny, seeing the other two survivors so calm, took a deep breath in relief (though still curious how they got there). Ron heard the sigh of relief from behind him, and swiftly turned around to see all four (Fawkes included) of them behind him. Ron jumped, obviously not used to people disappearing and reappearing. When Ron's face began to turn red Harry pointed to Gohan for blame, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"What? We got your sister didn't we?"

Hearing those words, the blush of anger that began to spread across Ron's face disappeared, and in its place a smile and wide eyes appeared. He ran over to hug his little sister, who eagerly jumped into his arms. Ron seemed to not even consider letting go, only until he saw Ginny's tear-stained blue face did he decide to release her.

"You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened?" He looked back to the others and saw Fawkes, still perched on Gohan's shoulder affectionately. "How-what-where did that bird come from?"

"He's Dumbledore's." Harry answered.

"And without him," Gohan added, stroking the bird kindly, "This whole school would be a pile of stones… well more stones."

Ron gaped at Gohan, as though trying to figure out who he was. Ron seemed puzzled, then intrigued, and finally speechless. Harry chuckled.

"… Gohan, is that you?"

Gohan grinned, "In the flesh, thankfully. Ron… I'm sorry about lying to you about the rocks not being able to be moved. I know I shouldn't have, but it was the right thing to do. No offense, but I was afraid you would get yourself killed out there, and you would have been a distraction to me. And from what me and Harry saw and went through back there, I definitely made the right call."

Ron nodded, looking dazed throughout the whole thing. It appeared he only listened in-between, still focusing on what he was seeing.

"Why do you have blonde hair and blue eyes?" Ron demanded, all these different emotions rushing through him. Though he sounded serious, his expression was one of gapping. "Why is your hair standing up? Why is there a _tooth_ under your wrist. then he saw Harry, and what he was carrying. "Where did you get the Sorting Hat Harry? How come you've got a _sword_?"

"We'll explain everything when we get out of here." replied Harry, walking up to Ron.

He cast a glance to Ron's side, and Gohan followed his gaze. Ginny, who had just become in the middle of Ron and Harry, was now crying and weeping out more tears than before. Obviously the sadness and happiness and hysteria combined into a hailstorm of wild emotions. It wasn't wise to discuss the events in the Chamber so soon; especially with Ginny standing there bawling her eyes out about it.

"But-"

"He said later Ron." Gohan said shortly. Telling Ron everything that happened would mean telling him about who opened the Chamber; even though she didn't mean too, telling Ron about Ginny in her current state was reckless and cruel.

Gohan narrowed his eyes warningly; their ocean blue color flashed a torrent of violent maelstroms. Ron seemed to understand the topic was sensitive somehow, so he quit persisting the subject dropped it immediately. When he saw that Gohan's eyes returned to their original blue and he smiled and nodded.

Suddenly though, Gohan noticed the whole room seemed a little… too trusting and intelligent. There was something, or someone, missing-

"Where's Lockhart." Harry asked, looking around the room. Gohan guessed he felt it too.

"Back there." Ron said, confused about the conversation still. He moved his head toward the pipe they traveled through, "He's in a bad way. Come and see."

Gohan led the way, emitting a bright glow of energy from his hands to light their path, as they headed back to the opening to the pipe. Fawkes soared overhead them all, a faint golden glow shimmered his wings when they flapped. Gohan and Harry's eyes widened at what they saw. There they all saw Gilderoy Lockhart sitting at the mouth, looking happily at peace with himself, humming a cheery tune. Gohan extinguished the glow, shocked at the sight before him.

"His memory's gone." Ron explained, seeing the gapping faces of Harry and Gohan. "The Memory Charm backfired-"

"And it hit him instead of us." Gohan finished, looking awestruck at the realization. "That explains the light hitting him a while ago. So he doesn't know who he is?"

Ron nodded, "That and who we are or where we are. Told him to come here and wait for you guys. He's a danger to himself now, even more so than before."

After hearing that, Lockhart seemed to snap out of his little world. He peered to the group of students, and pleasantly smiled and waved to them enthusiastically.

"Hello there," he greeted. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No," Ron responded, raising his eyebrows disbelievingly to his two friends.

Right after that, Gohan walked over to Ron and clapped him on the back congratulatory, then nudging his rib with his elbow. Ron looked at him strangely.

"What are you doing?"

"This," Gohan answered, his eyes lighting up with child-like glee, "is my way of thanking you for this gift you've given me. I can not thank you enough."

"Thank me for what?" Ron asked, dumbfounded by what he meant.

"Thank you for having the crappiest wand Ollivander ever made in his life!" Gohan declared, his arm still around Ron's shoulder.

Everyone began laughing as he saw the look on Ron's face. Slowly though Ron began to crack his frown and he too began joining in, and he howled in laughter as well. As they all came to their senses, Harry began to look up the pipe, seeing a dim light from the top.

"Have you thought of how we're going to get back up this?" He asked Ron.

Ron shook his head. Gohan coughed rather loudly into his hand, continuing for several seconds. Finally Harry and Ron turned to him, getting looks from both boys.

"Sorry," He said, grinning, "just couldn't help myself. Why don't you all just ride on Fawkes? Phoenix's have amazing strength. Not as amazing as Saiyan's, but it'll do."

"Fawkes?" Ron and Harry simultaneously asked.

At that moment, Fawkes soared down to the ground to land on Gohan's shoulder again, cooing lightly. He waved his long gold tail feathers in the Harry's direction, looking into his green eyes with his black beady ones.

"Well…" Ron started puzzled, "it looks like he wants you to grab hold… But we're all much too heavy for that bird to pull up there-"

"Fawkes isn't an ordinary bird." Harry said, turning to the others. "We've got to hold onto each other. Ginny, grab Ron's hand. Professor Lockhart-"

"He means you." Gohan and Ron harshly told Lockhart.

"You," Harry continued, pointing to Lockhart, "hold Ginny's other hand-"

"Harry," Gohan said, "give me the Sorting Hat and sword. I'll hold them for you guys while you ride Fawkes."

"You mean you're not going on with us? Than how are you getting up?" Ginny spoke, her voice quiet and hoarse from the crying. Curiosity sparked those two surprising questions, as Ginny did not know Gohan could fly yet.

Gohan grinned, "I have my ways. Besides, I'll be right behind you guys just in case one of you happens to slip off. If you do, I'll have a free hand."

Still confused, Ginny looked to her brother and Harry for answers.

"He'll be fine Ginny," Ron assured, "let's just get ready."

Harry nodded in agreement, and handed Gohan the sword and the hat. Gohan noted the sword had words engraved into the blade, but couldn't make them out in the darkness. Gohan watched as Harry grabbed onto Fawkes, Ron grab onto Harry, Ginny grab Ron, and Lockhart clumsily grab Ginny. Immediately after everyone was set, Gohan saw Fawkes take off up the pipe, Lockhart laughing with joy.

Gohan smiled, this Lockhart wasn't so bad. Sure he was annoying still, but not as idiotic (he had his memory erased after all). Gohan silently took off after them, immediately right on their tail. Gohan could hear Lockhart shouting "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!" and a chuckle couldn't help but escape his lips.

Surprisingly, the flight up didn't seem as long as the ride down. Just as Gohan could enjoy flying silently, it ended with him having to halt his flight midair, almost crashing into the girl's room ceiling. Gohan looked down, seeing Fawkes unload its passengers carefully onto the tile. Gohan quickly floated down to meet them, landing softly next to Fawkes and the others. Gohan saw Ron and Harry look to him, their faces asking if he was okay. He nodded, and threw Harry the Sorting Hat and sword. Harry caught them rather clumsily and with slight difficulty, as Gohan forgot what is light to some people might not be to others. That earned a glare from Harry, and Gohan laughing nervously, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Well," Gohan started, walking closer to the group, "did you have a nice trip?"

"You're alive," they heard from above them. Everyone looked up to see Moaning Myrtle staring through her glasses at them.

"Thanks for those kind words of congratulations." Gohan noted sarcastically.

"Yeah," Harry added grimly, "no need to sound so disappointed." He wiped the dried blood and slime from his glasses rather roughly.

"Oh, well… I'd just been thinking… if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet." Myrtle choked out, a blush creeping through her transparent face.

Gohan and Ron laughed hysterically at that remark, holding their sides tightly as they did. Everyone walked out of their rather awkwardly, but Ron and Gohan were still gasping for air through their chuckles. Once they made it out of the lavatory, they calmed down.

"Urgh!" Gohan groaned as they began to walk. "I think Myrtle's gotten a little too attached to you Harry. She _likes_ you."

"You've got competition Ginny!"

Gohan saw Ginny still had silent tears moving down her face, but decided best not to say anything to Ron. Though he didn't have to, as Ron saw this as well and instantaneously became her "big brother".

"Where now?" Ron questioned, looking at Ginny with concern.

Harry answered by pointing to Fawkes, who had begun to make his path away from the others, going down the corridor with a golden glow surrounding him.

"Seems he knows what he's doing." Gohan observed, and began to walk after the phoenix with slight hace.

The others followed behind wordlessly. As they made their way following the phoenix, they finally found themselves standing in front of Professor McGonagall's office door. Looking to each other Ron and Harry and Gohan just shrugged to each other, as if daring one of them to open the door.

Gohan sighed, "Fine, I'll do it."

Gohan moved forward and knocked on the door. Then, he slowly turned the knob, and pushed it open. For some reason, Gohan had to adjust to the brightness to the room, as his eyes were still too adjusted to the darkness of the Chamber of Secrets. He could sense McGonagall and Dumbledore being there (makes sense that Fawkes would have led them to his master), but the others were a mystery, or at least unrecognizable.

For Gohan, it was a rather strange and uncomfortable sight to behold. Seeing Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lockhart in the doorframe covered in slime and (for Harry) blood. But Gohan would have loved to have seen the looks on the people in McGonagall's office's faces when they gazed on him. It probably wouldn't have been bad if it were only his tattered bloodstained training Gi, bulging muscles, many cuts and wounds scattered on his body, and the bruises and scratches he had received. But he bet that (apart from Dumbledore) everyone there was just gawking at his blonde hair and blue eyes, maybe thinking a spell gone awry. Gohan finally acquired his sight back, and began to look at the shapes in the-

Gohan heard a piercing scream, and for a moment thought his mother was there.

"_GINNY!"_

It was Ron and Ginny's mother, Mrs. Weasley, who Gohan had met briefly at Diagon Alley. Gohan saw Mr. Weasley running to his daughter too, both parents trapping their daughter in a loving (though tight) hug. Gohan smiled when he saw the scene. But then he turned his attention to another part of the room. They saw Professor Dumbledore standing next to the mantelpiece beaming at them, and also saw Professor McGonagall's shocked and surprised expression. She seemed to be gasping for air every few seconds, clutching her chest with a vice-grip. Gohan had never seen her look so bewildered or speechless, let alone panic attack. He had to say, he rather enjoyed it. Fawkes flew straight past the two wizards, landing gracefully on Dumbledore's welcoming shoulder.

The next thing Gohan knew was he, Ron, and Harry were all being held in an embrace tighter than Cell could ever accomplish by Mrs. Weasley, who was weeping hysterically into the boys.

"You saved her! You saved her! _How_ did you do it?"

"I think we'd all like to know that." Professor McGonagall replied feebly. "But first and foremost, how did you become like that Mr. Son?"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley blinked, "Mr. Son?"

Then, they both finally seemed to register that the third boy, the one neither of them had ever met that helped save their daughter, was the dark-haired cheerful late-starter they had met a little less than a year ago.

"Gohan?" They questioned.

"Present." Gohan said weakly. This was _just_ great. He bet Dumbledore was getting a good laugh out of this.

"Um….." He started, feeling everyone's eyes on him. "You see… that's a really interesting story actually, and-"

"I think we'd all like to hear about this "interesting story" you got Gohan." A voice behind the group rasped. "Because let me tell you kid, I'm dying to hear it."

Gohan froze, suddenly numb and cold. He couldn't believe it, but he was more scared and frightened now than he had ever been today.

_Oh Dende no. You sick little freak… you didn't actually send him here did you? Well, I guess as least it's not_-

"You are in so much trouble boy!" Another voice snarled, hoarse and angry. "You better have a damn good excuse right now, or I will personally send your half-breed ass to Yemma, walk you to that blasted Kai's planet and have you explain to Kakarot how you screwed up. And don't expect to win this fight brat, because I am in no mood for games!"

_... You suck Dende. Now you're just testing your divinity. First thing I do after school is coming after you…_

Gohan turned around slowly, closing his eyes, hoping that what he expected to see wouldn't be there. He opened his eyes, and paled; he was wrong.

Standing in the doorway, two shadowed figures leaned on either side. Slowly, they made their way into the room, and everyone but Dumbledore and Gohan gasped at the sight.

Vegeta's flaming black hair swayed from a draft in the room, his scowl somehow magnified ten fold. He wore his usual training outfit, the white and blue glaring from the light. His arms were folded, tensing and closing randomly. His black eyes were slits, and it made Gohan relieved that Vegeta couldn't fire lasers out of his eyes. His face radiated with anger, cold and impassive under the gaze of Gohan.

Piccolo being there didn't help the situation much either. His weighted clothing, though never moving, seemed to be moving with the draft as well. His green skin and antennae twitched; obviously he was upset about something. His face was as passive and expressionless as usual, though his eyes were narrowed dangerously. He stared at Gohan patiently, waiting for his response.

Both warriors didn't move any further, though everyone else seemed to move away from them. There seemed to be a growing silence, everyone waiting for Gohan to respond. The older fighters stood with their arms crossed, directly parallel to their young friend. Gohan swallowed nervously, clearing his throat under the interrogating gaze they sent.

"Well Gohan," Piccolo started, earning several more gasps and looks, "we're waiting."

"…. Let me see…. Do you remember some monster we fought a year ago? Big guy, kinda powerful? He was egotistical. That bio-android called Cell? Ring any bells maybe? Remember how I killed him?"

Well," he laughed nervously, "funny thing about that….."


	28. Time is On My Side

_Chapter 28: Time is on My Side_

The silence that hung in the room after that comment began to fill with many different emotions, most of them from the wizards and witches present.

Gohan saw McGonagall seemed to be shocked, looking like she'd seen Snape compliment her students for their colorful display of affection toward his own House. She seemed more stunned with the appearance of her late-student's hair and eyes, not to mention the manifestation of two eccentric looking strangers, then what Gohan just stated. She probably doesn't even realize what he was talking about.

Dumbledore seemed to have raised his eyebrows at the comment, amused as well as surprised at the way Gohan informed them of this information, and the horrible news itself. Gohan also noticed the slight millimeter widening of his eyes, but that was as much revelation as he could give off.

The Weasley family present, still jubilant that their little girl Ginny was safe and sound, hadn't seemed to have grasped the concept yet. Their faces changed from ecstatic to frightened, let alone shocked, at the arrival and appearance of the three Z-Fighters. Their eyes traveled from Gohan's bloody and torn appearance (as well as his newly, to them, attained gold hair and blue eyes) to the arrival of Vegeta, and then settled on Piccolo. They seemed most alarmed of Piccolo, who simply shook them more with his cold straight-forward gaze. While they made no physical gestures toward the towering Namekian, they did hug their children a little more closely to them and tightened their grasps on them.

_Even wizards must have their limits_. Gohan mused. _They probably haven't seen anything like Piccolo in their entire lives, even with their variety of magical creatures._

Finally, Gohan steered his gaze to Harry, the only one in the room to have a clear expression on his face. While he seemed to have gotten over the events that had happened down in the Chamber of Secrets, his only expression became bemused at the manifestation of the two strangers.

Gohan wondered how long it would take for Harry to realize that he was standing before the "Demon King" Piccolo. Granted, any pictures of Piccolo at that time would have been in black and white (while they mastered motion, apparently Muggles bested them in colors for pictures), and he would have looked much younger than he is now. Not to mention Piccolo still has his weighted clothes on, concealing his pointed ears and antennae. But that still didn't deter the representation of "outlandish" in his figure.

… _Well, this isn't bad._ Gohan thought, watching the two warriors intently. _Silence is usually a neutral ground. They're taking this a lot better than I expec- _

"**WHAT!**" Vegeta roared, the draft in the room instantly becoming violent, circling the saiyan with ferocity and strength.

Everyone jumped in surprise (expect Dumbledore and Piccolo and Gohan, who weren't shocked at the reaction) as it circled the Prince, his aura flaring instantly and disappearing within seconds. Papers and cloaks blew in a fury around the room, some objects being lifted into the air and crashing into the walls. Fawkes shrieked loudly and flew to the high points of the room, away from the madness. The wizards and witches (aside from Dumbledore) tensed and gasped, wondering where the sudden storm came from. As it subsided, Vegeta's white aura still gleamed lightly around him.

Piccolo remained steadfast, though there was much distress and disturbance in his expression. He watched the elder alien with calculating eyes, then momentarily fluttering his gaze to his young student. Gohan didn't look back, instead focusing his attention on the livid expression looming on the older saiyan's features.

If the looming threat of the most powerful being the world… nay, the entire universe has ever known hadn't just returned more powerful than before, Gohan would have thought the reactions in the room, not to mention Vegeta… humorous.

Even so, Vegeta's reaction was well within his rights; everyone had thought Gohan had taken care of Cell, that he was the only one who could. Now that that monster returned, Gohan didn't doubt Vegeta would go after the android himself, as a way to prove his power and his pride as a saiyan warrior over Gohan's. He'd just have to hope that Vegeta wouldn't kill Gohan before he had a chance to explain the situation has become deeper than it already sounded.

"Yeah…" Gohan started, laughing nervously at the death glare he was receiving from Vegeta. "That's how I thought you'd take it. But, let's take this time to reflect. I think we should all just sit down and discuss this like the calm, rational people we all—"

The next thing Gohan was hoisted into the air by his collar, the hand holding him up glowing dangerously gold and blue. Gohan knew it wasn't wise to act like that with a pissed Super Saiyan prince, but how else were he to respond? While Gohan idolized his father, he wouldn't take any negative attitude from people that made him feel bad for no reason (…except Bulma, Eighteen, especially his mom… basically every dangerous women in his life).

Vegeta eyes radiated from black to blue as he gazed into the Halfling's eyes, which shined in a combination of fear and slight amusement.

"DO NOT mock me boy," Vegeta hissed, his face twitching slightly. "You expect me to be calm now? Before I got here I was agitated, you of all people stupidly revealing yourself so foolishly to these creatures. But NOW, I'm just about considering-"

A streak of red light struck Vegeta in the shoulder, making his body falter against the wall and drop Gohan to the ground. The Weasley's, Dumbledore, Piccolo, and Harry turned to see who sent the Stunner; there stood Professor McGonagall, wand in wand hand outstretched in front of her with a look of fury.

_Aww man_, Gohan thought as he saw her. _I'm gonna miss the old cat (_like bat, hehehe). _She let me out of my homework_.

Vegeta, who for the first time was unnoticed by anyone, regained everyone's eyes with his moving body. He miraculously (to the wizards) got up from the wall, slowly as if to increase suspense. He paused, his back facing everyone but Gohan, not moving once he regained his composure. Then, he quickly turned his head, several cracking noises being heard. Vegeta turned to face McGonagall and the others, rubbing his neck as he frowned darkly at the magic-using people. His eyes filled with a maniacal rage, almost as if he dared her to try it again.

"Woman," Vegeta smirked, "you had better thank that blasted Namek up there. My kind is not as frail or weak as yours is. We are stronger, more durable. And, you only caught me off guard with that flashlight of yours."

McGonagall didn't say anything, merely turning paler than her current state and eyes wide in shock. Her mouth almost stayed in an O shape, had it not been for her lip twitching occasionally.

"Not to mention," Vegeta continued, "your aim is off. You're arm is aiming for my back, to get a better shot I assume, yet you hit my shoulder blade."

He chuckled, "Your skill gets weaker in your old age I suppose. I on the other hand," His hands glowed bright blue with sparks in response, "am in my prime, and will be for a good long while."

The Weasleys and Harry gapped in response, paling at the threatening manner Vegeta posed as. McGonagall simply stood there, continuing to pale and tremble somewhat in his presence.

Vegeta flexed his fingers in response, the orb of energy growing and shrinking with crackles emitting each time. His eyes narrowed into slits, and he grinned with feral intensity at the old witch as she watched him. The blast in his hand began to swirl, the amount of energy in the blast beginning to peak.

Finally, after the brief silence seemed to pass very quickly, he casually flicked his wrist in her direction. The sphere propelled itself speedily at the woman, soaring past objects and other people around the room. The strange thing was that although its speed was great, Gohan felt that time seemed to have slowed down, at least for him anyway. Maybe it was the fact his eyes were much more keen and trained to see things at speeds others couldn't, or maybe because he was the only one in the room aside from Piccolo who wasn't human. Either way, it was slow.

But this only lasted for a moment, and then time sped to normal. In the next instant the sphere exploded into thousands of smaller bits, each not capable of any harm as they evaporated into the air. The remaining sparks momentarily floated past McGonagall's head, slight heat emitting from them. Everyone, even Vegeta and Piccolo, had their eyes widened (in different variations between certain people) at this unexpected circumstance.

"Please keep your temper under control while you are in my school," Dumbledore said; his deep voice was steady and calm. Everyone turned towards him to see his wand just lowering to his side. "I understand your frustration, but I will not stand for violence of any kind towards any of my students or staff."

The twinkle in his eye was gone for a moment, replaced with a cold torrent gaze that powerfully pierced the Saiyan Prince's actions. Vegeta didn't show any recognition of intimidation, his expression returned to his usual frown and glare now fixated upon Dumbledore. Finally though, Vegeta relented, tossing his shoulders back and shrugged.

"I wasn't actually going to hit her," Vegeta mused, now looking at his glove with mild interest, "but I will not take such an insult to royalty like that lying down."

Dumbledore cracked a mild smiled, "Even so, please keep your power in check. And thank you for listening to me, I—"

"I didn't do it for you old man!" Vegeta snapped, glaring coldly at the wizard. "There are far more horrid consequences, brought by the most malicious beings, as a result of that witch's demise than a pathetic old man with a twig running a preschool for toddlers."

Piccolo whispered "Bulma" under his breath to Gohan. Vegeta shot the two a look of loathing and pure hate before his cheeks flushed with red.

"Have we met?" Mr. Weasley asked suddenly, looking to Piccolo curiously. He seemed to have gotten over the Namekian's peculiar appearance rather quickly. "You seem familiar… have you ever come to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office in the Ministry before? There were these… sun cream bottles that turned people's skin bright pink with burns. Did you try fixing it yourself?"

"… No." Piccolo replied slowly. "I'm not from around here. I get that a lot… I just have one of those faces. "

Gohan noticed the thoughtful, grasping look in Mr. Weasley's eye as Piccolo hesitated at the direct question. Mr. Weasley was probably starting to realize who Piccolo was. Fawkes, sensing the danger was over, swooped down majestically and rejoined Dumbledore on the desk.

"But back to the matter at hand." Dumbledore stated, turning from the Saiyan Prince to the hybrid Saiyan. "Gohan, I need you to tell me exactly what happened in the Chamber. We need to know exactly how all of this started."

Gohan nodded dully, and then turned to Harry.

"You know as much as I do Harry, so how about you explain?" Gohan's eyes wisped over to Vegeta for a moment, noticing those cold eyes on him. "I think someone else needs to be in the spotlight."

Gohan then gave Harry a stern gaze, obviously hoping Harry would choose his words carefully, which Harry correctly deduced as to meaning to not mention Gohan being an alien yet.

Harry shrugged, "Al—Alright I guess."

Then, under the watchful gaze of the Weasleys, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and the two strangers (Gohan just glanced around the room in anxious silence) did Harry begin the tale that had started at the beginning of the school year. However, Harry did not say anything about what Cell or Voldemort had told them, only what he and the others had deduced themselves. He told them of the ethereal voices that he and Gohan heard, Aragog and the spiders, Hermione discovering it was a Basilisk and the pipes, Moaning Myrtle and her being a victim of the Basilisk, and her bathroom being the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall started, cutting Harry short as he paused to gather his thoughts, "so you found out where the entrance was—breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add—but how on _earth_ did you all get out of there alive, Potter?"

Then, after finding the right words, Harry continued to talk, now telling them about Fawkes' arrival and the Sorting Hat producing the sword. But then, Harry stopped mid-sentence, hesitating to continue, which made Gohan drag his eyes away from wandering around the room to look at Harry curiously.

Finally, after much thinking, Gohan's eyes widened a little. Ginny! Harry didn't say anything about Riddle's diary yet, or about Ginny getting it and being possessed. Obviously he's afraid of her being in trouble for having to do with the attacks, but Dumbledore really wouldn't expel Ginny, would he? Then again, with the diary "dead" how are they supposed to prove anything? Right now Cell was the farthest thing from either of the boy's minds, because they all knew HE was there. But how could they prove _Voldemort_ was here?

Gohan's eyes automatically turned to the elderly wizard, narrowing them slowly as if to see if he knew the truth. This was Dumbledore after all, and anyone who had been at Hogwarts for a week would know that Dumbledore could do things most wizards couldn't imagine.

Gohan snorted silently. _Maybe he's a mind reader. That'd sure be lucky for us._

As he thought this, Dumbledore turn his twinkling blue eyes on Gohan, shining faintly with a smile through his moon-like glasses.

"What interests _me_ most," spoke Dumbledore softly, turning to face everyone, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."

Gohan's eyes shot out of his eyes, his tail twitched noticeably from his waist.

_WHAT THE—are you _trying_ to embarrass me, Dende?_

Gohan saw Harry breath outward in relief, his face finally looking less stressed.

"W-what's that?" Mr. Weasley managed to say through the shock. "_You-Know-Who_? En-enchant _Ginny_? But Ginny's not… Ginny hasn't been… has she?"

"It was a diary." Gohan spoke, instantly defending Ginny and speaking on her behalf. Harry, thinking the same thing, took out the diary and showed it to Dumbledore. "It was Riddle's when he went to school here. He started writing in it when he was sixteen. Made some sort of memory into it to live on in the future… kind of a back-up Voldemort with puberty problems."

Dumbledore slowly retrieved the book from Harry, ink dripping occasionally onto the floor. He peered into its pages with interest and wonder, fascinated at such magical use.

"Brilliant," Dumbledore mumbled. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen ("Besides me." Gohan muttered obnoxiously)." He then turned to face only the Weasleys, who were obviously the least-involved and the most confused.

Dumbledore went on to sum up to everyone (facing the Weasleys) Tom Riddle's fall to dark magic, how after he left Hogwarts he traveled the world learning the Dark Arts. How he became the evil Lord Voldemort the Wizarding World has grown to fear and cower, undergoing many horrific magical transformations to become what he was.

"Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here." Dumbledore mused.

"Yes…well…" Mrs. Weasley started. "But what about Ginny? What's our Ginny got to do with—with—_him_?"

"His d-diary!" Ginny cried. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year—"

Her father, though concerned, reproached her for her actions and should have known better than to mess with anything "if you can't see where it keeps its brains". Personally, Gohan agreed with him, but telling this to a _ten year old girl_ who almost died and is having hysterics was stupid and thoughtless. He was surprised that she simply didn't fully break down, not even bother talking and just let it all out.

Piccolo and Vegeta simply looked uncomfortable at this point, not sure how to react to all of this. They were simply here for Gohan at first, but then they were bombarded with news of Cell and this world's Dark Lord returning to power. And now they had to deal with all of that and one VERY upset little girl.

"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away," Dumbledore cut in with finality in his voice. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment (at this, Gohan sighed lightly in relief). Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He then walked over to the door and opened it, suggesting hot chocolate and bed rest for her current state. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out the Mandrake juice – I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

"So Hermione's okay!" Ron exclaimed vibrantly, his face shinning with happiness.

"There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny." consoled Dumbledore kindly.

Mrs. Weasley helped Ginny out of the door, but not before walking past Piccolo and Vegeta in order to get out. She looked at Vegeta first, who didn't glare nor smile at her as she passed, only looking stern and silent with his arms crossed. Then she turned to Piccolo, who also remained impassive and blank in her gaze. However, seeing Ginny's trembling frightened form, he gave her a shadow of a smile. In the next instant Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened a bit in realization, and her grip on Ginny tightened as she bolted for the door. Mr. Weasley followed, looking questionably at Piccolo before following his female family, looking shook up. Piccolo's smile soon faded.

As they left the room, Vegeta laughed hoarsely and deeply.

"I suppose they figured where they've seen that shade of green on you before, eh Namek?" Vegeta sneered knowingly.

Piccolo didn't say anything, but his fists clenched tighter in response. Gohan glared pointedly at the elder saiyan, his blue eyes narrowing dangerously. Vegeta grinned, but did nothing more and choice to stay silent.

"You know, Minerva," said Dumbledore, breaking the silence as he turned to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good _feast_. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

At that remark, Vegeta and Gohan's stomach's growled loudly and they both had pained expressions on their faces.

She raised an eyebrow questioningly, making a point to turn to Vegeta and Piccolo with suspicion. Vegeta smirked at her and tensed his right hand, while Piccolo returned the look of mistrust to her.

"I can assure you that I will be fine." Dumbledore spoke to her. He then turned to Harry and Gohan and smiled, "We will all be perfectly fine. These men have business that I believe they came here to handle themselves. No harm will come to either of your students Minerva, correct you two?"

"Not here anyway." Vegeta muttered, earning a jab in the ribs from Piccolo.

Piccolo smirked triumphantly as Gohan giggled, resulting in a venomous look from a red faced and fuming Vegeta.

"Right." Professor McGonagall spoke, doubt in her voice. She began to walk to the door, stopping and turning to the boys. "I'll leave you to deal with Weasley, Potter, and Son, shall I?"

"Certainly." Dumbledore cheerfully confirmed.

She exited the room, leaving all three young wizards to turn their now nervous gazes onto their Headmaster.

Gohan tried to process what he had just heard. What did McGonagall mean _deal with_? Were they — were they actually going to be _punished_ for saving the school and Ginny? They don't even get a gold star on their sticker page or something?

"I seem to remember telling you three that I would have to expel you if you broke anymore rules," Dumbledore's voice rang out. He then turned to Gohan, "As well as doing certain other things I recall."

Ron looked as if he had gone twelve rounds with Aragog and his pals, and Harry was looking a little shaken and pale. Vegeta raised his eyebrows questionably, a subtle sign of protest on their behalf (though he would never admit it). The only one who didn't look concerned was Piccolo, who remained expressionless and… somewhat bored.

Then again, this was Piccolo, and he may know more about Dumbledore's personality and his games than he lets on. So in light of his mentor's passive attitude to the statement, Gohan didn't cut in or argue with Dumbledore.

"Which goes to show," Dumbledore (brightly) continued, "that the best of us must sometimes eat our words. All three of you will receive Special Awards for Services to the School and — let me see — yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor."

Gohan turned to Piccolo, who simply grinned back at his pupil audaciously. Gohan returned the gesture with his own careless smile; of course Dumbledore would spoil them for saving Ginny and Hogwarts. How could he have not guessed that at all? Piccolo knew that and he only met Dumbledore once.

"But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure." Dumbledore said. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?"

Gohan turned to Lockhart and, sure enough he was simply standing in a corner and smiling brightly at the group. As Dumbledore addressed him Lockhart turned around and looked over his shoulder several times, not knowing who he was, to see who he was speaking towards. Gohan looked to Harry and Ron, who also met his gaze, and all three grinned slightly. It was nice that, even though Lockhart lost all of his memories, it seemed to have allowed him to be polite and act considerate of others.

Vegeta and Piccolo, hearing the mention of this name, turned to each other and had dubious looks on their faces. They looked at Lockhart, who looked at them and waved vaguely, and then back at each other. Piccolo bent down a little and whispered something into Vegeta's ear soft enough for not even the hybrid to hear, (Gohan definitely though heard "Stupid", "Gohan's teacher" and "Hercule wanna bee) and the Saiyan Prince let out a low laugh.

"Professor Dumbledore, there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets." Ron spoke, his voice swift and strained. "Professor Lockhart—"

"Am I a professor?" Lockhart asked surprisingly, "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was I?"

"You don't know the half of it." Gohan muttered darkly, making Vegeta and Ron smirk.

"He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired." Ron finished explaining to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "Dear me. Impaled by your own sword, Gilderoy!"

"Sword?" Lockhart asked hazily. "Haven't got a sword. That boy has, though." He pointed to Harry. "He'll lend you one."

It was at this point where Vegeta was having trouble to stifle his continuing (arrogant) laughter, even going so far as to bite into his glove to keep quiet. Ron and Gohan also let out the occasional burst of chuckling at that, trying very hard to breathe normally. Even Dumbledore seemed to have a much broader smile now.

"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too?" Dumbledore requested to Ron. "I'd like a few more words with Harry and Gohan…"

Ron nodded, and led the still dazed Lockhart out of them room. Before he left though, he cast one final, peculiar glance at the two strangers, Gohan, Harry and Dumbledore as he was shutting the door.

As the door creaked to a close, Vegeta just snapped and started to uncontrollably howl with laughter. He tossed his head back and clutched his sides gasping for air in between, not even trying to control the volume of his voice. Piccolo grinned wider also, blushing a little as he did so. Gohan also began to laugh, not as loud as Vegeta but noticeable nonetheless. Harry and Dumbledore watched the saiyans curiously, not knowing how to approach this.

"HAHAHAA!" Vegeta laughed, barking it out as he did so. "HAHAHAHAHA, what an imbecile, even for a human! I'd hate to have met him before he hit his head."

"It was a spell that Obliterated his memory, not a rock." Gohan pointed out.

Vegeta snorted, "Like it makes a difference, I don't care." But then, he narrowed his eyes dangerously at the hybrid. "But now that the kids and their parents are gone, I want the full truth about what happened."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, raising his eyebrows. "Harry and I told you everything—"

"WRONG brat!" Vegeta snarled. "All you told us was about that blasted wizard these people are afraid of, and his pet grub putting people in comas to kill scar-face there!" He pointed to Harry, who flinched at being noticed. "I know you left Cell out so those wizards wouldn't question anything, but they're gone now. Everyone in this room knows about him and you, so COUGH IT UP!"

As his crescendo reached its peak, a gust of wind burst around him, along with traces of gold energy within it. It went away quickly though, and Vegeta stood their glaring at Gohan as he calmed down.

An awkward silence filled the room, no one speaking as they all took in the meanings of Vegeta's words. Finally, realizing something, Gohan spoke.

"How did you know?" Gohan said softly. "I thought that Cell had put up barriers all around the school—"

"Maybe around the school," Piccolo interjected. "But that doesn't apply to that Forest out there." He gestured to the window in the room. "Whatever Cell did, he didn't do it until he was in the school and safe from detection. I sensed you go ape out there with your friends, and figured you'd have told them everything. You say he put up barriers?"

"Yeah," Gohan said distantly. "He said that you guys couldn't sense anyone inside the school because he put up magic barriers around it. He didn't say what kind except for sensing power levels."

Piccolo nodded, "That would explain why none of us could sense you or anything else in the castle. I guess he also put some sort of magic force field to shield everything happening in there too eventually. We knew where you were, but didn't know where there was or what you were doing until you left the school area—"

"Wait a minute Namek." Vegeta cut in, eyes wide with shock. He turned to Gohan, now looking almost… frightened. "Cell can do what you can do? He can use this… magic?"

Gohan nodded gravely, "Apparently, Dr. Gero put more into Cell than he let on. He not only put our cells in, but those of witches and wizards too."

Vegeta growled, "Great, just great. And I suppose he's grown dramatically stronger now too, right?"

Gohan again nodded, and this time Vegeta groaned frustratingly.

"This is NOT how I wanted to spend my day!" He seethed furiously. "When I woke up today all I wanted to do was spar, eat, and train my son. Now I find out the spawn of Kakarot's put Cell on our doorstep with more power now than when he was _a serious threat_. Anything else you'd like to add to my now-growing plate child?"

"… I beat him by fully Ascending. I can control it now." Gohan replied evenly.

"… _wonderful_."

"Kakarot?" a new voice rang; curiosity and fear were heard in it. Everyone turned to see Harry standing there, looking from Vegeta to Gohan slowly. "You called Gohan 'spawn of Kakarot'."

"So the wizard boy finally speaks." Vegeta noted sarcastically. "What a wonderful sentiment you shared with the rest of us. Yes I called him that, because that's what he is; the spawn of that dim-witted low level Kakarot."

"But," Harry started, thinking as he said it, "Gohan's father's name is Goku. His saiyan name is Kakarot, right? Why would you call him that?"

Vegeta snorted, "Kakarot was the name given to him on our planet. The name "Goku" is simply his alias on Earth as far as I'm concerned. He is a saiyan, and will be addressed as such by his Prince."

"Our planet?" Harry asked to himself aloud, looking from Vegeta to the floor. Vegeta gave a blank stare to Dumbledore.

"Are all your students this slow, or is it just the way you teach?" Vegeta sneered. "He turned to Gohan, "Have you told him about me yet in your little "talk"?"

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Of course I did, and I mentioned everything about the saiyans. But in case you haven't noticed Vegeta this right now, is the first time I've mentioned your name. How do you expect him to connect the dots?"

At this, Harry's eyes widened dramatically. He looked at Vegeta, and then noticed the smirk on the older man's face. The black eyes, black standing-up hair, and Prince.

"You're Prince Vegeta," Harry concluded, "one of the surviving saiyans."

"Congratulations, you got it right." Vegeta noted dismally. He grinned maliciously, "Now if you recognize where _Piccolo_ here is from," Piccolo glared at Vegeta, "you'll get a prize."

The mention of the name "Piccolo" brought many images to Harry's mind. The picture from that book, "The Demon King" title, what he did, and what it said about him and Gohan's dad's rivalry all appeared before his eyes. So many things were going through his head right now Harry had trouble distinguishing between them.

Harry finally took a good look at the being with the other man Vegeta, and instantly recognized the physical similarities from the picture. The hands, arms, face, almost everything was the same. The only difference was the guy in the picture looked more… feral, less human. Not to mention the fact this guy was green threw him off, and the picture was in black-and-white.

"Piccolo, the Demon King." Harry said, looking warily from Gohan to the "demon".

"_I_ only used that title once for show," Piccolo replied. His deep voice and unexpected interjection surprised Harry. "That wasn't me. For lack of a better term, I'm King Piccolo reincarnated as his son. He died right after I was born, sending me as his legacy. The Demon King name was something he came up with; I'm actually an alien like Gohan."

"…And that's supposed to make me less nervous?" Harry remarked lightly.

Piccolo smirked, "I like this kid. He reminds me of Goku."

"Hopefully this horrible sense of humor is the only way," Vegeta commented, looking disdainfully at Harry. "I only put up with Kakarot because he was my rival. Not sure if I could take another one."

"Vegeta," Piccolo started warningly, "keep it up and I'll tell Bulma."

At this, the royal saiyan frowned and said no more.

"With all do respect gentlemen," Dumbledore's mystical voice softly spoke, "I believe it is time 'cleared the air', as the saying goes, on some rather prudent matters. Wouldn't you both agree?"

Vegeta was about to snap back something, but Piccolo beat him to it.

"You're right, we apologize. It's time we sorted everything out now."

Vegeta didn't say anything, but dropped his head slightly to signify a nod.

Dumbledore got up and crossed to a couple chairs by the fireplace, and gestured to them.

"Dear boys, please sit down." He requested gently.

Both wizards did so, looking at each other with anxiety and unease. Dumbledore returned to his desk and sat down, his bright blue eyes on them with ambiguity.

"First of all Harry, Gohan, I would like to thank you both." He began, his eyes twinkling on them. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you."

He responded to his statement by stroking the phoenix affectionately, which had currently floated down onto his knee. Gohan and Harry hid chuckles with grins as they saw this; Vegeta looked annoyed at the scene while Piccolo continued to stay steadfast.

"And so you met Tom Riddle," Dumbledore commented thoughtfully. It appeared he was saying this more to Harry than Gohan. "I imagine he was _most_ interested in you…"

"Professor Dumbledore…" Harry said, looking distressed and confused. "Riddle said I'm like him. Strange Likenesses, he said..."

"Did he, now?" Dumbledore asked, thoughtfully gazing down at Harry with a mysterious look in his blue orbs. "And what do you think, Harry?"

Gohan frowned, looking at Harry intently with concern in his azure eyes. Something was obviously bothering Harry, but what it was he didn't know.

"I don't think I'm like him!" Harry shouted abruptly, forgetting anyone else was in the room. "I mean, I'm — I'm in _Gryffindor_, I'm…"

Harry became silent, looking down with a concentrated look on his face. He was likely trying to make sense with his words, rather than rambling on.

"Professor," He resumed once more, his voice calm. "The Sorting Hat told me I'd – I'd have done well in Slytherin—"

"What?"

This cry came not from Dumbledore, but Gohan. Everyone turned to him, and saw his face looking incredibly flustered and shocked.

"The Sorting Hat told you that too?" Gohan asked incredulously, staring into Harry's green eyes. "It said you'd do well in Slytherin also? (**If I said in earlier chapter he did know or implied it, forget that. I'm too lazy to check**)"

"It told _you_ that you could be Slytherin?" Harry responded, hysteria creeping in his voice like Gohan. "_You?_"

"Well… yeah." Gohan admitted, looking relieved and alarmed at the same time. "It told me before it Sorted me I had the potential for Slytherin. What about you?"

"The same." Harry answered; he was glad someone else had this burden to share, especially someone who could sympathize. "Except it was a year ago."

"What's the big deal?" Vegeta growled, agitation creeping into his voice. He was tired of these meaningless interruptions, and from what he heard before had a basic understanding of the revelation. "So some rag suggested you into a school club or whatever. That doesn't make you anything like this 'Riddle' person."

"But…" Harry looked helplessly at Dumbledore, unsure what to say. "Everyone thought _I_ was Slytherin's heir for a while—"

"Again, the same thing with me." Gohan countered sternly. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to go around killing magical babies and making anagrams out of my name."

"But _I'm _not an alien. And they thought I was the heir because I can speak Parseltongue like Slytherin." Harry mumbled, obviously losing steam from the continuous disruptions.

"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry," spoke Dumbledore serenely, "because Lord Voldemort — who _is_ the only and last remaining ancestor of Salazar Slytherin – can speak Parseltongue."

"… Oh yes," noted Vegeta sarcastically, "that explains everything. It's all coming together now; the pieces are putting themselves together for sure!"

"Unless I'm much mistaken," continued Dumbledore, "he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar."

Everyone in the room's jaws dropped (yes, even Vegeta), and stood open mouth in silence. Some tried speaking, but they could barely make any sounds from shock. Gohan's upper lip trembled, trying to form words silently.

"Not something he intended to do, I'm sure…" Dumbledore added reassuringly, easing any questions held at the outrageous news.

"Voldemort put a bit of himself in _me_?" said Harry, awestruck and bedazzled.

"It certainly seems so." Dumbledore agreed.

"Anymore twists and this may as well be a soap opera." Piccolo muttered to no one in particular, though Gohan could see Piccolo grinning at the young boy. Gohan returned the gesture with a cheeky smile.

Harry kept trying to make himself the bad guy, and convinced he had to be in Slytherin. Dumbledore kept insisting that while he would have been Slytherin's ideal choice for his house, the Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor for a reason.

"You know why that was." Dumbledore told Harry. "Think."

"It only put me in Gryffindor," Harry persisted dejectedly, "because I asked not to go to Slytherin… ("Same with me." Gohan added quietly enough for all to hear.)"

"_Exactly_." Dumbledore happily replied, smiling at him. "This makes you _very different_ from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Harry, that show us what we truly are, far more than our abilities." Harry, slowly realizing this, sat still. Gohan knew while Dumbledore told all this to Harry, he meant for Gohan to listen as well. "If you want proof Harry that you belong in Gryffindor, and you if you feel this way Gohan, I suggest you look more closely at _this_."

Dumbledore reached for the sword lying on McGonagall's desk, and produced it to the two boys for them to see. Gohan grabbed the blade and Harry the handle, and together held it near the firelight to look at the weapon. They turned it over and saw the rubies imbedded in the hilt shine crimson in the fire. And that was when both boys saw what was written just below the hilt.

_Godric Gryffindor_.

"No way." Gohan whispered. Harry nodded mutely in agreement.

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled _that_ particular sword out of the hat, Harry." said Dumbledore finally, ending the discussion.

The next minute, no one spoke. Not even Vegeta chose to quip something in the air. Everyone knew now was the time for everyone to settle and accept all these revelations.

Finally though, Gohan had enough of the somberness.

"So you see Harry," Gohan grinned, "there's nothing to worry about. The only one in the room who is actually evil is me!"

"And how, may I ask, did you come to this conclusion Gohan?" Piccolo asked; there were traces of worry and concern in his voice.

"Well Harry got his dark magic ability from Voldemort." Gohan answered simply. "His Parseltongue power is untainted, as pure as that ability can get. Mine isn't."

"That maybe," Dumbledore smiled mysteriously, "or it may not."

"What?" Gohan questioned, eyes narrowing.

"Do you recall how Cell was… incapacitated last year?" Dumbledore asked tenderly.

Piccolo and Vegeta now looked around the room distractedly, knowing how uncomfortable the room was about to get.

Gohan's eyes hardened, "Of course I remember. My father died that day —"

"Exactly." Dumbledore finished happily. "Now how did he die?"

"My dad… he took Cell away from Earth before he exploded. Ended up destroying King Kai's planet instead, along with King Kai and himself (and anyone else there)." Gohan smiled, a tear beginning to form in his eye. "He saved us all."

"So Gohan," Dumbledore continued readily, "would you say that in order to protect the ones he loved, he sacrificed himself for their safety? And would you also agree that he knew what he had to do, and accepted it just so that you, your family and friends would be spared from harm?"

"I… I guess so." Gohan hesitated, unsure where this was going.

"Wait."

Dumbledore and Gohan turned to Harry, who seemed to be thinking hard as he looked into space. His expression showed realization, though working through his thoughts.

"Sacrificing himself to protect people…" Harry muttered, thinking hard. Where had he heard that before?

Then, he remembered. The lights in his brain flicked on; this wasn't that unfamiliar to him. Harry looked up to Dumbledore.

"Isn't that what you said my mother did Professor? You told me she shielded me from Voldemort to protect me, and that made it so Voldemort couldn't kill me while I had her protection."

Dumbledore nodded, "That is correct Harry. Her pure, undying love for you is the reason Voldemort ceased to be. Your mother died to keep you safe and left a protection upon you so that Voldemort, who your mother was shielding you from, could never kill you." He then turned to Gohan. "And that is exactly what your father did for you Gohan."

Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo all gasped in surprise, their eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Silence filled the room for a full minute before anyone spoke. The only thing was it wasn't Gohan who first responded to this news.

"What the hell are you talking about wizard?" Vegeta demanded harshly, glaring at the old headmaster. "Kakarot had nothing to do with killing Cell except for screwing it up the first time. He may have helped with moral support for the brat here from the Kai's planet, but I hardly call that protection."

"I do not imply that Goku simply gave 'moral support', Prince Vegeta." Dumbledore answered calmly. "Whether he knew it or not, Goku was extremely instrumental in Cell's downfall. Your father's sacrifice Gohan, not knowing if Cell would die but that he himself would to protect you, laid upon you the same fortification Lily Potter gave Harry the night she died. In doing that, Cell could not kill you so long as that barrier exists. His love for you, the driving force for his actions, kept you and everyone else safe that day."

"But… my father…" Gohan whispered as tears swelled in his eyes, "… he wasn't… he couldn't have been—"

"A wizard?" Dumbledore finished. Gohan nodded slowly.

"He has a point." Piccolo put in grimly, looking at Dumbledore with seriousness. "Goku was from Planet Vegeta. Granted there are certain races that have also learned of magic, but none of them included the saiyans. Goku wasn't even part human, as much as he believed he was. There's no way he could have known about this magic, let alone do it."

"Piccolo… love is something universally known by all." Dumbledore explained, smiling to Gohan and Harry. "All creatures, whether it is for a person or for greed, have all felt the pull and feeling of love. Voldemort, though he may never be able to love someone else, has great love for himself and power (though he would not call it that). Love has a magic all its own; of all the miracles happening in the world, they all draw from the strength of love. Have you never cared for someone so strongly Piccolo, you would do anything for them?"

Piccolo froze, his expression still solemn. But then, his eyes drifted to Gohan, black linking with navy. Student and teacher gave each other a long, meaningful look. The bond between these two was strong, stronger than almost any other known. The one person the great Namekian considered a friend, the best friend he would ever have. The kid who he would protect at any cost; Piccolo loved Gohan the same way Goku did, becoming a reserve father for the boy without hesitation.

Piccolo's stern features melted into a warm smile and soft eyes. Gohan returned it with one of his own, looking up to him as 2nd only to his father.

"I thought as much." Dumbledore brightly continued. "The connection you and Gohan share, Piccolo, is but one of the examples how love's magic works. It changed you from the shell of your 'demonic' former self into the strong, caring, selfless being you are today. Your devotion to your enemy's son, your one true friend, and his respect and understanding for you transformed your malice and rage into love and helpfulness. Love can transcend any barriers, including whether one is magical or not."

Vegeta rolled his eyes in disgust, making a face and throwing Dumbledore a dirty look. However, so that he wouldn't be thrown in the spotlight on the topic 'love', said nothing on the matter.

"So you see, it is highly possible for Goku to have passed a barrier onto Gohan like Lily did for Harry." Dumbledore resumed.

Harry's brow furrowed, questions forming in his head.

"But sir," said Harry, "Cell could hit and kick Gohan down in the Chamber of Secrets when they fought. Voldemort isn't able to touch me because of my mother's protection, or he burns and stuff."

Dumbledore nodded, "Very good observation Harry. Yes, Cell is able to touch Gohan and not be hurt in any way. That aspect of defense is one thing differing from you and Gohan's security."

"Then how—"

"A natural version of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy." Dumbledore answered simply. "There are some forces in this world that will routinely shield magic's existence from muggles. I'm not sure how to describe it myself, but I believe that because Gohan would more likely be attacked in public than you Harry, your safe-guard works more directly toward your attacker. And Gohan's protection, rather than straight influence, tweaks the circumstances to manipulate our surroundings." Everyone present processed this carefully, wondering the same things. "I'll leave it to your imaginations to figure out how this was done."

"But," Dumbledore again noted, "now to my point. It is possible that thanks to your magical defense Gohan that Cell, like Voldemort, inadvertently gave some of his vast powers to his victim. Would it not explain why you are able mimic your friend's attacks with inexplicable ease and skill?"

This never dawned on Gohan before, and asked himself this same question just now. How _was_ he able to imitate the Z Fighter's attacks so easily? Granted he learned most from his dad's friends personally, but… it was the _mastery_ over them that was puzzling. Not to mention, he _did_ seem to be more proficient at mind reading since Roshi's guidance; he tried learning it for the androids, but it never seemed to click back then. Could Cell have the cells from Roshi? What about Yamcha, Chaiotzu, and the other fighters? Was it possible Cell had more of their DNA than he let on?

"However," Dumbledore interrupted his thoughts, "I do not believe your Parseltongue ability is included among them; Cell's Parseltongue is already heavily diluted being grafted onto him from Voldemort. I would say that you inherently had the ability, but it was hidden beneath generations of nonuse. Because Cell transferred some abilities to you, the now almost stripped Parseltongue from Cell from Voldemort reactivated your inert one." His eyes twinkled, "This is my personal opinion only though."

"… What about my magic?" Gohan asked nervously.

Harry, whose head was still spinning from all this confusing information thrown around the room, focused on Gohan. He was still pretty shook up by all this, and his face was slightly pale. Harry understood why though; he was afraid that the only reason he was a wizard was because he got magical abilities from Cell.

Dumbledore smiled warmly, "No Gohan, your magic was not at all a result from your father's sacrifice."

"But," Gohan protested wildly, "if I got my friends attacks from Cell, couldn't I—"

"You did not receive your friends attacks Gohan." Dumbledore soothed gently. "I thought I already explained this. You were merely able to use them much faster and expertly. You couldn't learn them on your own, but once taught it helped guide you to train them. The same applies to your magic; your power is your own, but the transference from Cell allowed you to be more open with skill and ability from his 'hosts'. And," he added furtively, "if you want proof your magic is your own, I suggest you look at what's in your pocket."

At this comment, everyone turned to Gohan once more, all eyes but Dumbledore's wide with anticipation and curiousness. Gohan, also wondering what his teacher meant, slowly put his hands into his pockets. He looked up to Dumbledore, who nodded enthusiastically. Gohan felt around, unsure what to expect.

Inside his right pocket, nothing at all. But then he focused on the left and… wait, that couldn't be right. Gohan pulled his hand out and brought along with him the object of his confusion; he twirled his wand in his fingers subconsciously. Vegeta and Piccolo looked at each other, surprise and shock written on their faces. Harry, however, didn't understand at all.

"His wand?" Harry asked, peering at it interestingly.

"Yes, Gohan's wand." Dumbledore confirmed.

"But… I don't understand." Harry told Dumbledore. "How does that tell anything?"

Piccolo and Vegeta, however, seemed to have slowly grasped the concept Dumbledore was implying. They stared at the stick in Gohan's hand with astonishment and awe.

"You feel that?" Piccolo asked Vegeta, his voice barely hearable.

"I feel it alright," Vegeta answered dazedly, "I don't believe it." He turned to Piccolo in shock and anger, "How is this possible? It's a blasted twig! Yet it's… it's…"

"Wands have magical cores of animals, most those who are also magical." Dumbledore enlightened.

"Of course." Vegeta muttered. Vegeta glared at the wand in Gohan's hand, "It figures. Even in death he mocks me."

"What are you guys talking about?" Gohan questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"Gohan," Piccolo said, "concentrate on your wand. Try sensing it."

"But…" Gohan rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

He did as they asked, and focused on his wand. What were they trying to make him do? It wasn't like — wait a minute. Gohan's brow furrowed again, they were right. There was an energy signature radiating from the wand. It wasn't strong, but it was… bright? Distinctive? He couldn't describe it. For some reason, his wand had a ki signal and it was almost familiar to him. If he didn't know better, it almost like —

Gohan's eyes widened in alarm, his blood running cold. He paled slightly, the grip on his wand tightening. He looked down at it now not like he used to, his eyes softened and his heart began beating uncontrollably. He lost his breath, tears beginning to form once more.

"… Dad?" whispered Gohan.

Harry turned to Gohan, concerned for his friend's condition.

"What, Gohan?" He asked anxiously.

"I can…" Gohan started slowly, "I can feel… feel my dad's energy… from my wand."

"What?" Harry shouted.

"It's strange," Gohan replied, "but I know it's my dad's ki. I'd recognize it anywhere." He turned to Dumbledore, unsure how to respond. "How did you…"

"Mr. Ollivander contacted me after you came to his shop." Dumbledore answered, his tone kind and relaxed. "When he told me which wand you received, he believed I should be contacted immediately."

"Why?" Piccolo asked suddenly, his tone slightly suspicious. "What is so important about Gohan's wand that you needed to know?"

"That wand, at the time," Dumbledore continued on, "was the only one in Ollivanders shop that had a different core other than the usual phoenix feather, unicorn hair, or dragon heartstring." Unconvinced, Piccolo gave Dumbledore a hard pressed stare. "Not to mention," Dumbledore added, "it was the wand that I made myself, with the approval and guidance from Mr. Ollivander."

The room had never been as silent as at that moment.

"You made my wand?" Gohan asked amazedly.

"With the association of Mr. Ollivander." Dumbledore corrected. "He was there to help me. At that time, I had dabbled in just about every magical art (save Dark of course). Out of curiosity, I approached Mr. Ollivander with the request of making a wand of my own. He agreed, though only in certain aspects; one must keep some secrets of wand-making to oneself, after all. We had much fun and experimentation with the whole thing. I had everything at my disposal except for a core; though Ollivander had his usual stash, I wand something more… unique. Then one of my eldest friends, and yours, Baba, suggested I should use a hair that she had. When I asked what animal it belong to, she replied 'most people don't know, not even me. My brother retrieved it during one of his little tournaments, said a giant creature attack!' I asked no more questions, and the rest is obvious; Ollivander and I made our wand, and I gave it to him for safe keeping."

"Of course." Piccolo stated, stunned. "The 21st Martial Arts Tournament. That was—"

"Goku's first official tournament." Dumbledore finished, smiling. "The one where he transformed into his ape-state. And although his tale wasn't cut off, plenty of hair was scattered around the scene. Roshi kept a few for safe keeping, and the rest is history." He turned to Gohan, beaming at the boy. "Your wand Gohan contains the tale hair of your dad's ape form. 11 ½ inches, Rowan, and those hairs make up the wand you hold in your hand. Not to mention, since the wand chooses the wizard, I would not be surprised if your wand reacted with you far greater than any other wand would. Is it any wonder why it chose you, or why you are able to do so much with it with such power?" (**I said his wand was oak a while ago, but forget that. I was young and not as inventive and/or literarily fluid**)

Gohan heard, but wasn't listening anymore. He trembled with glee as his eyes lit up at the sight of his wand. This was unbelievable; his wand's core was his dad's tail hairs. This was amazing, the best thing he could have heard all day. And better yet his dad was 13 at the time, and Gohan's almost 13 too!

Piccolo and Vegeta observed the happiness creeping into the young warrior's face. This was too strange, even for them strangely. Looking at a wand with Goku's hair was… interesting, to say the least. And the fact it had a slight miniscule ki would also need getting used to.

Harry wasn't blown away by this startling revelation, as there had been like twenty already. But, he was extremely happy for his friend. This was the first time he'd seen Gohan truly happy in a while. Harry wondered if this was what Goku must've been like most of the time, care-free and jubilant without worry.

No one dared to speak for several moments, as the tradition of letting silence take over news had been so many times before.

Then, Dumbledore reached into the desk and pulled out McGonagall's quill and a bottle of ink.

"What both of you need now is some food and sleep. Stop worrying about what has happened and all these disruptions." He looked to Vegeta and Piccolo. "There will be time for details later, but that hardly seems needed immediately. I suggest you all go down to the feast while I write to Azkaban – we need our gamekeeper back." Harry and Gohan grinned gleefully at this. "And I must draft an advertisement for the _Daily Prophet_, too. We'll need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher… Dear me, we seem to run through them, don't we?"

Gohan and Harry exuberantly got up and walked towards the door, practically skipping their way to it. but as they were about to argue who should open the door whom, it burst open with such strength it hit the back wall loudly and bounced off.

Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway, his face livid and furious. But most strangely, Gohan observed, was a small little creature with floppy ears wrapped in bandages. It appeared to be cowering being the man's leg.

"Good evening, Lucius." Dumbledore greeted pleasantly.

As Mr. Malfoy strode in, he almost knocked Harry down. The creature followed in his footsteps, holding his cloak in fear. Had McGonagall's desk not be between them, Gohan was sure Lucius would have made it inches from Dumbledore. When they halted the thing tried shining Mr. Malfoy's shoes, but he was ignored as the elder Malfoy glared at the other wizard.

Harry leaned toward Gohan, whispering "Dobby" into his ear. So this was the little house-elf that almost killed Harry over and over again. Gohan could see why Harry pitied him. Did Harry know this elf served the Malfoys? Probably not, or he would have throttled the creature.

"So!" Mr. Malfoy declared, eyes narrowing dangerously at the elder wizard. "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

Vegeta and Piccolo, both a fair distance from Mr. Malfoy and Dumbledore, looked at each other confusingly. Apparently, Mr. Malfoy must have been so furious that he either ignored or hadn't noticed anyone else in the room. Piccolo whispered hastily to Vegeta about who this new wizard was, and Vegeta's eyes scanned Mr. Malfoy in observation. Apparently, he was trying to see if he was a threat or how 'bad' he truly was.

How had Mr. Malfoy found out so quickly? Maybe Malfoy Jr. spotted Dumbledore and wrote to his dad. Gohan looked to Harry, wondering what he thought of this. Harry noticed this, and motioned to Dobby before throwing a look of surprise on his face. Harry must have been overly surprised at seeing the creature in the Malfoy's service. Then again, the little guy did try to help Harry and save him, while the Malfoys would have done the exact _opposite_.

Gohan regained focus on the conversation between the two adults, and apparently they reinstated Dumbledore when Ginny was gone. Not to mention the only reason they did do it was because Mr. Malfoy threatened their families. Mr. Malfoy paled, as hard as it was to imagine, as Dumbledore said this little tidbit of information. Piccolo and Vegeta went back to their hushed discussion, with Piccolo muttering something like "the wizard-you" and Vegeta frowning at the comment.

"So—have you stopped the attacks yet?" Mr. Malfoy sneered, drawing back Gohan's attention. "Have you caught the culprit?"

"We have." Dumbledore replied brightly.

Mr. Malfoy's expression didn't change; if anything he seemed… smug. Gohan frowned; that's unexpected to say the least. He would have thought Mr. Malfoy would be furious that they stopped. What did he know?

"_Well_?" demanded Mr. Malfoy harshly. "Who is it?"

"The same person as last time, Lucius." said Dumbledore enjoyably. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."

He held up the small black book to Mr. Malfoy, the distinct hole in its center still wet. Dumbledore watched Mr. Malfoy's reaction, and Gohan followed suit. He didn't seem too overly surprised, more like shocked. But there was also a trace of… was it fear? But why would he act like… unless…

"I see…" replied Mr. Malfoy slowly.

Now Gohan turned to see Harry looking at the elf Dobby, who kept pointing to the diary and Mr. Malfoy then hit himself over and over. Gohan's eyes narrowed; he was beginning to understand now! The elf knew there was a connection to the diary and Mr. Malfoy, and whatever it was, it couldn't have been good.

"A clever plan." Dumbledore added, continuously looking at Mr. Malfoy in the eye. "Because if Harry and Gohan here," Mr. Malfoy shot Harry a sharp look and then to Gohan, but his eyes widened when he saw the saiyan child's appearance and quickly turned away, "and their friend Ron Weasley hadn't discovered this book, why – Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will…"

Now Mr. Malfoy refused to counter, his face becoming a mask in response. Dumbledore resumed his speech of how it would have ruined Mr. Weasley and his Muggle-Protection Act and the Weasley family. So Dumbledore must have known also! Gohan kept his temper in check; threatening Mr. Malfoy, who obviously had very high connections, was a risk not even Gohan was willing to take.

"Very fortunate the diary was discovered," Dumbledore continued, "and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise…"

"Very fortunate." Mr. Malfoy reacted laboriously, compelling himself to say it.

Then, a second later, Harry decided to break the awkward conversation between the two.

"Don't you want to know how Ginny got a hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Harry charily.

In that instant Mr. Malfoy loomed threateningly over Harry, glaring at him menacingly.

"How should I know how the stupid girl got a hold of it?" He scorned angrily.

"Because you gave it to her, idiot." Gohan snapped back, deciding to join his friend. Gohan stalked over to Mr. Malfoy, who began to stumble back in trepidation but forced himself to stop. "In Flourish and Blotts. We saw you pick up the old transfiguration book she dropped. I bet you slipped it in while you gave it to her, didn't you?"

"Prove it!" Mr. Malfoy hissed, his hand twitching near his wand. Piccolo began to make a move toward the wizard, but Vegeta put his hand on Piccolo's shoulder as Gohan waved the move off to his mentor.

If Mr. Malfoy didn't watch himself, he'd wind up at the back of the line to the Other World soon.

"Oh, no one will be able to do that." Dumbledore commented; the smile was still etched on his face. "Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you…"

Mr. Malfoy rose speedily, and for a moment his hand once more lingered closely to his wand, his fingers twitching as though pulling for it. Piccolo narrowed his eyes at the motion, but it was gone in an instant. He turned to his house-elf Dobby in a rage.

"We're going, Dobby!" He shouted.

He walked out of the room so fast he didn't notice Vegeta in front of him. He bumped into the saiyan, and turned his head up to yell at whoever was incompetent enough to walk into him. But then, as he saw who he bumped into, his face turned from rage to surprise and panic. Vegeta smirked, glaring at the man before him.

"You know who I am," Vegeta spoke eerily, "don't you human?"

Mr. Malfoy didn't respond, resuming his masked appearance.

"I thought as much." Vegeta deduced. "Then you should also know that like you, I can't stand those not of my kind. Except," he let his palm glow gold with energy, "I especially loath incompetent, self-absorbed, arrogant _humans_. And you're in my way, coward."

Mr. Malfoy moved to the right immediately as he said this, causing Vegeta's grin to become feral. But as quickly as the threat was made, Vegeta moved aside and extinguished the energy. Mr. Malfoy kept his mask up, but sweated as Vegeta moved in right beside him.

"Tell your son to stay away from those superior to him." He whispered sinisterly into Mr. Malfoy's ear. "And by that, I mean _my_ kind. Now, move along."

Mr. Malfoy turned from the Prince and slowly walked to the door, noticing Piccolo as he made his way and quickened his pace. He threw the door open with as much force as before. As the house-elf came trotting up to his master, Mr. Malfoy kicked him through the doorway, squealing in pain all through the hallway. Gohan frowned sadly, he wished there was something he could do for him…

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry asked suddenly, turning to the headmaster, "Can I give that diary back to Mr. Malfoy, please?"

"Certainly Harry." answered Dumbledore serenely. "But hurry. The feast, remember…"

Harry nodded, and grabbed the diary. He took off one of his socks and put the book in it, dashing out of the room in haste.

Gohan stared at the door frame, before turning to Piccolo and Vegeta.

"Yeah, that wasn't weird at all." Gohan said sarcastically.

Both of them shrugged, not knowing what it meant either. Gohan then slowly turned to Dumbledore, looking him humorously in the eye.

"Um…" He started, "Not to sound rude or anything… but could I –"

"Yes, you may join Harry, Gohan." Dumbledore responded. He sighed "Just be sure—"

"Feast, right." Gohan interrupted, making his way to the door. "Thanks."

He jogged out just in time to witness the scene. Harry looked satisfied as Mr. Malfoy stood there with the sock in his hands, looking down at it in shock and disgust. Dobby the house-elf, however, looked happier than Gohan thought he had ever been.

"Got a sock." Dobby spoke, his voice high and squeaky with glee. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby – Dobby is _free_!"

Gohan had no idea what that meant, but apparently the house-elf was out of Mr. Malfoy's control now. Mr. Malfoy's head rose from the sock to the elf, frozen as he looked at him. And then he turned to Harry, and his eyes flashed dangerously with hatred. He threw himself at the younger boy, his rage taking him over.

"You've lost me my servant, boy!" He screamed.

The elf said something, but Gohan wasn't listening. In that instant he phased over in front of Mr. Malfoy and threw a weak energy blast at the older man. But this was met with a BANG, and Mr. Malfoy was thrown back several feet. Gohan turned to see Dobby standing beside him, scowling confidently at his former master. Gohan grinned; apparently the little guy gained a backbone as well as his freedom.

Mr. Malfoy got up slowly, his face contorted with rage and anger. He turned to face Gohan, glowering at him venomously.

"How _dare_ you touch me, you little half-breed." Mr. Malfoy hissed, his hand going for his wand.

In that moment, Gohan was two inches from Mr. Malfoy with his hand stretched outright in the elder's face, glowing blue and crackling with electricity.

"Go ahead." Gohan said coldly. "See how many syllables you can make before you see why Vegeta warned you about us."

That's when Mr. Malfoy heard the Prince's threatening words in his head, and regained his thoughts. His hand returned from his side, and his hate-filled face melted away.

"You shall go now." Dobby shouted fiercely, wagging his finger threateningly. "You shall not touch Harry Potter. You shall go now."

Sensing defeat and knowing his place, Mr. Malfoy did all he could and stormed out of the corridor, muttering curses under his breath. Before he rounded the corner he gave one last glowering stare at the three, and then left. Gohan smirked, satisfied greatly, and rejoined the elf and wizard behind him.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" The house-elf shrilled, the moonlight shining down on him from a window. "Harry Potter set Dobby free!"

"Least I could do, Dobby." said Harry, grinning madly. "Just promise never to save my life again."

The elf's face now turned into a semi-deformed wide smile, understanding the joke. Gohan walked over to his friend, strolling over casually.

"Do you have any idea what just happened?" He asked Harry. "I am completely lost here. I get Dobby was freed, but what's with the sock?"

"Later." Harry informed. He turned to Dobby, "Dobby, this is my friend Gohan. I think you both know of each other already?"

Gohan smiled, "It's nice to meet you Dobby." He outstretched his hand. "I've heard a lot of… interesting things about you."

"It's truly an _honor_ Gohan Son, sir." Dobby squealed delightfully, taking his hand and shaking it eagerly. "The boy who defeated the mighty Cell, what a privilege it is to meet you. I did warn Harry Potter about your race sir, but only because he wasn't to mention it to you."

"… Right." Gohan said, confusion taking over. "That makes sense, I guess."

"I've just got one question, Dobby." Harry stated to the creature. "You told me all this had nothing to do with You-Know-Who, remember? Well —"

"It was a clue, sir." Dobby explained, looking at Harry as though it was obvious. "Was giving you a clue. The Dark Lord, before he changed his name, could be freely named, you see?"

"Yeah Harry," Gohan said loudly, "what's wrong with you. How could you not see that? Come on man, you got to think once in a while. The answer was SO obvious."

Harry glared at Gohan, who grinned cheekily.

"Right." Harry said weakly, knowing not to start with Gohan. "Well, we'd better go. There's a feast, and my friend Hermione should be awake by now…"

Dobby threw his arms around Harry and hugged him tightly, then moving on to Gohan (who jokingly hugged back enthusiastically).

"Harry Potter and Gohan Son are greater by far than Dobby knew!" He sobbed, looking at the boys in awe. "Farewell, Harry Potter and Gohan Son."

And then he disappeared, a loud crack the only sign of his departure.

As Harry made a start for the Great Hall, Gohan stopped him suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Give me not even two minutes!" Gohan declared. "I've got to go ask Piccolo and Vegeta something, okay?"

Harry nodded, "Alright, but sooner or later you're going to have to sit me, Ron, and Hermione down and explain _everything_. I'm tired of all these surprises you've been giving us."

Gohan smiled, "Sure."

Gohan ran to McGonagall's office, greeted by Dumbledore and his two companions. All three looked towards him, Piccolo smiled and Vegeta nodding to his arrival.

"Well?" Dumbledore asked vibrantly. "How'd it go?"

"Interesting enough." Gohan replied. He turned to face all of them. "There's something I want your opinions on, all of you."

This took all of them by surprise, but nodded in understanding.

"What's on your mind, kid?" Piccolo gruffly asked.

"… I think it's time." Gohan said

"Time for what?" Vegeta spoke irritably.

"… Time for the magic world to know about our world."

Vegeta's eyes widened in response, and Piccolo raised an eyebrow questionably.

Dumbledore smiled brilliantly at his student.

"And what brought this decision to mind, Gohan, if I may ask?" Dumbledore inquired.

Gohan took a moment to think about his answer. Then he took a deep breath.

"Keeping my secret has been a lot of hard work and stress this year." He explained, looking each of them in the eye. "It was hard enough to keep it from my best friends, but now I have the whole school to deal with, let alone a whole world. Everyone in this world is already hiding a secret, keeping those who don't about it in the dark and safe. That's what Vegeta, Piccolo, everyone else and I do on a daily basis. I'd like it so that I won't always have to keep my tail around my waste, make excuses for my strength, taking insults from people and all the other stuff. I'm tired of hiding, plain and simple." He took a moment before continuing. "So, what do you all think? I won't do this unless all of you agree with it."

Dumbledore beamed, "My dear lad, I think this is a wonderful idea! You never should have had to hide in the first place. If anything, after all you and your family and friends went through you deserve this. The magical world can handle a few more little secrets. I'll deal with the Minister and go through all the appropriate measures though, I can assure you."

Gohan turned to Piccolo, who looked deep in thought. He appeared to contemplate the whole thing in his head, the positives and negatives. Finally though, he sighed.

"I already said back at the Lookout that I'd go with whatever you wanted." Piccolo announced. "Besides, I also said we have the advantage of revealing their world to the 'humans' (Dumbledore didn't agree with this, but knew it would never come to it)."

Finally, Gohan looked to Vegeta, the one person who Gohan was unsure of. His vote would ensure there would be no protest from anyone, but it was a long shot.

After what seemed like days of looking into Vegeta's scowling face, he huffed in frustration. The saiyan looked at Gohan intently.

"In all honesty," Vegeta started, "I don't care. Granted, I'd like to keep my seclusion from the rest of this planet. That oaf Hercule showed me how idiotic and foolish these people get when they learn of 'strong' people. I don't want that, or anyone seeking to attack me or my family for fame or anything. I could kill them, but risking my son and wife's lives is something that would earn me fewer meals." Gohan's spirits lowered, looking down as Vegeta said this.

Vegeta smirked. "But then again, I have missed people cowering in my presence and fearing my power. And being a god among insects would be a nice change. What the hell; scream it from the clouds for all I care."

Gohan looked up to all three of them, the shadow of a smile flickered on his face.

"But what about Cell?" Gohan said, looking at Dumbledore and Piccolo.

"Cell won't be a problem for a while." Piccolo stated, thinking about it. "He knows he won't be anywhere near your strength now that you mastered the next form. Not to mention that he'll predict we know about him now too; he'll go into hiding until the moment is right."

Gohan grimaced, "That doesn't sound like the Cell we all know and love."

"He's got the power now," Piccolo clarified, "so his next order of business is survival. He won't risk attacking you to be ambushed by all of us, Cell's cleverer than that. He can wait years for the right moment. So just don't think about him, we'll worry about that."

"And what the Ministry doesn't know won't hurt them." Dumbledore joined in pleasantly. "Cell isn't their problem until he attacks them. I see no reason to worry the world of another tyrant on the loose. You may tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione when she recovers, but I strongly advise you to only keep Cell's 'resurrection' to those you trust. When he poses a threat, we shall tell everyone. Besides," Dumbledore grinned mystically, "Cell is your enemy by origin."

Gohan pursed his lips, wanting to protest, but decided it was better not to.

"Thank you all so much!" He said gratefully, bowing slightly to them out of respect. "I don't know what to say."

"How about you revert to your normal form before you let anyone else see you? It would not be wise to show everyone before telling." Gohan nodded, agreeing hastily.

"And," Dumbledore added, "I suggest you no longer keep Harry waiting and go join the feast." Dumbledore suggested. "It has been almost two minutes you know."

Gohan frowned, "How did you…" he then saw the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. "You know what, never mind."

Gohan jogged out of the room, powering down as his gold-then-black hair brushed the doorway. This left the adults to linger in silence. All three men looked at one another, unable to start a conversation. Finally, Vegeta's stomach growled. Dumbledore chuckled lightly as Piccolo gave Vegeta a pointed glance.

"…I'm going to go see how 'great' this feast is supposed to be." Vegeta growled, getting out of his chair and making his way towards the door.

"You can sit at the professor's table, if you want!" Dumbledore called out, but Vegeta had not bothered to stop.

"It's not being impolite to him." Piccolo said, "It's just his hunger is rather… urgent."

"Oh I quite understand." Dumbledore agreed. "I have seen Gohan in the Great Hall occasionally, and I have an idea of how most saiyans eat."

Piccolo chuckled, "If it's any consolation, Gohan's the neatest when eating."

Both smiled carelessly at the thought, then returned to silence. Dumbledore got up and moved to the window, watching the grounds underneath the moon.

"The diary, was it one of them?" Dumbledore asked unexpectedly, continuing to look out the window with mild interest.

Piccolo nodded distantly, "Yes. The Myrtle girl's death was one he used for the ritual. It would have seemed appropriate to him, I think you would agree. You've got one less Horcrux worry about now."

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "And yet, there are still five more out there." He turned to look at Piccolo, "And you have no idea where or what any of the others are?"

Piccolo shook his head, "No. The Dark Lord, though not all powerful, is impressive enough to block his activities from higher-ups. Whatever Dark Magic he learned after Hogwarts, it sure paid off for him in the long run. But you can narrow it down to items he deemed important, which cuts the list to unknown, but few, things."

"What are you going to do now that you know about them?" the Namekian questioned. "It's a rather moot point. Although he's gone you have no idea where to start."

"Well," Dumbledore reacted amusingly, "I shall study up on him and see where it leads us. I do suggest that we wait until he returns to act on anything. Use the method of 'hiding in plain sight', so to say."

Piccolo shrugged, "If you want. It's your quest, not mine."

Another silence entranced them both, their first conversation done and to the point.

"You can't protect him forever, you know." Piccolo commented, staring at Dumbledore fixedly from his spot.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked evenly, though his tone held unease.

"I know about Harry, Albus." Piccolo stated, eyeing Dumbledore keenly. "'_Neither can live while the other survives._' Being Guardian of the Earth lets you know a few things about a few people."

Piccolo noticed Dumbledore tensed up, his hands clenching on the windowsill.

"Then you know why I cannot tell him." Dumbledore replied quietly.

"I know why you_ think_ you can't tell him." Piccolo corrected sternly.

Dumbledore turned, pain and anger hidden deeply in the shadow of his eyes.

"If Harry knew what he must do," Dumbledore's voice rang, "it would tear him apart. He should not have this burden so early in his life!"

"Sometimes people need to know things so they can be prepared." Piccolo responded calmly. "You care about the boy, but it blinds you from reality. If you wait until something horrible happens to tell him, how do you think he'll feel then? It may even be too late for him to know."

Dumbledore didn't answer; he just returned to the windowsill and kept looking out. Fawkes softly crooned to calm the headmaster, but to know avail.

"I'm not going to blow the whistle on you, Albus." Piccolo informed the elderly wizard. "It's you who's got to tell him, not anyone else. I won't let it slip to Gohan either; that kid can't keep things from friends. You can tell Harry when you want to; you can wait until tomorrow, next month, next year, in three years, even twenty. But I do want you to think about this though. Sometimes people can surprise with how they handle things." He smiled kindly, "Especially kids. You never know how they'll take things. If you let them, they could get rid of the worst evil before they even hit puberty."

Piccolo got up, and bowed to Dumbledore. The wizard turned and also bowed respectfully to the former-Guardian.

"I'll be back soon." Piccolo promised. "I've got to find the others and tell them what's happened." A grim expression shown on his face, "I don't think they'll take it well."

As he left the room, he stopped before he hit the doorway. He turned, and looked Dumbledore in his bright blue eyes.

"And think about what I said." He added solemnly.

Then, he walked out of the room, his footsteps lightly going away.

Dumbledore turned back to the window, watching the moonlight shine onto the lake. Sometimes, he really thought he didn't have all the answers.

He sighed miserably, _I am so sorry Harry. But I don't think you are ready just yet._

Dumbledore turned, and finally moved away from his current spot. He exited Professor McGonagall's room, Fawkes slowly joining him. He gave one last look around, stared at the sword of Gryffindor in one hand and then the Sorting Hat in the other, and sighed deeply once more. Then, he left to attend to the feast, silence taking Professor McGonagall's room again; this time though, it was more permanent.

Gohan, at first didn't know whether this particular Hogwarts feast was usual for the school. But then he saw everyone except himself, Harry, and Ron were in their pajamas. As lenient as this school was on most subjects, he didn't think this was routine. That being said, this was likely a spur of the moment feast, to rejoice that those who were Petrified were to be cured tonight. The celebration lasted all night, and it was the most fun Gohan had seen Hogwarts capable of. Everyone laughed and enjoyed the other Houses' company, moving from each table to congratulate and relax with their other classmates (except the Slytherins of course, who were the opposite of everyone).

Gohan turned and saw Vegeta stuffing his face up at the Professor's table, taking the seat of former DADA teacher Gilderoy Lockhart. The other teachers looked incredulously at the man, and Gohan didn't know if it was because of his eating habits or that he was a foreigner to them. Gohan and Harry saw the two that sat beside the Saiyan Prince, and laughed extremely hard, pointing the scene out to Ron.

McGonagall stared at Vegeta with slight disgust and disdain, her first impression of Vegeta not helping her opinion now. She looked to Gohan surprisingly as she realized who Vegeta's eating habits reminded her of, and the boy gave her an amusing grin. Then they saw Snape, who made the connection much quicker than McGonagall. He looked from the pigging warrior to Gohan, face attempting a sneer but came out a combination of scorn and perplexity.

Then, the funniest thing happened. Snape felt someone tapping on his shoulder, and turned to them. What he didn't expect was to come face to face with Vegeta, who stopped eating to look Snape in his pitch eyes with his onyx ones. He might have recognized the man from Gohan's descriptions. Gohan focused and heard Vegeta ask the professor if he was Severus Snape. Snape, putting back on his face of contempt and arrogance, nodded to the shorter individual puzzlingly.

Vegeta gave the Potions Master a once-over inspection, and smirked.

"I'm not impressed." He told Snape bluntly, and then resumed eating. Gohan was sure he heard Vegeta mutter "_That_ greasy peon like me? The boy must be slipping."

Gohan relayed this to Ron and Harry, whose laughter soon amplified to roaring and hollering. Gohan had to actually clap Ron on the back to help his food get down before he chocked.

But then, it happened; Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey came into the Great Hall, leading all those who _were_ Petrified in. much whooping and clapping rang into existence, and sounds of which doubled when Harry, Ron and Gohan joined in. Justin Finch-Fletchley came over from the Hufflepuff table and continuously apologized to Harry and Gohan (mostly Harry), clapping them on the back before returning to his other friends.

Gohan instantly smiled widely as he saw Hermione in full health running over to the trio of boys screaming "You solved it! You solved it!" He nearly tackled them from their seats, forcing them all into death-like vice-grip hug. When she got to Gohan, she stopped from her hug, looking at his torn and battered body. Gohan was so in the moment, he had not realized he didn't get his wounds heal; it's not that they hurt, but to anyone else they probably looked really bad.

"Those could get infected! What happened to you?" gasped Hermione, looking him over with concern and worry. She grabbed one of arms to look at the damage.

Gohan smiled cordially, "Nothing that wasn't worth this."

He brought Hermione into a friendly hug, and had to remind himself not to go all out or risk crushing her. She hugged back eagerly, and then the remaining two boys joined in to form a group hug.

The next that happened rivaled Hermione's recovery; Hagrid stomped into the Hall at 3:30 am., Gohan starting a clapping montage that swept the school as Harry ran up to Hagrid and have him received a big hug. The same went with Ron and Hermione, who were as pleased as the rest of them.

Hagrid walked up to Gohan, giving the boy a hug with all his strength as Gohan reciprocated (with the same force). Hagrid winked down the smaller half-human.

"Dumbledore brough' me up ter speed." Hagrid explained, tears beginning to swell in his eyes. "Yeh did i' again Gohan! I couldn' be more proud!"

Gohan laughed, "We'll see about that."

Hagrid frowned bafflingly, "Wha' do yeh mean by tha'?"

"Oh, you'll see." Gohan answered, giving Hagrid a similar twinkle in his eyes Dumbledore always gave.

Only an hour later was it revealed that the combined 600 points for Gryffindor earned by the Gryffindor (male) trio brought Gryffindor the House Cup, easily topping Slytherin for the lead. This experience was new to Gohan, as he wasn't here last year when Gryffindor won for the first time in years. But he could guess it went like it did now; the Gryffindors roaring victoriously as Slytherin scowled and glared at them, McGonagall almost on the verge of crying and Snape too (though for different reasons, like rage). Vegeta rolled his eyes at the two of them, giving Gohan a small pointed stare, then briefly a grin, before going back to eating.

McGonagall also added that, as a way of bringing the school year's horrors to a close, it was decided there would be no exams this year. This above anything, even the Petrified being revived (though this was probably a joke), got everyone including Slytherins out of their seats and applauding wildly. Gohan was indifferent, seeing as he would have passed all his exams perfectly (it isn't pride, it's a fact) (Hermione however, whispered disappointedly "Oh, _no_!"). Had she not been in the Hospital Wing Petrified, Ron or Gohan would have said something sarcastic to her.

Finally, Gohan decided on what the best news was as the joy and laughter of Gryffindor died; Lockhart was gone. Dumbledore came out to the floor (looking rather tired and exhausted) to explain that Lockhart would not be back as their professor. He needed time to go away and retrieve his memory. Everyone now, students and teachers, got up dramatically and clapped, shouted, cheered, and whooped at this. Even McGonagall and Snape got up and clapped (though not fast) with everyone.

"Shame." Ron told the others, "He was starting to grow on me."

"Like cancer." Gohan mumbled, causing Harry to laugh.

Hermione blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Later." Gohan informed her.

Finally though, Dumbledore motioned for everyone to calm down and become silent. Eventually they all did, and after twenty seconds everyone was back seated, looking at their headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled, "Thank you all. My, my, this year has been full of surprises now, hasn't it?" Everyone chuckled heartily. "But now I wish to give the floor to someone else who has something to say. I believe you all know who he is, and if you don't I suppose that doesn't matter since you will find out now." Some of the students grinned, giggling silently. "May I introduce to you all, Gohan Son!"

As the hall erupted into claps and cheers and applauding, Gohan's eyes widened. He was going to tell them now? He thought he was going to go up to people in the Ministry or wherever and tell them, not the school! He saw Dumbledore and Vegeta looking at him, Dumbledore smiling brightly and Vegeta impatiently rolling his eyes.

_Oh Well_, Gohan sighed. _It's not like they weren't going to find out soon. And,_ he though brightly, _at least here I can see Malfoy's reaction! That's a good thing!_

Someone tapped Gohan on the shoulder as he got up. He turned and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron staring at him quizzically.

"Why'd he call you up?" Ron asked.

"Let's just say," Gohan started, "I've decided to let my tail out."

Harry and Ron gasped, their eyes widening. Hermione though, looked bewildered for the first time Gohan had ever seen.

"What does that mean?" She queried, peering at him oddly.

"Like I've said before," Gohan winked, "you'll see."

He resumed his walk up to the teacher's table, applause still ringing out. Many people clapped him on the shoulder as he passed, and many others cringed at his appearance. Finally he was up by Dumbledore, the wizard giving the boy a proud smile. His eyes twinkled as he took his seat looking at the boy with delight.

Gohan noticed Vegeta motion for him, calling him over to speak. Gohan conceded and joined the Prince by Snap and McGonagall.

"You sure you can handle this?" asked Vegeta softly, hints of disquiet in his voice

"Yeah." Gohan replied, uncertainty in his voice.

"How much did you tell the Potter kid and the red-head?" Vegeta whispered sharply.

Gohan shrugged, "Exactly what you said to me."

Vegeta nodded in approval, "Condense what you told them, but keep it like that. If you want, tell them about Cell _the first time_."

Gohan understood, and walked back to the front. All eyes were on him, no one making a sound. If the mood wasn't so bright and happy before, Gohan would have thought they all chose to be like this.

"Um…" Gohan began. This was really difficult to start up. "The food sure is good tonight, huh? Probably couldn't tell with me, I always eat like that!"

Everyone laughed, clapping at the remark in humorous agreement. Gohan smiled, this wasn't _so_ bad.

"Well anyway, thanks for having me at Hogwarts. What a first year it's been for me. I've found out I'm a wizard, had a lot of fun, and met a lot of good people. Oh," he added, "you too Slytherins!"

Every House laughed at the statement, though the Slytherins remained normally silent and venomous (those who did laugh stopped quickly from glares by neighbors). Snape glowered at the boy, about to muttering something under his breath before stopping when Vegeta glared at him.

"But anyway," Gohan continued, knowing not to push it. "As most of you know, I'm a semi-renowned martial artist, and my father was one as well. What most of you may not know, is that my father and I are… unique."

Mutterings and whispers pierced the air, neighbor talking with neighbor hastily and hushed. Gohan waited a moment before resuming his little speech.

"This is because we were afraid we wouldn't be accepted, and people would scorn and try to hurt us." Gohan kept up. "Not because we would get hurt, but because we might hurt them defending ourselves. I've talked with some of my friends, and we've agreed to let you all in on our secret, since we hoped you all would understand secrecy and acceptance. I trust you all to keep this knowledge the same as you do about the magic world, with care and normality."

He looked out, hidden eager sweeping through him to see how they felt so far. Most were intrigued, others encouraging him with smiles. The Weasleys he saw all smiled at him, Ginny giving him a shaky one as well. Ron and Harry nodded positively, approving his approach so far. Hermione just simply looked confused, but waited patiently for Gohan to resume. Even the Slytherins did not ruin the moment, though several (Malfoy included) looked bored and unimpressed.

This did not intimidate Gohan though; he had come too far now to give up. Everyone he cared about was behind him, and that was all that mattered. If this was a bad idea, they would help him get through this. If it isn't then it isn't. Either way, his was about to be half as careful with his secret now.

"So now, before I begin, I only have one question for all you…" Gohan stopped, his face scrunched in concentration. And then, the wind picked up.

Then, many people gasped, others laughed while most remained shocked in silence. Vegeta looked to each person in the hall and just lost it, laughing and laughing hoarsely and uncontrollably. Even Dumbledore had trouble hiding his chuckling. McGonagall looked like she was going to have a second heart attack for the night, and Snape looked as though he himself were Petrified. Malfoy spat out the pumpkin juice he was drinking, gagging and coughing violently as Crabbe and Goyle stood their stupidly. Hermione shrieked, though not frightened, just in surprise and awe. Ron and Harry grinned; it was good nothing these things ahead of time.

A brown, furry tail sprung from Gohan, freeing itself from his waist, wagging happily behind him in the open air. Gohan stood in the room, his eyes closed in absorption for the moment. His gold hair swayed as the wind died down slowly. His now sapphire eyes opened and revealed a distinct change in mood. The fiery golden aura that surrounded him vanished, leaving him just a Super Saiyan.

Gohan flashed the Son Grin, "What do you guys know about aliens?"

The next few days went rather smoothly, as far as Gohan was concerned. After he and Dumbledore calmed everyone down, and Gohan explained his being half-alien, almost everyone automatically treated him the same. The only thing different was they knew he was capable of annihilating a single planet with enough concentration, so nothing bad. Others, though, trusted him warily, neither liking nor disliking him after that. He knew it would take time for some to accept, but whatever. Others simply feared him now; that wasn't too bad though, because it was mainly the people that either didn't like him (Malfoy and others) or he didn't like (Malfoy and others again). More people were awed and stunned that _he _(not Hercule) beat Cell than the fact he was half alien. It made sense when they thought about it, but _still_.

Hermione's reaction was the funniest though; when he found her and the others in the Common Room after his explanation, she wouldn't stop asking questions. This would normally be routine for Hermione, but it seemed to be the only way to keep her from freaking out.

Vegeta had left minutes after the feast ended, telling Gohan to stay safe and that he'd bring word to Bulma and anyone else he met (he wouldn't seek them out, but the gesture was nice). Piccolo… he didn't know where Piccolo had gone, but Dende sent word the next day via letter that he left to tell everyone what happened. His mom wasn't too happy about it, but the fact he was alive would leave him unscathed when he returned home. Everyone was alerted and remained calm, but Piccolo's reasoning calmed them all down. It would take a while for the threat of Cell to ease itself into everyone's minds, especially since he could be anywhere. But Piccolo was certain Cell would not attack soon, not even in the first few years. Gohan didn't believe that, but trusted his mentor's wisdom.

For the most part everything was back to normal, except DADA class was canceled of course, since there was no teacher anymore. Lucius Malfoy had also apparently been discharged as a school governor, which meant his spawn would no longer be boasting around the school anymore like he had diplomatic immunity.

Actually, now that Gohan thought about it, he hadn't seen much of Malfoy anymore. And when he did show his bleached head around he was sullen and moody, steering clear of Gohan and the others. Could his father have actually told Malfoy not to test the saiyan, like Vegeta cautioned? It didn't matter though; even Ginny, who had been the fastest accepting person about Gohan, seemed much happier after her experience.

What Gohan loved most though, was that the large majority of students at Hogwarts gave him the usual space. There were a lot of people who came up and gave him what he called "The Harry-Hercule Treatment", but the ratio was too great to notice. He saw Piccolo with Dumbledore once, but neither would say what they were talking about.

Unfortunately, though, it seemed that it was time for everyone to return home for the summer. Gohan could have used Instant Transmission or flew, but convinced everyone that spending time with his friends was more important than a few hours on a train. Besides, now that Cell returned he thought it would be highly unlikely he could stray too far from home. Vegeta and Chi-Chi would pressure Gohan into remaining with them, for their knowledge he's safe and to train.

Gohan smiled; he wouldn't be surprised if it was his mother, not Vegeta, who insisted he train a lot over the break. She seemed to have taken the fact Gohan barely beat Cell seriously, and wanted him to be able to protect himself easier next time.

Gohan, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny all shared a compartment for themselves on the Hogwarts Express. They all used these last few hours of magic using with great eagerness. Gohan especially took this to heart; he had been able to use it over the summer to practice, and did not think he could get used to no-magic again. Not to mention, having a wand with his father's 'power' fueling it made him want to overuse it before he couldn't. They played Exploding Snap, used the last of Fred and George's fireworks, and practiced disarming each other with their wands.

The last two hours though, were spent by Gohan telling the others of his numerous adventures in space and on Earth. He didn't get to explain all of them, as they all interrupted every other minute with questions. But it was pleasant; the air seemed much cleaner to Gohan now that he could freely tell anyone of his epics. Not to mention, he could say things about them that he could not with anyone else; the Z Fighters took the majority of their fights too seriously (Krillin probably the exception).

Ron, who had left to catch the trolley, came back into the train cart carrying more than Chocolate Frogs. He threw down the paper he had in one hand, the _Daily Prophet_ pages scattering on the seat.

"Thought you might want to see that." Ron told Gohan. "And if you want, I suggest you frame it."

Gohan picked the paper up, and opened it as everyone crowded around him to glance at it. The front page had a picture of Gohan and fighting Cell in the air, dodging each other as they punched and kicked. Gohan was in Super Saiyan form, Cell snarling at the child. Neither picture person looked out; they just continued fighting each other with hate and passion in the moment. The caption read:

_Hogwarts 2nd Year, Gohan Son, Really Defeated Cell!_

Another article had a picture of the Z Fighters standing on the sidelines of the Cell Games, each of them looking at the ring. Their expressions were serious, though if they wanted they would look out at the camera. Some waved and smiled (Krillin) while other scowled and attempted attacking them (Vegeta). Gohan was with his father (also Super Saiyan) and Piccolo by his side. The picture seemed to focus mainly on the father and son, who strangely went from serious to playful as they moved. This one started with:

_Aliens Exist! Guardians of the Muggle World Join Wizards!_

"They're calling you the second "Boy Who Lived" you know," Ron commented, "seeing as you hang out with Harry and all. Dad said they're trying to come up with names for you. He even told us they're requesting interviews with that Baba woman."

Gohan snorted, "They can try." He stared at the picture of him fighting Cell. "I can't believe they found a picture of that. Where did they get it anyway?"

Ron shrugged, "They said the video camera guy is a squib whose sister works at the _Daily Prophet_."

"Great!" Gohan groaned. "Why couldn't that guy have taken a sick day or something? Who in their right mind goes to the Cell Games for RECORDING IT on film? Cell would have killed that guy if he wanted to! No one is _that_ devoted to their work!"

Harry grinned, "You risked this when you told everyone you were half-saiyan, and then even more when you told them what a saiyan _was_. Don't start whining about it now."

"I guess." Gohan mumbled. The whole cart shook from the witches and wizards laughter from inside.

As they approached Kings Cross, amidst the arguing of everyone else over if Cell was worse than Voldemort, a thought popped into Harry's heads.

"Ginny – what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want to tell anyone?" Harry asked suddenly, looking at Ginny curiously.

"Yeah," Gohan joined in, raising his eyes to meet Ginny's, "I remember that. When Percy drove you away he said you saw something, he didn't like you did it either."

"Oh, that." Ginny giggled at the thought. "Well – Percy's got a _girlfriend_."

Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head (Gohan laughed hysterically at the scene, earning a glare from George).

"_What_?" Everyone shouted, Gohan in-between breaths and chuckles.

"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater." Ginny explained, smiling. "That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when he was — you know— attacked."

Her expression turned fretful, "You won't tease him, will you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Fred assured, looking gleeful at the idea.

"Definitely not." added George, stifling laughter.

"Yeah, they're absolutely going to drop it." Gohan muttered to the others. They all laughed at the comment.

The train began to ease up gradually, and then finally come to a halt. Harry took out a quill and some parchment, turning to Hermione, Ron, and Gohan.

"This is called a telephone number—"

"Really?" Gohan gasped, looking at the parchment in awe. "Amazing, absolutely amazing. This is the strangest thing I've ever seen! I can't believe how they give telephones their own—"

"I was talking to Ron you git!" Harry shouted, causing Gohan to howl with laughter.

Harry glared at Gohan, "_Anyway_." he turned it back to Ron, tearing the parchment into three and giving one each to Hermione, Ron, and Gohan. "I told your dad how to use a telephone over the summer, so he'll know. Call me at the Dursleys', okay? I can't stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to…"

"By the way Harry," Gohan's face turned serious, "if the Dursleys need a little crash course in 'wizard relations', let me get Piccolo and Vegeta to come visit."

Harry grinned, "Thanks Gohan, but I really don't think it's—"

"I didn't think Cell would come back either," Gohan countered darkly, his voice low enough for only the four to hear, "but we all know how that turned out." A hush arose.

"Look," Gohan sighed, "If they _start_ giving you _any_ trouble, then you tell me. That way I'll only interfere when needed, okay?"

Harry smiled, "Okay. Thanks Gohan."

"That's what friends do for each other." Gohan grinned kindly.

"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" Hermione asked as they walked off the train onto the platform, mingling in with the crowd.

"Proud?" Harry remarked. "Are you crazy? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious…"

Together, they walked back through the barrier and into the normal, muggle world.

Gohan smiled, looking at his friends with affection. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Granted, the most powerful evil in all existence was roaming about with a vendetta against him, but Gohan didn't care. He had friends, _real_ friends. Friends who knew about his heritage, and accepted him regardless of it. He found out that his father really _did_ save the day a year ago, even if only by accident with his help. Whatever the future threw at him, Gohan didn't care. Because now, he knew that he could do anything.

As he saw his mother and brother, waving at him happily several yards away the Ron and (who he assumed to be) Hermione's parents, Gohan felt his heart swell with the love and friendship he had.

_Can't wait to find out what next year will be like._ Gohan grinned.

…

The forest chirped, livid with life and prosperity. Birds and other woodland creatures scampered across and above the ground. The trees swayed and bloomed with life and energy, a light breeze picking up. The sun began to shine down on the area, the edges of the sun's rays just creeping past the tree tops. The rivers and streams crossing each other dribbled and crashed lightly against rocks, the occasional fish jumping out to catch passing flies. One would have called it an oasis, the perfect place to live, had it not been virtually inaccessible by common man.

The wind picked up suddenly, cyclones of air appearing out of nowhere as dirt and fallen leaves danced and flayed in the air. Some of the smaller animals and birds immediately took off, squawking and whining at the disturbance.

And then it stopped, the atmosphere finally settling down.

A lone figure now laid on the ground, one knee up for support. His breathes were short and quick, exhausted from the trip. The remaining animals, sensing danger, scampered away from the spot. Within seconds, no other signs of life remained for miles on end.

After several minutes of resting, the figure finally regained his breath. He weakly got up off the ground, standing up tall as the sun continued to slowly move past the treetops to the ground. His wings just barely hovered above the ground, the top of his antennae being touched by sunlight.

"I… can't believe… that brat… did it…" he panted, still weak and tired from his journey. "That half-breed… got the better of me."

He started moving in circles, slowly making a distinct pattern in the dirt below.

"I was careless." Cell decided, looking at the ground in thought. "I let my grudge against the boy overcome my plan. He was to not get emotional or I'd have risked exactly what happened. And it didn't help that Riddle fueled my desire for vengeance." He looked down to his right hand, "_Lumos_."

The hand glowed bright gold, bright light surrounding it as a beam of blinding light shot from his palm. He muttered "_Nox_", extinguishing the light as he got his bearings.

"However," he grinned nastily, "the boy proved to be of use in the end, I suppose. He gave me the chance to depart from those sticky circumstances. And, his death will not go without meaning." He frowned. "Even if it did mean traveling across seven countries by low-level flying, the six day trip was worth it. I'm too far for anyone to sense me, and did it without anyone sensing me the whole time."

He looked into the sky, clouds lazily dispersing to reveal the sky. Cell scowled at the sky.

"But," he sneered, "now that I let those two brats live, Vegeta and the others will surely know by now. Their guard will be up dramatically, I'll have no chance to catch the boy unprotected. And the fact they know I can use magic will alert the old man Dumbledore, who'll ensure the boys house and the area within two hundred miles be protected from me. Even if I wanted to kill the boy now, I would need to wait years for their defenses to be remotely low enough."

Cell smiled malevolently, "So I'll just need a little help to speed up the process a bit."

He looked around, noticing the stillness of the environment. He looked at the forest with mild interest, his gaze lingering no where too long.

"So," Cell said amusingly, "this is Albania. I see why he would hide here. Secluded, empty, and utterly quiet. I'd expect this from one of his kind of… caliber to go off to."

He made a start forward, trying to decide where to start. He couldn't… he wouldn't risk powering up at all until he learned of a spell strong enough to hide his energy signature. And without his bookworm dark magic memory to help, he couldn't make or learn of any more spells. He needed someone who knew as much as Riddle…

No. He needed someone smarter. Someone stronger. Someone who had years of experience and knowledge that only they possessed. They had to be as patient and as meticulous about strategy and planning as Cell, and who would keep him from messing up like the times before.

And better yet, he knew where he could find someone like that. Riddle was the one who clued him in on this little jungle of a country. It must have been pretty unique for the teen to babble on and on about.

"Where to begin, where to begin?" Cell muttered. "This might take a while."

The sun now shone down from the sky, enveloping all Albania in a warm, basking glow.

He smirked, "But then again, I can wait. And in the end, the spoils will be worth it."

He decided upon a path carven by animals, almost as if the pathway were made for him. Cell casually walked up to the dirt road, letting his hand drag against the trees. It emitted fiery green power, the energy emitting from it singing the wood as he walked, burning deep into the tree. All paths needed markers.

"After all," He hissed maliciously, his Parseltongue stung the air venomously, "I only met the shadow of his former self previously. He is the only one I can trust. I know his secrets, in any case."

The darkness of the forest enveloped him, thick looming trees encasing the sky. The sunlight disappeared from the sky; no light, no shadow… only darkness.

"It's only appropriate I meet the real _Lord Voldemort_."

_**Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard? Done.**_

_**Gohan Son and the Prisoner of Azkaban? In production**_

…_**..**_.

_**Well, that's it gang. After all we've been through, almost three years of bonding, it's done. Or is it? If you want me to make the aforementioned story above, tell me.**_

_**Now, some of you may have questions from this chapter. Some of you may not, but would like to find out interesting pieces of knowledge about the chapter. And others of you might just want to read this because I've written it and want to see if what I'm writing is worth your time; well it must be, because you're reading it. Anyway, here's what I have to say:**_

**I'm not sure how the Wizard World would have reacted to Gohan and the others, but this is how I imagined it. Nothing's perfect, so I hope you liked it.**

**Some of you may be questioning why I had Cell 'leave' Gohan alone for the time being. It's common sense; too many people with too much strength are looking for/ aware of Cell. Naturally, Cell, like Voldemort, would want to lay low until either the heat is off, or he has a chance of not dying when confronting them.**

**The idea of Goku doing the same thing as Lily came accidentally as I started writing again this week. It wasn't to make Gohan in the spotlight or make him the new, better Harry. I thought it was a creative way of looking at the situation. That's why I made his protection different from Harry's; that would seem really stupid to have a powerful fighter not have to fight, since his skin burns his enemy. Wouldn't you agree?**

**I didn't want Gohan to be too parallel to Harry; that would be stupid. That's why I wanted Gohan to not inherit anything directly from Cell. The only things it did were open his mind and/ or latent abilities. Not to mention, I liked to have seen one REAL Parselmouth that was naturally good.**

_Thank you, and please, tell me what you thought of the whole story. It is now 10:32. Story officially over._


End file.
